le retour
by bbd5362
Summary: suite des aventures de nos héros de fma.EdWin RoyRiza et Al?
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal alchemist**

**Introduction :**

Un an s'est écoulé depuis que Ed avait détruit la porte. Les deux frères ont réussit, durant tout ce temps, à retrouver l'homme qui possédait la fameuse bombe. Celui-ci s'avérait être un « fou dangereux » qui voulait utiliser la puissance de cette arme pour contrôler le monde (_pour changer !!!!!!). _Mais heureusement, nos deux petit blondinets adorés l'ont, grâce à une intervention musclé (_ça non plus ça change pas !!!!!)_, arrêté à temps. Ensuite, ils ont décidé de se reposer quelque temps avant de repartir sur les routes.

**Chapitre 1 : Des regrets ?**

- Ed, tu dors ??

Al était assis sur le lit à coté de celui de son frère.

- Edward ??

- Laisse-moi dormir, il est tard !! Dit-il en râlant.

Al se recoucha, mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, trop de pensées l'en empêchait. Alors, il se retourna dans son lit pour changer de position, mais comme celle-ci ne convenait toujours pas, il se retourna encore et encore et encore jusqu'à quand Ed en eu assez.

- Al, t'as pas bientôt fini de bouger.

- Heu… oui, pardon.

Voyant la mine dépitée de son frère cadet, Ed du se résoudre à l'écouter.

- Bon d'accord, c'est quoi le problème ??

- C'est sans importance. Dors bien.

- Ah non pas question, maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, tu m'expliques ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta petite tête.

Al s'assit sur son lit de façon à être face à son aîné. Après une longue hésitation, il se décida enfin à parler.

- … ça t'arrive jamais de repenser à « notre monde », à toutes les personnes qu'on a laissé derrière nous ??

Ed soupira :

- On n'avait pas le choix, on devait retourner dans ce monde pour détruire la porte, sinon Amnestris aurait été perdu.

- Oui, je sait mais….tu regrettes pas d'avoir quitter toutes les personnes à qui tu tenais ?

- Mais je ne les ai pas toutes quittées puisque tu es là. Dit-il en souriant. Et puis nous retrouver c'était ça notre but, non ???

- Oui….

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, mais ne dura pas très longtemps.

Al baissa la tête et dit :

- Et tu es sure qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour rentrer chez nous ??

- Si il y a un moyen, c'est de retraverser la porte, mais…

Al releva la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Donc, on pourrait peut-être un jour rentrer, il suffit d'ouvrir La porte.

- Alphonse cria Edward, tu sais très bien que pour ouvrir la porte, il faut qu'une personne se sacrifie, et ça c'est hors de question !!

Il repensa à la mort de son père, non il ne voulait plus assister à ça, il ne voulait plus qu'une personne se sacrifie pour lui. Plus JAMAIS. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand son cadet reprit la parole.

- Mais Ed, ….. Tu sais avec cette guerre qui persiste, des centaines de personnes meurent tous les jours.

Edward se leva avec fureur et attrapa son frère par le col de sa chemise : « Si j'ai bien comprit, tu veux utiliser ces pauvres gens qui meurent. »

Alphonse baisa la tête honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il avait tellement envie de revoir son monde : « Moi aussi ça me dégoûte, mais si c'est la seule solution pour rentrer…, et puis, on ne peut plus rien pour eux. »

Edward lâcha son frère :

- Al, réfléchit un peu même si on arrivait à ouvrir la porte il faudrait toujours quelqu'un pour la refermer.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail.(_un petit détail, mais qui a son importance !!)._

- Laisse tombé, on est coincé dans ce monde jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois entre les deux frères, un silence lourd en tristesse et nostalgie envers leur monde qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. A moins que …

- Attend cria Ed mais si il y a peut-être un moyen de retourner chez nous…

Voila mon premier chapitre est fini.

SVP, dites moi si je dois continuer cette histoire ou pas ???


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : retour à une vie normale ?**

Salut tout le monde, avant de commencer mon chapitre 2 je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, grâce à vous j'ai été de bonne humeur toute la journée (à l'étonnement de toute ma famille lol). Je vais essayer de publier les prochains chapitres le plus vite possible. Mais je vous ne promet rien (les examen approchent à grand pas !!!).

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent le départ d'Edward et d'Alphonse, Winry resta allongée dans son lit à pleurer et à se remémorer les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec les deux frères Elric. Un dimanche soir, alors que Winry avait encore passé la journée dans son lit, elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait dit à Alphonse : « je ferais tout pour devenir la meilleur mécanicienne au monde ». Après s'être remémorée cette parole, elle se dit que s'apitoyée sur son sort ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, qu'elle avait toujours été plus forte que ça. Alors, elle se leva, s'habilla et se coiffa. Elle avait pris une décision importante : elle allait tenir sa promesse, et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen…

Après avoir détruit la porte, Roy Mustang alla au QG de central. Là-bas, il fut remercié et félicité par le parlement (_hé oui ce n'est plus les militaires qui dirigent le pays, mais le parlement comme vous avez sans doute pu le voir dans le 51__ème__ épisode) _d'avoir si bien mené cette « mini guerre ». Pour le récompenser, le parlement lui laissa le choix de rester caporal et de retourner au nord ou bien de redevenir le général de brigade Roy Mustang.

Après quelques jours d'hésitations, il décida de reprendre son poste à Central, mais à une seule condition, retrouver son équipe au complete.

Aujourd'hui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre à Central, la ville a été reconstruite et Roy est retourné à ses activités habituelles. (_La sieste et les femmes)._

Winry sortit de la gare et regarda avec émotion le petit village de Rizembull. Elle avait décidé que pour tenir sa promesse, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, voler de ses propres ailes ce qui voulait dire installer son magasin d'auto mails. Mais avant de partir s'installer à Central, elle devait régler quelques petites choses à Rizembull (_comme prévenir sa mamie !!!!!!)._

Elle gravit en courant l'allée qui menait à sa maison. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa mamie, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait, la seule qui ne la jamais abandonnée. (Devinez à qui elle pense en disant cela !!!!!!!).

- Général de brigade, vous êtes en retard !!

Mustang venait de rentrer dans son bureau avec 1h de retard (_comme à son habitude). _A peine s'était-il assit que le lieutenant **Hawkeye** déposait sur son bureau une tonne de dossier.

- (soupir) tout ça, j'aurais du rester caporal.

- C'est possible !! mais vous êtes général de brigade. Alors maintenant travaillez, ça vous changera !!!!

- Je vous signal que je suis plus gradé que vous, lieutenant. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me donner des ordres.

- A oui, vous croyez.

Elle prit son arme et la dirigea vers Mustang.

- Alors vous allez travailler ou je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver.

- D' accord j'ai compris.

Décidément, il fallait mieux avoir Riza Hawkeye avec que contre soi.

Mustang prenait son premier dossier (_à contre cœur)_ quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

- oui

- Général de brigade, j'ai un dossier de la plus haute importance à vous remettre.

- Merci

Le soldat lui donna le document et repartit aussitôt. Mustang ouvrit l'enveloppe, on lui confiait une mission : « Enfin de l'action, j'en ai plus que mare de la paperasse ». Mais…

- Lieutenant Hawkeye ??

- Oui ??

- J'espère que vous êtes libre ce soir.

- Heu… pourquoi ???

- Je vous emmène dîner ...

Bon voila, j'espère que je vous est pas trop déçu

Laissez des commentaires merci !!!!!

PS : je sais que c'est court mais peu pas faire mieux !!!

Pardonnez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais je suis vraiment nulle dans cette matière.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvaille**

****

- Voila, j'ai fini !!!

Ed venait de terminer de tracer un cercle de transmutation extrême compliqué sur le sol d'un amphithéâtre abandonné.

- Et tu es sur que la porte va disparaître d'elle- même ??

- Mais oui, en faite, c'était tout simple, il fallait juste modifier le cercle.

Alphonse regarda le cercle d'un œil perplexe :

- Simple… ça dépend pour qui, moi je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée.

- Eh, je ne suis pas un petit géni pour rien.

- Petit, ça c'est sur !! murmura Al.

(_Durant cette année, Al avait beaucoup grandi par conséquent, maintenant il dépassait Ed d'une demi tête)._

Malheureusement pour lui, ce genre de remarque Edward les entendait toujours.

- comment ça PETIT, JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!!!

- D'accord, d'accord mais s'il te plait calme toi, tu va finir par nous faire remarqué.

- …… (_Et voila, il râle encore)_

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ??

- Ecoute.

Au loin, on entendait le bruit d'explosions et de maisons qui s'écroulaient.

- Un bombardement. Dit Al d'une voix effrayé.

- Exactement, il approche. Et avec toute l'énergie que produit tous ces gens en mourant, la porte s'ouvrira sans problème.

(_Un peu morbide comme phrase, n'est ce pas ??!!)_

- Arrête de parler comme ça, ce sont des être humains.

- Moi aussi ça me dégoûte, mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on le fasse et puis comme tu l'a si bien dit l'autre jour, on ne peux rien faire pour eux.

Une bombe explosa à une centaine de mètres de l'amphithéâtre.

- C'est le moment dit Ed d'une voix rauque.

- Oui mais….

- Alphonse, arrête de poser des questions et concentre-toi.

Les deux frères s'approchèrent du cercle, frappèrent leurs mains l'une contre l'autre (_Hé oui, maintenant que Al a retrouvé sa mémoire, il se souvient de la porte donc peut transmuter sans cercle de transmutation)_, et après avoir regardé ce monde une dernière fois « notre monde », ils déposèrent leurs mains sur le sol. A peine avaient-ils touché le cercle que celui-ci s'illumina d'une lumière bleu.

Il y avait un an que Winry avait ouvert son magasin d'autos mails, comme ce genre de commerce n'était pas très rependu à Central, on peut dire que les affaires marchaient bien même très bien. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement au-dessus de sa boutique. C'était vraiment tout petit, une pièce centrale qui faisait office de salon, salle à manger et cuisine, une salle de bain et un seule chambre.

Il était 7h du matin, Winry venait de se lever. Après avoir pris une douche et un solide petit-déjeuner, elle descendit ouvrir son magasin.

Comme la matinée avait été encore plus prospère que d'habitude, Winry se dit qu'elle méritait bien un jour de congé. Elle s'apprêtait à partir manger dehors quand un soldat rentra en trombe :

- Mademoiselle Rockbell ?

- Oui, que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Veillez me suivre s'il vous plait, le général de brigade Mustang vous demande de toute urgence.

- Mais… pourquoi veut-il me parler ?dit Winry étonnée

- Il m'a juste dit qu'une personne de son service avait besoin de vos compétences en mécanique.

Winry toujours un peu perplexe prit donc sa « boite à outil » et monta dans la voiture du soldat.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant l'hôpital.

- Hein l'hôpital, mais je croyais qu'on allait voir le général de brigade.

- Oui, oui, venez c'est par ici.

L'homme la conduisit dans le hall de l'hôpital

- Veillez restez ici, je vais prévenir le général que vous êtes arrivée.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car deux minutes pus tard Mustang arrivait suivit de son fidèle lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Mademoiselle Winry, j'ai une surprise pour vous, je suis sûr que vous aller l'adorer.

Il sourit :

- Votre surprise se trouve dans la chambre 107. Bon maintenant excusez moi, mais je doit partir.

- Eh, général attendez !!!!

Il lui fit un geste de la main en souriant : « chambre 107 ».

La jeune fille se dirigea vers cette fameuse chambre. Elle frappa et ouvrit doucement la porte :

- Excusez-moi, le général de brigade m'a….

Elle venait d'apercevoir les occupants de la chambre. Elle resta quelques instants à les regarder avec étonnement quand un cri perçant se fit entendre :

- EDDDDDDDD !!! hurla-t-elle en se jetant au cou du jeune blond.

- Bonjour Winry, ça faisait longtemps.

- Mais, mais ….ce n'est pas possible.

Elle lâcha enfin son cou pour aller se jeter à celui d'Alphonse qui se trouvait sur le lit voisin.

- Mais Winry, il ne faut pas pleurer !!

- Je croyais que vous ne reviendrez plus, je croyais que cette fois-ci je vous avais perdu.

- Rêve pas, tu n'allais pas te débarrassée de nous si facilement.

- Oh Ed…

Elle recouru dans les bras de celui-ci tout en pleurant.

- Oh Ed comment tu peux dire une telle chose, TU m'as tellement manqué. (_Vous avez remarqué, elle n'a pas dit vous mais tu….)._

Gêné par les paroles et la proximité de Winry, le visage d'Edward prit une belle couleur brique, au plus grand amusement d'Alphonse.

- Et mais attend, dit Winry en regardant Edward.

« _Oh non je suis foutu !!!! »_

- Comment, mais j'y croit pas, une méka- greffe au top du top et toi tu la réduit en bouilli.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute…..Non Winry, pas la clé anglaise !!!

3ème chapitre fini !!!!!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez moi des commentaires SVP.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre car il faut vraiment que je travaille, mais j'espère vous le mettre samedi prochain, enfin je vais essayer !!!

PS : je suis toujours désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un rendez-vous ?**

Roy et Riza discutaient à propos des derniers évènements :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru revoir les frères Elric de ce monde !!

- Moi non plus. Mais en parlant de ça, comment les a –t-on retrouvés ?

- Ce sont deux enfants qui les ont trouvés évanouis dans le parc de Central. Et comme ils étaient tous les deux légèrement blessés, les parents de ces enfants les ont conduits à l'hôpital. Là-bas, un docteur les a directement reconnus et ils m'ont appelé pour me prévenir.

- Et c'est vous qui avez appelé Winry ?

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un répare son bras. Bon maintenant parlons d'une chose plus importante.

- Une chose plus importante ???

- Oui, le dîner de ce soir !!

Riza rougit légèrement :

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié (_oh la menteuse !!!)._

- Je viens vous chercher à 19h, ça vous va ?

- Oui

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se retourna en lui criant :

- Vivement ce soir, j'ai hâte de vous voir en robe, Riza !!!

Il sourit et partit.

« Oh non la robe, j'avait complètement oublié !! »

Elle regarda sa montre :

« 13h, j'ai juste le temps d'aller en acheter une »

Riza se dirigea vers le centre de la vile à la recherche d'une robe. Elle s'arrêta devant un joli petit magasin et y entra. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'une femme d'environ 60ans se précipita vers elle :

- Bonjours, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Heu… je cherche une robe.

- Pour quelle occasion ?

- Un dîner.

- Dans un restaurant ?

- Oui.

- Chic ?

- Euh…oui assez

- D'accord, allons voir ce que j'ai.

La vendeuse se retourna et commença à chercher dans les rayons sous le regard ébahi de Riza. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était de retour avec six robes plus magnifique les une que les autre.

- Bon, tenez, allez les essayer.

- Euh… Où sont les cabines d'essayages.

Elle montra du doigt le fon du magasin :

- Là-bas.

Riza rentra dans l'une des cabines et enfila la première robe. C'était une longue robe bleu clair qui laissait les épaules découvertes.

Elle sortit de la cabine et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Non, enlevez moi ça tout de suite, elle ne vous va pas du tout. Dit la vendeuse d'un ton sévère.

Riza mit cette fois-ci une robe « à fanfreluches » rose pale, ça lui allait encore moins bien que la première. Elle se changea une nouvelle fois, puis encore une fois et encore une fois. Riza commençait vraiment à désespérer, sur les cinq robes qu'elle venait d'essayer aucune ne lui allait.

- Une cliente difficile, j'adore ça !! Dit la vieille femme en souriant. Courage mon enfant, on va bien réussir à en trouver une qui aille. Allez essayer la dernière.

Riza retourna dans la cabine pour la cinquième fois. Elle enfila une longue robe noire fendue jusqu'à la cuisse. Il y avait un décolletée plus que plongeant et on pouvait voir, grâce à cette robe, entièrement le dos de Riza. Elle sortit de la cabine un peu gênée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements aussi ….sexy.

- Magnifique, cria la vendeuse en apercevant la jeune femme, cette robe est faite pour vous.

- Mais elle est…

- Turlututu…. (quelle_ expression !!!!)_ pas un mot, avec le corps que vous avez, vous pouvez très bien vous le permettre.

Riza poussa un soupir puis sourit :

- D'accord je la prends.

« Après tout, c'est pas pour une fois et puis ça me changera de mon uniforme de militaire. En parlant de militaires, je me demande ce que va dire le général en me voyant habillée de cette façon ». Elle sourit intérieurement.

Elle paya sa robe et sortit du magasin.

« Zut, 15h, il faut que je me dépêche si je veux être prête à temps ».

(_C'est vrai que quatre heures pour une femme, ce n'est pas beaucoup pour se faire belle !!!)._

18h50 : Riza venait de mettre la dernière touche de rouge à lèvre. Elle était magnifique, ses beaux cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et elle avait mis après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations de magnifique chaussures à aux talons assortis à sa robe.

18h55 : une Riza plus que nerveuse tournait en rond dans son appartement. « Mais qu'est ce qui me prend, ce n'est même pas un vrai rendez-vous, c'est juste une de ces foutues missions ».

(_J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que c'était un vrai rendez-vous quand même !!!!!)._

19h : On frappa à la porte.

« Mais c'est qu'il est ponctuel ». (_Enfin ça dépend pour quoi !!!)._

Elle alla ouvrir la porte :

- Bonsoir lieu….

Il écarquilla les yeux. « C'est pas possible, c'est pas elle, j'ai du me tromper d'appartement ».

- ça ne va pas général ?

- Euh… si, pardon, on y va ?

- Oui, je vais chercher mon manteau et j'arrive.

Un demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent près du restaurant. Mustang alla ouvrir la porte à Hawkeye et lui proposa son bras. Elle l'accepta en souriant. Ils allèrent rentrés dans le restaurant quand Havoc surgit devant eux.

- Général, lieu… il venait d'apercevoir Riza.

- Havoc, mais que faites-vous ici ?dit Roy avec colère.

Il détourna enfin les yeux de Riza pour regarder Mustang :

- Ah oui j'avais oublié (_C'est fou comme les hommes sont vite distrait devant une jolie femme !!!) _… votre mission est annulée.

- Quoi !! crièrent Roy et Riza en même temps.

- Hé oui, les trafiquants que vous deviez surveiller se sont fait arrêter cette après-midi.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt.

- Hé ne hurler pas comme ça, c'est pas de ma faute. Et puis vous avez quand même de la chance car pour se faire pardonner le QG vous permet de dîner dans ce restaurant, à leurs frais évidement. Bon je pense que je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée

Il passa près de Mustang et murmura :

- Vraiment très jolie, j'espère que vous allez en profiter.

Et il se sauva en courant de peur que Mustang ne se venge.

- Vous venez dit Mustang à sa compagne.

- Quoi, vous contez vraiment aller dîner ?

- Evidement, on va quand même pas refuser une invitation dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Alors vous venez ?

- Pourquoi pas, au moins je ne m'aurais pas habillée pour rien.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant où ils passèrent une excellente soirée à discuter de tout et de rien.

A la fin de la soirée, Riza ne tenait plus sur ses jambes (_Elle l'avait pourtant dit à Roy qu'elle ne supportait pas l'alcool, mais évidement lui ne la pas écoutée)_ résulta elle était tout à fait saoul.

« C'est pas possible, elle n'a bu que trois verres de vin ».

Roy la raccompagna chez elle et du la porter jusqu'à son lit. Pendant que Roy la tenait dans ses bras, la jeune femme fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Elle l'embrassa !!!

Mustang gêné par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, se dépêcha de la poser dans son lit et retourna chez lui.

Je me suis dépêchée à publier ce chapitre pour vous remercier de tous vos commentaires. Mais surtout continuez, c'est ça qui me donne l'envie d'écrire la suite.

PS : C'est tout à fait normal que Ed et Winry se soit retrouvé si tôt.

Car comment voulez vous qu'il ait une histoire d'amour si ils sont séparés. !!!!

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre5 : Et après ?**

Cela faisait deux jours que les frères Elric étaient à l'hôpital. Winry avait pris quelques jours de congé pour rester auprès d'eux, ainsi que pour installer un nouveau bras à Ed.

- Alors, comment te sens tu ?

La jeune fille venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

- ….

- Tu n'as pas fini de râler, on dirait un gosse de trois ans.

- Tu insinues que je suis aussi petit qu'un enfant de trois ans !!!!

- Mais non, tu as plutôt la taille d'un gosse de cinq ans !!

- QUOI !!!!

- C'est bon je rigole. Allez dit moi pourquoi tu râle cette fois-ci ?

- J'en ai marre de la mise en place de mes membres bioniques, ça fait toujours aussi mal.

- TU N'AS PAS QUE LES CASSER TOUT LE TEMPS !!

- IL FAUT BIEN QUE JE ME DEFENDE QUAND MEME !!!

Al rentra dans la chambre :

- Encore en train de vous disputer !! Quand on dit que l'amour commence toujours par une dispute…

- N'IMPORTE QUOI !! crièrent-ils ensemble.

Alphonse sourit intérieurement : « A voir la couleur de leur visage, ça m'étonnerais vraiment que ce soit n'importe quoi !!! ».

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Oh pour rien. Ah oui bonne nouvelle, le médecin a dit qu'on pourrait sortir ce soir.

- Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt, je m'ennuyais à mourir ici.

Winry s'assit sur le lit de Ed et demanda d'une toute petite voix.

- Et vous allez faire quoi maintenant, je veux dire maintenant que Al a récupéré son corps.

- En premier, je vais aller voir mamie Pinako, ça fait plus de trois ans que je ne l'ai plus vue. Et puis, j'irais sur la tombe de notre maître.

- Et après ?

- Je ne sais pas, on avisera.

- Tu vas rester dans l'armée ?

- … J'en sais rien, peut-être. C'est à toi de décider Al, dit-il en se retournant vers son frère. Que veux tu faire maintenant ?

- Ben… il hésitait. On m'a dit qu'une école d'alchimie vient d'être crée.

- Tu veux suivre des cours ? dit Winry d'un air étonné.

- Pourquoi faire ?dit Ed, tu es plus doué que tout ces crétins !!

Al baissa la tête :

- Euh non en faite, je voudrais bien enseigner.

- QUOI !! cria Ed.

- Tu n'es pas trop jeune ? continua Winry d'une voix plus douce.

- Mustang m'a dit que je devrais assister un professeur durant un an et qu'ensuite si tout se passe bien, je pourrais enseigner à mon tour.

- Ce Mustang, je vais le tuer !!

- Ed calme toi ! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, comme tu viens de le dire, Al est très doué pour l'alchimie et je le vois très bien enseigné.

Al releva la tête, sourit à Winry puis se tourna vers son frère :

- Et puis, ça te permettra de continuer l'armée sans qu'on soit séparé.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de continuer l'armée ?!

- Ah oui, et tu fera quoi si tu arrête l'armée ? Je te signal que ton alchimie est une alchimie de combat !!

- Et puis si tu démissionnes, tu vas t'ennuyer à mourir, tu ne sais pas rester trois secondes à la même place. Dit Winry avec un triste sourire.

- Tu dis ça, mais en faite le problème, c'est que si j'arrête l'armée, je ne serais plus bourré de tune et tu ne pourra plus organiser tes petites journées shopping avec MON argent.

(_Mais quel goujat !!!)_

Elle se leva : « Ed tu n'est qu'un crétin » et le gifla de toute ses force.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE CA M'AMUSE DE TE VOIR PARTIR RISQUER TA VIE TOUS LES JOURS ? CROIS MOI, JE PREFERAIS QUE TU RESTE AUPRES DE MOI !!!

(_Hé mais c'est une mini déclaration !!!!)_

Et elle sortit en courant les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? dit Ed perplexe.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Winry, tu es vraiment un idiot. Ça fait des années quelle t'attend et s'inquiète pour toi et…

- Pour nous, elle s'inquiète aussi pour toi.

- Possible, mais pas de la même façon, croit moi.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? dit Ed qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

- Tu te fous de moi, pourtant ça ce voit qu'elle est folle de toi !!

- Elle, elle ….. non mais ça ne va pas, on est juste ami !!

- C'est ça, bien sûr, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire avaler ça. Et puis à voir la couleur de tes joues, tes sentiments envers elle vont dans le même sens.

- … Alphonse, mêle toi de tes affaires !!

Le soir même, Mustang et toute son équipe vinrent chercher les deux frères.

- Alors, comment va le petit fullmetal ?

- Bien… dit Ed d'un ton absent.

Toute l'équipe se regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Mais, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, il s'est juste disputé avec Winry.

- Ah, je comprends, une querelle d'amoureux.

- ON NE SORT PAS ENSEMBLE !!!

Tout le monde commença à rire (à part Ed, évidement !!)

- Allez, fini de rigoler, il faut y aller !!Dit Hawkeye d'un ton sévère.

Ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital et de dispersèrent dans deux voitures.

Arrivé au QG, Mustang montra à Ed et Al leur chambre et tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient dans leur lit :

- Elle n'est même pas venue !!

Al devina tout de suite de qui son frère parlait :

- Tu l'as un peu cherché quand même !!

- Oui mais…

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui présenter des excuses, je suis sure qu'elle te pardonnera.

- Oui, tu as raison !!

Il se leva et commença à s'habiller.

- Mais tu vas où là, demanda Al étonné ?

- Ben, lui présenter mes excuses !

- Edward, il est plus de minuit.

- Mais…

- Et puis, tu ne sais pas où elle habite.

- Merde, j'avais oublié ce détail.

- Allez, recouche-toi, tu ira la voir demain.

- Oui, si tu le dis.

Et il se rallongea dans son lit, en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour que Winry accepte ses excuses.

Vous avez eu de la chance que j'ai eu deux heures d'études aujourd'hui, où vous auriez du attendre le week-end pour lire ce chapitre.

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!

SVP laissez moi des commentaires !!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Les excuses !!**

Le lendemain matin, on frappa à la porte de la chambre des frères Elric. Ed alla ouvrir :

- Oui ?

- Fullmetal ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Le général de brigade Mustang vous demande, vous et votre frère.

- Quand ?

- Tout de suite !!

- Quoi, mais il est 8h du matin et de plus on est à peine sorti de l'hôpital hier, il peut nous laisser quelques jours de congé quand même !!

- Il m'a dit que c'était urgent !!

- Bon d'accord on ira dans ½ heures.

- Mais, il a dit tout de suite, dit le soldat.

- Oui peut-être, mais je vais pas me promener torse nu, juste pour obéir à un de ses caprices !!

En effet, Edward n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'habiller.

- euh, bien sur, je suis désolée.

Et elle rougit (_j'avais oublié de vous dire que le soldat était une femme !!! et comme notre célèbre n'est plus un gosse, il y a de quoi rougir !!)._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Al et Ed frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Mustang.

- Oui ?

- Vous nous avez demandé ? dit Al _(évidemment, ce n'est pad Ed qui parle si bien !!)._

- Oui, j'ai à vous parler.

Les deux blonds s'assirent devant Roy

- Bon, commençons par toi Alphonse. Est-ce que tu veux toujours enseigner ? Car si c'est le cas le professeur Haizen est d'accord pour te prendre comme assistant durant un an.

- C'est vrai ??!! Je commence quand ? répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Mustang sourit :

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?!

- Evidemment

Ed regarde son frère, il en revenait pas, Al professeur !! Décidément il ne s'y faisait pas.

- A ton tour Fullmetal, enfin si je peux toujours t'appeler comme ça ? continues tu l'armée ?

Ed hésita :

- Oui, je pense que oui.

- Très bien alors,…

- Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Je recommencerai l'armée à une seule condition.

- Aie !! je crains le pire.

- Je ne travaillerais que dans un mois, j'ai quelques trucs à régler avant !!

- C'est tout !!?? Je m'attendais à pire venant de toi. Pas de problème. Donc, rendez-vous ici tous les deux dans un mois.

Ils se levèrent firent leur signe militaire et allèrent partir quand,…

- Fullmetal, attend !

Il lui donna un morceau de papier :

- C'est quoi ?

- L'adresse de ta jolie mécanicienne !!

Edward le regarda stupéfait. Mustang sourit:

- A voir la tête que tu tires, tu n'as sûrement pas réglé tes problèmes de cœur !!!

Ed sortit du bureau furieux :

- Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là !!

Il regardait le morceau de papier quand Alphonse intervient :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attend pour aller la voir ?

- Oui mais…

- Ce n'est pas possible !!dit-il exaspérer. Hier tu voulais absolument y aller alors qu'il était plus de minuit et maintenant que l'heure est un peu plus convenable, tu hésites !!

- Oh, c'et bon, j'y vais !!

Ed arriva devant une vitrine où reposaient quelques autos mails.

- Bon, ça ne peut être que là.

Il entra dans la boutique et l'aperçu derrière son comptoir discutant avec un garçon de plus ou moins 19 ans.

« Quoi un garçon !! ».

Le jeune homme était accoudé au comptoir et parlait à la jeune fille sans la quitter des yeux. Winry, elle, riait en écoutant parler le garçon.

« Mais c'est qu'il la drague en plus !! ».

Ed, furieux, s'avança vers eux.

- Winry, dit-il d'un ton brusque. Il faut qu'on parle.

La jeune fille releva la tête étonnée d'entendre la voix de son ami d'enfance.

- Ed ? dit-elle surprise. Puis voyant les traits de son ami tirés par la colère, elle commença à s'énerver. Je n'ai pas le temps, tu vois bien que je suis occupé.

« Alors, comme ça, il vient encore m'anguler !!! ».

- Occupé ?dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. A quoi ? A part faire les yeux doux à ce mec !!

(_Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux notre petit Edward !!)._

Winry resta stupéfaite par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcé.

Ed se tourna vers le jeune homme :

- Toi, dégage !!

Il ne se le fit pas répété deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou.

(_C'est qu'il est effrayant quand il est en colère !!)._

- Ed, tu n'as pas le droit de parler à mes clients de cette façon.

- A tes clients ou à ton petit copain ?

- Et je ne voit pas en quoi sa t'intéresse. C'est MA vie privée !! D'accord ?!

Ed se calma d'un coup :

- Qu…quoi, ce mec s'était vraiment ton petit ami ?

Winry surprise par le soudain changement de ton d'Edward, se calma.

- Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec un client.

- …

- Alors, que voulais tu me dire ?

- Ben,…

Il inspira profondément et dit d'une traite :

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, tu avait raison, j'aurais pas du te dire ça. Je m'excuse.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire au coin :

- Ouais, c'est bon.

Edward sourit. Ensuite il changea vite de sujet au cas ou !!

- Elle est beau ton magasin. (_c'est tout ce que tu arrive à dire ?!!)._

- Oui.

- Et t'habite où ?

Winry avait récupéré sa bonne humeur :

- Vient, je vais te montrer.

Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit en haut.

- Ce n'est pas très grand, mais j'adore cet endroit, il est très beau !!

- Il te ressemble !!! (_mais je rêve, un compliment !!)._

Ed rougit quand il comprit ce qu'il avait dit.

- Heu … non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bredouilla-t-il. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on remarque tout de suite que tu habites ici à la façon dont c'est décoré.

La jeune qui avait elle aussi prit une couleur rouge, commençait à rire quand la sonnette du rez-de-chaussée tintinnabula.

- Oh, un client !

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Oui

Ils descendirent tous deux. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers le client quand Ed l'interpella :

- Euh, Winry ?

- Oui ?

- Al et moi, on part ce soir pour Rizembull, tu viens avec nous ?

Winry sourit :

- A une seule condition !!

- Laquelle ? s'inquiéta Edward.

- Que tu me payes mon voyage !!

Et elle partit vers son client. Ed sortit et repartit vers le QG.

« Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux fille, et surtout pas à celle-là ».

Le soir même à la gare :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, si elle continue, elle va rater le train.

- Me voila ! cria une voix derrière eux.

Une jeune blonde arriva en courant.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !!

- On t'a demandé quelque chose à toi, le nain ?

- QUOI…

Al s'interposa :

- STOP, ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut qu'on monte dans le train maintenant où il partira sans nous.

Une heure plus tard, tout trois était installés dans un compartiment. Al était étendu sur une banquette, tandis qu'Ed et Winry devaient se partager celle d'en face.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est toi qui à un siège pour toi tout seul ?

- Parce que !!

- C'est pas une réponse ça !!

- …

Encore une heure plus tard, Alphonse s'était endormi, tandis que Edward et Winry se perdaient chacun dans leurs pensées respectives.

Le lendemain matin, quand Al se réveilla, il les aperçu endormis, l'un à coté de l'autre, tête contre tête.

Arrivé à Rizembull, le sifflet du train retentit, ce qui réveilla Ed et Winry.

Quand ils aperçurent de leur proximité, ils s'éloignèrent en vitesse l'un de l'autre, les joues en feu.

- Alors, bien dormi ?dit Al en souriant.

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant !! murmura Ed à l'oreille de son frère pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

- Et rater la tête que tu as faite en te réveillant ?! Jamais de la vie !!

- Alors, vous venez ? S'impatienta Winry.

- Oui, oui, on arrive.

Désolé, le titre n'est pas terrible mais je trouvais rien d'autre.

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Laissez moi des commentaires, SVP !!

Ps : Voici l'adresse de mon skyblog. http://bbd007. est dédié à Fullmetal alchemist.

N'oubliez pas de me laissez des commentaires !!!!!!!! merci.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Une chute qui a du bon !!!!!**

Voila enfin mon chapitre 7. Je sais je suis en retard mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. J'espère qu'il va vous. Bonne lecture à tous et SVP laissez moi pleins de commentaires.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Roy avait raccompagné Riza chez elle. Celle-ci s'était réveillée le lendemain avec un terrible mal de tête et évidement, elle ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son baiser à Roy.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Hawkeye venait de rentrer dans le bureau de la « team de Mustang ». Mustang rougit à la vue de son lieutenant.

- Ca ne va pas, général ? dit Fuery qui avait remarqué le changement de couleur de Mustang.

- Euh… si si ça va très bien.

Durant la pause de midi, Havoc vient auprès de Roy.

- Alors, votre soirée de la semaine dernière c'est bien passée ?

- Quelle soirée ??

- Ben, celle avec le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Mmmm…

- Elle était vraiment très jolie ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à la reconnaître.

- Oui, répondit le général d'un air absent.

- Et ?

Mustang sortit de ses pensées (qui n'étaient sûrement pas très catholique !!!) et regarda Havoc incrédule :

- Et quoi ?

- Ben… vous savez…

Il venait enfin de comprendre où Havoc voulait en venir.

- MAIS CE NE VA PAS ?!! Hurla-t-il. Le lieutenant Hawkeye et moi, pff vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Tant mieux, dit Jean avec un grand sourire.

- Comment ça tant mieux ??!!

- Ben oui, s'il n'y a rien entre vous deux, je peux tenter ma chance !

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU SORTES AVEC RIZA !!! hurla-t-il en se levant.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il mon général ? Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous deux et que vous n'aviez aucun sentiments envers elle ? dit Havoc avec un sourire moqueur.

Mustang se rassit :

- De toute façon, vous n'avez aucune chance avec elle.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !!

Et il sortit du bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

Vers 6h, la journée était enfin terminée. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à sortir quand Jean interpella le lieutenant :

- Riza, donc je vous attend devant chez moi dans une heure.

- Oui bien sur, à tout à l'heure.

Mustang et tout le reste de l'équipe se regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Il ne restait plus que Roy et Riza dans le bureau, tous les autres étaient partis.

- Heu… lieutenant, excusez-moi de mon indiscrétion, mais pourquoi devez vous allez chez Havoc ??

- Il m'a invité à diner.

- Quoi, et vous avez acceptée ? s'emporta Mustang.

- Général, ma vie privée ne vous regarde en aucun point !!!

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Winry parcouru les derniers mètres qui la séparait encore de sa maison en courant. Elle se jeta dans les bras de mamie Pinako qui était en train de fumer comme à son habitude sur le palier.

Elle les aperçut quand Winry la lâcha enfin :

- Non…ce n'est pas possible !!

- Bonjours mamie, ça faisait un baille, dit Ed en arrivant.

Pinako se ressaisit :

- Alors de retour ? Toujours un nain à ce que je vois !!

- C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITE DE NAIN !!!

- Mais toi, petiot.

Al arriva à son tour.

- Tu vois lui au moins, il a grandit !! dit-elle en pointant Al du doigt. Tu te rends compte que ton PETIT frère est plus grand que toi !!

Ed allait répliquer quand Winry intervient :

- Ah non, fini les disputes, vous venez à peine de vous retrouver. (_Elle n'est pas vraiment bien placée pour dire ça, elle qui se dispute tout le temps avec !!)._

- C'est elle qui a commencé !! cria Ed à Winry.

- Ed, tu as fini de râler ?! Même un gosse de 3 ans est plus mature que toi !!

- QUOI !!!

Comme le ton commençait de nouveau à monter entre les deux jeunes gens, ce fut au tour de mamie Pinako d'intervenir.

- Et si on allait manger ??

Ed se calma d'un coup :

- Oh oui, très bonne idée, je meurs de faim.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Le lendemain, Winry se leva au aurore pour aller travailler. Vers 12h, Edward se leva enfin et descendit au salon, Al lisait un livre allongé dans le fauteuil :

- Elle est où Winry ?demanda Ed à son frère.

- Atelier, murmura-t-il sans lever le nez de son livre.

- Merci

Edward se dirigea donc vers l'atelier :

- Winry ? Il venait d'entrer.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Tu veux bien regarder mon bras, j'ai du mal à le bouger.

- QUOI ENCORE, s'emporta-t-elle, c'est pas possible, tu le fais exprès ??!!

- …

- Bon d'accord, montre voir.

Il enleva son t-shirt et vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ed à une Winry toute rouge.

- Euh… rien, rien du tout.

« Waouh !! Il a peut-être pas beaucoup grandit, mais il s'est bien musclé !!!!!!!!! ».

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a mon bras ?

Winry sortit de sa rêverie :

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une vis qui s'est dévissé. Je vais t'arranger ça en trois secondes. Dit-elle en allant chercher un tournevis sur son plan de travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait fini de le « réparer ».

- Voila fini, bouge ton bras pour voir.

Ed plia et déplia son bras bionique.

- Parfait, merci Winry.

- De rien.

Edward la regarda un instant : « Elle est encore plus jolie qu'avant !! ».

Il allait sortir quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Winry allongée de tout son long.

- Winry ?

Il se précipita vers elle.

- Ca va, tu t'es fait mal ?

La jeune fille sourit en voyant son ami d'enfance s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Non, ça va, j'ai juste trébuché.

Elle essaya de se lever mais sa cheville se déroba sous poids. Elle tomba une nouvelle fois en entraînant dans sa chute l'alchimiste qui avait essayé de la rattraper mais en vain.

Il se retrouva allongé sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, mais il ne bougea pas, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'une telle occasion ne se répéterait pas deux fois.

- Winry.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

- « Ses si beaux yeux bleus ».

- « Ses beaux yeux d'or ».

Elle ferma les yeux, il se rapprocha doucement de son visage. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand…

- Ed, Winry, le dîner est…

Al venait de les apercevoir là, par terre sur le point de s'embrasser.

- Oups désolé !!! Dit-il avec un grand sourire et il sortit de l'atelier les laissant de nouveau seul.

Edward se leva les joues en feu. Winry essaya de se lever mais comme elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, il la prit dans ses bras. Durant le « trajet » pour retourner dans la maison, chacun évita soigneusement le regard de l'autre, trop gêné par ce qu'ils avaient manqué de faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la déposa sur le fauteuil en faisant très attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Mamie Pinako arriva dans le salon.

- Alors, vous venez… mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit-elle en apercevant le pied de Winry qui avait légèrement gonflé.

- J'ai trébuché,dit Winry.

- Ah c'est malin, Al va me chercher la boite de premiers soins.

- Oui, tout de suite.

Après que la veille femme eut fini de soigner la jeune fille, tous allèrent manger.

Après avoir dîner Pinako prit la parole :

- Bon Edward tu veux bien porter Winry jusqu'à sa chambre, elle n'y arrivera pas toute seule ?!

- Oui

- Et toi Winry, reprit-elle, interdit de quitter ton lit. Il ne faut mieux pas que tu utilises ton pieds pendant deux ou trois jours. Comprit ?

- Oui mamie

Edward se leva, prit Winry dans ses bras et la conduisit dans sa chambre.

Dans la cuisine, Alphonse et sa mamie regardaient les deux blonds monter les escaliers quand celle-ci commença à rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris, demanda Alphonse ?

- Regarde la couleur des joues de nos deux tourtereaux et tu comprendras !!!

Et ils commencèrent à rire tous deux.

Pendant ce temps, Edward venait de déposer Winry sur son lit.

- Merci.

- De rien. Et il sortit de la chambre laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses pensées.

« Pff… c'est pas possible, si Al était arrivé une minute plus tard, il m'aurait enfin embrassé. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance !! ».

Edward était allongé sur son lit.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Winry est très belle, c'est sur. Mais c'est mon amie d'enfance, rien d'autre !! La petite voix de tout à l'heure réapparut : Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? C'est évidant qu'elle est plus qu'une amie !! ».

Il ne s'endormit que beaucoup plus tard. Trop occupé à se bagarrer contre son propre esprit !!

Je suis désolée pour la qualité de ce chapitre. J'ai eu très dur à l'écrire et ça se voit.

Ps : Laissez-moi des commentaires SVP !!!! Car j'en déduit que vous n'aimez pas ma fic puisque je n'ai presque aucun commentaires, donc ca ne sert a rien que je publie la suite!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre8 : changement de destination.**

Ed n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit et cela se voyait !! Il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva son frère en train de manger.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

- Tu as vraiment une tête épouvantable !!

- Merci, c'est très gentil !! ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire insulter dès le matin !!

- Mais ne le prend pas comme ça, je voulais pas te vexer. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu avais une telle tête.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout. Dit Ed de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah oui ? dit Al avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. C'est bizarre Winry aussi avait l'air d'être crevée quand je l'ai vu !!

- CA VEUT DIRE QUOI !!! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

- Oh rien du tout !! Ah oui en faite je tiens à m'excuser pour hier.

- T'excuser, mais pourquoi ?

- Ben pour vous avoir dérangé toi et Winry hier dans l'atelier.

Les joues du blondinet s'enflammèrent :

- Quoi ?!! non, tu ne nous dérangeais pas du tout !! Elle était juste tombée.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez sur le point de vous embrasser.

Ed rougit encore plus (_enfin si c'était possible !!)._

- Euh… non pas du tout. Et arrête de rire !! cria Edward qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

Alphonse le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu peux me dire la vérité à moi, tu sais. Je suis quand même ton frère.

- Ouais. C'est vrai que j'allais l'embrasser. Mais heureusement tu es arrivé.

- Pourquoi ça heureusement ? Dit Al étonné.

- Parce que si je l'avais fait, ça aurait tout changé.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Si je n'étais pas rentrer dans l'atelier à ce moment, Winry ne serait sûrement pas toute seule dans son lit à cette heure-ci !!! dit Al plié en deux. (_Il est moins innocent qu'il en à l'air, notre petit Alphonse !!!)_

- MAIS CA NE VA PAS !!!! hurla Ed.

- Oh arrête de hurler, je voulais juste dire que à cet instant tu sortirais enfin avec Winry.

- Pourquoi enfin ?

- Oh arrête ça, ça se voit à fond que tu es fou d'elle et qu'elle est folle de toi.

- N'importe quoi !!

- Ah oui ? Alors explique moi pourquoi tu a failli l'embrasser hier. Et tu as sûrement remarqué qu'elle se laissait faire. Allez ouvre les yeux, elle n'attend qu'une seule chose…TOI.

- …

Mamie Pinako rentra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux garçons.

- Ed !! Parfait tu es là. Va porter ça à Winry.

Elle lui donna un plateau rempli de croissants, de pains aux chocolats (_miam !!!)_ et de café.

- C'est pour Winry ? Mais tu sais mamie, elle ne mangera jamais tout ça !!

- A elle toute seule c'est sûr, mais avec toi ce sera tout juste.

- Comment ça avec moi ?

- Ben oui, tu ne vas pas la laisser manger toute seule quand même ?! dit Pinako avec un large sourire.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es le seul qui n'a pas encor mangé !! Allez vite, elle doit mourir de faim.

Ed monta les escaliers et de dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille pendant que les deux autres, dans la cuisine, pouffaient de rire.

Il frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit

« Je croyais qu'elle était réveillée ??!! ». Se dit Ed.

Il refrappa, mais toujours rien.

Inquiet, il rentra doucement dans la chambre.

- Winry ?

Elle était enroulée dans ses couvertures et dormait profondément. Edward sourit en la regardant, elle était si belle comme ça, un vrai ange.

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prend !! ». (_Comme vous l'aurez sûrement comprit, les phrase entre guillemets son les pensées des personnages)._

Il déposa le plateau, s'approcha et s'agenouilla du lit de la jeune femme. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds était tombée devant ses yeux. Il l'a remit doucement en place. Winry remua légèrement et Edward recula précipitamment sa main de peur qu'elle se réveille et le surprenne si près d'elle. Mais la blonde ne se réveilla pas. Edward soupira de soulagement et s'éloigna. Il prit un croissant, s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait près du lit et commença à manger tout en la regardant dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais a m'impatienter. Dit Ed d'un ton moqueur (mais gentil !!).

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Près de 11h.

- Oh zut, j'ai du me rendormir.

- Oui, je vois ça. Dit Ed avec un petit rire.

Soudain, elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- J'attendais que tu te réveilles !!

- Pourquoi ?

Il se leva, prit le plateau et le déposa sue ses genoux.

- Mamie Pinako m'a demandé de prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec toi.

Winry rougit.

- Merci

- De rien.

Et ils passèrent ainsi près d'une heure à manger des croissants (_oui je sais, c'est plus vraiment l'heure, mais enfin !!!)_ en parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, pas vraiment de tout. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler de ce qu'il avait manqué de se passer hier dans l'atelier.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Winry ne put presque pas bouger. Mais elle ne s'ennuya pas car Ed venait souvent auprès d'elle pour lui apporter des livres ou des magazines (_sur la mécanique évidement !!),_

Pour jouer aux cartes ou tout simplement pour parler. Après ces deux jours, elle put enfin remarcher, mais très difficilement, elle ne faisait encore que quelques pas. Le jour d'après, elle arrivait à faire le tour de la maison sans trop boitée. Et le jour suivant, elle courait comme un lapin.

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que les frères Elric et Winry étaient revenus à Rizembull. Et Edward commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

- Alors quand je te disais que tu ne savais pas rester en place.

Edward venait de dire à son amie qu'il aimerait bien retourner à central.

- Ouais.

Winry sourit tristement.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je pense que je vais encore rester une semaine ici, ensuite j'irais à Dublith et puis je retournerais à Central.

- Tu vas rester longtemps à Dublith ?

- Quelques jours.

- Mais tu auras encore plus d'une semaine de vacance quand tu rentreras à Central !!

Edward se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Oh qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit !! Winry arrête de fantasmer !! » Elle venait de se gifler mentalement.

Edward continua :

- Je sais, mais il faut bien que je me trouve un appartement pour vivre, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller revire au QG.

- Et Al, il ne va pas habiter avec toi ? dit-elle surprise.

- Il est obligé de vivre dans l'école tant qu'il sera en stage !!

- Ah…

Le silence tomba entre les deux jeunes gens quelques instants.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais… ses joues s'enflammèrent (_oui, je sais que je l'utilise tout le temps cette expression, mais je l'adore.)_. Tu peux venir habiter chez moi, je veux dire en attendant de trouver un appartement, comme ça tu sera pas obliger de retourner dans les dortoirs du QG.

Ce fut au tour de Ed de rougir.

- Merci Winry, dit-il en souriant. (_Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, ça veut dire qu'il accepte !!!)._

Une semaine plus tard, nos trois blonds attendaient leur train sur le quai de la gare. Dix minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent dans le train.

Cela faisait près de douze heure qu'ils avaient quitté Rizembull quand le train s'arrêta.

- On est déjà arrivé ? s'étonna Winry.

- Ca m'étonnerais, il y a au moins 20h de train de Rizembull à Dublith.

- Mais on est où alors ? demanda Al.

Il n'eut pas à attendre sa réponse, car à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une voix retentit.

- Mesdames, messieurs, suite à un problème technique, le train est immobilisé jusqu'à demain matin à Rochvalley. Veillez encore nous excuser et merci de votre compréhension.

- Compréhension, compréhension et si j'ai pas envie d'être compréhensif, moi !! commença à râler Edward.

- Rochvalley, on est à Rochvalley.

Winry dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés se tourna vers Ed.

- Oh non pas question Winry. Dit Ed qui venait de comprendre ce que voulait Winry.

- Allez Ed, supplia-t-elle.

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux de chien battu.

- Allez, s'il te plait.

C'était son point faible, il ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux-là. Et la mécanicienne le savait très bien !!!!

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle cria de joie. Ensuite, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna hors du train.

- Je vais nous réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Cria Alphonse dans leur dos.

- Oui merci Al, répondit Winry sans se retourner.

Ca faisait une heure que Winry dévalisait les magasins en compagnie du pauvre Ed qui se demandait comment il avait pu se laisser embobiner une nouvelle fois. Quand tout à coup, quelqu'un prit Winry par la taille.

- Bonjour chéri, comment vas-tu ?

En entendant ces mots, Edward se retourna et vit un jeune homme qui tenait Winry dans ses bras. Il était brun, très grand et surtout, il possédait beaucoup de charisme. Edward jeta un regard sur Winry qui voulait clairement dire « c'est qui celui-là ? »

- Heu oui, Edward, je te présente …

Elle ne put achever sa phrase car le grand brun l'interrompit.

- Marc, je m'appelle Marc, je suis son petit ami, n'est ce pas ma princesse ? dit-il en resserrant ses bras sur la jeune femme.

Voila fini, J'espère que vous avez aimé !!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre9 : Jalousie**

Le lendemain matin, Roy arriva au bureau à l'aube. Il alla s'asseoir et commença à remplir les dossiers qui traînaient. (_Il ne doit vraiment pas bien aller!)._

Vers 8h, Riza arriva en compagnie de Havoc. Elle riait au éclat.

- Non, c'est vrai ??!

- Oui, je vous l'assure. Répondit Havoc à Riza qui était toujours pliée en deux.

- Oh, bonjours Général, que faites vous ici ?

- Je travaille ici, si vous l'avez oublié. Répondis Mustang de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est la première fois que je la voit de si bonne humeur, elle a du passer une très bonne soirée !! Arrête Roy, Riza et Havoc, c'est impossible !!! ».

- Heu… oui bien sure, dit Hawkeye surprise par le ton de la voix de son général, mais d'habitude, vous n'êtes pas là avant 10 ou 11h du matin.

- Et en plus vous travaillez, ajouta Havoc qui venait d'apercevoir les dossiers sur le bureau de Mustang.

- ON VOUS A DEMANDE QUELQUE CHOSE, VOUS ??? hurla Mustang.

Riza et Jean de regardèrent étonnés. Ensuite, ils allèrent vite s'asseoir à leur bureau respectif.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent.

- Bonjours tout le monde, vous a… quoi général, vous êtes déjà là ?

Mustang leur lança un regard noir. Voyant l'humeur massacrante de leur supérieur, ils allèrent, eux aussi, vite s'asseoir en silence.

Quand arriva la pause déjeuner, tout le monde se hâta de sortir de la pièce, Havoc le premier !!! Cependant, Riza qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de l'humeur de son général s'attarda dans le bureau. Mustang releva la tête et s'aperçu qu'elle n'était toujours pas partie.

- Vous n'allez pas dîner, Lieutenant ?

- Et vous ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Riza s'approcha du bureau de Mustang.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon général ?

Mustang la regarda étonné.

- Tout va très bien, merci.

- Ah oui ? Alors expliquez moi pourquoi vous êtes de si mauvaise humeur ?

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, c'est ça, bien sur. Vous avez vu comment vous avez agresser Jean tout à l'heure.

- … « En plus de le défendre, elle l'appelle par son prénom !! »

- Et vous ? Je pourrais savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?

- …

- Je vous ferais rappeler que les relations au sien de l'armée sont interdites.

Riza le regarda d'un air surprit.

- Oui, je le sais très bien. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Je n'entretiens aucune relation d'ordre privé avec un homme de l'armée.

- Ah oui ? même pas avec Le sergent Havoc ?dit Roy avec un faux air surpris.

Riza éclata de rire (_deux fois en une journée, mais ça tient du miracle !!!)._

- Havoc et moi, ça c'est la meilleur !! dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes (_de rire)_. Je me demande vraiment ce qui vous a fait croire une telle chose.

Mustang était sous le choc.

- Ben,… comme vous êtes allée chez lui hier soir et que vous êtes arrivés ensemble ce matin, j'ai cru que…

L'expression sur le beau visage de Riza changea radicalement.

- Vous avez cru quoi ? dit-elle en braquant son arme sur les tempes de Mustang.

- … heu moi, mais rien du tout.

- J'aime mieux ça. Dit-elle en rangeant son arme. Et elle quitta la pièce.

Roy, seul à présent, sourit. « J'ai encore une chance !! ».

Edward était anéantit. « Winry a une petit ami, donc maintenant c'est sur, Alphonse s'est trompé, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ».

Il avait beau être détruit de l'intérieur, son visage ne laissa rien paraître.

- Bonjours, dit-il.

Winry se dégagea tout à coup des bras de son soi-disant petit ami.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ?dit-elle avec colère.

- Mais qu'u a-t-il ma princesse ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Hurla Winry qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

- Mais pourquoi ma puce ?

- Je ne suis pas ta princesse, ni ta puce et je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis plus ta petite amie, alors lâche moi.

Le cœur d'Edward bondit. (_Et je parie que vous pousser un soupir de soulagement !!!)._

- Mais depuis quand ?dit-il d'un air bêta.

- Depuis cette fameuse nuit où je t'ai surpris avec une autre.

- Oh mais ça, c'est du passé, ma chérie, c'est oublié et puis tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !!

- Mais tu te fous de moi !!! et arrête de m'appeler par ces surnoms idiots. Dit-elle hors d'elle.

Elle se retourna et attrapa Ed par la main.

- Allez viens Ed, on y va.

Mais Marc les rattrapa et se planta devant eux.

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as remplacé par ce nain.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de réagir.

- C'est qui que tu traites de nain ??!!

- Ben toi évidement, je ne vois pas d'autre nain dans les environs. C'est déjà dur de te voir tellement que tu es petit…

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase qu'il fut projeté trois mètres plus loin par le point (_droit)_ d'Edward. Marc se releva difficilement.

- Une méka greffe, dit-il en se frottant la mâchoire, et très puissante de plus.

Edward eut un sourire ironique.

- Evidement, puisque c'est Winry qui me la construite.

La jeune femme rougit à ce compliment. Ensuite voyant aux regards des deux jeunes hommes que la situation allait vite s'empirée, elle décida d'intervenir.

- Ed, vient partons, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Quand il sentit sa main, il se retourna et lui sourit.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Alors, on se dégonfle minus !! ricana Marc.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il regarda Winry d'un air désolé et se précipita sur Marc. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes au fullmetal pour mettre hors jeu son adversaire. Ensuite, avant de partir, il s'approcha de Marc, toujours pat terre, et lui dit tout bas, si bas que seul lui pouvait l'entendre :

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de Winry !!!

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel quand Winry qui en avait marre du silence d'Edward, lui dit :

- Ed ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis désolée.

Il se retourna.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- … pour l'attitude que Marc à eu envers toi.

- Ah,… ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce mec est un crétin.

Le silence retomba entre nos deux blonds quand.

- Winry ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Mais lui ne la regardait pas, on pouvait même dire, qu'il faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

- Tu es vraiment sortie avec ce mec ?

- Euh…oui.

- Longtemps ? _(mais vas-y Ed te gêne pas, tant que tu y es demande lui ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble !!!!)._

- Je ne sais plus, … un peu moins de trois mois je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Et ils continuèrent le chemin dans le silence jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent sur la place où se trouvait le seul hôtel de la ville. Alphonse les attendait devant l'entrée.

- Et bien, il vous en a fallu du temps !! dit Al.

- Désolé, on a eu un petit problème, enfin non il était plutôt grand. Dit Ed

- Hein quoi ? demanda Al qui ne comprenait rien.

- Winry t'expliquera, en attendant je vais me reposer.

Et il partit en laissant Al et Winry en plan.

Il alla chercher la clef à la réception et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Cette chambre était composée de deux pièces. Dans la plus grande, il y avait un lit, une table de nuit, une armoire, un bureau,… et dans la plus petite se trouvait la salle de bain. Il rentra donc dans la chambre et déposa tous les sacs qu'il portait sur son lit.

« Zut, il faut que je donne tout ça à Winry, mais avant je vais prendre une douche ».

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain.

Al regarda Winry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Oh rien, on a juste rencontré une connaissance.

- Ah, d'accord.

Voyant l'expression de son amie, Al préféra changer de sujet.

- Alors, tu as trouvé beaucoup de chose ? demanda-t-il.

Winry sourit.

- Oui plein, attend je vais te montrer.

Elle regarda autours d'elle.

- Oh non, j'avais oublié que c'était Ed qui portait tous mes sacs.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me les montreras plus tard. « Ouf !! je l'ai échappé belle !! ».

Edward sortit da la douche, enroula une serviette autours de sa taille et retourna dans la pièce principale. Il chercha sa valise des yeux, elle était sur le lit (_merci Alphonse)_ à coté des sacs de Winry. Il cherchait des vêtements propres quand Winry rentra en trombe dans la chambre.

- Ed, tu as mis où mes … Elle venait de l'apercevoir (_n'oubliez pas qu'il n'a qu'une serviette autours de la taille et rien d'autre !!!)._

Winry rougit :

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du frapper, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- « TOI- Winry arrête de fantasmer !!

- J'en peux rien si il a un corps de rêve !!

- Oui, mais c'est ton ami d'enfance, alors du calme

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir des abdos pareille !!

- Winry, arrête !!!! »

- Hé ho Winry, t'es toujours là ?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées.

- Oh oui, pardon.

- Je disais donc, que veux tu ?

- Euh, mes sacs.

- A oui.

Il prit les sacs qui étaient sur les sacs et lui donna.

- Merci.

Elle allait sortir de la chambre quand il l'appela.

- Winry ?

- Oui.

- Heu… tu voudras bien regarder à mon bras, j'ai dure à le bouger, j'ai du me l'abîmer tantôt.

- D'accord. Et elle sortit de la chambre.

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Laissez des commentaires SVP !!!!!

PS : j'ai un dessin de Marc sur mon Skyblog

http://bbd007.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Confidences entre amies.**

Edward se réveilla en sueur. Il venait de passer sa nuit à rêver de Winry.

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prend moi à penser comme ça à Winry, Alphonse aurait raison ? Je serais vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Mais on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit !! Mais, elle a grandit, ce n'est plus une gamine !! ».

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il arrêta son combat qu'il menait contre lui-même.

- Oui ?

Winry rentra. Elle était habillée d'une minijupe et d'un débardeur très moulant qui mettait ses formes féminines en valeur.

- Oh excuse moi, je t'ai réveillé.

- Non, ça va. Répondit Ed qui avait rougit à la vue de la tenue de la jeune femme.

- Je venais juste te demander de me dire quand tu voudras que je te répare ton bras.

- Je m'habille et j'arrive.

- Ok.

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward s'asseyait devant Winry.

- Enlève ton t-shirt. Dit la jeune femme qui rosit légèrement en disant cette phrase.

Il s'exécuta.

- Montre moi ça !

Elle prit le bras droit d'Ed dans sa main et l'examina trente secondes.

- Ah, d'accord, j'en ai même pas pour deux minutes.

Elle commença à le réparer.

- Il est où Al ? demanda Ed.

- Parti acheter des billets de train pour Dublith, dit-elle déçu.

Il sourit en voyant l'expression de son amie.

- Winry, pourquoi tu es déçue ? Tu as déjà dévalisé presque tous les magasins de la ville.

- Oui je sais mais je me suis faite beaucoup d'amies, quand j'ai habité ici.

- « Oui, ça j'ai vu !!! » pensa Edward.

- J'aurais bien voulu aller leurs dires bonjours… Et puis elles ont toutes très envies de rencontrer le beau et célèbre fullmetal !!! dit-elle en souriant.

Il rougit « Elle a dit que j'était beau !!! ».

- Tu sais ça m'étonnerais vraiment qu'on parte avant 5 ou 6h de l'après-midi, donc tu as encore le temps. Dit Ed.

- Super… tu viendras avec moi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- …

- Aller, s'il te plait.

- « Oh c'est pas vrai, encore ses yeux de chien battu » ouais, bon d'accord je viendrais. (_Elle te mène vraiment par le bout du nez !!)._

- Merci Ed.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce qui fit rougir immédiatement notre _petit _alchimiste.

Elle venait juste de finir de le réparer quand Al rentra dans la pièce.

- Le train ne part pas avant 6h, désolé Edward.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit-il avec un soupir.

- Super. Cria Winry. Ca veut dire que tu viens avec moi !!!

- Pff…

- Ed, tu viens de me dire que tu étais d'accord !!! cria Winry

- Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive.

- Vous allez où ?demanda Al.

- Voir mes amies, répondit Winry avec enthousiasme.

- Et pourquoi Ed doit venir avec toi ? dit-il surpris

- Tout le monde ne peut pas ce vanter de connaître le fullmetal en personne !!

- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire !!!cria Edward.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

- Et tu compte les retrouver où ? demanda-t-il.

- Chaque dimanche, on se retrouvait près du lac à 11h. J'espère qu'elles ont gardé cette habitude !!

- Mais il n'est que 10h20

- Eh ben, on sera un peu à l'avance. Et puis, il faut au moins 20 minutes pour y aller. Ce n'est pas tout près.

- Et en plus, il faut qu'on marche beaucoup !!râla Ed.

- Arrête de râler. Dit Winry en le tapant avec une de ses clefs.

Une demi heure plus tard, Winry s'était encore arrêtée devant une dizaine de vitrines de magasin, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le lac.

- Personne !!!

- C'est normal, on a une demi heure d'avance. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Et on fait quoi, en attendant ?

- On attend tient, quelle question !!

- Pff !!

- Arrête de râler. Aller vient, on va s'asseoir.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le bord du lac.

- Alors, il va mieux ton bras ? demanda Winry à Ed dès qu'ils furent assis.

- Ouais, comme neuf !!!

Cinq minutes passèrent.

- C'est quand qu'elles arrivent tes amies.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gosse, tu n'arrêtes pas de râler !!

- Ah oui ?? Et ben regarde ce que le gosse va faire.

Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la jeta dans l'eau.

- Alors ça, tu vas me le payer !! dit-elle en riant à moitié.

Elle sortit de l'eau, sauta dans les bras d'Edward, ce qui déstabilisa le jeune homme qui tomba dans l'eau avec Winry. Une bataille d'eau avait commencé entre les deux jeune gens quand les amies de Winry arrivèrent.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop ?

C'était Paninya qui venait de parler.

- Oh les filles, ça faisait super longtemps. Dit Winry qui sortit de l'eau pour se précipiter vers elles.

Il y avait deux autres filles en plus de Paninya et toutes se jetèrent dans les bras de Winry.

Pendant ce temps, Ed était sortit de l'eau et s'était assis près du lac.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, Ed !! Dit Paninya.

- Oui, moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps.

- Et elles s'assirent toutes autours de lui. Bizarrement toutes les filles s'étaient mises d'accord pour que Winry s'installe près d'Edward.

Winry frissonna.

Edward prit sa veste qu'il avait déposée sur le bord de lac avant d'y jeter son amie et la lui mis sur les épaules.

- Tient prend ça, tu vas prendre froids.

Winry lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Par la faute de qui à ton avis ?

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à me traiter de gamin. Dit-il en souriant

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à râler tout le temps.

- Tu auras toujours le dernier mot, n'est ce pas ? dit Ed

- Oui .répondit Winry dont les yeux pétillaient.

Les amies de Winry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la mécanicienne surprise.

- Non, rien rien du tout.

Un peu plus tard

- Bon moi, j'y vais. Il est presque 3h. dit Ed en se levant.

- Quoi, déjà, mais notre train n'est qu'a 6h.

- Tu peux encore un peu rester, mais moi j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ok

- Soit rentrer quand même à 5h à l'hôtel. Je n'ai pas envie de rater le train à cause de toi. Bon au revoir.

- Au revoir, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Et il partit.

- Très beau, dit l'une des amies de Winry, il est à l'auteur de sa réputation.

- Toujours aussi petit, mais au moins il te dépasse de quelques centimètres maintenant, ajouta Paninya.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance de sortir avec lui, dit la dernière.

- Il n'y a rien entre moi et Ed, dit Winry qui piqua un fard.

Les trois filles rirent de nouveau.

- Tu ne sors peut-être pas encore avec, mais ça ne va pas tarder à voir comment vous vous regarder.

Winry les regarda avec surprise.

- Allez, avoue que tu es folle de lui, dit la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste à coté d'elle.

- Ca se voit tellement ? dit Winry en baissant les yeux.

- Oh oui !! répondirent-elles ensemble.

- Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est réciproque. Ajouta Paninya.

- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Winry tristement.

- Mais si, tu as vu comment il te regardait tantôt.

Et elles passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée à trouver des preuves qu'Edward était fou de Winry.

Edward rentra à reprit le chemin de l'hôtel. Quand il fut dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit.

Alphonse rentra dans la chambre.

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. Mais que fais tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas être avec Winry ?

- Je l'ai laissé seule avec ses amies.

- Ah. Et pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille ?

- Pour rien.

- D'accord. Dit Al en soupirant, C'est quoi la raison de votre dispute, cette fois-ci ?

- Hein ? Mais on ne s'ait pas disputé.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? dit Al qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

- Ben… « Si tu lui dit, il va se foutre de ta gueule et te dire je te l'avais bien dit »

- Oui ???

- Je crois que…

- Tu crois que tu es tombé amoureux de Winry !!! C'est ça ?

Edward baissa les yeux.

- Ouais.

- Eh ben, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour l'admettre. Ricana Alphonse.

- Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas marrant.

- Et tu comptes lui dire quand ? Je veux être sure de ne plus vous interrompre, cette fois-ci.

- Je ne vais pas lui dire. Dit Ed fermement.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Al étonné.

- Je vais me prendre un vent et après elle voudra plus me parler. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perte, même si pour cela on doit rester de simple ami.

- Ca m'étonnerait vraiment que tu te prennes un vent.

- Façon, je ne le lui dirais pas, ça se finirait mal. On ne sait pas rester trois seconds ensembles sans se disputer.

- Plus têtu et emmerdeur que toi, on ne trouve pas !!

- Je sais.

Et Alphonse sortit de la chambre. « Mais quel crétin !!! ».

Cinq heures sonnèrent. Winry rentra dans sa chambre, prépara sa valise tout en rêvassant. Elle venait de passer une journée magnifique avec ses amies. Ca faisait du bien, elle avait pu avoué tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se sentait plus légère maintenant. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours la veste d'Edward sur le dos.

« Il faudrait peut-être que je lui rapporte ? »

Elle ouvra la porte da sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec l'alchimiste.

- Ah, justement, je voulais te rendre ta veste.

- Merci. Ta valise est prête ?

- Oui, je viens de la finir.

- Alors viens, on doit y aller, il est déjà 5h30 et le temps qu'on arrive à la gare.

- Ok, je vais chercher ma valise.

- Attend.

Il passa devant elle, prit sa valise et revient auprès d'elle. Winry le regarda surprise.

- Depuis quand tu porte ma valise sans que j'ai besoin de te supplier de le faire ?

- Si tu ne veux pas, je peux te la rendre !! dit Ed.

- Non, ça va, … merci Ed.

- De rien.

Et ils rejoignirent Alphonse qui les attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Ouf un chapitre sur une journée, je me suis dépêchée là.

Vous l'avez aimé, pas aimé, LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre11 : A Dublith.**

Tout trois étaient de nouveau dans le train en direction de Dublith. Il était près de 22h, les deux frères jouaient aux cartes tandis que la mécanicienne lisait un magazine. Winry bailla et referma son magazine.

- C'est quand qu'on arrive ? je commence en avoir marre du train ?

- Dans une heure répondit Al.

- Pff !!

- Tient, il me semblait que c'était moi le gamin qui me plaignait tout le temps !!! ricana Ed.

Ce qui lui valu un coups de clé anglaise sur la tête.

- Aie !! Mais ça fait mal !!

- Tu n'avais que te taire pour une fois.

- …

Ils arrivèrent vers minuit à Dublith.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Dit Winry en s'étirant.

- J'ai la dalle !! se plaignit Ed.

- On va où maintenant ? demanda Winry.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Al. On ne peut pas aller chez Sigu !!! Ca ne se fait pas d'aller chez les gens à cette heure-ci !!! N'est ce pas Ed ? dit Al avec un sourire.

(Rappelez-vous_ du chapitre 5)._

Ed lança un regard noir à son frère.

- La ferme, Al !!

Winry les regarda sans comprendre.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda-t-elle.

- De rien, répondit Ed.

- Oh, pourquoi vous ne me dites jamais rien ? se plaignit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires !!

- Ah moi je trouve que si !!dit Al. C'est quand même elle que tu voulais aller voir alors qu'il était plus de minuit !!

- AL, JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER. !!! hurla Ed.

- Hein, pourquoi voulais tu me voir à une heure pareille ?demanda Winry à son ami.

- Pour rien. Répondit l'alchimiste.

Ensuite il se tourna vers son frère.

- Et toi, si tu dis un seul mot de plus, je te jure que le corps que tu viens de retrouver, ne sera plus qu'un tes difforme en moins de 10 secondes.

- Quel caractère !!... Bon et si on essayait de trouver où on pourrait dormir ?

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient trouvé une petite auberge en peu en dehors de la ville. Winry était à moitié endormie, c'est à peine si elle tenait sur ses jambes.

- Essaye de la garder réveillée encore un peu, dit Al. Je vais voir s'il reste encore des chambres.

Dix minutes plus tard, Al revient avec une clef.

- Il ne restait plus qu'une chambre, dit Al.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est mieux que rien, répondit son frère. Winry ?

La tête de la jeune femme était tombée sur l'épaule de Edward. Elle ne répondit pas.

Ed soupira.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai compris.

Et il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigèrent ainsi vers la chambre. Quand ils y entrèrent, Ed se dirigea vers le lit et y déposa doucement Winry. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et la mis sous les couvertures toute habillées. Il n'osait pas la déshabiller. (_Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait!)._

- Bon moi, je prends le canapé, cria Al à son frère.

- Quoi, mais attend…

- Donc, maintenant tu es obligé de dormir avec Winry puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre fauteuil !! ricana Alphonse.

- Al, tu n'es qu'un…

- Oui, je sais.

Edward soupira (_encore !!!)_.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un frère pareille !!! ».

Il tira ses chaussures, et enleva son t-shirt. Il avait l'habitude de dormir torse nu. (_Pour notre plus grand plaisir !!)._

Et se coucha le plus près du bord, donc le plus loin de Winry. Si il n'avait écouté que son corps, il se serait collé à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais son esprit lui disait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit quelqu'un tout près d'elle. Un cœur battait contre sa peau. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était dans les bras d'Edward, sa tête appuyer contre son torse musclé. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu arriver là. Elle se rappela, avoir entendu Alphonse dire qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chambre ensuite elle avait senti que quelqu'un la portait. Elle resta encore une dizaine de minutes dans ses bras. (_Autant en profité !!!!)._

Ensuite, se rappelant que Alphonse devait sûrement se trouver dans la pièce, elle essaya de se dégager. Impossible !!! Il la tenait trop fort.

« Il faudrait peut-être que je le réveille ? ».

- Edward ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- mm…

Il se retourna sans la lâché, par conséquent, elle se retrouva sous lui.

- Edward ?

Il cligna des yeux.

- Bonjours, dit-il en découvrant le visage de la jeune femme. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Euh… oui, très bien. Mais, tu voudrais bien te pousser, s'il te plait, pour que je me lève.

Edward s'aperçut enfin dans quelle position ils se trouvaient.

- Désolé, dit-il en se redressant

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux les joues en feux.

- Euh… je vais prendre une douche, dit Winry.

- Euh… oui, moi je vais réveiller Al.

Elle prit quelques affaires dans sa valise et dirigea vers la salle de bain. Durant ce temps, Edward prit une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans un des sacs et la vida sur la tête de son frère en criant :

- DEBOUT !!!

Alphonse se réveilla en sursaut (_et complètement trempé !!)._

- Mais ça ne va pas, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Il fallait bien que je te réveille, non ?

- Ouais, mais tu aurais pu le faire avec un peu plus de douceur, quand même !! Râla Alphonse.

- Sûrement pas !!! ria Edward, c'était bien plus marrant comme cela !!!

Alphonse regarda son frère avec un regard meurtrier et chercha un moyen de se venger.

- Alors, tu as bien dormis avec Winry? demanda Al avec un grand sourire.

Edward rougit.

- …

- Et elle est où maintenant Winry ?

- Elle prend une douche ? répondit Ed.

- Et tu n'es pas avec elle ? demanda Al faussement étonné.

- Ferme la Alphonse, … et ARRETE DE RICANER, cria l'alchimiste furieux.

Et il se jeta sur son frère. Winry sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment.

- Encore en train de vous battre, dit Winry, ce n'est pas possible !!!

Edward rougit à la vue de la jeune femme.

Elle portait un trois quart très moulant ainsi qu'un top qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du nombril. Et avec ses cheveux mouillés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, elle paraissait encore plus belle.

- Tu es vraiment très jolie comme ça, dit Alphonse à Winry. N'est ce pas Edward ?

Il dégluti difficilement. Et rougit encore plus.

- Oui.

Winry rougit à son tour. Ce qui fit rire Alphonse.

- Bon, ben moi je vais prendre une douche. Pas bêtises, tous les deux, comprit ?dit-il à Ed et Winry.

- Non pas question, c'est moi avant. dit Ed en entrant dans la salle de bain juste avant son frère.

- Ed, tu n'es qu'un…

- Oui, je sais.

Après que Ed et Al se soit douché et habillé, ils partirent tous les trois en direction du cimetière. Ed n'en revenait toujours pas. Leur maître si forte, morte, non ce n'était pas possible. Mais quand il arriva devant la tombe, il du se rendre à l'évidence. Une fois de plus, la mort lui avait prit quelqu'un de chère.

Après s'être recueilli une demi-heure sur la tombe de leur maître, les deux frères Elric et leur amie d'enfance se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sigu.

Winry observait Edward, il était plongé dans ses pensées, il avait l'air si triste. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il tourna la tête quand il senti Winry lui prendre sa main gauche. Elle lui souriait, mais une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, très bien.

Winry sourit :

- Tu mens vraiment très mal !!!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sigu ouvrait la porte aux trois jeunes gens.

- Ah vous, grogna-t-il, je m'attendais à votre visite.

Ils étaient tous les quatre installé dans le salon, un verre en main.

- Donc la rumeur était vraie. Dit-il en regardant Edward.

- Quelle rumeur ? demanda Winry surprise.

- Le « grand » fullmetal alchemist serait enfin de retour.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois !! dit Ed.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce, mais Sigu reprit la parole.

- Elle aurait tellement aimée te revoir avant de partir !! Dit-il en s'adressant à Edward. Mais comme tu ne revenais pas et qu'elle sentait que sa fin était proche, elle t'as écrit une lettre qu'elle m'a demandé de te remettre dès que tu reviendrais.

Il se leva, ouvrit le tiroir du bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, prit une lettre et la donna à Edward.

Ils finirent leur verre et repartir en direction de l'auberge. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Ed mit la lettre sur la table de nuit et s'allongea sur le lit.

- Alphonse ?demanda-t-il.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a, grand frère ?

- Tu peux aller voir quand est le prochain train pour Central ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? tu veux déjà repartir ? demanda Al étonné.

- Oui !!

- D'accord, j'y vais maintenant, déclara-t-il. Winry tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Elle le savait, il avait absolument besoin d'être seul, même qu'un court instant.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il prit la lettre de son maître et l'ouvrit.

Cher Edward,

J'aurais préféré te dire ces mots de vive voix, mais comme tu ne daignes pas revenir, je suis obligée de te les écrire dans une lettre. Quand tu liras cette lettre je saurais déjà morte, c'était ma punition d'avoir braver l'interdit pour essayer de ramener mon fils à la vie.

Voila ce que je voulais te dire. Tu m'as dit qu'un jour, il faudrait que je te pardonne. Mais que fallait-il que je te pardonne ? La transmutation ratée de ta mère ? Comment puis-je t'en vouloir, puisque moi-même, j'ai commis le même crime. Ca à moi de te présenter des excuses, en tant que maître, j'aurais du devinée ce que vous comptiez faire et vous en empêché. Je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir essayé de porter avec moi mon fardeau. Pour finir, je voulais juste vous dire à toi et à Alphonse que vous avez compté énormément pour moi. Vous étiez les enfants que je désirais tant.

Izumi.

Edward relut la lettre deux fois de suite. Une larme coula sur sa joue, il pleurait après tant d'années, il pleurait.

Alphonse et Winry venaient de sortir de la gare. Le prochain ne partait pas avant aujourd'hui soir.

- Edward a l'air vraiment secoué par la mort d'Izumi. Dit Winry.

- Quand je lui ai annoncé, il a juste dit « c'est vrai ? » mais rien d'autre, il avait l'air plus surpris que triste. En faite, je pense qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce n'est quand voyant sa tombe qu'il a du l'admettre.

- Oui, je pense que tu as raison. Dit Winry.

- Va le voir, moi j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

- Oui.

Quand Winry rentra dans la chambre, elle trouva Ed sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains.

- Edward ? dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant de lui.

Il releva la tête. Et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait pleuré.

« Enfin !!! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui. Il tenait la lettre dans sa main gauche.

- Je n'étais même pas là !! dit-il dans un souffle. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire au revoir, mais maintenant c'est trop tard, elle est morte.

- Edward !!!

Et elle le prit dans ses bras et sentit une larme tombée sur son bras.

C'est tellement beau un homme qui fait le dur en journée, mais pleure le soir dans tes bras.

Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, mais d'une de mes amies. Mais elle s'accordait tellement bien à cette scène que je n'ai pas pu résister à la mettre.

Chapitre 11 finis !!!

Comment l'avez- vous trouvé ? Nul ? bien ? Très bien ?

Donnez moi votre avis et laissez des commentaires.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre12 : Enfin !!!!**

La tête de Edward reposait sur les genoux de Winry. Il s'était enfin calmé.

- Ca va mieux ? lui demanda Winry.

- Oui…

Il se leva.

- Winry ?

- Oui ?

- Merci

La jeune femme sourit.

- De rien.

Il mit la lettre qu'il tenait toujours en main dans sa poche, se retourna et sourit à Winry.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te demander. A quelle heure est le prochain train pour Central ?

- Pas avant 20h.

- Pff.

- Et tu recommences déjà à râler.

- … Et Winry ?

- Oui ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas que je reste chez toi en attendant que je trouve un appartement ?

- Mais non, C'est moi qui te l'ai proposé, non ?

- Tu vas aller vivre chez Winry ? dit donc grand frère, tu perds pas de temps, n'oubliez quand même pas de me prévenir pour le mariage !!! Ria Al qui venait de rentrer.

- Al !!! cria Edward. Tu veux bien arrêter de dire des conneries, Winry m'héberge juste le temps que je trouve un appartement !!!

- Tu aurais très bien pu aller dormir dans les dortoirs du QG, répliqua Al.

- Je n'ai pas envie !!

Alphonse éclata de rire.

- La bonne excuse !!! Enfin, à près tout, c'est normal que tu ne laisses pas échapper une chance pareille !!! J'espère au moins que tu va en profiter !!!

- Alphonse !! hurla Ed.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est bon, je me tais.

Le soir même à 20h, ils étaient de nouveau dans le train, mais cette fois-ci en direction de Central.

- Retour à la case départ. Dit Ed.

- Oui, mais une semaine plutôt que prévu. Répondit Al.

- Et alors ? Tant mieux, comme ça tu auras une semaine pour t'habituer aux dortoirs et aux élèves de l'école.

- Oui. Répondit Al avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, tu es vraiment décidé à enseigner ? demanda Winry.

- Evidement !!!

Le lendemain matin, Edward fut le premier à se réveiller quand le sifflet du train résonna. Enfin, ils étaient rentrés à Central.

- Winry, Alphonse, debout on est arrivé.

Ils prirent leurs bagages et se précipitèrent hors du train.

- Bon, on va où maintenant ? Demanda Alphonse.

- Vous venez chez moi, quelle question !!! répondit Winry. Il n'est que 6h, il est trop tôt pour que tu ailles voir le professeur Haizen. Dit-elle à Alphonse. Et toi, dit-elle en se retournant vers Edward, il est aussi trop tôt pour commencer ta recherche d'appartements.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique d'autos mails. Winry ouvrit la porte et les conduits au petit studio juste au-dessus du magasin.

- Oh, très joli. Dit Alphonse en rentrant dans la petite pièce.

- Merci… Euh… Edward, je suis désolée, mais il faudra que tu dormes sur le canapé, je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ça me convient très bien.

- Bon, installez-vous, moi je vais faire un peu de café. Dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine.

Dès qu'Alphonse jugea que Winry était assez éloignée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre, il murmura à son frère :

- Menteur, je suis sure que tu aurais mille fois préféré dormir avec elle plutôt que sur le canapé !!

Edward qui en avait marre des sous-entendus de son frère, préféra changer de tactique puisque la violence n'arrivait pas à le faire taire.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne resterais pas longtemps sur le canapé !! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ??!! répondit Edward avec un sourire pervers.

Alphonse le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce qui fit rire son frère au plus au point. (_Piéger à ton propre jeu Alphonse !!!!)._

Winry revient auprès des deux frères Elric quelques minutes plus tard avec trois tasses de thé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle à Edward qui était toujours plié en deux.

- Alphonse… dit-il entre deux fous rires.

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Alphonse.

Al, bien décidé à se venger, prit un air innocent.

- Oh rien, Edward me disait juste qu'il ne comptait pas rester très longtemps sur ce canapé, parce qu'il…

Ed venait de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de son frère.

- Mais, tu es complètement cinglé ?!! lui murmura-t-il.

- Parce que quoi ? cria Winry. Edward, tu veux bien laisser ton frère finir ses phrases pour une fois !!!

- Parce que… réfléchi-t-il. Parce que je disais à Alphonse que je comptais aller visiter des appartements dès aujourd'hui.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez conne pour croire que c'était ça qui te faisait rire ???!!!

- Heu… non… heu… Bafouilla Ed.

- Oh, c'est bon laisse tomber, dit Winry en haussant les épaules.

Ils étaient en train de boire leur thé, quand Alphonse bailla.

- Je suis super crevé.

- Tu devrais aller dormir quelques heures. Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux.

- Merci Winry.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Winry se leva à son tour.

- Bon, moi je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer, je dois ouvrir ma boutique aujourd'hui. Toi aussi tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer car crois moi, chercher un appartement à Central n'est pas de tout repos.

- Merci de m'encourager, soupira Edward.

Et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que lui s'allongeait sur le canapé. Une demi heure plus tard quand Winry sortit de la salle de bain, il dormait déjà.

Ses cheveux détachés étaient éparpillés autours de lui et son T-shirt était un peu relevé, laissant apercevoir ses abdos.

« Il est trop beau !!! ». Pensa Winry.

Elle prit une couverture et la déposa sur lui. C'est qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dans cet appartement puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas chauffé depuis trois semaines. Elle s'éloignait quand elle entendu son nom.

Elle observa le jeune homme, il parlait dans son sommeil.

- … Non Alphonse… je ne le dirais pas à Winry… Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre…

Winry descendit les escaliers tout en repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. C'était une petite pièce où elle stockait tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin pour les réparations, les opérations,… enfin pour pratiquer son métier. Elle alluma la lumière et étouffa un cri de surprise.

Toutes les étagères qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, ce qui veut dire une bonne douzaine, étaient tombées par terre en déversant leur contenu sur le sol.

- C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est ce qui à pu faire un désordre pareille ???!!!

Elle rentra dans la pièce pour remettre les étagères sur leurs pieds et commencer à ranger quand…

- Ahhhhhhh !!!!! hurla-t-elle.

Edward fut réveillé par le hurlement qu'avait poussé Winry et il se précipita en bas. Il trouva la jeune femme perchée sur son comptoir.

- Winry ? dit-il étonné. Pourquoi as-tu criée ?

Elle pointa le doigt en direction de l'arrière boutique.

- Une… elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

Edward regarda l'intérieur de la pièce indiqué par Winry et compris enfin le comportement de son amie. Sur une des étagères sur trouvait une petite souris qui balançait sa queue de droite à gauche.

- Oh merde, ce n'est pas vrai !! dit Ed.

- F… Fait quelque chose. Dit la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

Edward joignit ses mains et les frappa au sol. Une petite cage apparut autours de la souris et l'emprisonna avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, il prit la cage et libéra le rongeur dans la petite ruelle qui se trouvait derrière le magasin de Winry.

Quand il rentra dans la boutique, la jeune femme était toujours sur son comptoir, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Edward se précipita vers elle. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver, comme à chaque fois que Winry voyait une souris. Puisque c'était quand même de sa faute si Winry était terrorisé par les petits rongeurs.

En effet, alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ou6 ans, Edward avait capturé une souris pour l'élever. Le problème, c'est que cette souris attendait des petits et deux semaines plus tard, Ed se retrouva non plus avec un mais une dizaine de petits rongeurs. Evidement, Trisha et mamie Pinako lui ordonnèrent de les relâcher dans la nature, mais il n'écouta pas et les garda caché dans la cave des Rockbell. Un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva, touts les petits rongeurs s'étaient enfuis. Il les chercha partout mais en vain. Évidement, il n'en parla à personne puisqu'il était sensé s'en être débarrassé. Le soir, quand Winry se glissa dans ses couvertures, elle sentit quelques choses qui grimpaient le long de son corps et découvrit les dix souris dans son lit. Pour une petite fille de 5ans, qui avait déjà peur des souris, ce fut une expérience traumatisante. Et depuis cet accident, elle ne peut plus voir un seul petit rongeur sans paniqué, fondre en larme et tombé dans les pommes.

Evidement, Ed fut puni par sa mère et sa grand-mère, mais ces punitions n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Winry voyait un rongeur. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, en plus se dire que c'était de sa faute, lui était insupportable.

- Viens Winry, dit Ed d'un ton apaisant en tendant une main à son amie.

Il la fit descendre du comptoir et la prit dans ses bras (_musclée !!!!!)_ pour la rassurer.

- Je suis désolé.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Winry.

- Tu t'excuses à chaque fois, mais ce n'ais pas de ta faute.

- Si, puisque…

Elle déposa son doigt sur les lèvres de son ami pour le faire taire.

- Oui peut-être, mais moi je t'en veux pas, pour moi ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Merci Winry.

Sans s'en rendre compte leur visage s'était rapproché, ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques millimètres. Edward pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Winry sur ses lèvres. Leurs yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Les lèvres d'Edward devinrent sèches. Son cœur lui disait de franchir les quelques millimètres qu'il le séparait encore des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Mais son esprit était toujours là, le suppliant de reculer, de ne surtout embrasser Winry, car c'était son amie d'enfance, et ça devait rester ainsi. Que de toute façon, il repartirait bientôt dans des missions encore plus dangereuses qu'auparavant et qu'elle ne l'attendrait sûrement pas.

Mais cette fois-ci, son cœur (_et son corps !!!) _fut le plus fort.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement. Le coeur d'Edward bondit. Il l'avait enfin fait, il l'avait enfin embrassé. Et il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille, pour approfondir leur baiser, au plus grand plaisir de Winry. Car maintenant qu'elle avait goûtée aux lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne voulait plus s'en séparée. Elle mit ses mains autours du cou d'Edward, tandis que les mains de celui-ci parcouraient le dos de la jeune femme.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Edward replongea ses yeux dans les beaux yeux bleus de Winry.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il.

Winry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Dans l'escalier, Alphonse soupira. Il était lui aussi descendit, pour voir qui avait crier. Mais quand il avait vu son frère et Winry ensemble, il avait préféré les laisser seul. (_Tu as vraiment des idées de génie quelques fois Alphonse !!!!)._

« Enfin !!! »

Et il remonta dans le petit studio sans faire de bruit.

Voila ils se sont embrassés !!!!!!!

Normalement, ils ne devaient pas se mettre ensemble avant très longtemps, mais je commençais à en avoir mare qu'ils se tournent autours.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.

Et SVP laissez des commentaires !!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre13: A la recherche d'un appartement.**

Alphonse retourna dans la chambre de Winry et s'endormit presque aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres : « Il leur en aura fallu du temps à ces deux là !!! ».

Winry et Edward étaient toujours enlacés, échangeant de nouveau un baiser passionné. Après dix bonnes minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle (!!!!).

Winry regarda l'arrière boutique.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, j'avais oubliée, ça va me prendre toute la journée à ranger tout ça. Soupira la jeune fille.

- Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite et comme ça, tu pourras venir avec moi visiter des appartements.

Winry sourit :

- Mais je devais ouvrir le magasin aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

« Et surtout, je pensais que tu allais rester un peu ici, maintenant » pensa-t-elle.

- Je suis sure que ce n'est pas grave si tu n'ouvres pas aujourd'hui puisque normalement, tu ne devais pas rentrer avant une semaine !! dit Ed avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai que aucun client n'a réservé avant la semaine prochaine. Donc je peux prolonger mes vacances.

Ils avaient presque terminé de nettoyer l'arrière boutique. Edward réparait tout ce qui s'était cassé en tombant et Winry les replaçait sur les étagères.

Elle jeta le dernier morceau de fer dans une boite au bout de la pièce.

- Enfin terminé, ce n'est pas trop tôt !!! dit-elle.

- Oui, c'est sur je commençais vraiment en avoir mare !! répondit Ed.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai une petite idée !!! dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

Elle s'agrippa à son cou.

- Très bonne idée !!!

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand la pendule sonna 10h.

- Oh non j'avais oubliée, il faut que j'aille réveillée Alphonse. Dit Winry en se dégageant des bras d'Edward.

Le jeune homme soupira :

- Toujours là pour nous interrompre !!!

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

- T'inquiète je reviens tout de suite !!!

Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier quand il l'interpella.

- Hé Winry.

- Oui ?

- Pas un mot à Al, pour nous deux !!

- Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle surprise.

- J'ai pas envie de subir ses moqueries touts les jours !!

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Si tu veux !!

Et elle repartit en direction de l'escalier.

Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, Alphonse dormait encore. Winry sourit, elle était heureuse qu'il soit rentré lui aussi, il lui avait beaucoup manqué, pas de la même façon qu'Edward, évidement, car Alphonse était son meilleur ami, plus que ça, elle le considérait presque comme son frère.

Elle le secoua légèrement.

- Al, debout, il est déjà 10h.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- mmm… déjà !!!

- Et oui, allez lève-toi.

- C'est bon j'arrive. Dit-il en replongeant dans les couvertures.

- Toujours aussi dure à te réveiller à ce que je vois. Rigola-t-elle.

- Hé, il faut que je récupère les quatre années où je ne pouvais pas dormir.

- La bonne excuse !!! Allez debout.

Et elle sortit de la chambre pendant que Alphonse essayait péniblement de se lever.

Elle trouva Edward dans la pièce principale, allongé sur le canapé, en train de lire un journal.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde les petites annonces. Dit-il sans lever le nez.

- Et tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Non. Et ça commence déjà à m'énerver. Répondit-il.

- Attend j'ai une meilleur idée.

Et elle se dirigea vers le téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient près d'un Ed abasourdi.

- Voila, c'est réglé !! Tu as rendez-vous à 14h avec une agence immobilière qui te fera visiter plusieurs appartements.

- Merci Winry. Dit-il.

Et il la reprit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il était en pleine apnée (_quelle expression !!!)_ quand Alphonse sortit de la chambre.

- Désolé de vous déranger, les tourtereaux, mais il faut que je me change et toutes mes affaires sont dans mon sac.

Edward prit le sac qui était près du canapé et le balança à son frère.

Alphonse le rattrapa en plein vol.

- Merci.

- …

- C'est bon Edward, pas besoin de faire cette tête, j'étais déjà au courant. Vous embrassé en plein milieu de la boutique, même à 7h du matin, ce n'est pas très discret

Et il rentra dans la salle de bain plié en deux.

- Il m'énerve. Cria Ed.

- Allez calme toi, ce n'est pas grave si il le sait.

- Ouais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alphonse sortit de la salle de bain. Il portait un T-shirt et une chemise ouverte par-dessus.

- Très beau !! s'exclama Winry en le voyant.

- Tu vas où, saper comme ça ? Dit Ed en ricanant.

- A l'université. Je voudrais bien rencontrer ce professeur Haizen.

Winry se leva.

- Bon moi, je vais me changer.

Et elle rentra dans la salle de bain. Les deux garçons continuèrent leur conversation.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Mustang avant. Dit Ed.

- Oui je sais, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Répondit Al. Et tu ferais bien d'y aller aussi.

- Ca ne va pas, j'ai encore une semaine de congé, je compte bien en profiter. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il faut que je trouve un appartement.

- Je croyais que tu allais rester un peu ici, maintenant que vous êtes ensembles. S'étonna Al.

- Trop petit pour nous deux. Et puis je voudrais bien un appartement à moi, quelque chose qui m'appartienne, quelque chose que j'ai payé moi-même. Ici, c'est le studio de Winry, c'est elle qui l'a payé, je n'ai pas envie de dépendre d'une fille. (_Les mecs et leur fierté !!!)._

- Oui, si tu le dis.

Et il partit.

Une heure plus tard, Edward et Winry se promenaient main dans la main dans le parc de Central. C'était un magnifique parc bordé de cerisier avec une petite rivière qui le parcourait de tout son long pour se jeter finalement dans un étang au centre du parc. Vers midi et demi, ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant. Ils passèrent une matinée parfaite, très romantique. Edward n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis très longtemps. « Hé dire que je ne voulais pas lui dire ».

A deux heures, ils étaient devant l'agence immobilière.

- Allez tu viens, on rentre ? demanda Winry.

- j'en ai déjà mare. Râla Edward.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna é l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait trois pas, qu'une femme habillée en tailleur se précipita vers eux.

- Bonjours madame, monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Bonjours répondit Winry, mon ami cherche un appartement, j'ai téléphoné tout à l'heure pour…

- A oui bien sur, je me souviens de vous, coupa la femme en tailleur. Suivez moi dans mon bureau je vous en pris.

Edward était sonné : « Ils sont toujours aussi vif ici ??!! ».

Ils rentrèrent dans une petite pièce. En son centre se trouvait un bureau en bois, autours trois chaises ainsi qu'une énorme armoire remplie de dossiers. Et les murs étaient couverts de photos de maisons, terrains ou studios.

- Asseyez-vous. Dit la femme en tailleur. Je m'appelle Simone, je vous remercie d'avoir choisi notre agence…

Edward était perdu devant cette folle qui déblatérait son discours appris par cœur. Winry, elle, était plutôt à l'aise puisqu'elle avait déjà vécu tout ça quand elle était venue s'installer à Central.

- … comme vous vous en doutez, le nombre d'appartements à Central est très élevé, donc pour restreindre nos recherches, il va falloir répondre à quelques questions. Vous avez compris ?

- ...

- Ed, tu as compris ? demanda Winry devant le mutisme de son petit ami.

- Euh… oui, j'ai comprit. Dit Edward qui venait de comprendre qu'il devait répondre.

- Très bien, dit Simone. En premier lieu, y a-t-il un quartier qui vous plait, dans lequel vous voudriez habiter ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Edward, je voudrais juste que ça ne soit pas trop loin du QG.

- Ho vous travaillez dans l'armée ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Euh… oui, ça pose un problème ?

- Non, non pas du tout. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Bon continuons. Vous voulez un appartement avec une, deux, trois chambres ou plus ?

- Deux. « J'aime mieux en avoir en avoir une pour Al !!! » pensa Ed.

Et elle continua à lui poser des questions pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Sans oublier de rajouter à chaque fois un petit commentaire personnel. L'interrogatoire terminé, elle se leva et alla chercher trois dossiers dans son armoire.

- Bon voila, ces trois appartements correspondent aux critères que vous venez de me donner. Il ne reste plus qu'a aller les visiter et un choisir un.

Edward n'avait pas encore eu le temps de comprendre les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées, que Simone et Winry s'impatientaient devant la porte.

- Alors, tu viens ? demanda Winry.

Ils passèrent donc tout le reste de l'après-midi à visiter les appartements. Les deux premiers n'avaient pas vraiment plus à Edward. Le troisième appartement se trouvait à deux pas du QG, comme il l'avait demandé, mais aussi à deux pas de chez Winry. Et la il se promis que même si l'appartement ne lui plaisait pas, il le prendrait quand même !!! Il n'eut pas à tenir cette promesse car il n'eut même pas à faire trois pas qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux de cet appartement. La pièce principale était très éclairée grâce aux deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient, en plus, sur le parc de Central et ses cerisiers en fleurs. De plus la décoration de toutes les pièces était magnifique. (_C'est un appartement déjà meublé !!!)_.

Quand ils eurent fini la visite, Winry se tourna vers son petit ami avec un grand sourire.

- Il est beau !! tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, il est magnifique !!! Il se tourna vers Simone, je le prends !!

- Vous êtes sure ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, sure et certain !!

- Je dois vous dire que cet appartement est un peu plus cher que les autres.

- Oh, ça c'est pas un problème. Ria-t-il.

- D'accord, si vous êtes sur.

Elle sortit de son sac des documents.

- Voila, veillez remplir ce formulaire, ainsi que signez quelques papiers.

Edward remplis donc les papiers et les signa.

- Tenez !! Dit-il en rendant la paperasse à la femme.

- Merci.

Elle vérifiait si tout était en ordre quand elle tomba sur sa signature.

- Edward Elric, murmura-t-elle. Donc vous êtes le fullmetal alchemist, dit-elle en le regardant.

« Hé ben maintenant, je comprends pourquoi l'argent n'était pas un problème, si il est alchimiste d'état en plus LE fullmetal alchemist, ce n'est pas ça qui doit lui manquer !! » pensa-t-elle.

- Ouais, c'est moi. Dit Ed gêné.

- Mais il me semblait que vous aviez disparu ??!!

- J'ai réapparut. Ria-t-il. Alors ils sont en ordre ces papiers ?

- Euh... oui.

- Parfait, je pourrais m'installer quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Quand vous voudrez, voici la clef, ainsi que son double.

- Merci.

Edward et Winry reprirent le chemin du magasin de méka greffes.

- Winry ?

- Oui ?

- Tiens ! Dit-il en lui donnant une des deux clefs de son nouvel appartement.

- …

Winry ne savait pas quoi dire, il lui donnait la clef de son appartement. Elle essaya de croiser son regard mais il l'évitait.

- Comme ça tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras. Lui dit-il en rougissant.

Elle se jeta à son coup pour l'embrasser.

- Merci.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez des commentaires SVP.

Plus j'en recevrais, plus vite j'écrierais la suite !!!!

Dans le prochain, je parlerais sûrement plus d'Alphonse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre14 : Alchimiste d'Etat ??**

Il était 11h quand Alphonse arriva au QG. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de la « team de Mustang ».

- Entrez !! cria une voix à l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce.

- Alphonse ??!! S'étonna Mustang. Je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine !!

- Oui, normalement c'était le cas. Mais grand frère voulais rentrer. Répondit Alphonse.

- Et où est-il, lui ? demanda Roy Mustang.

- A cette heure-ci, il est sûrement en train de batifoler avec Winry. Ria Al.

- Quoi !! Ils sont ensembles ?? demanda Breda

- Depuis quand ? ajouta Havoc.

- Ce matin.

- Hé ben, c'est pas trop tôt, siffla Havoc. Depuis le temps qui se tournaient autours.

- Oui, c'est sûr !! répondit l'assemblée.

- Bon, et à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda Mustang. Tu as encore une semaine avant de commencer les cours.

- Je sais, mais je voudrais bien rencontrer ce professeur Haizen, le plus vite possible.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. Attend.

Roy entama une fouille de son bureau qui était jonché de papier de toute sorte, pour retrouver le numéro de l'université. Après cinq minutes, il le trouva enfin.

- Ah !! le voila !! dit-il d'air joyeux.

Il prit le papier et composa le numéro inscrit dessus.

- … Allo, Général de brigade Roy Mustang à l'appareil, pourrais-je parler au professeur Haizen… oui bien sur, j'attends…

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- … Allo, Philipe, comment vas-tu ?... oui moi aussi… Oui, tu as tout devinez, je t'appelle bien pour ton nouveau stagiaire… Justement, Elric est juste devant moi, il voudrait bien te rencontrer avant le début des cours… d'accord, je vais lui dire, Au revoir.

Il raccrocha.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda timidement Alphonse.

- Oh oui, on s'est rencontrés durant l'école militaire. Il est aussi Alchimiste d'Etat, mais avec un statut un peu particulier.

- Il est Alchimiste d'Etat ? demanda Alphonse stupéfait. Il n'est pas professeur ?

- Si, mais chaque professeur de cette école est un Alchimiste d'Etat. Puisque le but de cette école est de former des jeunes gens pour devenir Alchimiste d'Etat, c'est logique que les enseignant en soi aussi.

- Ca veut dire que si je veux devenir professeur, il faut que… Ed ne va pas du tout aimer, dit Alphonse en souriant.

- Ton examen se déroulera en fin d'année, mais il sera un peu différent de l'examen traditionnel. Il n'y aura que deux parties : la partie théorique et la partie pratique. La première, tu la passeras en même temps que ceux qui passent l'examen traditionnel, mais pour la deuxième partie, il faudra que tu nous montres, à moi et aux quatre autres généraux, ta spécialité. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, je pense. Répondit Alphonse.

- La partie théorique ne devrait pas être trop compliquée, puisque tu la déjà réussis une fois. Dit Roy en souriant. Et pour ta spécialité, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas choisir, mais Amstong m'a dit que tu arrivais à transférer une partie de ton âme dans des objets.

- Oui, c'est aussi à ce que je pensais. Répondit Alphonse. J'en ferais sûrement ma spécialité.

- Très bien. Ah, oui, j'allais oublier. Le professeur Haizen te notera sur la façon dont tu te débrouilles avec les élèves, sur ta façon d'enseigner. Inutile de te dire, que si tu échoues à cette partie, ce ne serait même pas la peine de passer l'examen.

Mustang ria devant le visage inquiet d'Alphonse.

- Je suis sure que se sera très facile pour toi, tu as un bon caractère, contrairement à ton frère. Lui, c'est sur qu'il l'aurais raté cet examen !!

- Sur et certain !! Répondit en chœur l'assemblée.

- Bon voila. Le professeur Haizen t'attend à l'université dans son bureau aujourd'hui à 13h. dit Mustang à Alphonse.

- Merci, répondit-il.

- Alors maintenant, passons à un sujet plus important… Dit Roy avec un sourire.

Alphonse le regarda sans comprendre. « Mais de quoi veut-il parler ? ».

- … explique moi comment le fullmetal s'y ai prit pour sortir avec sa jolie mécanicienne !! (_Dans les mangas, c'est là que tout le monde tombe par terre !!!!)_.

- Général !! c'est ça que vous appelez un sujet plus important. Cria Hawkeye.

- Ben quoi ??!! dit Roy avec un air penaud.

Riza ne su plus rien dire, elle n'arrivait pas à résister à cette air.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être mignon, lorsqu'il fait cette tête de gamin !!! » pensa-t-elle.

- Bon moi j'y vais. Lança Alphonse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Eh non, cria Mustang, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé.

- Nous aussi, dirent Breda, Havoc et Fuery.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander directement. Répliqua Al.

- Si je fais ça, je me fais tuer sur le champ. Dit Roy.

- Ben si c'est je vous le dis, c'est moi qui me fait tuer. Bon au revoir tout le monde.

Et il sortit vite de la pièce avant que Mustang ne l'en empêche.

Il était 12h15 quand il sortit du QG. Il décida d'aller directement à l'université. Il préférait avoir de l'avance puisqu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait le bureau du professeur Haizen. Il arriva à l'école vers 12h30. C'était un grand parc où étaient éparpillés une dizaine de bâtiment.

Alphonse se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal, qui était aussi le plus imposant. Quand il rentra, il trouva deux hommes qui discutaient prés d'un grand escalier. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- Excusez moi. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où se trouve le bureau du professeur Haizen ?

- Bien sur jeune homme. C'est dans le bâtiment Bradley, deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien jeune homme !

Al sortit du bâtiment principal. Heureusement pour lui, il avait déjà repéré le bâtiment Bradley en arrivant. Car le nom de chaque bâtiment était indiqué au-dessus de leur entrée.

Alphonse regarda sa montre, (Ca_ m'étonnerait vraiment que ça existe déjà à cette époque, mais enfin…!)_12h40, il était un peu en avance, mais ce n'était pas grave, comme ça il aurait un peu de temps pour admirer l'école. Il lui fallu plus de 15 minutes pour arrivé au bâtiment Bradley. Il rentra, monta au deuxième étage et s'engagea dans le couloir. Une, deux, trois, sur la porte se trouvait une petite plaque en cuivre : professeur P. Haizen. C'était bien ici. Il frappa à la porte.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- Alphonse Elric, je présume. Dit l'homme.

- Oui, répondit Al.

- Parfait. Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance monsieur Elric. Je me présente, Philipe Haizen, professeur d'alchimie dans cette magnifique école. Mais que je suis impoli, entrez donc.

Alphonse rentra dans la pièce. Haizen alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et en montra un autre juste en face de lui à Alphonse.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris.

- Merci. Dit Al en prenant place.

- Alors Alphonse, vous permettez que je appelle par votre prénom ?

- Bien sur monsieur.

- Appelle moi Philipe, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 50ans quand on m'appelle monsieur.

- Oui, bien sûr monsieur… enfin je veux dire Philipe.

- Très bien, rigola Philipe. Alors j'espère que Roy t'a expliqué comment se déroulerait ton examen en fin d'année.

- Oui. Lui assura Alphonse.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, il est tellement paresseux quand il veut !!! plaisanta-t-il. Mais je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter puisque même si il avait oublié de te le dire, son lieutenant lui aurait vite rappelé. Au fais, ça me rappelle que Roy ne m'a toujours pas donner le numéro de cette charmante Hawkeye, il l'a encore oublié.

- « A mon avis, vous ne l'aurez jamais !! » pensa Alphonse.

- Bon, revenons à nos affaires. Alors, Alphonse, tu sais que j'ai vraiment été étonné quand Roy m'a proposé de te prendre en stage. Instruire un des deux célèbres frères Elric !! Tu te doutes bien, que je n'ai pas hésité un seul moment.

- … Alphonse na savait plus quoi dire.

- Bon, durant cette année, je devrais t'aider à donner tes premiers cours, pour quand fin d'années, tu puisses les donné tout seul, sans mon aide. Mais je devrais aussi t'aider à développer ta spécialité. Mais en faite, quelle est ta spécialité ?

- J'arrive à transférer une partie de mon âme dans des objets, pour ensuite les contrôler.

- C'est vrai, tu arrives vraiment à faire ça ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Euh… oui. Répondit Al gêné.

- Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu demander, mais je peu avoir une démonstration ?

- Oui bien sûr !!

Il se leva, frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autres (_Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je le répète au cas ou quelqu'un l'aurais oublié. Maintenant que Alphonse a retrouvé la mémoire, il peut se souvenir de la porte, donc transmuter sans cercle)_ pour transmuter une petite armure d'un mètre de haut environ.

- Vous pouvez transmuter sans cercle, comme votre frère ? demanda Haizen surpris.

- Oui, répondit simplement Alphonse.

Ensuite, il joignit les mains une nouvelle fois. Un éclair bleu apparut dès qu'il déposa ses mains sur l'armure. Quelques secondes après, l'armure ce déplaçait toute seule.

- Incroyable !! Dit Philipe stupéfait. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. En quoi puis-je t'aider, moi-même je ne sais pas le faire, et puis ta technique est déjà parfaite. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais l'améliorer.

- Si, j'ai quelques problèmes avec cette technique, répondit Al. D'abord, mon âme ne peux rester que au maximum une heure et demi dans un corps étranger. Et puis, je suis très vite fatigué après un transfert d'âme.

- D'accord, à mon avis ces problèmes pourront être amélioré à force d'entraînement. Pour ça, je pourrais t'aider.

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Dit Al.

- Encore une question, reprit Philipe. Mustang t'a-t-il dit que durant les épreuves pratiques, en plus de montrer ta spécialité, tu devras démontrer tes talents pour les arts martiaux ainsi que pour le maniement des armes à feu, et des armes blanches.

- Non, de ça, il ne m'en avait pas parlé. S'inquiéta Alphonse.

- Sais-tu te battre, je veux dire à mains nues ?

- Oui, pour ça, ça devrait encore aller. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas manier l'épée, et je n'ai jamais touché une arme à feu de ma vie.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas encore trop grave. Répondit Haizen. Car vois-tu, dans cette école, en plus d'y avoir des cours d'alchimie, on y enseigne aussi les arts martiaux, ainsi que la pratique des différentes armes.

Alphonse hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Donc, il faudra que en plus de donner des cours, il faudra que tu en suives.

Il se leva et alla chercher une feuille sur son bureau.

- Pour ne pas que tu perdes ton temps au bureau d'inscription, je vais t'inscrire moi-même.

- Merci. Dit Al.

- Donc, pour les arts martiaux, tu seras dans les cours des plus avancés, dit-il en cochant une case sur le formulaire. Et pour le maniement des différentes armes, je te mets dans les débutants.

Il fini de remplir la feuille et la tendit à Alphonse.

- Voila, tu n'as plus qu'a signer et tout sera en ordre.

Al signa et lui rendit la feuille.

- Parfait. Une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes. Comme tu vas suivre une partie des cours de cette école, tu seras considéré comme un étudiant. Ce qui veut dire que tu devras dormir avec les autres étudiants.

- Ca va, je le savais déjà. Répondit Alphonse.

- Evidement, tu auras quelques privilèges. Par exemple, tu pourras te rendre en ville quand tu le voudras, alors que les autres étudiants ne peuvent sortir de l'école que les week-ends.

Haizen et Alphonse se levèrent. Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit Al.

- Mais de rien, répondit Philipe. Je t'attends après demain, pour que je puisse t'expliquer comment je donne mon cours. Et n'oublie pas de prendre tes affaires, tu pourras t'installer dans ta nouvelle chambre. Ca te laisseras ainsi deux jours pour découvrir l'école.

- D'accord, à vendredi alors.

Quand il fut dehors, il poussa un soupir.

« Et bien, cette année s'annonce difficile !! ».

Il regarda sa montre,(_vous savez, celle qui est sensé ne pas exister !!!)_ 14h30. Il décida d'aller faire quelques courses pour se préparer à manger, car il commençait vraiment ç avoir faim, il n'avait encore rien mangé aujourd'hui.

Il passa quelques instants plu tard devant le bureau d'inscription où se trouvaient un groupe de filles. Toutes se retournèrent en l'apercevant. Quand il fut un peu plus loin, elles commencèrent à chuchoter.

- Pas mal !! dit l'une des jeunes filles.

- Oui c'est sûr, un grand blond en plus, comme je les aime. Renchérit une grande brune.

- Vous croyez qu'il est étudiant dans cette école ? demanda une autre.

- J'espère !! répondirent-elles tous en chœur.

Vers 16h, il rentra enfin dans l'appartement de Winry. Edward et la jeune fille n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

« Heureusement que Winry m'a dit où elle mettait ses clefs !! ». Pensa Alphonse.

Il commença à préparer le dîner (bon_ il est un peu tôt, mais enfin !!)._

Vers 17h, Edward et Winry revinrent. Durant le dîner, Alphonse raconta se qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

- Quoi, Un Alchimiste d'Etat ??? cria Edward.

Voila un chapitre exclusivement consacré à Alphonse.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mais n'oubliez pas d'en laissez encore. Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir !!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre15 : Une nouvelle mission.**

- Quoi, un Alchimiste d'Etat !!?? cria Ed. Hors de question !!

- Arrête, ce n'est pas la peine de crier. Et puis, je ne serais pas vraiment un Alchimiste d' Etat. La preuve, je n'aurais pas le même examen que les autres.

- Peut-être, mais si il y a une guerre, tu devras aller te battre.

- On ne m'appellera qu'en dernier recours, les premiers appelés, ce seront les vrais Alchimistes d'Etat, ça veut dire TOI. Donc, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la leçon. Cria Alphonse.

Edward allait répliquer quand Winry hurla.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fin, cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami risquent de se faire tuer, vous ne croyez pas que se serait plutôt à moi de me plaindre.

Et elle partit dans sa chambre en courant.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller la réconforter ? dit Al à son frère.

- Et comment veux-tu que je la réconforte ? répondit Ed dépité.

Alphonse sourit.

- De la même manière que quand elle a vu la souris !!! dit Al avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de nous espionner, ce matin ?? demanda Ed en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

- Oui ria Al.

Edward se leva furieux contre son frère et entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Il la trouva sur le lit en train de pleurer. La voir ainsi le déprimait, il détestait la faire pleurer. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blotti contre son torse.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Lui dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Mais pourquoi tu nous perdrais, Alphonse a raison, il ne sera envoyé qu'en dernier recours, et même si il devait de battre, tu crois vraiment que je le laisserais mourir sous mes yeux ?

- Oui, mais toi ? dit Winry.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser tuer comme ça sans réagir ? dit Ed en souriant.

- Ne rigole pas Edward, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert d'être séparée de toi ces trois dernières années. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça, surtout que maintenant ce serait encore pire.

- Winry, répondit Edward. Tu sais maintenant la situation s'est calmée, il y a beaucoup moins de risque qu'une guerre éclate.

- Oui, mais…

Edward l'embrassa doucement.

- Je ne mourais pas, lui murmura-t-il en creux de l'oreille. Je te le promets.

Winry se calma.

Ensuite, ils décidèrent de porter les affaires d'Edward dans son nouveau logement. Ils sortirent de la chambre, Alphonse venait de terminer la vaisselle. (_Mais quel homme !!!!)._

- Hé Al, prend tes affaires, on va dans mon nouvel appartement ! dit Ed à son frère.

- Quoi ! tu en as déjà trouvé un ??!! demanda Al surpris.

- Ben oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ??!!

- Ben non, tu étais tellement occupé à lui crier dessus, que tu ne lui as même pas raconté comment s'étaient passées tes recherches. Intervient Winry.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Râla Edward.

Les deux frères prirent leurs sacs et partirent avec Winry chez Ed.

- On y va à pied ? s'étonna Al.

- Oui, c'est tout près. Répondit Ed.

- Dit donc grand frère, tu t'es même arrangé pour habiter près de chez elle. Souffla Al à son aîné.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward ouvrait la porte de son nouvel appartement.

- Waouh…

C'était tout ce que Al trouva à dire. Et ça se comprenait car la pièce principale avait pris une teinte orangé à cause du couché de soleil qu'on apercevait par les deux grandes fenêtres. C'était vraiment magnifique. Edward déposa ses sacs et monta les différentes pièces à Al. Dix minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Winry dans le salon.

- Bon moi, il faut que j'y aille. Dit la jeune fille en se levant du canapé.

Alphonse eut la bonne idée de s'éclipser.

Edward la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Reste encore un peu, dit Ed d'un ton suppliant.

- Non, je dois y aller.

Edward l'embrassa au creux du cou. Winry essaya de se dégager des bras de son petit ami, mais n'y arriva pas.

- Pas envie que tu partes. Lui souffla Ed.

- Je reviens demain matin. Répondit-elle.

Il la lâcha et soupira.

- D'accord.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une délicieuse odeur de croissants qui le réveilla. Il sorti de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Winry.

- J'ai pensé que si je ne vous apportais rien pour le petit-déjeuner, vous alliez mourir de faim, puisque tu n'as encore rien dans tes armoires. Dit-elle en l'apercevant.

Et elle se retourna pour continuer la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Edward la prit par la taille, se colla à son dos et déposa sa tête sur ses épaules.

- Merci. Dit-il.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alphonse sortit de sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant les deux tourtereaux.

Edward s'écarta à regret de Winry en entendant son frère rentrer et alla s'asseoir pour commencer à manger. Winry mit le café sur la table et s'assit près d'Edward tandis que Al s'installa en face de son frère. Ils commencèrent à manger.

- Alphonse, tu nous as pas dit quand tu t'installais à l'université. dit Ed.

- Demain, répondit Al.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Alphonse n'eut même pas le temps de répondre car Winry prit la parole.

- Vous n'allez nulle part, aujourd'hui, vous allez faire quelques courses, car vous avez ni couverts, ni assiètes, ni rien du tout… et je ne vous apporterais pas le petit- déjeuner tous les jours, ça vous pouvez en être sur.

- Mais… commença Ed.

- Tais toi, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas obligea d'y aller puisque je pars demain. Dit Al. Et puis, ce n'est pas mon appartement.

- Lâcheur. Souffla Ed.

- Tu viens aussi, répliqua Winry d'un ton catégorique.

- Mais… dit Al.

Vers 10h, Winry entraîna donc les deux frères Elric hors de l'appartement. Durant toute la journée, ils allèrent dans toute sorte de magasins, s'arrêtant quand même vers midi dans un petit restaurant pour manger. Vers 16h, ils eurent enfin tout fini et ils reprirent la direction de l'appartement avec des dizaines de sacs sur les bras. Ils leur fallu encore une heure pour tout ranger.

- Fini, dit Ed en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ajouta Al.

- C'est fini de vous plaindre. Dit Winry. Et toi Alphonse, tu devrais aller mettre tout ça dans ton sac, dit-elle en montrant un tas de vêtements et d'objets diverses que Winry l'avait obligé d'acheter.

Al se leva à contre cœur et partit dans sa chambre avec tout son bordel.

Winry se tenait debout à côté du canapé où était couché Edward. Quand tout à coup, il la prit par la main et l'attira vers lui. La jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à ce geste ne put pas se rattraper et tomba sur son petit ami, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Winry avec un sourire.

- J'attends ma récompense. Répondit Ed.

- Ah oui, dit Winry d'un air faussement étonné, et pourquoi mériterais tu une récompense ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être pour t'avoir acheter plein de trucs aujourd'hui.

En effet la jeune fille n'avait pas pu résisté à dévaliser une ou deux quincailleries.

Winry éclata de rire. Et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner qu'Edward avait capturé ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné.

On frappa à la porte.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, on ne peut jamais être tranquille. Râla Edward.

Winry se leva pour aller ouvrir.

- Oh mademoiselle Winry, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais que vous alliez être ici !! ricana Mustang.

- …

Winry le regardais stupéfaite.

- Général, mais que faite vous ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens voir le fullmetal, j'ai apprit qu'il était revenu. Dit Roy avec un grand sourire.

Winry rentra dans le salon suivit de Mustang.

- C'était qui ? demanda Ed toujours allongé sur le canapé.

- Alors fullmetal, on ne dit même plus bonjour ? dit le général d'un air narquois.

- Général, dit Ed en se relevant. Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Ben, j'ai même plus le droit de te dire bonjours, maintenant ? Et puis j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Dit Roy en regardant Winry.

- Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

- Edward, pour qui me prends tu ? Trouver l'adresse de quelqu'un est pour moi très facile, ça aide d'être général de brigade.

- Bon, moi j'y vais. Intervient la jeune femme.

Elle embrassa Edward sur la joue et partit. Ed jeta un regard noir à son supérieur.

- Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose d'important ? demanda Mustang innocemment.

- Bon, fini les formules de politesses, que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Ed.

- Bon, d'accord. Répondit Roy en reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux. On a retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme, la semaine dernière. Elle s'avérait être l'épouse d'un alchimiste d'Etat.

- Et alors, je sais que c'est terrible, mais il y en a tout le temps des meurtres.

- Attend, c'est pas tout. Il y a trois jours, on a découvert le cadavre de la femme de l'alchimiste des ténèbres (_je sais c'est un nom débile, mais je trouvais rien d'autre !!)_ et Hawkeye vient de m'apprendre, il y a même pas une heure, qu'une autre femme avait été assassinée,…

- Laissé moi deviner. L'interrompis Edward. Aussi la femme d'un alchimiste d'Etat ??!!

- Exact.

- Si j'ai bien compris, on a affaire à un serial killer qui s'en prend aux femmes des Alchimistes d'Etats ??

- Oui

- Mais, pourquoi faire, c'est débile, pourquoi il ne tu pas directement les Alchimiste ?

- Tout simplement parce que quand quelqu'un meurt, ce n'est pas lui qui souffre, mais ses proches. Donc tu ne crois pas que pour faire souffrir quelqu'un il suffit de tuer la personne à qui il tient le plus ??!!

- Ouais. Répondit Ed.

- Imagine une seule seconde, que quelqu'un tue ta jolie mécanicienne. Tu te sentirais comment à ton avis ?

Edward n'osait même pas imaginer que serait sa vie sans Winry surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert durant ces trois années. La quitter une nouvelle fois il y a un an, l'avait brisé. C'est sur et certain, lui non plus ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Edward à son supérieur.

- Que tu le retrouves et l'arrêtes.

- Mort ou vif ??

- Personnellement, je le préférerais mort. Mais le QG le veut vif.

- D'accord. Je suppose que mes vacances prennent fin plutôt que prévu.

- Tu supposes bien. Bon au revoir Edward, je t'attends au QG demain matin à 10h. je te remettrais des documents qui pourront t'aider.

Mustang s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ed l'interpella.

- Hé général ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? vous n'aviez qu'a m'appelé et me dire tout ça au QG.

- Ouais sûrement, mais j'étais curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait ton appartement. Répondit Roy. Et puis, je voulais surtout savoir si Winry était chez toi ou pas !! Merci Edward, grâce à toi je viens de gagner mon parie.

Et il sortit vite de l'appartement avant de se faite tuer par un Ed furieux.

Edward fulminait encore quand Al vient près de lui.

- Je rêve ou s'était le général qui vient de sortir.

- Oui c'était bien lui.

- Qu'est ce qui voulais ?

- Me donner une nouvelle mission.

- A oui ? mais pourquoi est-il venu, il aurait pas pu te la donner au QG ? Demanda surpris Alphonse.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- Mais qu'est ce qui ta prit de dire à Mustang pour moi et Winry ?? hurla Ed à son frère.

Et s'en suivit une course poursuite dans tout l'appartement.

Chapitre 15 finis.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Laissez moi des commentaires SVP !!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre16 : Mia.**

Edward se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il était toujours aussi furieux contre Alphonse d'avoir été dire à TOUTE la team Mustang qu'il était avec Winry. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer toutes les remarques qu'il devra subir dès qu'il ira au QG. Mais il en voulais encore plus à Mustang de l'avoir déranger hier, il aurais bien voulu que Winry reste dormir avrc lui cette nuit (_j'ai dit dormir et rien d'autre, il est pas aussi pervers que Mustang !!)_ pour pouvoir la sentir à côté de lui à son réveille, sentir la chaleur de son corps sur sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras dès le matin.

Oh oui, il en voulais à Mustang, et il allait lui payer !!!

Alphonse s'était réveillé à l'aube, trop impatient à l'idée d'emménager dans cette école. Il était en train de manger quand son frère sortit de sa chambre. A voir sa tête il était toujours en colère contre lui.

- Bonjours Ed !! Dit Al

- Hum… Ed hocha à peine la tête pour répondre au bonjour de son cadet.

- Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? demanda Al tristement.

- …

- Et pourquoi, tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent que tu sortes avec Winry ? tu as honte d'elle ? dit Al qui connaissait déjà très bien la réponse.

- CA NE VA PAS !! Cria Edward. Pourquoi aurais-je honte d'une fille aussi belle qu'elle ?

- Ben alors arrête d'essayer de cacher votre relation à tous tes amis, ou c'est ce que va finir par penser Winry.

- Tu crois ? demanda Ed penaud.

Al hocha la tête pour affirmer. Edward se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda son frère.

- Chez Winry. Oh mais au faite, à quelle heure vas-tu à l'université ?

- Vers 10h. Pourquoi ?

- Oh non. Dit Ed déçu. Je pourrais t'accompagner, je dois aller au QG à 10h.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tienne par la main pour y aller. Dit Al indigné.

Ed sortit de l'appartement en haussant les épaules.

« Al a peut-être 18ans, mais pour moi il sera toujours mon petit frère sur qui je dois veiller !! ».

Alphonse finit de manger puis alla prendre une douche et s'habilla.

9h30, il prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement. A 10h pile, il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Haizen.

- Oh, bonjours Alphonse, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien merci. Répondit-il.

- Viens, entre !!

Alphonse rentra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le même fauteuil que la dernière fois.

Haizen vint près de lui avec trois épais classeurs qui déposa sur une petite table qui se trouvait à côté d'Alphonse.

- Ceci est le cour de cette année, dit Philipe, dans chacun de ses classeurs, se trouve la matière qu'on doit enseigner sur un trimestre. Je voudrais que tu lises la première partie du premier classeur pour demain.

Alphonse examina le premier classeur, il y avait une centaine de page dans la première partie.

- Pas de problème. Dit Al.

Il avait l'habitude de lire, souvent quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il lisait trois ou quatre livres par jour. Et se n'était pas des petits livres !!!

- Très bien, aujourd'hui je te laisse tranquille. Comme ça, tu auras le temps de t'installer et de visiter un peu l'école.

- Merci.

- Mais demain, je voudrais bien que tu reviennes ici à la même heure. On établira ensemble le premier cours.

- D'accord.

- Je dois te prévenir que tu donneras cours à des élèves de ton âge. Donc se sera encore plus dur de te faire respecter.

Alphonse pâlit à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Dit Haizen en riant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui.

Une jeune fille qui devait avoir 18 ou 19ans entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Elle était mince et assez grande, mais quand même plus petite que Alphonse.

« Elle est vraiment très belle !! » pensa Al.

- Bonjours professeur, je viens vous rendre les livres que vous m'aviez prêtés. Dit-elle en lui donnant trois bouquins d'une épaisseur respectable.

- Oh Mia. Tu es déjà là ?

- Oui, je suis arrivée il n'y a même pas une heure.

- Alphonse, dit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci. Je te présente Mia, l'une de nos plus brillante élève en alchimie, et aussi la plus ravissante. Dit-il en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

- Merci professeur. Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Philipe, appelle moi Philipe s'il te plais.

- Non professeur, dit-elle toujours sur le même ton neutre.

Haizen soupira.

- Bon d'accord, je laisse tomber.

- Au revoir professeur.

Et elle sortit du bureau.

Haizen soupira de nouveau.

- Vraiment têtu, mais ravissante. Peut-être que si je l'invitais au restaurant…

- Vous croyez pas qu'elle est un peu trop jeune pour vous ?dit Al.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, je déteste ça. Mais, tu as peut-être raison, je devrais peut-être attendre qu'elle soit majeur. Dit-il pour lui-même.

- Elle a quel age ? demanda Al surpris d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas majeur.

- 17ans, mais elle en auras 18 le 20 (_septembre)._

« Et dire que je pensais qu'elle en avait 19 » pensa Al.

- J'ai quand même pas de chance, continua Philipe. Toutes mes étudiantes me cour après, mais elle, elle refuse toutes mes avances. (_Haizen n'est pas un ami de Roy pour rien. Lui aussi, c'est un beau gosse, coureur de jupons !!!!)._

- Bon, je devrais peut-être aller m'installer. Dit Alphonse. Pouvez, oh pardon, peux-tu me dire où je dois me rendre.

- Oh oui, bien sur. Dit le professeur en sortant de ses pensées. Tu dois aller à l'accueil chercher la clef de ta chambre, ainsi que quelques documents.

- Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

- Bonjours. dit-il à la femme à l'accueil.

- Bonjours, votre nom et prénom. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton mécanique.

- Alphonse, Alphonse Elric.

La jeune femme releva la tête en entendant le nom.

- Elric ?? Vous êtes le plus petit des deux frères Elric ??

- Cela dépend comment on le voit !! ria-t-il. Mais oui, je suis bien le petit frère du fullmetal.

- Mais que venez vous faire ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Camille !!! cria une veille femme derrière elle.

La veille femme se rapprocha et tendit la main à Alphonse.

- Pardonnez ma collègue, elle est un peu indiscrète.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Le directeur m'avait prévenu que vous viendriez. Tenez, voici la clef de votre chambre, votre carte d'étudiant, quelques formalités ainsi la grille des horaires vos cours.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant tout ce qu'elle lui tendait.

Il sortit du bâtiment principal. Il regarda les papiers qu'il avait reçus.

L'un d'eux nommait le bâtiment où se trouvait sa chambre.

- Le bâtiment Hakuro ?? c'est où ça ??se demanda Alphonse.

Il regarda autours de lui pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il aperçut la jeune fille qu'il avait vue tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Haizen.

- Pardon. Dit Al en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Mia c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui. Dit-elle en se retournant.

Alphonse sourit, elle était vraiment très belle.

- Tu pourrais me dire où se trouve le bâtiment Hakuro ? Je ne connais pas encore très bien cet endroit.

- Tu es nouveau ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Euh… oui. Dit Al en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Viens, je vais te montrer. De toute façon, je devais aussi y aller.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qui marchaient.

- C'est quoi ces trois classeurs ? demanda Mia à Alphonse.

- Oh rien. De la lecture.

Mia leva un sourcil étonné par la réponse du jeune homme.

Ils continuèrent en silence. Un peu plus tard, ils passèrent devant un groupe de filles qui faisait beaucoup de bruit.

- Il parait que Alphonse Elric, le petit frère du fullmetal, va enseigner dans cette école.

- En plus, renchérit une autre, Camille nous a dit qu'il était super beau, un vrai dieu.

- Vous croyez qu'il a une petite amie ?

Mia fronça les sourcils en entendant ces paroles.

- Elles sont vraiment connes, aimer un garçon car il est célèbre et qu'il est soi-disant beau. Dit Mia.

Alphonse sourit en entendant ce que disait la jeune fille.

« Il faut mieux, que je ne lui dise pas tout de suite mon nom !! » Pensa-t-il.

- En plus, je parie que c'est un coureur de jupons prétentieux et arrogant. Reprit-elle. Je déteste vraiment ce genre de mec.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment Haruko.

- C'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ? demanda Mia à Alphonse.

- Euh… il regarda le papier qu'il tenait en main. …77.

- Premier étage, couloir de gauche. Dit-elle en regardant un petit panneau qui représentant le plan du bâtiment.

- Merci Mia.

- De rien. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Au revoir… Euh… c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Alphonse.

- D'accord, bon alors au revoir Alphonse.

« Ouf !! Elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement » pensa Alphonse.

Il partait quand elle l'interpella.

- Alphonse ?

- Oui, dit-il en se retournant.

- Si tu veux, je veux bien te faire visiter l'école.

- Oh oui, merci.

- D'accord, on se retrouve ici dans une demi heure alors ?

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Alphonse tourna à gauche tandis que Mia pris le couloir de droite.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, normalement, je fuit tout le monde, surtout les garçons. Et là, c'est moi qui lui propose mon aide » pensa Mia. « Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais quand même !! »

Alphonse parcourait un long couloir.

- 75, 76, 77. voila, c'est ici !!

Il prit sa clef, ouvrit la porte et rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre.

La pièce et ses meubles était simple : un lit, une table, deux chaises, une armoire, un canapé et un bureau. Il y avait aussi une porte qui ouvrait sur une petite salle de bain. Il déposa son sac sur son lit et rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse. A 11h30, il retrouva Mia devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle était magnifique avec sa minijupe bleue et son haut qui laissait voir son ventre et ses épaules.

Mia et Alphonse firent le tour de l'école en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Et à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant un bâtiment, la jeune femme lui expliquait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à l'intérieur.

Une heure passa, et Alphonse commençait à avoir faim.

- Viens, dit Al. Je t'invite à dîner pour te remercier.

- Euh… non, c'est pas la peine.

- Allez si, moi j'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie de manger tout seul.

Elle hésita un instant.

- … D'accord. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils sortirent de l'école (_ils en ont le droit, puisque l'année scolaire n'a pas encore commencé !!)._ Et allèrent dîner dans un petit restaurant.

Ils avaient presque fini quand.

- Eh Al !!! cria une voix.

Alphonse leva les yeux et chercha qui l'avait appelé. Il aperçut bien vite son frère et Winry.

- Tiens petit frère, déjà en train de draguer ?? dit Ed en s'installant à la table.

- Tu as fini de dire des conneries ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais de si bon coup, plaisanta Ed. Aie !!!

Winry venait de le frapper avec une clé anglaise sortie de nulle part.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, toi !! dit Winry qui menaçait toujours Ed de son arme improvisée.

- Ah, c'est bon, calme toi.

- Et toi Al, si tu nous présentais ton amie ?

- Mia, mon grand frère Edward et sa petite amie Winry… Mia, une AMIE, dit-il en se retournant vers son frère.

- Enchanté, dit Winry à Mia.

Après cinq minutes, les deux filles riaient déjà aux éclats sous le regard étonnés des frères Elric. Et après dix minutes, elles étaient déjà devenues amies.

- Bon, Win il faut qu'on y aille. Dit Ed en se levant. Je dois être de retour au QG avant 1h30 où je vais me faire tuer pas Hawkeye.

- Oh, tu travailles dans l'armée ? demanda Mia surprise.

- Oui, je suis alchimiste d'Etat. Se vanta Ed.

Winry le refrappa avec sa clé.

- Tu as fini de te vanter, on le sait bien que tu es le fullmetal alchemist.

- « Oh non, je suis foutu !! » pensa Al.

- Le fullmetal alchemist ? dit Mia. Et si c'est ton grand frère, ça veut dire… que c'est toi Alphonse Elric. « Oh non, c'est pas vrai, et dire que je l'ai insulter. »

- Euh… oui dit Al gêné.

- Hein, tu ne connaissais pas son nom ? demanda Ed incrédule.

Mia se leva plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- Et merde !! dit Al.

Il prit sa veste et partit à la poursuite de Mia.

Encore un chapitre concernant Alphonse. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez des commentaires SVP !!!

Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Mia, Céline à eu la gentillesse de me la dessinée.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Une mission difficile à voir !!!!**

Winry se réveilla vendredi matin vers 7h. Il ne lui fallut même pas une heure pour se lever, se laver, s'habiller et prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était donc près de 8h quand elle ouvrit sa boutique.

Une heure passa, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul client. Ce qui était normal, puisqu'elle n'était pas sensé ouvrir avant une semaine. Elle était en train de ranger son comptoir pour tuer le temps, quand Edward rentra dans le magasin, elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'il s'était emparé des lèvres de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle le regarda étonnée.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Rien, tu m'as juste manqué. Dit Ed en la reprenant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à te faire pardonner ? demanda Winry en haussant les sourcils.

- Mais rien. « A part d'avoir été un abruti fini en essayant de cacher notre relation !! » pensa-t-il.

Elle le regarda les sourcils toujours froncés. Puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, je te crois.

Elle était toujours collée au torse d'Edward quand un client entra. Winry se dégagea des bras de son petit ami pour se diriger vers le vieil homme qui venait d'entrer. Dix minutes plus tard, il repartit avec un gros carton sous le bras.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Dit Ed.

- Où ?

- Au QG.

- Mais, il me semblait que tu avais encore une semaine de congé. Dit Winry surprise.

- Je sais, mais Mustang m'a confié une mission assez importante.

- Ca veut dire que tu pars déjà ? dit tristement Winry.

- Non, ma mission se déroule à Central.

- C'est vrai ?? dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. C'est quel genre de mission ? Rien de dangereux j'espère. S'inquiéta la mécanicienne.

- Non, juste une histoire de meurtre.

- Hein, dit la jeune fille sans comprendre. Ce n'est pas à la police de résoudre ce genre d'affaire ??

- Normalement si, mais celle-ci concerne les Alchimistes d'Etats.

- Encore un cinglé qui tue des Alchimistes d'Etats ? demanda Winry dont les yeux s'étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

- Non, pas tout a fait. C'est sur que se sont les Alchimistes d'Etats qui sont visés, mais ce n'est pas eux qu'il tue.

- Je ne te suis plus là !! Dit Winry perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Tu dînes avec moi aujourd'hui ??

- Oui, on se retrouve où ?

- Viens au QG, j'en aurais sûrement pour toute la matinée connaissant Mustang.

- C'est vrai ? Mais si je fais ça, tout le QG le saura que tu es avec moi. Dit-elle.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas grave.

Winry lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Edward. Dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Winry.

Roy et Riza étaient seul dans le bureau. Havoc, Breda et Fuery étaient partis inspecter l'endroit où l'on avait retrouvé la dernière victime, à la recherche d'éventuel indices.

Mustang regardait par la fenêtre alors qu'une tonne de paperasses l'attendait sur son bureau.

- Général. Dit Hawkeye.

- Oui ? dit-il sans se retournant.

- Remettez-vous au travail. S'il vous plait.

- Je n'ai pas envie. Râla Roy.

Il s'attendait à voir Riza sortir son arme pour l'obliger à travailler mais à la place elle sourit.

- Vous savez que vous êtes un vrai gamin, général ?

Roy se retourna surpris et sourit à son tour en voyant Riza le regarder. « Qu'est ce qu'elle est jolie quand elle sourie comme ça !! » pensa-t-il.

- Oui, c'est possible.

- Aller signer ces formulaires, s'il vous plait. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tout de suite lieutenant, dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que vous gardiez ce beau sourire toute la journée. Vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous souriez.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de dire ça ??!! Je vais me faire tirer dessus !! » Pensa-t-il dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase.

- Merci général. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Et elle alla se rasseoir à son bureau.

Mustang était abasourdi. « Elle ne m'a pas tuer et en plus elle a rougit. Peut-être que j'ai mes chances pour finir !!! ».

Dix minutes plus tard, Riza apporta de nouveaux dossiers sur le bureau de Mustang.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Avant que Hawkeye ne s'éloigne, il lui attrapa la main.

- Dis Riza, si je finis tous ces dossiers sans râler, tu viendras dîner avec moi ce soir ?? Dit Roy en regardant son lieutenant dans les yeux.

- Euh… je ne crois pas… que… dit Riza en rougissant.

- S'il te plait !! dit-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

- …D'accord général. Dit Riza en souriant. « Mais comment voulez-vous que je résiste à ce regard !! »pensa-t-elle. Si vous finissez tous ces documents aujourd'hui, je dînerais avec vous.

- Promis ?

- Oui, promis.

C'est à ce moment là que Edward rentra en trombe dans le bureau. Il aperçut Mustang qui tenait toujours la main de son lieutenant.

- Oh pardon, je vous dérange ?? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Fullmetal !! cria Roy en lâchant la main de Riza. On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ??!!

- Oh désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé, général !! ricana-t-il.

Riza retourna s'asseoir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mustang soupira.

- Bon, approche fullmetal, je vais t'expliquer ta mission.

Il prit un dossier qu'il avait préparé tout à l'heure et le donna à Edward.

- Tiens, dans ce dossier, tu trouveras les rapports du légiste, les témoignages, les indices trouvés sur place,… enfin tous dont tu as besoin pour essayer de retrouver ce salaud.

Ed prit le dossier que lui tendait Mustang.

- Ha oui, une dernière chose, ajouta Roy. Maintenant que tu n'es plus sur les routes à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, tu devras rester toute la journée dans un bureau, sauf quand tu dois partir en mission. C'est pourquoi, j'ai fait rajouter un bureau dans cette pièce.

- Quoi, vous rigoler. Cria Ed. Je vais devoir rester dans la même pièce que vous tous les jours durant toute la journée !!!

- Hé oui, fullmetal. Moi non plus, ça me réjouis pas, mais on n'a pas le choix. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis ton bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

En effet, le bureau de Ed se trouvait dans un coin, le plus loin possible de celui du général.

- Général !! Intervient Hawkeye. Vous étiez vraiment obligé de le mettre dans un coin ??

- Ben oui, ria Roy. C'est dans le coin qu'on met les enfants capricieux !!!

Edward fulminait.

Riza se leva et alla chercher le bureau de Edward pour le placer juste à côté du siens.

- Hé !! Pourquoi son bureau est juste à côté du votre, lieutenant ?? Râla Mustang.

- Jaloux ?? souffla Ed.

Et il alla s'asseoir à son nouveau bureau.

Roy ne travaillait pas, il était trop occupé à râler.

- Général, dit Riza. Si vous ne recommencer pas à travailler, vous pouvez oublier la promesse de tout à l'heure.

Cette phrase eut l'effet voulu, puisque Mustang se remis directement à travailler. Edward ouvrit le document tout en se demandant ce que pouvait être cette promesse.

Une forte envie de vomir l'envahi lorsqu'il regarda la première page du dossier. Sur cette première page, se trouvaient les photos des cadavres des victimes. Elles avaient été mutilées. Aussitôt, il revit la « chose » qu'il avait créé avec son frère en essayant de ressusciter leur mère.

Il lu le rapport du légiste.

Elles avaient été toutes violées avant d'être tué par 32 coups de poignard. Et à chaque fois, ce cinglé leur avait coupé la main droite.

Et avec en plus les nombreux autres coups qu'elles avaient reçus, elles n'étaient vraiment pas jolies à voir.

Le reste de la « team Mustang » revinrent.

- Tiens, fullmetal que fais tu ici, je croyais que… Havoc s'interrompis en voyant la blancheur d'Edward. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Ca va, monsieur Elric ? demanda Fuery.

- Oui, oui. Répondit-il faiblement.

- Vous êtes sur ? demanda Hawkeye qui venait de s'apercevoir de l'état d'Ed.

- Oui, ça va.

Midi sonna, Edward avait épluché la quasi-totalité du dossier.

- bon, pause déjeuner. Dit Mustang.

Havoc, Fuery et Breda se précipitèrent hors du bureau.

- Vous devriez aller manger !! Dit Hawkeye à Edward. Vous êtes encore un peu pâle.

- Non, je préfère finir ceci.

- Edward dehors !! ordonna Mustang. Va t'aérer et va voir ta mécanicienne, je suis sur qu'elle te changera les idées !! dit Roy avec un sourire pervers.

- Merde Winry !! dit Edward en se levant. J'avais oublié.

Et il sortit de la pièce.

Il retrouva Winry dans le hall d'entrée du QG. Il l'embrassa légèrement, la prit par la taille et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Il entendit quelques railleries sur son passage.

- Hé jolie ta copine fullmetal !!

- Oui, c'est sur, tu as de bons goûts !! renchérit un autre.

Edward ne fit même pas attention à ces remarques et sortit du QG avec Winry.

- Ca va Ed ? Lui demanda Winry.

- Oui.

- Tu es sur ? tu es pâle et tes yeux sont vitreux.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, on va manger où ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Dans le parc. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller pique-niquer.

- Ouais, si tu veux.

Ils s'assirent sous un arbre et commencèrent à manger.

- Maintenant, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? dit Winry en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

- Mais, tout va…

- Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. L'interrompit-elle. Alors, maintenant explique.

- C'est rien, c'est juste cette affaire de meurtre qui est plus morbide que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- C'est si horrible que ça ? demanda stupéfaite Winry.

- Oui, il ne les a pas seulement tué, il les a massacré. Dit-il en se passant sa main gauche sur le visage. Il faut que je retrouve ce salopard, et au pus vite.

Winry se blottit contre le torse d'Edward.

- Sûrement, mais pour l'instant pense à autre chose. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées.

- Oui.

Et il mis ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille.

Après avoir manger, ils reprirent la route du QG. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'ils aperçurent Alphonse sur la terrasse d'un restaurant.

- Hé mais c'est Alphonse. Dit Winry.

- Attends, dit Edward. Je rêve ou il est avec une fille. ALPHONSE !! cria-t-il.

- Mais, ça ne va pas, laisse les tranquille. Dit Winry.

Mais c'était trop tard, Edward se dirigeait déjà vers son frère.

Voila, après le vendredi matin de Alphonse, voici celui de Edward.

.J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires. Merci.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre18 : Une agréable soirée.**

Alphonse chercha pendant plus d'une heure Mia dans toute l'école, mais en vain.

« Elle a du retourner dans sa chambre, mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où elle se trouve ».

Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour commencer à lire les classeurs que lui avait donner Haizen. Après une heure, il avait terminé les 100 pages que composait la première partie.

Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il continua.

Le petit réveil que lui avait acheté hier Winry montrait 20h quand il termina le premier classeur. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour sortir un peu de la léthargie dans lequel il tombait à chaque fois qu'il lisait. Une fois sa douche prise, il fit un petit tour dans l'école.

Alphonse flâna dans le parc de l'école tout en regardant le soleil descendre doucement à l'horizon. Il ne retourna dans sa chambre que quand l'obscurité eut complètement envahi le parc.

Il se déshabilla pour enfiler un vieux pantalon de jogging qui lui servait de pyjama. Il s'allongea sur son lit tors nu et attrapa le deuxième classeur pour continuer à lire.

Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Al se leva tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait être puisqu'il ne connaissait encore personne.

- Mia ? dit-il en voyant la jeune fille sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle piqua un fard en le voyant dans cette tenue. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps. De larges épaules, des bras légèrement musclés et un torse magnifique où se dessinaient ses abdos, pas encore très nettement certes. Mais Mia était certaine que avec l'entraînement qu'il allait recevoir dans cette école, son corps déjà magnifique se développerait encore beaucoup plus.

- Mia ? répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie.

- Euh… oui. Dit-elle embarrassée. Je suis venue pour m'excuser pour t'avoir insulter tout à l'heure, je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa-t-il. Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi.

- Oui, mais…

- Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que tu ne penses plus ça de moi. Enfin, j'espère ??

- Oui, … bien sur que j'ai changé d'avis.

- Ben alors, excuses acceptées. Dit Al avec un sourire.

- Tiens. Dit Mia en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

- C'est quoi ??

- Le plan de l'école. Je l'ai dessiné tantôt mais j'ai oublié de te le donner.

- Merci. Dit-il en dépliant le papier.

- Bon, j'y vais. Dors bien.

- Toi aussi Mia. Bonne nuit.

Et elle partit.

Quelques heures plutôt.

Edward et Winry regardaient Alphonse courir pour essayer de rattraper Mia.

- Elle ne connaissait pas son nom ? demanda perplexe Edward.

- Apparemment non, répondit Winry qui était aussi surprise que son petit ami. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a réagit ainsi en l'apprenant.

- J'en sais rien. Bon moi il faut que je retourne au QG. Dit-il d'un air las. Il faut absolument que j'étudie ce dossier à fond pour essayer de trouver un indice qui me mettrait sur une piste.

- D'accord, de toute façon, je dois aller rouvrir mon magasin, un client important doit passer à 15h.

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Edward s'excusa auprès du lieutenant pour son retard et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- J'espère que Winry ne t'a pas trop fatigué ? ria Mustang.

- Fermez la Général !! souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Heureusement pour lui, à part Hawkeye, personne ne l'avait entendu.

- Vous devriez vous calmer Edward, n'oubliez pas que c'est quand même votre supérieur !! lui dit tout bas Riza.

- Mmm. Grogna Ed.

Il respira profondément et rouvrit le dossier.

6h sonna. Mustang venait de finir son dernier dossier, non sans avoir pousser un long soupire.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez partir. Dit-il à ses hommes (et à Riza). Le service est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Havoc, Breda et Fuery ainsi que Falman qui était arrivé en cour d'après-midi, sortirent précipitamment (_c'est fous comme ils aimes leur métier ces hommes !!!!)_. Riza se leva et prit les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de Roy pour les vérifier. Roy la regarda effectuer sa petite vérification. Il était sur qu'elle ne trouverait rien du tout de mal fait, pour cause, il avait travailler d'arrache pied toute la journée pour être sur de recevoir sa « récompense ». Après plusieurs minutes, elle sourit.

- Très bien général, c'est parfait.

- Ca veut dire que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Edward n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce.

- Fullmetal !! cria-t-il.

- Oui ? dit Ed en relevant la tête.

- Que fait tu encore ici ? J'ai dit que vous pouviez retourner.

- Il faut que je finisse ceci, l'assassin ne va pas s'attraper tout seul.

- Ben reprend le dossier chez toi, mais dégage d'ici.

- D'accord. Dit-il en se levant. Je vous laisse en tête à tête. Dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

- Fous moi le camps d'ici, je veux plus te voir !! hurla le général à l'intention d'Edward.

Ed sortit précipitamment au cas où Mustang s'énerverait vraiment.

- Bon, revenons à ma récompense !! Dit Mustang en se tournant vers Riza. Je viens vous chercher chez vous dans deux heures. Ca vous va ?

Riza rougit.

- Oui.

Mia était retourné dans sa chambre dans un état second. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit sa colocataire, qui était aussi sa meilleure amie allongée sur le canapé, lisant un livre.

- Tu étais partie où ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Voir quelqu'un. Dit Mia dans la lune.

- Un garçon ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

- Oui…, mais je t'arrête tout de suite Lila, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. C'est juste un ami.

- Il est beau ??

- Lila, quand je te dis que…

- Hé mais calme toi, j'insinue rien, je me renseignais, c'est tout.

- Et en quoi ça t'avanceras de savoir si il est beau ou pas ??

Lila sourit.

- Ben si il est beau, je pourrais peut-être sortir avec lui. Je n'ai personne pour le moment.

- Et Damien ??

- C'est fini, je l'ai plaqué tout à l'heure.

Mia soupira. Son amie était vraiment incorrigible, une vraie mangeuse d'homme. Elles étaient toutes les deux très différentes, en faite, elles étaient tout à fait à l'opposée, mais pourtant Lila était la seule amie de Mia. La vie est vraiment étrange !!

- Lila, tu comptes sortir avec tous les mecs de l'école ??!!

- Non, juste avec les beaux !! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu es exaspérante !!!

Edward rentra dans son appartement, prit une douche et se replongea dans le dossier.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il y a des hommes aussi cruels. Dit-il en regardant une nouvelle fois les photos des cadavres. Pourquoi leur avoir coupé la main droite ?? Il faut que je trouve le lien entre elles, à part d'être les femmes d'Alchimiste d'Etat, comment choisit-il sa prochaine victime ??

Il prit une feuille et fit un tableau de comparaison entre les trois femmes.

- Alors, première victime, Marjolaine Arquin, femme de l'alchimiste de lumière, grande, mince, blonde et très jolie. Dit-il en regardant la photo de la jeune femme avant sa mort. 30ans et mère de deux enfants. Dit-il avec fureur. Quel fumier !!! Ensuite, Gabrielle Simon, femme de l'alchimiste des ténèbres, petite, brune, 28ans et pas d'enfants. Et pour finir, Patricia Doe, femme de l'alchimiste de l'air, 29ans, taille moyenne, blonde et un enfant de…6mois. Dit-il avec difficulté. Mais ce n'est pas vrai !!

On frappa à la porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir.

- Je parie que tu n'as pas mangé. Dit Winry en rentrant de l'appartement.

- Euh… non, j'ai pas vraiment le temps. Répondit-il.

- Hé ben, tu vas le prendre. Dit la mécanicienne en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Edward entendit crier.

- Merde, mon dossier est dans la cuisine ouvert à la première page.

Il trouva sa petite amie aussi pâle qu'une morte évanouie sur le sol de sa cuisine. Il la prit dans ses bras, la déposa sur son lit, et essaya de la réveiller. Après quelques minutes elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Winry ? dit-il doucement.

- Ces photos…

- Je suis désolé, tu n'étais pas sensé voir ça. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne me dit pas que … que c'est les femmes qui ont été tuée.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais dans cet état cette après midi. Dit Winry en pleur. Mais qui peut être assez cruel pour faire une telle chose !!

- Je ne sais pas.

Il la berça en lui caressant les cheveux en attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle finie par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il se déposa doucement la tête de sa petite amie sur l'oreiller pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, elle lui attraper la main.

- Non, reste ici. Dit-elle

Il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, mis sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autours du corps de la jeune femme et ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

A 20h précisément, Roy frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son lieutenant.

- Vous êtes magnifique. Dit-il en la voyant.

Elle portait une jupes bleue pâle qui lui arrivait aux genoux et une chemisier blanc assez serré pour que Mustang puisse admiré ses formes féminines.

- Merci. Vous êtes pas mal non plus, général. Dit-elle en riant.

- On n'est pas au QG, il n'y a pas de grade ce soir. Appelle moi Roy.

- Bien sur Roy.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment où habitait Riza et commencèrent à marcher.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Riza.

- Surprise !! Dit Roy avec un air mystérieux.

« J'ai vraiment mis le paquet cette fois-ci. Pensa Roy. J'espère que ça va lui plaire ».

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le parc.

- Le parc ?? Mais il me semblait qu'on allait dîner ? dit Riza surprise.

- C'est le cas. Venez.

Il la prit par la main et la conduit dans un endroit un peu reculé du parc. Riza n'en revenait pas, devant-elle se trouvait une couverture un panier et quelques flambeaux encore éteins.

- Il était trop tard pour commander dans un restaurant digne de ce nom. Expliqua Mustang. Donc, j'ai pensé qu'un pique-nique te plairait.

- …

- Allez viens t'asseoir.

Ils s'assirent et Roy sortit une dizaine de plat froid qu'il avait préparé lui-même ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin.

- Je ne bois pas. dit Riza en apercevant la bouteille.

- Hé ben tu feras une exception pour ce soir. Dit Roy en souriant.

- Non, mais vraiment, je ne supporte pas l'alcool.

- Ca je le savais déjà. Ria Mustang. J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience la dernière fois que l'ont a dîné ensemble. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerais chez toi, comme la dernière fois.

- Donc, voila ce qui s'était passé. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien. Mais attendez général, vous n'en avez pas profité j'espère ??!! dit Riza en fixant dans les yeux.

- Mais ça ne va pas, je n'aurais jamais osé. Dit Mustang outragé. Par contre, ria-t-il, toi, tu en avez profité !!

Riza le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu ne t'en souvenez plus ? dit Roy avec un sourire. Parce que moi, je m'en souviens très bien !!

- De quoi parte tu ??

Roy se pencha et lui effleura les lèvres.

- Ca te rappelle toujours rien ??

Riza était encore sous le choc de ce que Mustang venait de faire quand une image lui revient. Elle en train d'embrasser son général. Elle rougit d'un coup.

- Oh, Roy, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne…

- Ah non, ne dites pas que tu regrettes, ou je vais vraiment être déprimé !!

- …

Ils commencèrent à manger tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

- C'est magnifique. Souffla Riza en observant le ciel s'enflammer devant-elle.

- Je savais que ça vous plairait. Dit-il en la regardant. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas aussi magnifique que toi.

Elle rougit à ce compliment.

- Il commence à faire sombre. Dit mustang en enfilant son gant.

Il claqua des doigts et tous les flambeaux s'allumèrent d'un seul coup.

- C'est mieux comme ça.

Le reste de la soirée fut très agréable autant pour Riza que pour Roy. Quand ils entendirent le clochée de l'église sonner minuit, Mustang se leva.

- Viens, je te raccompagne dit-il en lui donnant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il ramassa tout ses affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Hawkeye. Arrivé devant la porte de l'immeuble, l'envie d'embrasser Riza envahi Mustang.

- Bon, bonne nuit Roy. Dit Hawkeye en se retournant pour rentrer.

- Attendez. Dit Mustang.

Et il s'empara des lèvres de Riza.

- Au revoir. Dit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

Et il partit laissant une Riza qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Voila un chapitre avec un peu plus de Roy/Riza. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?? Laissez moi des commentaires.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre19 : Disputes**

Edward ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qui vit fut le beau visage de Winry endormie au creux de son cou. Il resta ainsi à la contempler. Il se sentait tellement bien comme ça, avec celle qu'il aimait tout contre lui, qu'il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que ce moment « magique » s'arrête.

Le téléphone sonna :

- Merde. Pensa tout haut Edward.

Il se dégagea de Winry et alla répondre au téléphone.

- Allo, dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de râler fullmetal, répondit Roy. On a trouvé un nouveau cadavre.

- Où ça ? Demanda aussitôt l'alchimiste d'Etat.

- Dans une petite ruelle de « l'avenue des cerisiers ».

- Je suis là dans dix minutes, répondit Ed.

Il raccrocha.

- Qui s'était ? demanda Winry qui venait de se réveiller.

- Le général, il faut que j'y aille.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard habillé. Il embrassa rapidement Winry et sortit de l'appartement.

« La rue des cerisiers » n'était pas très loin, donc il décida d'y aller à pieds. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'endroit indiqué par Mustang. La petite ruelle et ses alentours étaient remplis de policiers, de militaires et de passants, curieux de savoir ce qui se passaient.

Edward put facilement accéder à la scène du crime grâce à sa montre d'argent. Il aperçut Mustang un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers lui.

- Général !! Dit Ed.

Roy se retourna pour voir d'où provenait cette voix.

- Ah fullmetal !! Dit-il en l'apercevant.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Ed.

- On a retrouvé un nouveau corps. Il s'agit de nouveau de la femme d'un alchimiste d'Etat, l'alchimiste de terre, pour être plus précis. On a eu du mal à l'identifier. L'assassin l'a bien amochée elle aussi.

Roy conduit Edward près du cadavre.

« Le général avait raison. Elle est encor plus mutilée que les deux autres » pensa Ed.

Alphonse se réveilla à 8h. Il prit une douche et s'habilla. Son ventre gargouilla, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi. Il décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il chercha des yeux la carte que Mia lui avait donnée la veille. Il la trouva sur son bureau. Il sourit en observant le plan. Il était impeccable, fait à l'échelle et elle avait même ajouté une légende pour y inscrire quelques informations supplémentaires sur chaque bâtiment. Il apprit ainsi que la cafétéria servait le petit déjeuner de 7h à 9h30.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entra dans la cafétéria qu'il avait très facilement trouvée grâce au plan. C'était une grande salle remplie de chaises et de tables. Sur le bord se trouvait un self service. La pièce était agréablement éclairée grâce à d'immenses fenêtres.

Il se servit un bol de céréale, et chercha une place libre pour aller manger. Il aperçut Mia en compagnie d'une fille au bout de la salle. La jeune fille était assisse à côté de Mia. Elle avait des cheveux roux, de grands yeux bleus qu'elle avait fortement maquillés et un corps agréable à voir.

« Elle est plutôt jolie !! » pensa Al.

Il se dirigea vers elles.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il à Mia en montrant une chaise juste devant les deux amies.

- Mais bien sûr !! répondit vivement Lila avec un grand sourire.

- Merci.

Il s'assit.

- Alors tu ne nous présentes pas ? Demanda la rouquine à son amie.

- Alphonse, Lila. Lila, Alphonse. Dit-elle sans lever son nez du livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Un grand blond, beau comme un dieu, qui s'appelle Alphonse. Tu ne peux être que l'un des deux frères Elric.

Alphonse rougit à ces paroles et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, tandis que Mia plongeait sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant : « Et voila, elle a trouvé une nouvelle proie !!! ».

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu à cette table. Dit Lila à Al, j'en avais marre de parler dans le vent. Je te jure quand elle est plongée dans un livre rien ne peut l'en sortir.

- Et alors ? dit la jeune fille à son amie en la gratifiant d'un regard noir.

- C'est juste que moi, je me sens un peu à l'écart.

- Si ça te plait pas, tu n'as qu'a aller auprès de l'un de tes nombreux ex.

- Ah oui, je te fais remarquer que alors tu te retrouverais toute seule, je suis ta seule amie. Et ça ne m'étonne pas !!!

- Ah oui !! s'énerva Mia. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'amie, mais moi au moins, je ne couche pas avec tous les mecs que je rencontre.

- C'est sur que ça ne risque pas de t'arriver, tu es tellement coincée !!Cria Lila. Et en plus avec ton mauvais caractère, personne ne voudra jamais de toi.

Et elle sortit de la cafétéria en courant.

Mia était très triste mais elle ne le montra pas.

- Désolé. Dit-elle à Al avec un sourire désolé.

- C'est rien.

- …

- Au faite merci pour le plan. Il est super bien.

- De rien.

Et ils continuèrent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi pendant près d'une demi heure.

- Je dois aller rendre ce livre au professeur Haizen. Dit Mia en se levant.

- Attend. Dit Al. Je viens avec toi, je dois aussi aller le voir.

Al et Mia quittèrent donc ensemble la cafétéria.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on fait un tour par ma chambre. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

- Pas de problème.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Al. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce tandis que Mia l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il prit le premier classeur mais fit tomber le deuxième. Celui-ci s'étala en laissant échapper toutes les feuilles qu'il contenait.

- Merde !! soupira Al.

Alphonse commença à ramasser et Mia vint l'aider. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'une feuille, ils la prirent en même temps, leurs mains se frôlèrent.

La jeune fille retira rapidement la sienne et se leva. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans la chambre du jeune homme.

- Tu es seul ? dit Mia en observant la chambre… enfin je vaut dire, tu n'as pas de colocataire ??

Alphonse se releva.

- Euh oui… pourquoi ; pas toi ??

- Ben non, je partage ma chambre avec Lila.

Alphonse remarqua une once de tristesse traversée les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Ben pas moi. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Dit Al.

- Moi j'aurais préféré être seule. Répliqua Mia.

- …

« Comment une fille si jolie peut être si seule et anti-sociale ??!! » pensa Al.

Alphonse regarda son réveil.

- Zut, déjà 9h45. Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard.

- Ben, viens, on y va alors.

Ils traversèrent le parc sous un soleil de fin d'été qui n'apportait déjà plus tant de chaleur. De nombreuses filles se retournaient sur le passage de Al. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Mia.

Mais Alphonse ne les remarquait pas. Pourquoi aller chercher quelque chose alors qu'on a déjà la meilleure sous les yeux !!!

La jeune fille frappa à la porte. Haizen vint ouvrir.

- Oh Mia, Alphonse !!

- Bonjours professeur. Dit Mia. Voici un autre livre que vous m'avez prêter avant-hier.

- Quoi déjà !! Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu les absorbes !!

Mia sourit.

- Bon au revoir professeur. Au revoir Alphonse. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Alphonse la suivit du regard en souriant. Ce qui fit rire Haizen.

- Très jolie n'est ce pas ??!!

Alphonse hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Philipe frappa des mains.

- Allez finit de fantasmer !! On a du travail.

Vers 12h, Haizen lâcha enfin Alphonse. Il avait placé un temps fou à tout expliquer à Alphonse sur la manière d'enseigner. Mais il fut aussi très surpris des capacités de Al pour l'alchimie.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi. Dit Haizen.

- …

- C'est tout à fait insensé que je sois ton prof. Ca devrait être le contraire.

- La vous exagérer. Dit Al.

- Oh mais non.

Alphonse mangea un sandwich sous un arbre. Vers 13h, il décida d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait la salle d'entraînement pour les arts martiaux, de plus il avait besoin de se défouler.

Il arriva dans une grande salle donc le sol était en bois. Il entra et s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, en centre de la pièce se trouvait Lila. Elle avait revêtu un mini short noir et un débardeur qui épousait magnifiquement bien ses formes. Surtout que elle aussi avait de quoi faire tourner la tête d'un mec.

- Salut. Lui dit-il en rentrant.

- Salut. Dit-elle en souriant. Tu es venu t'entraîner ??

- Oui.

- On s'entraîne ensemble ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ravageur.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Il partit se changer et revint cinq minutes plus tard. Elle avait changé de T-shirt pour en mettre un toujours aussi moulant mais aussi très décolleté.

Après une heure d'entraînement, Alphonse s'appuya contre le mur essoufflé. Des mèches de cheveux étaient tombées sur son visage. Lila s'approcha de lui et lui remit ses mèches en place. Il releva les yeux étonnés de ce geste. Elle souriait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non rien. répondit Al. Ca fait du bien, j'avais besoin de me défouler.

- Ben après l'effort, la récompense.

Elle se colla à lui, mit ses mains autours de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Juste à ce moment, Mia entre dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle resta interdite un moment devant ce qu'elle voyait et fit tomber le sac qu'elle tenait en main. Lila lâcha Al en entendant le sac tombé.

- Mia ? dit-elle étonnée.

- Désolé, mais surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Son visage ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Il était ferme comme le marbre.

- Mia !! Dit Al. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!

- Mais, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

- La première impression est toujours la bonne. Dit-elle sans ce retourner. J'avais raison, t'es juste un coureur de jupons. Quelle idiote j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais différent.

Et elle rentra dans les vestiaires en claquant la porte.

Laissez des commentaires.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre20 : Amour et Amitié.**

« Quel crétin » pensa Mia.

« Merde » pensa Al.

Il se dégagea des bras de Lila.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Al furieux.

- Ben quoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? dit-elle en essayant de le ré embrasser.

Il la repoussa.

- Ecoute Lila, tu es très jolie, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de mec.

- Tu parles, un mec est un mec !! Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui les intéresse. Et je suis sur que Mia a raison, tu n'es pas différent des autres.

Elle s'agrippa à lui et l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou, puis remonta à ses lèvres.

- Alors je ne te fais toujours aucun effet ? lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Alphonse soupira et essaya de se dégager.

- Tu veux bien me lâcher Lila. Dit Al exaspéré.

- Non. Et elle glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme.

Alphonse qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver, attrapa la jeune femme par les deux poignets et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu veux bien dire ce que tu essaies de faire ?

- A ton avis. Dit Lila avec un regard plus que pervers.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoute moi bien. Je ne suis pas du tout intéresser par toi et surtout pas de cette manière.

Il la lâcha et sortit de la salle d'entraînement.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il prit une douche et se changea.

« Mais elle est cinglée cette fille ».

Lila sourit.

- C'est le premier, le seul qui est résisté. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Celui-là, il la mérite. Il est différent.

Mia prit tout son temps pour s'habiller et pria pour que Lila et Alphonse ne soient plus dans la salle. Quelqu'un entra dans le vestiaire.

- Mia ? dit Lila.

- …

Elle s'asseoir devant son amie qui était en train de lasser ses basquets.

- Ce mec est parfait.

Mia releva la tête furieuse.

- Lila, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler de ton nouvel amant.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, il n'est pas parfait pour moi, mais pour toi.

- De quoi tu parles, je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

- Je le testais.

- Quoi, tu regardais si il embrassait bien. Dit-elle en ricanant.

- Il m'a repoussé Mia. C'est le tout premier à le faire.

- Oh pauvre petite, dit Mia d'un ton sarcastique. Tu dois te sentir bien triste.

- Mais non justement, je suis très contente. C'est le tout premier à m'avoir repoussé, même quand j'ai essayé d'aller plus loin.

- Attend, je ne te suis plus. Tu es contente qu'un mec ait refusé de coucher avec toi ?

- Oui, évidement. Ca veut dire qu'il est différent des autres. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire. Vas-y fonce, prend le vite avant qu'une autre fille te le pique.

- Mais tu es complètement cinglée, pourquoi voudrais-je sortir avec ce mec ??

- Parce qu'il est beau, intelligent, gentil, qu'il a une superbe réputation et que c'est un mec bien.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai quand même pas du tout envie de sortir avec lui.

- A qui crois tu faire avaler ça ?? Je suis ta meilleure amie, je te connais bien. Et surtout, j'ai vu comment tu le regardes et comment tu m'as regardé au petit déjeuner quand j'ai commencée à lui parler.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as crue que ce mec m'intéressait, c'est pourquoi tu t'es jetée dessus ?

- Exactement !!!

- Et tu oses dire que tu es ma meilleure amie !! cria Mia.

- Ben, il fallait bien que je le teste pour voir si il te méritait.

Mia regarda les yeux de son amie et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Mais, tu es complètement dingue, ton corps n'est pas qu'un simple objet !! hurla Mia.

- Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il a été bafouillé. Une fois de plus ou de moins, quelle différence. Mais toi, tu ne mérites pas ça. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir !!!

- Lila…

Elle l'a prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu vérifies si les mecs que je fréquente sont des mecs bien.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur que…enfin qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'a moi.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lila.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même Alphonse est un mec bien.

- Donc ça veut dire que tu vas sortir avec !!! dit Lila en se relevant.

- Non.

- Ben pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Premièrement, qui te dis que lui en a envie.

- Parce que…

- Non écoute. L'interrompis Mia. Et même si c'était le cas. Je vois pas de ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à échanger sa salive avec un mec !!!

- Je suis sur que tu ne diras plus ça quand tu tomberas amoureuse.

- L'amour !! Ria Mia. C'est de la pure connerie. Ca n'existe pas. Il y a juste une attirance physique. Point final.

- …

- Et toi, comment peux tu encore y croire après tout ce que tu as traverser ??

- Parce que ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre sans amour, que c'était un sentiment magnifique qui nous aidait à nous épanouir et qui nous apportais beaucoup de bonheur.

- Et beaucoup de tristesse. Ajouta Mia.

- C'est le prix à payer pour atteindre le bonheur !!

- Tu crois trop au prince charmant !!! (_Youpi, il n'y a pas que moi !!!!)_.

- Possible.

Edward observait le soleil décliner lentement à l'horizon par la fenêtre du QG. Il était crevé, il avait passé sa journée à chercher un indice qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie de l'assassin, mais en vain.

- Je patine, je ne trouve rien du tout.

- C'est bon, retourne chez toi. Dit Roy.

- Mais je n'ai pas avancé, il faut que je continue.

- Peut-être, mais tu es trop fatigué, tu ne feras plus rien de bon aujourd'hui. Retourne chez toi et repose toi.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre !!

Il haussa les épaules, rassembla ses affaires et retourna chez lui.

La porte de son appartement n'était pas fermé a clef.

« Winry a dû oubliée de la fermer ».

Il entra dans la salle de bain, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se glissa sous la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, il enfila un pantalon de pyjama (_même genre que Al !!)_ et rentra dans sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant une tête blonde dépassée de ses couvertures.

Il se rentra dans le lit et entoura sa belle de ses bras musclés. Elle se réveilla.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? demanda Ed d'un ton amusé.

Winry lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa.

- Je n'avais pas envie de dormir toute seule.

Elle se blottit contre son petit ami.

- C'est Mustang qui t'oblige à faire autant d'heures supplémentaires ?

- Non, il m'a même obligé à rentrer pour me reposer.

- Donc comme ça, tu voulais dormir au QG ? Il n'y aurais pas une nouvelle jolie secrétaire pas hasard ? demanda Winry avec un sourire au coin.

- Oh si, une magnifique rouquine aux formes plutôt avantageuses.

Winry frappa ses deux points sur le torse du jeune homme, ce qui le fit bien rire. Il attrapa ses poignets.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune femme ne pourras jamais paraître plus belle que toi à mes yeux.

- Tu es bête !! Ria Winry.

- Non, juste amoureux !!

Il l'embrassa tandis que ses mains descendaient sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il constata, pour son plus grand plaisir, qu'elle ne portait qu'une légère robe de nuit qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

- Tu sais que tu me tortures en portant des trucs aussi sexy. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ah oui ? Et tu crois vraiment que de t'avoir si proche de moi quand tu es torse nu me fasse rien ? dit-elle en passant un doigt le long de ses pectoraux.

- Et j'en peux rien moi. Je croyais dormir seul ce soir.

- Oh si tu veux je peux repartir. Dit Winry en se levant de quelques centimètres.

- Non !! dit-il en la plaquant contre le lit.

Il effleura ses lèvres et descendit doucement dans son cou.

Soudain l'envie d'aller plus loin avec Winry l'envahi. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses cuisses, il la regarda dans les yeux pour être sur qu'elle le voulait elle aussi. La jeune fille sourit et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Edward !! lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Ce qui veut dire oui ?

Elle opina.

Dehors la pluie tombait, les gouttes d'eau s'abattaient sur les carreaux des fenêtres de la chambre où deux corps se découvraient pour la première fois.

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser l'épaule nue de Winry. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle vit Edward dormir à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air d'un ange quand il dormait. Même si cette nuit, il lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Elle se leva, enfila une chemise d'Edward qui traînait dans un coin et sortit de la chambre. Elle avait commencé à préparer le petit déjeuner quand elle sentit une pression sur sa taille. Edward venait de l'entourer de ses bras. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne pourrais jamais préparer le petit déjeuner si tu restes collé à moi. Ria Winry.

- Tant pis.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne se coucher ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Il est déjà 10h.

- Et alors on est dimanche.

- Peut-être, mais je dois partir, j'ai promis à Riza de déjeuner avec elle.

Il la lâcha et s'assit sur une chaise en râlant. Elle déposa le pain sur la table et se retourna vers Edward.

- Arrête de râler.

- …

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser.

- Ce n'est pas juste, comment veux tu que je résiste à ça ? dit Edward qui capturait de nouveau les lèvres de Winry.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche et j'y vais. Dit Winry en se levant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste. La jeune femme s'en aperçut.

- Tu rêves, je la prends seule.

- …

- Et arrête de râler !!

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain revêtu des vêtements de la veille.

- Tu compte faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Winry qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais aller voir Al. Et puis, je me replongerais sûrement dans ce maudit dossier. Soupira Ed.

- D'accord. A tantôt.

Elle effleura ses lèvres et sortit de l'appartement.

20ème chapitre !!! Je n'y crois pas. Quand j'ai commencé, je n'aurais jamais cru faire autant de chapitre !!! Et à mon avis, c'est loin d'être fini, je pense qu'il y aura encore pas mal de chapitre avant que je ne puisse écrire le mot FIN. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre21 : Prochaine victime !!!**

Winry rentra dans son appartement pour changer de tenue. Elle enfila un jeans et un léger pull (_normal, c'est presque l'automne !!!)._ Elle se dirigea vers le petit café où Riza et elle avaient prévu de se voir. Elle s'installa à une table sur la terrasse et commanda un café. Elle le bu d'une traite dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu. (_Faut dire qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit !!!)_. Le lieutenant arriva un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Winry !! S'exclama Riza en apercevant la jeune fille. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vues.

Les deux blondes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Quand elles furent assises, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Le serveur s'éloignait quand Winry étouffa un bâillement.

- Tu as l'air crevée. Dit Riza à son amie. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore passée une nuit entière sur une auto mail.

- Euh… ses joues s'empourprèrent. Non, pas vraiment.( _D'une certaine façon, si elle a passé sa nuit sur(ou sous !!) des auto mails !!!!)._

Riza sourit en voyant le tient écarlate de Winry.

- Tu as passée la nuit chez Edward, c'est ça ??!! ria-t-elle.

Elle sourit gênée.

- Oui.

- Et à voir ta tête, ça m'étonnerait vraiment que vous n'ayez fait que dormir.

Winry, dont les joues s'étaient littéralement enflammées, baissa la tête gênée.

- …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrettes ? demanda la jeune femme qui connaissait déjà la réponse de son amie.

- Non !!! dit-elle en relevant la tête. Mais assez parlé de moi, à toi maintenant.

- Quoi ?? Mais j'ai rien à dire !!!

- Ah oui ? Dit-elle d'un ton innocent. Edward m'a parlé d'une histoire de récompense.

Ce fut au tour de Riza de rougir.

- Euh… ça, c'est rien du tout !!!

- Allez dit moi !!!

Riza lui raconta la « récompense » et la soirée avec Roy.

- Ensuite, il m'a raccompagné chez moi et…

- Et… insista Winry.

- Il m'a … embrassé.

- Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt. S'exclama Winry. Et tu comptes le revoir quand ? Enfin, je veux dire hors du QG.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on va se revoir. On fait tous les deux partie de l'armée… et puis, je ne suis pas sur qu'il en ai envie.

- Riza, n'oublie pas qu'il t'a embrassé.

- Oui, mais… peut-être qu'il le regrette.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ???

- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne m'a pas du tout adressé la parole hier. On peut même dire qu'il évitait carrément mon regard.

- … Il n'a peut-être tout simplement pas osé te parler devant ses hommes.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on était toujours entouré par Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman.

- Ben alors, tu vois. Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour que vous vous parliez seul à seul.

Et elles passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après midi a échafauder des plans plus farfelu les uns que les autres.

Edward passa le portail de l'école d'alchimie. Le parc était, en cette veille de rentrée scolaire, bondé d'élèves.

- Merde !! Comment je fais pour retrouver Al là-dedans ??!!

Il fit une centaine de mètres tout en regardant autours de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son cadet. Il vit Mia en train de lire sous un arbre.

« Ouf, quelqu'un qui pourra me dire où il se trouve ?? ».

Il se dirigea vers elle.

- Mia !!

La jeune fille leva la tête en entendant son nom.

- Salut, ça va ? demanda Edward avec un sourire.

- Euh…oui. Répondit-elle.

- Tu ne serais pas où se trouve mon frère par hasard ??

Les yeux de Mia ternir et son visage se renferma.

- Non. Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Edward la regarda surpris. Qu'est-ce que Al avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle lui en veille ?

« Normalement, c'est toujours moi qui fait quelque chose de travers et qui finit pas me mettre tout le monde à dos !! ». Pensa-t-il.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas me dire où se trouve sa chambre ??!!

- Bâtiment Hakuro, chambre 77. répondit-elle toujours aussi impassible.

Voyant le regard perdu du fullmetal, Mia ferma son livre et se leva en soupirant.

- Bon, viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le bâtiment Hakuro. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand ils furent arrivés devant la chambre de Alphonse.

- Voila.

Et elle tourna les talons. Edward resta quelques secondes stupéfait devant l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Il frappa à la porte où il était écris en grand le numéro 77. Quelques instants plus tard Alphonse vint lui ouvrir.

- Ed ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ??

- Bonjour l'accueil !! Si on a même plus le droit de venir voir son petit frère.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, je pensais que tu allais profiter de ton dimanche pour rester avec Winry.

- Elle est partie déjeuner avec le lieutenant Hawkeye. Dit Ed d'un air maussade.

Alphonse ria devant l'attitude de son frère.

- Tu es grave.

- Bon, tu as fini de te foutre de ma gueule… et laisse moi entrer, je ne vais pas passer un an sur le pallier. Dit-il en poussant Al pour entrer dans la pièce.

Il observa la pièce.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas mal !!

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et attrapa un classeur qui traînait à côté.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- La matière du cours d'alchimie du terminal.

Edward feuilleta rapidement le classeur.

- Ouais, pas très compliqué et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose.

- C'est juste la matière pour un trimestre, il y a encore deux autres classeurs comme ça. Et je te jure que le dernier est beaucoup moins facile.

- D'accord, j'ai rien dit. Et tu commences quand les cours ??

- Demain.

- Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir diriger une classe entière ??!! Tu vas te faire marcher sur les pieds, tu es beaucoup trop gentil !!

- Merci de tes encouragements grand frère !! dit Al en lançant un regard noir à son aîné. Et puis de toute façon, je ne donnerais pas de cours avant la fin de l'année. Au début, je ne ferais qu'observer et aider Haizen.

- Attend !! dit Ed en observant une nouvelle fois le classeur. Tu as dit que c'était la matière de terminal ??

- Oui.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu vas donner des cours à des personnes de ton âge ??

- Ouais.

- Tu es foutu.

Alphonse prit un coussin qui se trouvait sur son lit et le balança sur son frère.

- Mais ferme là trois secondes !!! Je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça, pas besoin que tu en rajoutes !!

Edward haussa les épaules et commença à faire le tour de la chambre.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de fouiller partout ? Lui demanda Al exaspéré.

- Ben, il faut bien que j'assume mon rôle de grand frère !!

- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça !!! ricana Al. Normalement, c'est plutôt moi qui doit te surveiller.

- … C'est quoi ça ? dit-il en prenant un morceau de papier en main.

- Le plan de l'école, ça se voit non ??

- Vraiment très bien fait, Qui l'a dessiné ?

- Mia. Répondit Al.

- Tiens, en parlant de cette fille. Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle t'en veuille ??

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Al surpris.

- Je l'ai croisée en arrivant et je peux te dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse quand j'ai prononcé ton nom.

Al sourit tristement.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ??

- Mais rien du tout !!! j'en peux rien moi si cette folle c'est jeté sur moi !!!

- Quoi !!!

Alphonse raconta à son frère les événements de la veille. A la fin du récit, Ed était plié en deux.

- Il n'y a rien de marrant !! cria Al.

- Oh si !!! Je ne savais pas que mon cher petit frère était un tombeur !!!

Edward ria de plus belle, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter.

- Arrête !! hurla Alphonse.

- Sinon quoi !!!

- Sinon, je pourrais te demander ce que tu as fait cette nuit. A voir les cernes sous tes yeux, tu n'as sûrement pas beaucoup dormis. Dit Al un sourire au coin.

Edward s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

- … Qu'est ce que tu me racontes,… j'avais…euh… juste… beaucoup de travail. Répondit Ed qui rougissait de plus en plus.

- Ah oui ? dit Al d'un ton innocent. Et c'est ton travail qui te fait rougir comme ça ???

- …

Ce fut au tour de Al d'éclater de rire.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je parie que Winry aussi doit avoir l'air crevée.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires !! dit Ed entre ses dents, le visage toujours aussi écarlate.

- Ben, il faut bien que j'assume mon rôle de petit frère emmerdant !!! (_un point partout !!!_).

- …

Quand trois heures sonnèrent Ed retourna chez lui.

Ca faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'il était plongé dans son dossier quand il se leva en criant.

- Mais oui, c'est ça !!!! c'est pas vrai c'était tout con !!!

Les deux blondes se séparèrent vers 16h.

Riza marchait dans la rue principale de Central pour rentrer chez elle. Elle passa devant le QG et se rappela qu'elle avait des dossiers en retard, enfin c'était ceux de Mustang !!! Elle entra donc dans l'immense bâtiment presque désert. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de la « team Mustang » et fut étonné de trouver son général assoupit sur son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Le visage de Roy était éclairé par un immense sourire et un léger filet de bave coulait de sa bouche.

« Je veux même pas savoir à quoi il rêve !! » soupira Riza exaspéré.

Les lèvres de Roy remuèrent légèrement.

- hum… Riza.

- Quoi, il rêve de moi !!!

Elle se pencha vers lui pour le réveiller.

- Général !! dit-elle.

- Hum…

- Debout !! cria-t-elle.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi !! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?? Dit-il d'un air hagard._ (je vois trop bien sa tête, les cheveux ébouriffé, les yeux vide, un air perdu !! trop mimi !!!). _

- Général, qu'est ce que vous faites ici un dimanche ? demanda Riza.

- J'avais des dossiers en retard. Dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Arrêtez, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes venu ici pour remplir des dossiers, surtout un dimanche !!!

- Ben si !!! Vous m'avez donné ma récompense, donc je devais bien vous faire plaisir !!

- En parlant de ça… commença Riza en rougissant.

Roy se leva, fit le tour du bureau et se mis juste en face de son lieutenant de façon à la coincer entre lui et le bureau.

- Oui ?? dit Mustang avec un sourire plus que charmeur.

- …heu…

Riza était tout à fait déstabiliser devant le sourire et le regard que Roy lui donnait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser et entoura ses bras autours de son cou.

Quand enfin ils remontèrent à la surface (_Super expression !!!)_, il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je tiens énormément à toi Riza. Pour moi tu as toujours été plus qu'une simple collègue.

Pour toute réponse, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone sonna. Riza se décolla de Mustang.

- C'est bon, laisse sonner !! dit Roy en la rattrapant par la taille.

- Non, ça pourrait être important.

Roy soupira et décrocha en se jurant que celui qui avait osé les déranger allait le payer.

- Général de brigade Mustang ? dit Ed a l'autre bout du fil. Pour une fois, je suis content de vous entendre !!!

- Ben le plaisir n'est pas partagé, fullmetal !! râla Roy.

- … Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de râler général, j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant sur les meurtres.

- Quoi !!! Viens au QG et vite !!!

- Ok, je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Ed se trouvait en face de Mustang pensif.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris il tue ses victimes par paire ???

- Oui. Il y a eu en premier la femme de l'alchimiste de la lumière et celle des ténèbres. Puis ensuite celle de l'air et celle de la terre. Ca fait deux paires : Lumière/ténèbre et air/terre.

- Donc, maintenant, si j'ai bien compris, il faut qu'une autre personne soit tuée pour sauver la prochaine ??

- Oui, ça c'est le problème !!

Ils furent coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone (_Décidément, il va chauffé ce pauvre petit téléphone si il n'arrête pas de sonner !!)._

Mustang décrocha.

- …

- Oui d'accord, on arrive répondit-il.

Il raccrocha.

- Ben fullmetal, on n'aura pas à attendre, ils viennent de retrouver un autre corps.

- La femme de quel Alchimiste ??

- Je ne sais pas, on va aller voir !!!

Ils montèrent dans une voiture et Riza prit le volant.

- Je peux conduire si tu veux ? souffla Roy à l'oreille de la jolie blonde. Tu es sensé être en jour de repos. Tu peux retourner chez toi.

- Non, ça va merci.

Edward les regarda. Le regard du général avait changé envers le lieutenant. Il sourit.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire bêtement, toi ?? dit Roy de mauvaise humeur.

- Moi ?? mais rien du tout !!!

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une rue à la sortie de la ville. Des membres de l'armée et de la police se trouvaient déjà sur place.

- Général !! dit un soldat au garde à vous en apercevant Mustang.

- Repos !!

Le soldat retira la main de sa tempe.

- Avez-vous réussis à identifier la victime ??

- Oui, Katerina Maholia, femme d'Eric Maholia, alchimiste de l'…

- Eau. Continua Mustang.

- De l'eau ? repris Ed. Le contraire de l'eau, c'est le feu.

- Oui, donc si j'ai bien compris le prochain sur la liste c'est moi.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas marié. Enfin je ne pense pas !!! dit Ed.

- Ce n'est pas logique.

- Général de brigade Roy Mustang. Dit une voix inconnue derrière lui.

L'alchimiste de flamme se retourna et se mis directement au garde à vous. Les trois plus grands représentants du parlement se trouvaient devant lui. Dans ses trois représentants se trouvait l'ancien général Grumman qui avait abandonné la direction de QG de l'est pour entrer dans le parlement.

- Général Grumman ?? Mais que faites vous ici ?? demanda Mustang surpris.

- J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre et je suis venu voir par moi-même comment avançait cette affaire. Car voyez –vous, elle traîne beaucoup trop à mon goût.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Général,…

- Mais arrêtez de m'appeler général, jeune homme. Maintenant je suis simplement un membre du parlement.

- Oui, pardon…monsieur.

- Donc, que disiez vous à propos de l'enquête ?

- Ah oui, je disais donc que justement le fullmetal avait trouvé du nouveau.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Mais il faudrait trouver un endroit plus sur pour vous en parlez.

Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Une semaine que je n'ai plus rien écrit !!!

Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!

Laissez moi des commentaires SVP. Plus j'en aurais plus vite mon prochain chapitre sera publié !!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre22 : Nouvelle amitié.**

Edward, Mustang ainsi que Hawkeye se trouvaient devant le bureau de l'ancien général Grumman. Roy venait de lui expliquer ainsi qu'aux deux autres membres du parlement, l'évolution de l'enquête.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Dit Grumman. Vous êtes le prochain.

- Oui, en tout cas, c'est ce que je pense. Répondit l'alchimiste de flamme.

- Ben alors, on est foutu !! soupira Grumman.

Tout le monde le regarda perplexe.

- Ben oui. Continua-t-il. Si l'assassin veut tuer toutes les femmes qui sont passées dans votre lit, Mustang, il risque de ne plus avoir beaucoup de femmes à Central !!!

Roy prit un air suffisant.

- Ouais, ça c'est sur !!!

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Ed et Riza se regardaient exaspéré.

- Bon, reprenons notre sérieux. Dit Grumman en s'arrêtant de rire. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que vous ne vous affichiez plus qu'avec une seule femme.

- Aucune femme ne voudra courir un risque pareil !!

- Oui, c'est évident. Dit l'un des deux membres du parlement. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé à vous mademoiselle Hawkeye. Vous êtes forte et vous êtes habitué au danger.

- Quoi !!!! crièrent d'une même voix Roy et Grumman.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !!! ajouta Mustang.

- J'accepte la mission !! dit Hawkeye en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Mais Riza ma chérie !! (_je vous rappelle que Grumman est le grand père de Riza !!)_. Tu encourras beaucoup trop de risque si tu exécutes cette mission.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, grand père. Je sais me défendre.

- Oui, mais…

- Et puis, je suis sure que le général ne me laissera pas mourir. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Roy.

- Evidement. Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Grumman soupira.

- Bon d'accord. Mais si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma petite fille, je vous en tiendrais entièrement responsable. C'est compris Mustang !!!!

- Oui. Dit-il au garde à vous.

- Fullmetal, vous, vous allez continuez votre enquête pour essayer de coincé ce fumier.

- Bien. Il se mit à son tour au garde à vous.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez disposer.

Al sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloire, se trouvaient une bonne vingtaine d'étudiant portant dans leur bras un tas de bazar. Allant d'une simple valise à un oreiller en plume. Il n'avait pas fait cinq mètres, qu'il croisa un garçon avec des cheveux roux qui portait une pile impressionnante d'objets divers. Il semblait être écrasé sous le poids de son « chargement ». Al se dirigea vers le garçon et rattrapa in extremis la radio qui était sur le point de tomber.

- Un peu d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et sourit.

- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Alphonse prit une partie des objets qui encombrait les bras du jeune homme.

- Quel est le numéro de ta chambre ?? demanda-t-il.

- Euh…attend.

Il sortit tant bien que mal un morceau de papier de sa poche.

- 78, numéro 78.

- Tient, on va être voisin alors.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et déposèrent tout le brol sur le lit. Mais malheureusement, le rouquin était un peu maladroit et il fit tombé la petite radio qui se brisa en mile morceau sur le sol.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai !!!

- Attend. Dit Al.

Il joignit les mains et en un temps record, la radio fut comme neuve.

Le jeune homme regarda Al avec stupéfaction.

- Tu n'as besoin de cercle ??!!

- Euh… non.

- Je croyais que la seule personne de faire ça, c'était le…

- Fullmetal alchemist, oui. Mais, je peux te dire, qu'il est loin d'être le seul. Même si j'admets qu'il est plus doué que moi en alchimie.

- Tu le connais ???

- Euh…ouais.

- C'est vrai !!! Il est comment ??? Je veux dire, il a l'air extraordinaire, devenir alchimiste d'Etat à 12ans, c'est incroyable.

En entendant ces paroles, Alphonse éclata de rire.

- Ed extraordinaire ???!!! Ça c'est la meilleur. Tu sais, c'est juste un mec normal qui n'arrête pas de râler pour un oui ou pour un non.

Le rouquin le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Ah oui, je ne t'ai toujours pas demander ton nom. Dit Al.

- Laurens, Laurens Bertrand.

- Content de te connaître Laurens. Dit Al en lui tendant la main. Moi c'est Alphonse Elric.

- El…Elric. Balbutia-t-il. Tu es son… frère.

- Ouais. « Mais pourquoi on me présente toujours comme le frère du fullmetal, ça devient pelant à la fin !!! ». pensa-t-il.

- …

- Tu es en quelle année ?

- Dernière. Et toi ??

- Pareille.

Laurens regarda sa chambre en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils m'ont encore mis dans une chambre tout seul !!!!

- Moi aussi.

- C'est normal, tu es quand même Alphonse Elric.

- Mais toi, pourquoi tu es dans une chambre particulière ??

- Mon père donne beaucoup d'argent à cette école. Le directeur est au petit soin avec lui et il lui accord tous ses caprices. Mon cher papa croit que je ne dois pas me mêler au petit peuple !!! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est exaspérant, il se croit supérieur à tout le monde. Donc, il a demandé pour que j'aie une chambre individuelle.

- Tu préfèrerais une chambre double ???

- Ouais, c'est déprimant d'être tout seul alors que les autres sont au minimum deux par chambre.

Alphonse sourit.

- Ca tombe bien. Ca te dérangerais de m'avoir moi comme colocataire. Demanda Al.

- Non, ce serait super, mais c'est impossible.

- Ah oui ??

Alphonse s'avança devant l'un des murs de la chambre et joignit les deux mains.

- Souviens toi, ma chambre est juste à côté.

Et il déposa ses mains sur le mur. En moins d'une seconde celui-ci disparut. Maintenant, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient dans une grande pièce qui réunissait leurs deux chambres.

- Voila, tu vois que c'était possible. Dit Al en se retournant.

Laurens éclata de rire.

- Tu es vraiment super !!!

Et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à installer leur nouvelle chambre. Riant des conneries de l'un ou de l'autre. Une nouvelle amitié était née…

Vers 20h, une musique se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?? demanda Al surpris.

- Oh, c'est une petite fête que les étudiants organisent chaque année dans les dortoirs pour célébrer le début des cours.

- Et on les laisse faire ??

Laurens étouffa un rire.

- Le seul prof qui se trouve à l'école cette nuit, c'est Haizen !! Et ce n'est pas le genre de prof à empêcher une fête. Au contraire, l'année par exemple, c'est lui qui avait apporté les boissons alcoolisées.

- …

Mia était allongé sur le canapé en train de lire tandis que Lila sautait autour d'elle.

- Allez s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie !!

- Mais pourquoi ??? Ca va être génial. En plus c'est ta dernière année.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller un point c'est tout !!! Et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Dix minutes plus tard, Mia se retrouva au beau milieu de la fête.

« Chaque année c'est pareille, je me fais toujours avoir » soupira-t-elle.

- Mia !!! cria une voix derrière la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme courir vers elle. Elle sourit et couru dans ses bras.

- Laurens, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Dit Mia

- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Répondit le jeune homme.

Quand elle lâcha enfin le jeune homme, elle aperçut Alphonse derrière celui-ci qui avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

Voyant que Mia regardait son nouvel ami, il décida de faire les présentations.

- Mia, je te présente mon nouvel ami, Alphonse Elric. Al voici Mia m'a petite sœur.

- Ta… ta…petite sœur ?? bafouilla-t-il.

- Oui. Enfin, c'est ma demi sœur mais on est aussi proche que si l'on était totalement du même sang.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère ??!! dit Al à Mia.

Laurens les regarda avec stupeur.

- Vous vous connaissez ??

- Oui, on s'est déjà croisé. Répondit Mia d'un ton froid.

Le beau sourire qui éclairait le visage de la jeune fille une minute auparavant c'était effacé.

- Oh Laurens !!! s'écria une voix.

Alphonse eut juste le temps de voir des cheveux roux passer à la vitesse de la lumière pour se jeter dans les bras du rouquin.

Lila fit deux bises sur chaque joue de Laurens qui prit une teinte brique.

- Mia ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais de retour de Xing ??

- Je… je ne suis… rentré… qu'aujourd'hui matin. Bredouilla-t-il.

Alphonse regarda cette scène avec amusement. Décidément c'était une manie pour cette fille de se jeter au cou de tous les mecs qu'elle rencontrait !!!

Al sentit une pression sur son poignet. Mia venait de s'en emparer.

- Il faut mieux que tu évites de dire à Laurens que tu as embrassé Lila, je n'ai pas envie que mon frère souffre. Lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle le lâcha et tourna les talons.

- Mia !!

Il l'a rattrapa.

- Il faut qu'on parle, viens !!!

Il l'a pris par la main et l'entraîna dehors pour être un peu plus au calme.

- Tu vas me lâcher, oui ??!! cria Mia.

- Non !! t'en que tu ne m'auras pas écouté, je ne te lâcherais pas.

- Lâche moi !! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ecou…

Mia venait de le gifler avec sa main libre. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme et entra dans le bâtiment avant que Al ne puisse la rattraper.

Alphonse n'en revenait pas,

Il s'assit par terre adossée à un arbre. Sa joue lui brûlait.

« Elle n'y a pas été doucement !!! » pensa-t-il.

Laurens vint le rejoindre cinq minutes plus tard. Lui aussi avait les joues en feu, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons !!

Il s'assit à côté de lui et observa sa joue où l'on voyait presque la marque d'une main.

- Dit donc, elle ne t'a pas raté !!

- …

- Oui, je sais elle est un peu violente.

- …

- Donc comme ça, tu sors avec ma sœur, je croyait vraiment que personne n'y arriverait.

- Quoi !!! Dit Al qui sortait enfin de sa torpeur. Mais je ne sors pas avec elle !!!

- Oui, c'est sur que pour l'instant vous êtes en pleine dispute, mais tu es sorti avec elle, non ?

- Mais non, ça ne fait seulement trois jours que je la connais.

- Oh calme toi !!! J'en sais rien moi, ça faisait un an que je n'avais plus vu Mia.

- Comment ça se fait ?? je croyais que c'était ta sœur ??

- Oui, mais je suis partis un an à Xing pour y étudier la médecine et maintenant je suis revenu ici pour finir mes études en alchimie.

- Ah d'accord !!! Mais attend, tu ne m'a pas dit que ton père ne voulais pas que tu partages une chambre avec quelqu'un ? pourtant Mia est dans la même chambre que Lila, non ??

Les joues de Laurens rosirent en entendant le nom de la jeune fille ce qui n'échappa à Al.

- Oui, mais je n'est pas le même père que Mia, n'oublie pas que c'est ma demi sœur.

- …

- Pourquoi tu souris ??

- Je peux te poser une question ?? demanda Al à son nouvel ami.

- Oui, à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ??

- C'est que tu répondes à la mienne après.

- D'accord. Tu es amoureux de Lila, n'est-ce pas ??? demanda Al avec un grand sourire.

Laurens baissa les yeux, ses joues étaient en feu.

- oui…murmura-t-il. Mais seulement, elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Elle ne me considère que comme un ami, le frère de sa meilleure amie et c'est tout.

- …

- Alors à moi !!! Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé entre toi et ma sœur ??

- Mais rien, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Arrête !!! Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça !!

- … « Merde, je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'elle a vu Lila m'embrassé » pensa-t-il.

- Alors ?

- Euh… en faite elle a vu une autre fille m'embrassé. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est cette fille qui m'a sauté dessus !!! dit-il pour se défendre.

Laurens ria.

- Pauvre Mia, elle n'a pas de chance quand même. Pour une fois qu'elle s'intéresse à un mec !!!

- Rien à voir, elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi. Tu as vu comme elle m'a giflé, non ??

- Ben justement. Si elle se foutait de toi, elle aurait pas réagit comme ça !!! Normalement, elle se contente de nier le mec !!

- …

- Allez viens, il commence à faire froid.

- Oui.

Bon, je sais ce chapitre est surtout consacré à Al/Mia. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !!!

Merci de suivre ma fic et surtout laissez moi des commentaires MERCI !!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre23 : Premier jour.**

Roy et Riza se promenaient dans la ville main dans la main.

- C'est quand même la meilleure mission que je n'ai jamais eue !! Dit Roy en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Peut-être, mais n'oubliez quand même pas que cette mission est dangereuse, l'assassin pourrait très bien nous surveiller en ce moment même.

- C'est vrai ??

Roy l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda surprise Riza après que le général l'ait enfin lâché.

- Ben, si l'assassin nous observe, il faut bien qu'il comprenne qu'on ait ensemble !! Répondit Mustang qui avait prit un petit air innocent qui faisait craquer Riza.

- Idiot. Dit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement.

- Al réveille toi !!!

- …

- Debout, tu ne vas quand même pas être en retard le premier jour ???!!!

- …

- Allez gros fainéant.

- …il est quelle heure ??? demanda Al qui émergeait lentement de ses couvertures.

- Pas loin de 8h.

- Quoi !!! cria Al qui était maintenant tout à fait réveillé. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ??!!

- J'ai essayé, mais tu dors vraiment comme une marmotte !!!

- …

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et en ressortit lavé et habillé un dix minutes plus tard.

- Tiens, dit Laurens à Al en lui tendant deux brioches. J'ai pensé à te ramener ça en allant prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Merci !!

Il prit les brioches et commença à manger à toute vitesse. Laurens le regarda manger.

- Tu sais, j'ai vu Mia tout à l'heure !!

Alphonse manqua de s'étouffer.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler ??

- J'ai déjà essayé mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter !!

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu têtue.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Répliqua Al en repensant à la gifle de la veille.

Al finit de manger et se dirigea avec son ami vers la salle où se déroulaient les cours d'alchimie.

- Ah !! Alphonse. S'écria Haizen en apercevant le jeune homme.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bon dépêche toi d'aller t'installer, je vais bientôt commencer.

Il rentra dans une immense salle où une petite estrade se dressait devant d'immenses gradins. Il s'installa au premier rang.

Il regarda derrière lui. La salle était bondée d'élèves qui discutaient entres eux. Alphonse aperçut Mia deux rangs derrière lui. Haizen entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

- Bonjour tout le monde !! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva.

- Parfait. Alors, pour les nouveaux, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Philipe Haizen. Je suis professeur d'alchimie dans cette école. J'ai 30ans et malheureusement pour moi, toujours célibataire.

Un sourire apparut sur presque toutes les lèvres des filles de l'assemblée.

- Vous êtes donc en terminal. Je suis certain qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que fin de cette année vous devrez subir un examen pour évaluer vos compétences et voir si vous êtes fait pour devenir alchimiste d'état.

Un frisson parcouru la salle.

- Mais cette année sera encore plus particulière car cette année, un stagiaire m'aidera à donner mes cours. Dans le but de le former à devenir lui-même professeur. Je suis sur que vous connaissez déjà tous son nom. Les rumeurs vont vite dans cette école. Viens s'il te plaît Alphonse.

Alphonse se leva doucement. Son stresse l'étouffait. Il monta sur la petite estrade pour rejoindre Haizen.

- Inutile de vous le présenter. Je suis sure que vous le connaissez au moins pas réputation.

Alphonse sourit timidement.

- Je vous explique la situation. Alphonse est venu dans cette école dans le but d'être formé pour devenir professeur d'alchimie. Il suivra tout comme vous les cours de maniement des armes, mais pas ceux d'alchimie puisque ceux-ci, il m'aidera à les donner. De toute façon, ça aurait été une perte de temps, car je peux vous assurer que son niveau en alchimie est déjà beaucoup plus élevé que le mien.

Haizen se retourna vers Alphonse.

- Puis-je te demander de nous faire une petite démonstration de ta spécialité ??

Le cadet des frères Elric hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il claqua des mains et fit apparaître une armure, ne mesurant pas loin de deux mètres. L'expression sur le visage d'Alphonse changea radicalement. On pouvait faire maintenant au lieu du petit sourire figé par le stresse, un grand sourire chaleureux. C'est comme si le faite de faire de l'alchimie faisait s'envoler le stresse du jeune homme.

Il joignit les mains une nouvelle fois et les déposa sur l'armure qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Des lignes bleues apparurent sur l'armure. Deux secondes plus tard, celle-ci bougeait sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

Haizen sourit en voyant l'expression qu'affichaient les jeunes gens sur les gradins.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment notre jeune ami s'y ait prit pour faire bouger ce gros tas de ferraille ?

Personne ne répondit, on n'entendait plus que les mouches volées.

Mia affichait une mine contrariée. Haizen sourit en l'apercevant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mia, dit-il à la jeune fille. C'est tout à fait normal que tu ne saches pas ce qu'il vient de réaliser, car à mon avis, c'est la seule personne au monde qui puisse faire ce qu'il vient de faire.

Mia rougit.

- Je sais ce qu'il vient d'effectuer. Il a transféré une partie de son âme dans l'armure.

Une exclamation de surprise et d'admiration traversa la salle.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, continua-t-elle. C'est comment il a pu y arriver. Normalement, une âme est indestructible et est solidement attaché au corps. Elle ne peut ce détacher de celui-ci que lorsque ce dernier meurt.

Haizen se tourna vers Alphonse pour l'encourager à répondre.

- C'est vrai qu'en règle général, une âme est indivisible. Mais j'ai vécu des événements dans ma vie qui ont eu pour conséquence que maintenant, des parties de mon âme peuvent facilement se détacher de mon corps pour aller s'accrocher à un corps étranger. Enfin, pour un certain temps.

- Et ces quoi ces événements ?? demanda un garçon au fond de la classe.

- Ca, j'aime mieux ne pas vous le dire !! Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Le reste du cours se passa normalement. Alphonse se rendit vite compte que Haizen était un prof respecté. Aucun élève ne se permettait de parler durant son cours. Il était aussi beaucoup aimé, surtout par les filles !! Et en plus d'être respecté et aimé, c'était un excellent professeur. Alphonse espérait vraiment qu'un jour il pourrait arriver ne serait ce qu'à la cheville de Haizen.

Quand la sonnerie sonna, Haizen sortit de la classe entouré d'une dizaine de filles qui voulaient absolument lui parler pour des raisons diverses et variées. Alphonse sortit à son tour accompagné de Laurens.

- Tu as été génial !! s'exclama-t-il.

- Merci. Répondit Al gêné.

- C'était quoi ces événements dans ta vie ??

- … je te le dirais peut-être un jour mais pas maintenant, pas encore. Ce n'est pas facile à raconter.

Le visage d'Alphonse s'était assombri.

- D'accord. Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ?? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Alphonse sortit son horaire.

- Art martiaux… et toi ??

- Alchimie médicale.

- D'accord, on se retrouve au dîner alors ?

- Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Alphonse se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il se changea dans un vestiaire déjà rempli d'une dizaine de garçons et ensuite se rendit dans la salle. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un homme assez musclé d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Jeune gens un peu de silence s'il vous plait. Dit l'homme. Bonjours à tous, je me présente, je m'appelle André Zing, je serais votre professeur d'art martiaux cette année.

Alphonse entendit deux jeunes hommes discuter un peu plus loin. Malheureusement pour eux, Al ne fut pas le seul à les entendre.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?? gronda Zing.

Il possédait une voix extrêmement grave qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa musculature impressionnante (_moins que Armstrong je vous rassure !!)_ et ses traits sévères.

Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas.

- Je vous ai posé une question !!

- Ben… euh… je… enfin… nous… bafouillèrent les deux pauvres malheureux.

On aurait dit que les deux garçons allaient se liquéfier devant le regard du professeur.

- Allez faire trois tours de l'école, je ne veux plus vous avoir sous les yeux.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et ils partirent presque en courant de la salle trop heureux de pouvoir s'échapper.

- Bon assez perdu de temps, mettez vous par deux. Enfin non, c'est moi qui vais faire les groupes.

Il prit la liste des noms des élèves de sa classe.

- Parfait !! Douze filles et douze garçons, je vais pouvoir faire des duo mixtes. Cela vous fera un très bon exercice car les garçons retiennent souvent leurs coups face à des filles et si ils font ça dans la vie réelle je ne donne pas chère de leur peau. Et puis les filles rencontreront sûrement des hommes très fort sans scrupules. Autant qu'elles s'entraînent avec des hommes. Enfin si on peux appeler cette bande de fillettes des hommes. Dit-il en regardant les garçons de sa classe.

Son regard tomba sur Alphonse.

- Ah, une exception ??!! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il commença à former les groupes en choisissant une fille et un garçon au hasard.

- Alphonse Elric et… Mia Bertrand.

Les douze filles soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Ce n'est pas vrai !!! » pensa Mia.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours les même qui ont de la chance ?? » pensèrent les onze autres filles.

Quand le professeur eut fini de former les groupes, il frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon, allons-y, mettez-vous face à face avec votre partenaire.

Alphonse vint se placer devant Mia. Elle évita soigneusement son regard.

- Je voudrais que les filles essayent de faire tomber leur partenaire, vous les garçons, vous devez vous défendre, mais interdiction de contre attaquer, compris ???

- Compris !! répondirent en chœur les élèves.

- Commencez !!

Mia essaya de faire tomber Al à l'aide d'un croche pied mais celui-ci l'ayant prévu bloqua le geste de la jeune fille sans problème. Furieuse, elle réessaya plusieurs fois mais en vain. Alphonse était trop rapide et trop fort pour elle.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Zing frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon maintenant, inversez les rôles.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains pour donner le départ.

Trois secondes plus tard, Mia était allongée par terre.

- Très beau jeune homme. Dit Zing en se dirigeant vers lui.

Al sourit.

- Mia, continua Zing à la jeune fille qui venait de se relever. Concentre toi un peu plus, tu n'es pas arrivé à le faire tomber une seule fois, alors que d'habitude, tu es la meilleur de la classe.

Mia rougit de honte.

- Bon aller, recommencez !!

Une fois de plus Alphonse réussit à faire tomber Mia d'un seul coup.

Le professeur soupira.

- Entraîne toi, je repasserais après.

Et il alla voir comment se débrouillaient les autres groupes.

Mia était de nouveau par terre. Alphonse lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle l'ignora et se remis debout seule. En évitant toujours le regard d'Alphonse.

Zing revint auprès d'elle.

- Mia !! Cria-t-il. Je voudrais bien que tu regardes ton adversaire et non pas le sol. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, vos histoires de couples ne m'intéresse pas. Mais concentre toi et fais moi le plaisir de le regarder. Comment veux tu parer ses coups si tu ne les vois pas.

- Non… il n'est pas… commença Mia.

- J'en ai rien à faire !! coupa Zing. Recommencez, je vous regarde.

Il n'était pas le seul, tous les élèves de la classe avaient arrêté leurs exercices pour les regarder.

Morte de honte Mia relava la tête et regarda enfin Al dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire une forte fureur. Quelque chose lui disait que cette fureur lui était destinée. Il l'attaqua, mais elle arriva enfin à bloquer son coup. Il réessaya mais en vain. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de minutes qu'il réussit de nouveau à la faire tomber.

- Ben voila, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux.

Le reste du cours se passa normalement même si Mia ne dit pas un seul mot. Vers 11h45 Zing annonça la fin des cours.

Alphonse prit une douche et se rhabilla.

Des garçons l'abordèrent dans les vestiaires.

- Félicitation mon vieux, je croyait que personne n'arriverait jamais à faire tomber Mia dans ses bras.

- Mais je ne sors pas avec !!

- En tout cas, elle te montre beaucoup d'intérêt. Tu es le premier garçon qui arrive à lui faire baisser les yeux ou la faire rougir. Normalement, c'est un vrai robot cette fille, elle n'a aucun sentiment, à part la colère évidement !!!

- …

Al sortit des vestiaire, Laurens l'attendait juste devant la porte.

- On va manger, je meurs de faim !! Dit Al en l'apercevant.

- Oui d'accord.

Après le dîner, Al et Laurens se rendirent à leur cours de maniement d'armes blanches. Alphonse ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Les deux garçons marchaient dans le parc en direction de leur chambre. Il venait de finir le dernier cours de la journée.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu es doué en alchimie, en art martiaux as ce que j'ai entendu dire et dans le maniement des armes blanches. Il n'y a pas de matière où tu es nul ???

- Si, je sens que les armes à feu ça ne va pas être mon truc.

Mia et Lila passèrent à ce moment juste à côté d'eux.

- Oh mais je suis sur que Mia pourra t'aider, elle est très douée pour manier une arme à feu. Dit Lila à Alphonse.

Mia regarda son amie avec un regard assassin.

- Toi, ton point faible, c'est les relations sociales !! Dit Laurens à sa sœur.

- Ah ça c'est sur !! Renchérit Lila.

Elle prit la main de Laurens qui vira au rouge.

- Bon, on va vous laissez seul, vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire !!

Et ils partirent en vitesse.

Alphonse en profita et attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille.

- Maintenant, tu m'écoutes !! Dit Al.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais sans succès.

- Lâche moi !!!

- Non !! tu m'écoutes.

Elle arrêta de bouger.

- Maintenant met toi bien ça dans la tête, ce n'est pas moi qui ai embrassé Lila, c'est elle qui…

- Oui, ça je le sais déjà !! L'interrompis Mia.

- Ben alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler ?? demanda Alphonse qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- …

« Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire » pensa Mia.

Alphonse lâcha les poignets de la jeune fille.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu me fais la gueule pour rien ??!!!!

- …Ouais.

- …

- C'est bon maintenant, je peux partir ?

- Non, avant souris moi !! dit Al avec un sourire.

- Quoi ??!!!

- Souris moi !! Répéta Alphonse.

- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?? dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

- Parce que tu es encore plus belle quand tu souris.

Mia rougit et fini par sourire à son grand étonnement. Elle connaissait très bien tous ces compliments, à chaque fois qu'un garçon lui en faisait elle les envoyait balader. Mais avec lui, pourquoi avait-elle souris, elle rentrait dans son jeu.

- Mia envoya balader toutes ces pensées. Après tout, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être ami avec lui.

Je sais c'est encore du Al/Mia, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera du Ed/Win. !!! Enfin je pense…

J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plais !!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre24 : **

- Ed. Dit une voix douce.

Le blond était toujours dans ses couvertures.

- Ed, debout !!

Le jeune homme senti un goût sucré sur ses lèvres. Winry était debout près du lit et venait de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Allez Edward debout !!

Il se lécha les babines.

- Pas envie !!

Il l'attrapa par la main, l'attira vers lui, l'embrassa et se rendormit sa tête déposée sur la poitrine de sa petite amie.

- Edo, continua Winry. Le général Mustang est dans le salon, il doit te parler.

- Et ben, il attendra !!

- Fullmetal, désolé de te déranger mais il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Général !!! Dégagez de ma chambre !!! cria Ed furieux.

Mustang sortit écroulé zen deux.

- Tu es incorrigible, Roy. Tu ne perds jamais une occasion de l'embêter. Dit Riza.

- Oui, je sais, mais c'est tellement marrant !! C'est l'une de mes deux occupations préférées.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi la deuxième ?? demanda Riza avec un sourire.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Hum, hum. On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ??!! Dit Ed en découvrant Mustang et Hawkeye s'embrasser.

Riza changea de couleur et Roy commença à s'énerver.

- Un point partout !! Ricana Ed.

Roy était sur le point d'enfiler son gant quand Riza décida d'intervenir.

- Mais ça ne va ??!! Tu es cinglé.

- Bon, on vous laisse parler boulot, nous on va discuter entre filles. Dit Winry.

- Et interdiction de vous entre tuer. Ajouta Riza en entrant dans la cuisine en compagnie de Winry.

Les yeux des deux hommes lançaient toujours des éclairs, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Roy retrouva une partie de son calme.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, fullmetal ?? demanda Mustang.

- Non.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu passes tes journées à dormir ou quoi ???

- Quoi !!! Cria Edward qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

La veille, il avait passé toute sa journée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit cloîtrer dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations qui pourraient le mettre sur la piste de l'assassin.

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE !!! CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI PASSE MES JOURNEES À ME PROMENER MAIN DANS LA MAIN AVEC UNE NOUVELLE CONQUÊTE !!! Hurla Ed.

- …

Roy allait répliquer en hurlant encore plus fort quand une clé anglaise frappa l'alchimiste d'acier en pleine tête et qu'une balle frôla le visage de l'alchimiste de flamme.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?? Crièrent les deux blondes en débarquant dans le salon. On ne s'entend même plus parler.

- C'est lui qui a commencé. Gémit Roy.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !! répliqua Ed sur le même ton.

- De vrais gamins !! Soupirèrent en chœur Winry et Riza.

- Allez on ferait mieux d'y aller, on va arriver en retard au QG.

- Oui moi aussi je dois y aller. Dit Winry.

Elle embrassa légèrement Ed, fit une bise à Riza et un signe de tête à Mustang et sortit.

- Appelle moi au QG si tu trouves quelque chose !! Dit Roy à Ed.

Et il partit à son tour accompagné de Hawkeye.

- Trouvez quelque chose, mais ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que je ne fais que ça !!! Marmonna Ed.

Il ouvrit le dossier une nouvelle fois. En regardant les photos de la première page, quelque chose l'attira. Certes, il avait déjà vu ce détail mais n'y avais pas fait attention.

Qu'avait-il lu encore hier dans un livre sur la psychologie ?? Ah oui, les meurtriers faisaient souvent subir à leurs victimes ce qu'il avait subi lui-même ou l'un de ses proches. Il prit son manteau et se précipita à la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'il vérifie !!!

Vers 10h, Ed était plongé dans une dizaine de volumineux, très volumineux bouquins. Il venait pendant presque 2h de les feuilleter quand enfin il trouva. Il couru vers le téléphone le plus proche.

- Allo Mustang, j'écoute !!

- Général, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Trouvez moi vite Benoît Rex.

- Fullmetal, taisez-vous !! On n'et pas sur une ligne sécurisée.

- Oh arrêtez. Combien de chance il y a-t-il pour que l'assassin surveille cette ligne. Une sur un million et encore !!

Malheureusement pour Ed, l'assassin était bel et bien en train de l'écouter. Il avait mis sur surveillance toutes les lignes conduisant au bureau de Mustang.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du te mêler de mes affaires, Fullmetal, maintenant, tu vas me le payer ».

Winry était retournée chez elle pour prendre une douche et se changer. Ensuite, elle avait ouvert sa boutique.

Le début de matinée avait été comme d'habitude très remplis mais pour l'instant, s'était le calme plat. Winry décida d'aller faire un peu de rangement dans son arrière boutique en attendant le prochain client. Il ne devait pas être loin de 10h30 quand elle entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonner.

- J'arrive. Cria Winry.

Elle n'entendit pas l'homme rentré dans l'arrière boutique à cause de la radio qu'elle avait allumé pour avoir un bruit de fond. Elle se rendu compte de sa présence que quand il fut derrière elle. Mais c'était trop tard, l'homme l'avait frappé dans la nuque et elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Dans la boutique, la sonnerie du téléphone retentie.

Edward arriva au QG dix minutes plus tard.

- Vous avez trouvé son adresse ?? demanda-t-il à peine rentré dans le bureau.

- Oui, mais avant, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu veux à ce brave homme !!

Ed soupira.

- Ce nom, Rex, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?? Demanda Edward.

Mustang réfléchit.

- Euh… si, vaguement. Mais je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai entendu.

- Ce n'était pas une femme médecin qui a été envoyé à Liore pour soigner les soldats ?? dit Breda.

- Si exactement. Répondit Ed. Mais là-bas, un militaire en manque à péter un plomb et l'a violée. Ensuite pour caché son crime, il la tuée en la défigurant pour qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaître. Il lui avait aussi coupé la main droite.

- Pourquoi ?? Demanda Fuery.

- Ça, on ne l'a jamais su. Répondit Falman qui commençait à se souvenir de ce dossier. Mais le militaire a été exécuté, non ??

- Oui.

- Et qui est Benoît Rex par rapport à la femme médecin ??

- Son mari !! répondit Ed.

- Bon d'accord, la vengeance pourrait être un mobile, mais rien ne nous dit que c'est vraiment lui.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé son adresse pour pouvoir le rencontrer et lui parler.

Shieska entra à ce moment dans le bureau.

- Voila général Mustang, j'ai trouvé les renseignements que vous…

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant le blond.

- Oh bonjours Edward, ça faisait longtemps.

- Shieska !! Répondit Ed avec un sourire.

Mustang prit le dossier des mains de la jeune femme.

- Bon alors fullmetal, tu viens ??

- Oui j'arrive. Mais attendez je dois téléphoner à Winry.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le bon moment pour téléphoner à ta petite amie ?? Dit Roy agacé.

- On vous a rien demandé Général !! répondit Ed piqué au vif.

« Et surtout si je ne téléphone pas à Winry pour la prévenir que je ne serais pas déjeuné avec elle, je vais me faire tuer !! » Pensa-t-il.

Il composa le numéro de la boutique de Winry. Une, deux, trois puis quatre sonneries passèrent, aucune réponse.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème, Fullmetal ?? Demanda Mustang.

- Hawkeye !! Winry ne vous aurait pas dit si elle allait faire des courses ou un truc comme ça aujourd'hui ??

- Euh…non, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait absolument ouvrir son magasin aujourd'hui car elle devait recevoir des clients très importants.

- Vous en êtes sur ??

- Oui, certaine.

- Ce n'est pas normal !! ça vous dérangerait si on s'arrêtait trois secondes pour vérifier qu'elle va bien ??

- Pas de problème !! Répondit Riza.

- Merci.

- Et moi, on ne me demande pas mon avis ? Rouspéta Mustang.

- Tu n'as rien à dire, c'est moi qui conduis !! répliqua Hawkeye.

- …

Dix minutes plus tard, Ed entra dans la boutique d'autos mails.

- Winry ??!!

Il fit le tour de la boutique, personne. Il monta à l'étage et fouilla le petit studio. Lui aussi était vide.

Riza entra à son tour et découvrit un Edward complètement paniqué.

- Elle n'est pas là ? Dit Ed.

- Elle a pu sortir chercher quelque chose !!

- La porte était ouverte. Elle la ferme toujours à clef quand elle sort.

- Alors, tu l'a retrouvée ta petite amie ? demanda Mustang qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Non

Le visage de Roy changea d'expression et il regarda Riza. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils avaient tous les deux comprit.

Edward les regarda sans comprendre. Enfin non, il se doutait de la conclusion qu'avait tiré Roy mais ne voulais pas l'admettre. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas SA Winry.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais, tu es aussi un alchimiste d'Etat, il…

- Mais… dit Ed qui venait de comprendre que ses craintes étaient fondées. Mais le prochain, c'est le feu pas le métal.

- Peut-être, mais un assassin peut à tout moments changer son mode de fonctionnement.

Edward prit da tête dans ses mains.

Après deux minutes, il se releva d'un coup.

- Allez à son domicile, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Ordonna Ed en courant vers la sortie.

- Fullmetal !! Cria Mustang.

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se retourna. L'expression de son visage reflétait en même temps toute la colère et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

- Fait attention à toi !! Et surtout n'oublie pas que le parlement le veut en vie.

- Ca, ça dépendra dans quel état se trouvera Winry quand je la retrouverais. Si il a osé toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je le tue sur place. J'en ai rien à foutre de leurs ordres.

Edward intercepta une voiture.

- Je la réquisitionne. Dit-il en montrant sa montre d'argent.

Le chauffard descendit de son véhicule étonné.

- je vous la ramènerait promis. Dit Ed en montant dans la voiture.

Il roulait à toute vitesse vers l'extrémité nord de la ville.

Winry était attachée à une chaise. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans un immense hangar plongé dans le noir. Elle avait du mal à respirer à cause du bâillon qui lui recouvrait la bouche et à cause de l'humidité qui régnait dans l'air.

- Décidément, les alchimistes d'état ont de très bons goûts en matière de femmes. Dit une voix inconnue qui provenait d'un coin gauche du grand bâtiment.

L'homme sortit des ténèbres. Winry put enfin apercevoir son visage.

Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille qui ne semblais pas avoir été laver depuis un certain temps. Des yeux marron soulignés par d'immenses cernes et des joues creuses d'un blanc nacré.

Il se dirigea vers elle. Winry s'agita pour essayer de se libérer de ses liens.

- Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir !!

Les yeux de Winry étaient exorbités par la peur. Il se mit en face d'elle.

- Normalement je ne devais pas te tuer tout de suite !! Mais ton petit ami est allé trop loin. Je ne supporte pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. Maintenant, continua-t-il. Je vais le faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert dans le passé.

Il prit un couteau et s'approcha encore un peu plis de la jeune fille. Il lui enleva son bâillon. Winry hurla de toutes ses forces.

Il la gifla.

- Tais toi, tu me dois le respect. Ici, c'est moi qui commande, c'est moi le roi. Mon nom ne veut-il pas dire roi en latin ??!! (_Rex, regis : roi)._

Elle se tut. L'assassin essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête. Il la gifla de toutes ses forces, si fort, qu'elle tomba par terre.

- Comment oses-tu me résister ?? dit-il hors de lui. Tu n'es rien qu'un putain comme touts les autres. Toutes les femmes le sont. (_Tu divagues là, pauvre homme !!!)._

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais en vain, les liens étaient trop solidement attachés. Elle ne savait même pas bouger le petit doigt.

- Tu vas me le payer. Ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

- Ne la touche pas !! Dit une voix que Winry aurait reconnue entre mille.

L'assassin n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un poing en métal le frappa en plein visage.

L'homme tomba par terre étonné de se qu'il venait de se passer. Il se releva en vitesse quand il vu le Fullmetal se diriger de nouveau vers lui.

Edward l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne contait pas en finir là, il le frapperait jusqu'à la mort. Il n'avait rien à faire des ordres du parlement. Enlevez la personne à qui Edward tenait le plus était la plus grosse conneries que n'avait jamais fait cette homme.

L'aîné des frères Elric se précipita vers le brun. Il le frappa, une fois, deux fois. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son ventre, mais il ne s'eb soucia pas, tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui à cet instant était de frapper cet homme qui n'était déjà plus en très bon état. Il allait porter le coup fatal quand quelqu'un lui prit le bras.

- Arrête !! Dit Mustang. Tu vas finir par le tuer.

- Et alors, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !! dit Ed qui était toujours hors de lui.

Mustang le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner de l'homme. Il se releva, regarda avec dégoût l'homme qui gisait par terre.

- Winry !! Dit-il en se retournant.

Il se précipita vers elle. Elle était dans les bras de Riza en pleur.

- Winry, je suis désolé. Dit-il.

- Mais pourquoi ??

Il ne put pas répondre car il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Edward. Cria Winry.

Il avait une affreuse blessure au bas du ventre. Sûrement une blessure affligée par l'assassin durant le combat. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, trop de sang !!

- EDWAAARRDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ouf !!! Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres j'espère qu'il vous a plu !! Laissez des commentaires !! Merci


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre25 : Attente insupportable.**

Me revoici avec le 25ème chapitre de ma fic !! J'espère que pour l'instant vous l'avez aimée !! Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui la lise et encore plus ceux qui me laisse des commentaires. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère pouvoir la continuer encore longtemps car à mon avis cette fic est très loin d'être fini (j'espère atteindre les 50 chapitres). Allez j'ai assez parlé. Bonne lecture !!

Alphonse était en train de manger en compagnie de Mia. Il profitait de ce moment de détente après la dure matinée qu'ils avaient eu. Deux heures d'arts martiaux où Zing ne les avaient pas du tout ménagé. Suivi par deux heures d'histoire de l'alchimie particulièrement ennuyeuse. C'est sur qu'un cour ayant pour but de nous apprendre les origines de l'alchimie n'est pas très excitant !! Heureusement, Alphonse s'était arrangé pour s'asseoir à côté de Mia. Après cinq minutes, ils n'écoutaient déjà plus rien au cours et étaient en grande conversation.

Laurens et Lila vinrent se joindre à eux.

- Et Mia, dit Lila. Tu me passeras tes notes du cours d'histoire de l'alchimie, j'ai rien compris. En plus je n'arrive pas à prendre des notes avec cette prof.

- Euh…

Mia et Alphonse se regardèrent.

- Je n'ai pas tout suivi non plus. Dit Mia.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais tu es toujours celle qui prend le plus de notes.

Elle fouilla dans le sac de Mia.

- Mais ne te gêne pas. dit la jeune fille.

La rouquine sortit une feuille. Et fit des yeux ronds en apercevant ce qui y était marqué. Ce qui voulais dire rien ou presque.

- Je te l'avais dis que je n'avais pas tout suivi !! dit Mia.

- Ouais, on va plutôt dire que tu n'as rien suivis. Dit Laurens en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lila.

- « L'importance de l'alchimie durant l'antiquité !! ». Au moins, tu as retenu le titre. Ricana Lila. Je n'y crois pas si même toi tu ne suis plus les cours.

- On peut dire que tu n'as pas une très bonne influence sur ma sœur. Dit Laurens à Al.

- …

- Monsieur Elric ?? dit un homme qui venait d'arriver. Il portait l'uniforme de l'armée. Ce qui attira l'attention de beaucoup de monde.

- Euh…oui.

- Le général Mustang veut vous voir de toute urgence !!

- Mustang ??? Mais que me veut-il ?? demanda Al.

- Il m'a juste dit que c'était à propos de votre frère et que c'était très urgent.

- Où est-il ? demanda Al qui venait de se lever d'un bond.

- Il vous attend au portail.

Alphonse quitta le réfectoire à toute vitesse pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'école.

A table, Mia, Lila et Laurens se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

Mustang était dans une voiture aux côtés de Riza. Alphonse arriva avec le soldat.

- Monte Alphonse !! ordonna Mustang.

Il s'installa à l'arrière et à peine avait-il refermé la porte que Hawkeye démarra.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le cadet des frères Elric avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ton frère a été blessé durant l'une de ses missions. Dit Roy de bute en blanc.

- Quoi !! l'interrompit Al. Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ??

- Je ne sais pas. on a préféré venir te chercher avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

- Merci. Souffla Al.

Il resta quelques secondes, silencieux.

- Il faudrait prévenir Winry !! Reprit Al.

- Elle est déjà au courant.

- ???

Alphonse le regarda stupéfait.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Commença Riza.

- Je ne comprends pas ?? Que s'est-il passé ??

- Le meurtrier que poursuivait Ed s'en ait prit à Winry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Edward est arrivé juste à temps. Dit Riza avant que Al ne puisse dire quelque chose.

- Mais Edward ?? demanda Al.

- Il semblerait que durant son combat, l'assassin l'a touché avec un poignard dans le ventre.

Alphonse devint blanc.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas le perdre !! Pas encore !! »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital.

Mustang se dirigea vers l'accueil suivi par Al et Riza.

- Edward Elric est arrivé ici en urgence il n'y a même pas une demi heure. Ainsi qu'une jeune femme : Mademoiselle Rockbell.

- Monsieur Elric est en pleine opération. Mademoiselle Rockbell est dans la salle d'attente.

- Merci.

Alphonse entra dans une pièce remplie de sièges et d'une table avec des magazines de toute sorte. Il aperçut Winry avec une infirmière, en train de la soigner.

- Winry. Souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras et pleura sur son épaule.

- Comment vas-tu ??

- Bien, mais…

- Comment va-t-il ??

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne veulent rien me dire car je ne suis pas de la famille.

Alphonse resserra ses bras autours de son amie d'enfance pour qu'elle puisse pleurer autant qu'elle le veuille.

- Monsieur Elric ?? Je présume. Dit l'infirmière.

- Oui.

- Vous voudriez bien faire asseoir votre amie. Il faut que je finisse de la soigner et il faudra aussi qu'elle aille faire une radio par simple sécurité, je vous rassure. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression inquiète du jeune homme.

- Oui, bien sur. Répondit Al.

Il lâcha Winry et la fit s'asseoir sur l'un des nombreux sièges de la salle d'attente. Après avoir fini de panser les quelques blessures de Winry, elle se leva.

- Venez mademoiselle, je préfère que vous fassiez la radio maintenant.

- Non, je veux être là quand l'opération sera terminée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne prendra qu'un petit quart d'heure. L'opération, elle, devrait durée encore de longues heures.

- Vas-y Winry !! Insista Al.

La jeune fille céda à contre cœur et suivit l'infirmière.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle revient. Alphonse était maintenant seul dans la salle d'attente. Il était assis sur un siège, la tête dans ses mains, le visage fermé, le regard vide. Winry pouvait lire tellement d'inquiétude et souffrance sur le visage d'Alphonse. C'était normal, Ed est son frère. Un frère qu'il a déjà perdu une fois et qui risque encore de perdre mais cette fois-ci définitivement.

- Riza et Mustang sont partis ? Demanda Winry.

Alphonse sursauta en attendant la voix de la jeune femme.

- Euh… ils devaient absolument rentrer au QG. Mais Roy a exigé auprès du directeur de l'hôpital lui-même de le prévenir dès qu'on aura des nouvelles d'Edward.

Winry senti ses yeux picotés en entendant le prénom de son petit ami. Mais retint ses larmes, elle avait assez pleuré. Elle devait rester forte au cas où Alphonse craquerait, comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

Mais il ne craqua pas. Ils restaient là, à attendre en silence. Chacun plongés dans leurs pensées, des pensées qui par moment devenaient très noires. Ils s'imaginaient le pire, il avaient tellement peur, tellement peur de perdre un frère pour l'un, un amour, une âme sœur pour l'autre. Winry était effondrée, mais ne pleurait pas, elle se l'était promise.

« S'il vous plait, ne me le reprenez pas, je l'ai tellement attendu. Et maintenant qu'il est enfin près de moi, je risque de le perdre. Non, je ne veux pas !! Je vous en supplie laissez le moi, je l'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui, plus jamais. A quoi rimerais ma vie, si il disparaissait de cette terre ?? J'ai déjà tant souffert, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas moi aussi vivre heureuse aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime ??? ».

Alphonse lui était allongé sur un banc. Il regardait le plafond (_C'est sur que c'est très intéressant un plafond !!)_, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Cette attente était insupportable. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était dans cette pièce qu'il commençait à prendre en grippe !! Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau !! Il ne pouvait pas regarder quelque chose sans sentir la colère montée en lui. Pourquoi était-il en colère ?? Il n'en savait rien. C'était sûrement à cause de cette inquiétude atroce qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur, ou encore à cause de ses docteurs qui ne voulaient pas dire comment se déroulait l'opération. Les laissant dans l'ignorance lui et Winry. Même si ça devait être une très mauvaise nouvelle, il voulait savoir. L'ignorance est vraiment la pire des souffrances.

Cinq heures, cela faisait cinq heures que Al et Winry attendaient quand Roy et Riza arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente.

- Alors toujours pas de nouvelles ?? Demanda Roy.

- Non, toujours rien. Répondit Al.

Riza se dirigea vers Winry en apercevant le visage de la jeune fille elle l'a prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Roy s'assit et attendit.

Une heure pus tard, un médecin arriva enfin dans la salle d'attente.

Alphonse et Winry se levèrent d'un bond.

- Comment va-t-il ?? Demanda Alphonse.

- Nous avons fait tous ce que nous avons pu mais…

« Mais quoi. Non je ne veux pas qu'il soit… » Pensa Winry.

- Mais sa blessure est très importante et nous n'avons pas pu tout réparer. De plus, durant l'opération, il a fait une hémorragie interne. Depuis, il est dans le coma. Il a très peu de chances de se réveiller.

- Mais si il se réveille, il ira mieux ??? Dit Al d'un ton presque suppliant.

Le médecin secoua la tête.

- Non, même si il se réveille, ses blessures sont trop importantes, il en n'aura plus que pour un mois tout au plus. Je suis désolé.

Winry s'effondra par terre. Toutes les larmes de son corps ne lui suffisaient pas pour soulager son cœur. Riza se pencha vers Winry et essaya de la réconforter mais comment, que lui dire après ceci.

Alphonse pencha la tête.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y à aucun moyen de le sauver ?? Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était tremblante mais ses yeux restaient secs.

- Non, aucun. Répondit le médecin.

- Est-ce que l'on peut le voir ? demanda Winry avec une voix étouffé par les sanglots.

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Général de brigade Mustang, je voudrais vous parler en privé, s'il vous plait.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent d'une dizaine de mètres.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que cette jeune fille voit le fullmetal alchemist dans cet état. Vous savez, voir quelqu'un lorsqu'il est aux soins intensifs est une épreuve très dure, surtout si c'est un proche.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça va être très dur. Mais il faut qu'elle le voie, car elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si il venait à mourir sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire au revoir. Et laissez aussi son frère y aller.

- Très bien.

Le médecin se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens.

- D'accord, vous pouvez le voir. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes et une seule personne à la fois.

Ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur. Le médecin s'arrêta devant une grande porte blanche.

- Voila, c'est ici.

Alphonse entra le premier. Il déglutit difficilement en apercevant son frère allongé sur ce lit. Des machines et des tuyaux tout autours de lui. Lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide, voila qu'on l'aidait même pour respirer. Quelle ironie du sort.

- Ed !! Souffla Alphonse. S'il te plait, réveille toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, car cette fois-ci je ne pourrais plus te suivre. Reste près de moi, j'ai encore besoin de mon grand frère. Ed, accroche toi.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Al suivit bientôt par beaucoup d'autre.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, il s'était calmé, mais ses yeux étaient gonflés. Mustang vint auprès de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Winry entra à son tour. Comme l'avait prévu le médecin, le choc de voir Ed ainsi, si faible, si fragile, indépendant d'une machine, fut insupportable aux yeux de Winry.

- Ed.

Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne. Elle tressaillit en sentant le tuyau sortir de la main d'Edward.

- Ed, ne pars pas, reste près de moi. Je t'aime Edward. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne mourrais pas, tu me l'avais promis. S'il te plait tiens ta promesse. Je t'aime, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Elle sortit à son tour. Riza la recueillit de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Non, je veux rester ici. Dit Winry.

- Non, jeune fille. Allez vous changer et vous reposer un peu. Après je vous promets que quand vous reviendriez vous pourrez passer la nuit auprès de lui. Pareille pour vous jeune homme.

- Je reste ici en attendant que Winry revienne. Répondit Al.

Le médecin soupira.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Viens Winry, dit Riza. Il faut que tu prennes une douche et que tu te changes.

En effet, elle en avait bien besoin, car elle était couverte de terre et de sang, le sang d'Edward.

Riza et Winry étaient dans la voiture. Mustang avait préféré auprès d'Alphonse.

- Winry. Commença Hawkeye.

- …

- …

Que dire, elle avait tellement envie de consoler son amie, mais que dire ???

Dix minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la jeune fille. Son cœur s'était serré quand elle était passé devant l'appartement d'Edward, mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'était juste contenter de retenir ses larmes.

Elle entra dans son petit studio.

- Attend, je vais te faire couler un bain. Dit Riza.

La jeune ne répondit rien. Elle était trop abattue pour parler. L'image de Edward étendu dans ce lit d'hôpital lui revient en mémoire. Elle sentit ses larmes remontées.

Quand Riza sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva son amie assisse par terre, en pleur, effondré. Elle se précipita vers elle.

- Pourquoi ? dit Winry. Pourquoi moi ??

- Winry…

- Pourquoi toutes les personnes à qui je tiens doivent mourir prématurément ?? Maman et papa, Mr Hugues et maintenant… Non, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi dois-je toujours souffrir ?? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vivre heureuse pour une fois ??? Qu'ai-je fait ??

Elle l'aida à se déshabiller et à se laver comme l'aurais fait une mère pour sa fille. Vers 20h, elles reprirent la direction de l'hôpital.

Quand elles y arrivèrent, Mustang les attendait dans le hall.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?? Demanda Winry affolé en apercevant Roy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'état de Edward s'est stabilisé, mais il peut rechuter à tout instant. Ils l'ont monté dans une chambre. Tu pourras rester près de lui.

- Merci.

Ils montèrent tout trois dans la chambre où se trouvait Edward. Ils trouvèrent Alphonse endormit auprès de son frère.

- Alphonse ?? Dit Mustang.

Il se réveilla.

- Viens je te reconduis à l'école, il faut que tu te reposes.

Il se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son frère et sortit de la chambre en compagnie de Mustang tandis que Winry s'installait sur la chaise que venait d'abandonner Alphonse.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'école, Roy sortit de la voiture.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. Dit Mustang.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Répondit Al.

- Moi, je te dis que si. Répliqua Roy d'un ton sévère.

- Alphonse !! Dit Laurens en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Il s'arrêta net en apercevant le général. Alphonse entra dans la chambre sans un regard à son ami. L'alchimiste de flamme prit Laurens un peu à part.

- Jeune homme, commença-t-il. Je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur Alphonse.

- Pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il vous l'expliquera quand il s'en sentira le courage. Je peux juste vous dire que son frère va au plus mal. Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Laurens se retourna et se rendu compte que Alphonse était déjà couché dans son lit tout habillé. Il ne dormait pas, mais Laurens sentit que ce n'était pas le moment d'engager une conversation. C'est pourquoi, il alla dormir à son tour.

S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas !!!! Je chapitre est le sombre de toute ma fic, j'ai presque pleuré en l'écrivant (je sais, je suis grave !!).

Malgré ça, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même un peu plut !! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait enduré à Winry, Alphonse et Edward. Mais j'étais obligée de passer par ce chapitre pour continuer ma fic. S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez. Laissez moi plein de commentaires !! Merci.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre26 : Espoir.**

Une douleur lancinante lui traversait le ventre et se propageait dans tout son corps. Où était-il ?? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'une aiguille était plantée dans son bras ?? Et c'était quoi cette gène dans la gorge. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Et ce parfum, ce parfum de lilas (la fleur pas la personne) qui flottait dans l'air. Il le reconnaissait entre mille : Winry !!

La jeune fille se réveilla en sentant les doigts de Edward bouger. Elle ne rêvait pas, il avait bien bougé. Elle cria après le médecin, une infirmière, n'importe qui, pourvu que quelqu'un vienne.

Trois infirmières et le médecin de la veille entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

- Enlevez lui la respiration artificielle !! Ordonna le médecin.

Les infirmières se précipitèrent vers le jeune blond pour lui enlever le tube qui lui octroyait la george.

Les lèvres d'Edward remuèrent légèrement mais aucun son n'en sorti.

Winry s'approcha de lui et reprit la main qu'elle avait lâchée quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Edward. Murmura-t-elle.

Les lèvres du jeune homme remuèrent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il arriva a prononcé un mot, un seul mot et encore très faiblement : Winry.

Il sentait la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il essaya d'ouvrit les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes.

- Doucement jeune homme, n'allez pas trop vite. Dit une voix que Ed ne connaissait pas.

Il essaya de nouveau et arriva à ouvrir ses yeux de quelques millimètres mais les referma aussitôt à cause d'une lumière éblouissante.

- Fermez la lumière et les rideaux. Dit la voix inconnue.

Edward remercia intérieurement l'homme qui venait de prononcer ses paroles.

Il ouvrit enfin complètement ses paupières. La lumière éblouissante avait disparu à son plus grand soulagement. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le visage de Winry baigné de larmes.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Ensuite il vit le propriétaire de la voix inconnue.

- Où suis-je ?? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital.

Les souvenirs d'Edward lui revinrent petit à petit. L'enlèvement de Winry, l'idée lumineuse qu'il avait eu pour découvrir l'endroit où le meurtrier avait emporté Winry. Quel lieu plus symbolique pour le meurtrier que l'hangar où on avait retrouvé le corps de sa femme, l'image de l'assassin sur le point de faire du mal à Winry, la colère incontrôlable qui s'était emparé de son corps, le début du combat, la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressenti, la fin de l'affrontement, l'interruption de Roy au moment où il allait donner le coup fatal, la vision de Winry en pleur dans les bras de Hawkeye, cette impression de vide, la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus forte et puis… plus rien, le trou noir.

- Winry, tu n'as rien ??? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

Une demi heure plus tard, le médecin était sortit de la chambre laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls.

Edward demanda à Winry de s'approcher, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- J'ai tellement eu peur. Dit-il. Peur de ne pas arriver à temps, peur de te perdre. Je t'aime tellement. Comment aurais-je fait pour continuer à vivre sans toi ??

Les larmes de Winry coulèrent de nouveau en abondance.

- Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?? Demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille avec sa main gauche. C'est fini maintenant, on s'en est tous sorti indemne.

Les larmes de Winry redoublèrent.

- Non, Ed. murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Edward releva la tête de Winry soudain inquiet. Elle avait quelques blessures c'est sur, mais rien de grave. Mais ce salopard aurait très bien pu lui faire plus que la blesser physiquement, cette souffrance qui était dix fois pire qu'une souffrance physique. Une blessure qu'on ne guérit jamais. Donc pour finir, il n'était pas arriver à temps ???

La colère obscurcit de nouveau les beaux yeux du fullmetal.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?? demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant de colère.

Pas une seule seconde, il avait pensé que c'était lui la personne qui ne s'en sortait pas indemne. Il ne pensait qu'à Winry.

- Non, moi je vais bien mais…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'arriva Al suivit de Mustang, de Riza et du médecin. Les quatre nouveaux venus sourirent à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait devant eux. (Ed et Winry enlacé).

La jeune femme descendit du lit et se rassit sur la chaise.

Le médecin s'avança vers Ed.

- Alors monsieur Elric, comment vous sentez-vous ?? Dit-il en lui prenant le pouls.

- Très bien. Répondit-il. C'est quand que je pourrais sortir de cette prison ??

Il remarqua que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce baissaient la tête. Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ??

- Vous… Commença le médecin.

- Non, l'interrompit Winry. C'est moi qui dois lui dire. Après tout, c'est de ma faute. Ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Mais me dire quoi. Dit Ed qui commençait à s'énerver.

Winry se rapprocha d'Ed et reprit sa main entre les siennes.

- La blessure que tu as au ventre, commença-t-elle.

- Oui, ben quoi. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu douloureuse mais j'ai connu pire, elle va vite cicatriser.

- Non Edward, reprit la jeune femme au bord des larmes. Ta blessure est très grave. Les médecins ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu mais…

- Ils nous pas réussi à la soigner. Continua Alphonse.

- Ce qui veut dire ?? Demanda Ed connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Tu vas…

Winry ne put achever sa phrase des larmes qui coulaient maintenant en abondance sur ses joues.

- Je vais mourir, c'est ça ??? demanda-t-il.

Winry sentit sa main se resserrer sur la sienne.

Alphonse hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Il me reste combien de temps ??? Demanda-t-il au médecin.

- Un mois tout au plus.

Edward ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour diriger l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Il respira profondément et reprit la parole.

- Très bien, je retourne chez moi demain.

- Quoi ??!! S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Mais Ed, commença Al.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je ne vais pas passer mes derniers jours dans un lit d'hôpital. Ca, c'est sur.

- Mais monsieur Elric, si vous sortez de votre lit, ne serais-ce que pour faire quelques pas, vous vous fatiguerez en très peu de temps et vous risquez de ne pas tenir plus de deux semaines.

- Ben tant pis, je préfère perdre deux semaines et vivre en liberté que de rester immobile dans ce lit.

- Fullmetal. Intervint Roy.

- Vous taisez-vous, je ne veux sûrement pas de votre pitié, sûrement pas de la votre. C'est déjà assez dur de recevoir celle des autre.

- Sale môme.

Edward sourit. « Enfin il retrouvait les habitudes du général ».

- Ben, le sale môme, il retourne chez lui demain. Dit-il toujours en souriant.

- NON, JE NE VEUX PAS !!! Hurla Winry. Un mois, c'est déjà si court. Mais s'il te plait, ne raccourci pas encore le temps qu'il me reste avec toi.

- Winry, souffla Ed.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

Les autres préférèrent quitter la pièce, ils avaient besoin d'être seul.

Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Roy prit la parole.

- Tu retournes à l'école ou tu restes ici ??? Demanda-t-il à Alphonse.

- J'aime mieux rentrer, je reviendrais après les cours.

- D'accord, viens je te reconduis alors.

Vers 10h, Alphonse arriva devant l'école. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. A son plus grand étonnement Laurens s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie de Mia et de Lila.

- Ben, vous n'êtes pas en cour ?demanda-t-il surpris.

- Les profs sont en réunion ou quelque chose comme ça, donc les cours ont été annulés pour aujourd'hui.

- Ah.

Et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot de plus.

- Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, non ??? Demanda Mia.

- Oui, je l'ai aussi remarqué. Répondit Lila.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ??

- Le général de brigade Mustang m'a juste dit que son frère allait mal. Répondit Laurens.

- Tu as parlé au général de brigade Mustang, s'étonna Lila.

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- Il est aussi beau que le dit la rumeur ??? Demanda-t-elle soudainement très intéresser.

- Lila, cria Mia. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Oui, c'est bon, je me renseignait c'est tout.

- Tu es incroyable !! Dot son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. On pourrait revenir au sujet important. Son frère est blessé ??

- Sûrement. J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi c'était le fullmetal qui s'occupait de l'affaire du meurtrier des femmes d'alchimiste. Il a peut-être été blessé durant sa mission.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait le demander à Al.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Laurens. Il est préférable d'attendre que ce soit lui qui nous en parle.

Ah ce moment, Al sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient sur le front et la nuque. Ils étaient beaucoup plus court que ceux de son frère mais possédaient tout de même une longueur respectable.

« Il est craquant comme ça » pensa Mia malgré elle.

Tous le regardait, espérant qui leur dise quelque chose, mais il resta muet.

- Al, tu sais si tu as des problèmes, tu peux nous en parler, les amis sont là pour ça. Dit Mia.

- Ça va très bien. Dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu mens très mal Alphonse, répliqua Lila.

- Juste quelques soucis, ce n'est …

- Tu sais le général m'a dit que ton frère n'allait pas bien. Le coupa Laurens.

Alphonse baissa la tête.

- Tu sais, je suis sure que ton frère va vite se rétablir, il…

- Non, justement il est condamné, dans un moi ou moins je n'aurais plus de frère.

Tous le regardèrent les yeux largement ouverts par la surprise.

- Et le pire, c'est que je peux rien faire, je ne peux que le regarder mourir. Après tout ce qu'on a enduré pour être réuni et arriver à vivre plus ou moins normalement.

CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !!!! Cria-t-il en balançant le premier objet qui lui vint sous la main, contre le mur. La lampe (_hé oui c'était l'objet le plus proche. Pauvre lampe, je parie qu'elle aurait aimée se trouver à un autre endroit !!!)_ .

- Mais tu es sur que les médecins ont tout essayer ??Demanda Laurens.

- Oui, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Répondit Al.

- Ils ont essayé la médecine alchimique ???

Alphonse le regarda stupéfait.

- Ben oui, continua Laurens. C'est une médecine qui vint de Xing, elle est souvent beaucoup plus efficace que la médecine traditionnelle. Evidement, il existe très peu de bon médecin qui utilise cette médecine, et ils sont tous à Xing. C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé mes études là-bas, mais quand j'ai appris qu'il ouvrait une section de médecine alchimique à central je suis revenu.

- Et tu crois que ça pourrait le guérir ??? Demanda Al avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Ben, ça dépend, mais personnellement mon ancien maître est quelqu'un de très douer et je ne l'ai jamais vu ne pas réussir à guérir une personne. Il faudrait que je sache exactement ce qu'il a pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de demander l'aide de mon ancien sensei.

- Ben qu'est ce qu'on attend, allons à l'hôpital alors. Dit Lila en se levant.

Roy se laissa tomber sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

- Ca va ??? Demanda Riza.

- Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça !! répondit-il les yeux dans le vide.

- Tu as beau le taquiner tous les jours, tu y es accroché aux frères Elric, n'est-ce pas ???

- …

- Allez avoue le que tu les considères un peu comme tes fils.

Roy leva la tête pour regarder Riza dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit-il après quelques secondes.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !! Cria Mustang.

Un soldat entra dans la pièce et se mis au garde à vous.

- Général, c'était juste pour vous prévenir que le suspect Benoît Rex,…

- Comment ça suspect ??? Dit Roy en se lavant.

- Ben oui, les preuves ne sont pas suffisantes pour l'inculper des meurtres des autres jeunes femmes.

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE !!! COMMENT CA PAS ASSEZ DE PREUVES, ALLEZ VOIR DANS QUEL ETAT SE TROUVE LE FULLMETAL ET SA COPINE, ET…

- Oui, pour ça bien sure, il va sûrement être inculper, dit le soldat qui avait reculé d'un pas en voyant la fureur de son supérieur. Mais pour les meurtres, il nie tout en bloc.

- Où est-il pour l'instant ??

- On est en train de l'interroger, mais…

Roy se leva d'un bond et sortit de son bureau d'un pas rapide, suivit de Riza qui essayait de le rattraper.

Il arriva devant la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Je m'occuper de l'interrogatoire de cet homme moi-même. Dit-il aux deux gardes qui surveillaient la porte.

Les deux hommes le laissèrent entrer. C'était Havoc qui était en train d'interroger l'homme. A la vue de son supérieur, il se leva prestement pour lui laisser la place.

Mustang s'assit donc juste en face de ce Benoît Rex. Celui-ci n'était pas très beau à voir. D'énormes bleus et plais recouvrait son visage, mais toutes ses traces disparaîtraient vite alors que Ed, lui, …

Roy déglutit difficilement en repensant au triste sort du fullmetal.

- Le général de brigade Mustang en personne, mais quel honneur. Dit l'assassin avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors comme ça il parait que tu nies tous les meurtres que tu as commis.

- Moi ?? Mais je suis quelqu'un de bien honnête, je ne suis pas comme les militaires qui s'en prennent aux jeunes femmes qui étaient venues pour les aider. Répliqua-t-il.

- Bon écoute moi bien, c'est malheureux ce qui est arrivé à ta femme mais tous les militaires ne sont pas comme ça, donc ce n'était pas la peine de te venger sur toutes ses femmes.

- Oh si ça en valais la peine, voir à l'enterrement de mes victimes, la souffrance qui se lisait sur le visage de ces alchimistes en valais vraiment la peine. Répliqua le meurtrier en se rappelant ses 'agréable' moments.

Roy se retourna vers Havoc un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ben les voila vos aveux, maintenant il va pouvoir croupir en prison le restant de sa vie.

L'assassin se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire et tout en se maudissant, jeta un regard meurtrier à Mustang.

- Tu me le payeras !!

- Oui, oui bien sur.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, content de lui quand il entendit la voix de l'assassin l'appeler.

- Et vous pourriez me dire comment va le Fullmetal ??

Roy se retourna surpris de ce que l'homme venait de dire.

« Depuis quand éprouve-t-il du regret ??? »

- J'espère qu'a l'heure qu'il est, il est sous terre en train de se faire bouffer par les vers !! Ricana Rex.

Ce fut les paroles qui firent déborder le vase. Avant que Havoc eu le temps de réagir, Roy se précipita sur l'homme et le tabassa de toutes ses forces. Il fallut plus de dix minutes et trois hommes pour arriver à contrôler Roy. L'assassin gisait par terre. Beaucoup de ses blessures s'étaient ré ouvertes et de nouvelles étaient apparu.

Winry était allongé toujours en pleur dans les bras de Edward. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer mais en vain.

- Je suis désolée. Dit Winry entre deux larmes.

- Mais pourquoi ?? Demanda Ed surpris en se relevant un peu.

- C'est… c'est de ma ... ma faute si tu… dit-elle en sanglotant.

- Mais pas du tout, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es fais enlever par ce malade. Je n'ai pas su te protéger.

- Mais si, j'avais été plus prudente.

- Winry, arrête. Cria-t-il.

- Mais…

Edward l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

- Arrête de dire des conneries. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est de rester près de toi.

Alphonse suivit de Laurens, Mia et Lila étaient restées à l'école, arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis devant un bureau de chêne dans une pièce très spacieuse et joliment décorée.

Devant eux était assis le médecin de Edward.

- Est-ce que ce serait possible de savoir dont souffre le fullmetal ???

- Vous savez je suis le meilleur médecin d'Amnestris, je connais mon métier et je vous jure que j'ai tout essayé.

- Vous êtes sure ?? Demanda Alphonse d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Oui, je suis désolé jeune homme, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le sauver. Croyez moi, je n'ai aucune envie de voir mourir le héros de toute une population, mais je n'ai pas le choix, la médecine a ses limites.

- Avez-vous essayé la médecine alchimique ?? Demanda Laurens.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

- La médecine qui vient du royaume de Xing, c'est bien ça ???

- Oui, exactement.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais cette médecine n'est pas assez évoluée pour guérir des blessures aussi grave.

- Vous faites parti de ces personnes qui ne croient pas en cette médecine, n'est-ce pas docteur ?? Dit Laurens.

- Désolé mais voyez-vous, monsieur Elric a été gravement touché au ventre avec un poignard. Et je peux vous dire que les dégâts sont importants. Beaucoup de tissus ont été gravement touchés ou complètement détruit, donc impossible à réparer. J'ai pu simplement essayer de réparer ce qu'il pouvait encore l'être, c'est ce qu'il lui permettra de tenir encore un mois.

- C'est vrai que ses blessures sont importantes mais j'ai déjà vu mon maître en soigner.

- Tout a fait impossible.

- Laissez moi au moins lui téléphoner avant de anéantir cette possibilité.

- Si vous voulez mais franchement, je n'y crois pas trop.

Voila mon chapitre 26. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!

Laissez moi pleins de commentaires s'il vous plait.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre27 : La phrase de trop.**

- Mais tu es cinglé !! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de le frapper ???

Riza était en train de faire la morale à Roy sur ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps avant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tout pénaud.

- Je croyais vraiment que tu savais mieux te maîtriser, continua Riza. Tu te rends compte qu'il risque d'avoir de graves conséquences ??

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, intervient Havoc. Ne soyez pas trop dur, si Roy n'avait pas été le plus rapide, ce serait moi qu'il l'aurait frappé, ce salopard.

- Les hommes. Soupira Riza.

- Tu devrais aller voir ton frère, dit Laurens à Al. Moi, je vais aller téléphoner à mon ancien maître pour voir si il peut faire quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Il lui sourit. Ce sourire n'était pas encore comparable à ceux d'avant mais s'est tout de même un début, pensa Laurens. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone public le plus proche, en espérant de tout son cœur que son maître arriverait à faire quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse était arrivé devant la chambre de son frère. Il frappa timidement à la porte.

- Ouais. Répondit une voix.

Alphonse entra.

- Salut. Dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

- Chut pas trop fort, elle vient à peine de s'endormir.

Edward tenait Winry dans ses bras qui s'était endormie, fatiguée de n'avoir presque pas dormi la nuit précédente et d'avoir tant pleurer.

- Alors ça v … Al s'interrompit. Non question débile. Dit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Al s'il te plaît, ne t'y met pas aussi. Dit Ed en voyant des larmes apparaîtrent dans les yeux de son frère.

- Mais Ed…

- C'est bon, je vais mourir, c'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire et ce n'est pas en pleurant que les choses vont changer.

Alphonse baissa les yeux. « Comment se fait-il qu'il l'ai déjà accepté alors que moi, … ».

- Bon, changement de sujet. Dit Ed d'un ton joyaux qui sonnait faux.

Alphonse regarda son frère attentivement. Non, pour finir, il ne l'avait pas accepté, cela se voyait à son timbre de voix et à son regard voilé, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas faire trop souffrir les autres.

- Alors, tu t'es réconcilié avec ta petite amie ?? Demanda Ed.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !! répliqua Al.

- Si tu le dis, dit Edward avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ??

- Chacun son tour, n'oublie pas que toi tu t'es pas gêner pour te foutre de ma gueule quand je n'étais pas encore avec Winry.

- On parle de moi. Dit une petite voix.

- Oh, désolé, je t'es réveillée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Winry en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ed.

Al étouffa son rire tant bien que mal, mais ce ne fut tout de même pas suffisant car Ed le remarqua tout de suite.

- Al si tu continues de rire je peux te rappeler la fille qui s'est jetée sur toi, comment c'était encore son nom ?? Ah oui, Lila.

Laurens composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir tellement utiliser dans le passé.

- Allo, puis-je parler à monsieur Yao, s'il vous plait ???

- De la part de ???

- Laurens, Laurens Bertrand.

- Oh monsieur Laurens, ça faisait si longtemps. Comment allez-vous ??? Dit la vieille femme à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Je vais très bien, mais s'il vous plait, il faut absolument que je parle à monsieur, c'est très urgent.

- D'accord. Veillez patienter quelques secondes, je vais le chercher.

- Merci beaucoup, Gertrude.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

- Allo.

- Maître ?? C'est Laurens.

- Oh Laurens ça faisait longtemps. Que puis-je pour toi ???

Laurens expliqua la situation à son ancien maître.

- Ah je vois. Dit-il pensif.

- Vous croyez que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ?? Demanda Laurens presque suppliant.

- Je n'en suis pas sur, il faudrait que je le voie. Et le plus vite possible, plus il attendra, moins il y aura de chance que je puisse le guérir.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

- Retéléphone moi pour me dire si il vient ou pas.

- D'accord. Je vais lui dire maintenant. Au revoir.

Laurens raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Edward, Alphonse lui avait dit le numéro de la chambre juste avant de se séparer.

Juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre, il croisa le médecin.

- Ah justement je voulais vous parlez. Dit Laurens en l'apercevant.

- Ah oui ???

- J'ai téléphoné à mon maître, et il pense qu'il a une chance de la guérir à condition de la voir le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous êtes vraiment sur de ces capacités ?? Demanda le médecin au jeune homme.

- Oui certain, j'ai étudié auprès de lui pendant plus d'un an. Je suis sur qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais au fullmetal. Bon je vous laisse lui annoncer vous-même, j'ai encore du travaille. Au revoir jeune homme.

Laurens allait frapper à la porte quand.

« Al si tu continues de rire, je peux te rappeler la fille qui s'est jetée sur toi, comment c'était encore son nom ?? Ah oui, Lila. »

La main de Laurens s'arrêta net en entendant ces paroles.

TOC TOC.

- Ah ça doit être Laurens. Dit Al en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Winry et Edward se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

- C'est qui Laurens ??

- Alors ??? Demanda Al à Laurens.

- Trois secondes, laisse moi me présenter avant. Bonjours.

- Bon, Ed, Win voila Laurens un nouvel ami. On partage la même chambre. Dit Al.

- Hein, mais tu n'étais pas tout seul dans ta chambre ??? Dit Ed étonné.

- Euh si mais,… c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais je pense que je pourrais vous aider enfin si vous le voulez évidement.

Edward fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Voyez- vous j'étudie la médecine alchimique et je connais quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement vous guérir si vous rendez auprès de lui.

- Désolé Laurens, mais j'ai appris que l'alchimie n'était pas une réponse à tous les problèmes.

- Oui mais celui-ci il pourra le résoudre. Mon ancien maître est quelqu'un de très compétent et il vient de me dire qu'il y aurait peut-être une chance de vous guérir à condition que vous vous rendiez chez lui.

- Où vit-il ?? Demanda Winry.

- A Xing.

- Oula, ce n'est pas tout près.

- Bon voila, c'est à vous de décider mais ne tardez pas trop car il faut que vous vous rendiez là-bas le plus vite possible.

- Oh mais c'est tout réfléchit il y va. Dit Al et Winry en chœur.

- Hé mais… commença Ed.

- Tu n'as rien à dire, il existe peut-être un moyen de te sauver, tu vas l'essayer.

Edward soupira.

- D'accord.

- Bien, je téléphonerais à mon maître pour confirmer votre venue. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Au revoir.

- Hé mais attend, je vais venir avec toi. Dit Al.

- Non ça va, je retourne tout seul.

Il sortit de la chambre. Alphonse haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son frère et Winry pour continuer la conversion.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Al passa sous portail de l'université.

Il n'avait pas fait trois quand il croisa Mia et Lila.

- Alors ?? Demanda Lila.

- Alors quoi ?? Demanda Al.

- Ben, Est-ce que le maître de Laurens peut faire quelque chose ???

- Oui, il y a beaucoup de chance. Dit Al avec un sourire.

- C'est super. Dit Lila en sautant dans ses bras.

Alphonse qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de la jeune fille, tomba à la renverse avec Lila.

Mia éclata de rire et alla aider son amie à se relever.

- Lila, il faut vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude de sauter dans les bras de tout le monde quand tu es heureuse, dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Alphonse se releva hébété.

Mia et Lila recommencèrent à rire en apercevant la tête d'Alphonse.

- Désolé Alphonse. Dit Lila entre deux fous rires.

- Oh tient qu'est ce que tu fais là??Dit Mia soudainement.

Alphonse et Lila se retournèrent brutalement et aperçurent la silhouette de Laurens avancé dans l'obscurité.

Lila courut vers lui et lui sauta sur le dos sous le regard exaspéré de Al et de Mia.

- Elle se comporte toujours comme ça ??demanda Al.

- Avec lui, toujours !! Répondit Mia. Elle doit le considérer un peu comme son grand frère, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Pauvre Laurens. Soupira Al.

Lila était toujours sur le dos de Laurens.

- Alors tu étais où ?? Demanda Lila d'une voix énergique.

- Lâche-moi. Répliqua brusquement Laurens.

Et il dégagea les mains de Lila de son coup ce qui la fit tomber. La jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, n'eut pas le temps de préparer sa chute et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Mia se précipita vers elle.

- Ca va ?? Lui demanda-t-elle. MAIS TU ES CINGLE, ELLE AURAIT PU SE FAIRE TRES MAL !! Hurla-t-elle à son frère.

- Elle n'a pas qu'à se jeter dans les bras de tous les mecs qu'elle croise.

Mia le regarda étonnée. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas Laurens, ce ne peut pas être lui qui vient de dire ça, lui qui est toujours gentil surtout avec Lila.

Lila se releva tant bien que mal et s'avança vers Laurens.

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Désolé si tu me considère comme une pute.

Et elle s'enfuit vers les dortoirs. Mia resta plantée toujours aussi étonnée par ce qui était arrivé.

Alphonse se rapprocha de Laurens.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ??? Lui demanda Alphonse étonné.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et passa à côté de lui sans lui parler. Alphonse le rattrapa et se planta devant lui.

- Répond, qu'est-ce qui se passe ???

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva projeté deux mètres plus loin par le poing de Laurens. Alphonse se releva en crachant le sang qui était apparu dans sa bouche.

- Dégage de moi chemin Cria Laurens

Mia s'était plantée devant son frère les mains sur les hanches

- Tu as exactement trois secondes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive. Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Je suis juste en train de me demander comment tu peux aimer un mec qui a embrassé ta meilleure amie.

Alphonse et Mia se regardèrent étonnés.

- Comment tu sais ça ?? Demanda Al.

- Tu aurais préféré que je ne le sache pas n'est ce pas ?? C'est raté, maintenant je comprends pourquoi Mia t'en voulait à ce point.

Ensuite il se tourna vers Mia, il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une autre remarque sanglante quand il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Alphonse et Mia se précipitèrent près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il s'est juste endormi. Il a sûrement bu un peu trop, il pue l'alcool à plein nez.

Alphonse hissa son ami sur son dos et le conduit jusqu'à leur chambre. Mia le suivit. Quand Laurens fut enfin installé dans son lit, Al se retourna, sa joue droite était légèrement gonflée et une blessure s'était ouverte juste en dessous de son œil, répandant ainsi du sang sur tout son visage.

- Dit donc, il tape fort quand il est bourré. Dit Al en essayant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

- Attend, dit Mia en se levant.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit une minutes plus tard avec un drap humide et quelques objets de pression soin.

- Assied-toi. Dit-elle en exerçant une pression sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Alphonse s'assit sur une chaise et Mia se pencha vers lui pour nettoyer sa blessure en offrant au jeune homme une superbe vu sur son décolleté. Al rougit quelque peu, heureusement Mia ne le remarqua pas à cause du sang qui lui recouvrait le visage.

- Ce n'est pas trop profond, ça va. Dit-elle après avoir fini de nettoyer la plaie.

- Merci.

Elle se redressa et regarda son frère dormir.

- Tu crois qu'il se souviendra de ce qui c'est passé ??? Demanda Alphonse.

Mia eu un petit rire.

- Même si il a oublié, Lila s'empressera de lui rappeler. Ca tu peux en être sure!!

- …

- Bon en parlant de Lila, il faut que j'aille voir comment elle va. A demain. Dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Après que Mia soit sortie, Al alla prendre une douche et se coucha dans son lit.

Il sourit. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié que grâce à Laurens, son frère avait une chance d'être sauvé.

« Il faudrait que je le remercie, enfin si il veut encore me parler » pensa Al.

Le lendemain matin, Laurens se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un marteau lui tapait sur la tête.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son lit pour y retomber tout de suite à cause de son mal de crâne. Il grogna et plaqua sa main devant ses yeux.

- Tient boit ça. Dit une voix qu'il reconnu comme celle d'Alphonse.

Il prit la boisson à tâtons et la bu d'un coup.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pas encore téléphoné à mon … Il s'interrompis en apercevant le visage de Al. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Demanda-t-il en observant la blessure et la joue gonflée de Al.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus. Dit Al en s'asseyant sue le lit.

Laurens fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi dois-je me rappeler ???

- De quoi tu te souviens ???

- Je suis sorti de l'hôpital et j'ai été dans un bar car… Il s'interrompit Enfin, il fallait que je me change les idées.

- Désolé, répondit Al. J'aurais du te le dire que c'était Lila la fille de la salle d'entraînement, mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lila a toujours agit ainsi, j'ai déjà vu tellement de mecs défiler devant elle que…Mais attend, comment ça se fait que tu sais que je sais ?? (_quelle phrase !!!!)._

- Ben, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre juste après m'avoir envoyer ton poing dans la figure.

- Quoi, j'ai fait quoi ???!!!

Alphonse lui raconta les événements de la veille.

Winry souriait. Il y avait une chance que Ed soit sauvé. Cette unique chance, elle ferait tout pour la saisir. Elle ne perdrait pas Ed, pas question. Elle n'avait pas attendu toutes ces années pour rien.

J'aime pas ce chapitre, j'ai réfléchi longtemps (ce qui veut dire trois secondes !!) avant de le publier. J'espère tout de même que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu. Laissez moi plein de commentaires SVP.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Départ et déclaration.**

- PAS QUESTION !!

- NE FAIT PAS L'IDIOT, ASSIED TOI !!

Une infirmière s'approcha d'une chambre attirée par les cris qui en émanaient et passa sa tête par l'embrassure de la porte.

Assit sur le lit, le Fullmetal hurlait comme un gamin car une jeune femme blonde voulait qu'il s'assoit dans une chaise roulante. En face d'eux se trouvaient deux jeune hommes l'un blond et l'autre roux, ainsi que le général de brigade Mustang accompagné de son fidele lieutenant.

Ces quatre là regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'inquiétude tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. dit Mustang qui avait remarqué la présence de l'infirmière. Ce n'est que notre petit nain de jardin qui pique une de ses crises en essayant de jouer aux durs.

- Je ne suis pas PETIT !! Hurla Ed avant de se replonger dans sa discussion mouvementé avec Winry.

Roy sourit à l'infirmière pour la rassurer. Celle-ci rougit et sortit de la chambre toute chamboulée d'avoir reçu un si beau sourire de la part du général de brigade.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de draguer toutes les femmes que tu croises ??!! souffla Riza entre ses dents.

- Je n'en peux rien si elles tombent toutes sous mon charme dévastateur. Répondit Mustang avec un sourire suffisant.

On entendit à ce moment un déclic très reconnaissable du chargeur d'une arme. Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le petit sourire au coin disparaisse du visage de Roy.

Après un quart d'heure et de nombreux cris, Edward se décida enfin à monter dans cette chaise roulante. Et tous se rendirent à la gare.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?? demanda Ed qui venait de remarquer la joue violacée de son frère.

- Oh ça !! répondit Al en se passant la main sur sa joue. Ce n'est rien.

Laurens passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne, heureusement pour lui, personne ne remarqua le changement de couleur du jeune homme.

- Tu t'es battu ?? Demanda Winry soudainement inquiète.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Intervient Roy. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Alphonse, tout le monde n'est pas aussi impulsif et gamin que le Fullmetal.

- Quoi !! Hurla Ed.

- Roy, tu devrais mieux te taire, tu es très mal placé pour critiquer ce genre de comportement. Dit Riza.

- Pourquoi ?? Demanda Roy perplexe.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle comment s'est terminé l'interrogatoire de Benoit Rex ?? Répondit Riza en haussant les sourcils.

- …

- Pourquoi que s'est-il passé ?? Demanda Ed très intéressé.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Fullmetal.

- Comment ça ?? C'est tout de même moi qui l'ai arrêté.

- Ben, on va dire qu'il devra allonger son séjour à l'hôpital de quelques jours.

Quand l'heure des séparations arrivèrent, chacun senti son cœur se gonflé par la tristesse et l'angoisse.

Voyant les larmes montés dans les yeux d'Al, Ed s'approcha de son frère et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais vite de retour et complètement guéri, je te le promets. Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui ne cachait tout de même pas la pointe d'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ed et Winry montèrent eux deux dans le train, puisqu'il avait été décidé que seule Winry accompagnerait Edward à Xing.

Riza et Roy rentrèrent au QG en voiture tandis qu'Al et Laurens décidèrent de rentrer à pieds.

Tout le trajet se passa dans le silence, chacun trop absorbé par leurs propres pensés pour songer à parler.

Al pensait à son frère et à l'espoir de guérison. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Laurens pour ce qu'il avait fait. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, son frère serait mort, sans avoir jamais su qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de le soigner. Mais grâce à Laurens, il était maintenant en route pour Xing. Le jeune homme avait été génial, dès le lendemain matin de leur « bagarre », il avait téléphoné à son maitre pour confirmer la venue d'Edward, il avait même insisté pour qu'une personne puisse l'accompagnée. Il avait tout organisé et usé plusieurs heures à expliquer à Edward ce qu'était la médecine alchimique, ses bases, son fonctionnement,…

Alphonse se tourna vers Laurens et sourit, le destin faisait bien les choses !!

Laurens de son côté, repensait à son début de semaine difficile.

Même si sa bagarre avec Alphonse restait quelque peu confuse dans son esprit, _(ben oui quand on a trop bu !!)_ sa rencontre avec sa sœur le lendemain matin, elle, était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire et dans les muscles de sa mâchoire (!!!). Elle ne s'était pas ménagée, sa voix avait résonnée dans toute l'école (_ses oreilles en bourdonnent encore)_. Quelques élèves étaient même venus voir ce qui se passait. Il ne risquait pas non plus d'oublier la gifle qu'elle lui avait infligée. Les traces de sa main ne s'étaient effacées qu'après trois jours. Mais la réaction de Mia, il s'y attendait, il faut tout de même admettre qu'insulter la meilleure amie de la jeune fille et frapper le garçon auquel elle commençait à s'attacher, n'aurais plus à personne. Donc, il estimait qu'il avait bien mérité cette gifle.

Heureusement, Mia avait tout de même réussit à lui pardonner grâce à l'intervention d'Alphonse. En effet, après qu'elle ait déblatérer tous ses sermons, insultes et avertissements, Alphonse était intervenu en lui disant que pour sa part, ce n'était pas si grave, car tout le monde pouvait péter les plombs un jour ou l'autre et de plus, Laurens s'était déjà fait pardonner puisqu'il avait téléphoné à son maitre et que grâce à lui, son frère avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Pour ne pas décevoir son ami, Laurens s'était occupé de tout malgré les nombreuses protestations de Al qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire tout ça, qu'il pourrait très bien s'en occupé. Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Donc, les jours qui avaient suivis avaient tous été bien chargé, car en plus de ses cours, il s'était occupé des billets de train et avait rendu plusieurs fois visite au Fullmetal qui avait insisté pour qu'il lui explique la médecine alchimique. Laurens n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si curieux avec une telle avidité d'apprendre. De plus, il avait compris que sa réputation de génie en alchimie n'était pas inventée. Edward comprenait tout, très vite et avec une facilité surprenante.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux garçons franchirent le portail de l'école.

- Ca va ?? Demanda Laurens en apercevant l'expression qu'affichait Alphonse

- Oui très bien. Dit Al avec un sourire.

Durant toute la semaine, il avait été partagé entre la tristesse du départ de son frère, la joie de l'espoir de guérison et l'angoisse de la possibilité d'échec de maitre Yao. De plus, il n'avait presque pas vu Mia, ce qu'il finissait de lui mettre le moral à zéro.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu ailles parler à Lila ?? Demanda Al à son ami.

Ce fut le tour de Laurens d'afficher une expression de tristesse.

Il avait surmonté les sermons de Mia sans trop de difficulté mais l'ignorance que Lila lui avait réservée depuis ce début de semaine lui était insupportable. A chaque fois qu'il la croissait, elle détournait le regard ou changeait complètement de direction. En plus, il savait que par sa faute, Alphonse et Mia ne pouvait presque plus se parler, puisque Mia restait avec Lila et Al avec lui, se qui les forçait inévitablement à s'éviter.

- Oui je sais, mais…

- Mais quoi ?? Tu ne va tout de même pas rester en froid avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera si tu lui présente des excuses.

- Peut-être mais elle m'évite. Et puis, dès que je suis en face d'elle, je ne sais pas aligner trois mots sans bafouiller et prendre une teinte écarlate. Répondit-il tout penaud.

- Pourtant, je te jure que ce soir-là, tu n'as pas du tout bafouillé. Ricana Alphonse.

- Tu trouves ça marrant, toi ??? dit le jaune homme en lançant un regard noir à son ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ses paroles, je ne les pensais pas du tout. J'avais trop bu et puis, j'étais…

- Jaloux. Acheva Alphonse.

- Oui. Murmura-t-il.

- Ben, tu n'as plus qu'allé lui dire tout ça. Tiens justement les voila, profites-en. Dit-il en apercevant Mia et Lila sortir du dortoir.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers elles.

- Salut. Dit Alphonse.

- Salut. Répondit joyeusement Mia.

Lila, elle, tourna directement les talons et entra dans le bâtiment d'où elle venait de sortir. Laurens se précipita sur ses talons.

Mia et Al les regardèrent s'en aller.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se réconcilier ?? Demanda Al.

- J'espère. Répondit Mia.

- Et si on allait se promener en ville en attendant qu'ils discutent. Proposa Alphonse

- Oui, en plus je meurs de faim, tu m'invites ?? dit Mia avec sourire.

Alphonse éclata de rire. C'est fou comme leur relation avait évolué, avant elle n'aurait jamais osé demander quelque chose comme ça. Mais maintenant, c'était différent, une complicité s'était installé entre eux.

- D'accord, je t'invite.

- Lila, attend moi. Cria Laurens tout en la poursuivant.

Mais loin de s'arrêter, elle doubla le pas.

Laurens arriva enfin à la rattraper quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Arrête de me suivre, je n'ai rien à te dire et je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Dit la jeune fille.

- Mais moi si, et tu n'aura qu'à écouter.

- Tu as deux minutes pas plus. Répondit la jeune fille. allez viens.

Et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre. Lila alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé bras et jambes croisés.

- Il te reste une minutes et trente secondes.

Laurens ne pouvait pas faire quitter ses pieds du regard tout en se tordant les mains.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Une minute.

Soudain, Laurens releva les yeux et le plongea dans ceux de Lila. La jeune femme fut quelque peu déstabiliser par ce changement de comportement. La détermination qu'elle lisait au fond des yeux du jeune homme ne ressemblait pas du tout au caractère du timide Laurens qu'elle connaissait.

- D'accord, je vais être court alors. La vérité, c'est que j'étais jaloux.

Lila arrondi légèrement les yeux.

- Je venais d'apprendre que tu avais embrassé Alphonse et j'étais déprimé, alors j'ai été me souler dans le premier bar que j'ai croisé.Et quand je suis revenu et que je t'ai vu dans les bras d'Alphonse, toute la colère et la frustrassions que j'avais emmagasiné durant ces dernières années à chaque fois que je te voyais avec un nouveau mec, m'est revenu en mémoire. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, j'ai laissé cette fureur envahir mon corps et c'est comme ça que mon comportement a dérapé à ce point.

Laurens respira profondément pour se donner du courage pour la suite.

- Je t'aime Lila, je t'ai toujours aimé depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Au début, je ne voulais pas admettre mes sentiments pour toi, mais maintenant, ils sont très clairs. Cette année loin de toi m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais. Chaque jour sans toi était comme un poignard qui s'enfonçait dans mon cœur. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Je sais que tu ne me considère que comme un ami, le frère de ta meilleure amie, rien de plus. Mais sache que mon amour pour toi ne disparaitra jamais, il ne pourra que se renforcer. Je t'attendrais toujours Lila, même si cette attente dois me faire énormément souffrir jusqu'à en dépérir. Je t'aime Lila.

Laurens regarda encore la jeune fille dans les yeux plusieurs secondes et tourna les talons.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, il reprit la parole sans se retourner, tournant le dos à la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne voie pas cette maudite larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir tout dit comme ça, mais il fallait que je le fasse, ça devenait trop lourd pour moi, il fallait absolument que tu saches tout ce que je ressens. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, maintenant, fais en ce que tu veux.

Et il sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

- Alors tu veux manger où ?? demanda Al.

- Je connais un endroit sympa, ca te dis ??

- Je te suis. Répondit Al avec un sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard ils entrèrent dans une sorte de café-restaurant. Après qu'ils aient mangé et qu'Al ait payé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans le parc.

- Dis Mia, c'est quoi ta spécialité en alchimie ?? demanda Alphonse.

Mia sourit.

- Les fleurs.

- Les fleurs ?? répéta Al perplexe.

Mia traça sur le sol de terre un cercle de transmutation très spécial.

Le cercle s'illumina d'une lumière légèrement rosé lorsque la jeune fille le toucha, la seconde suivante une rose rouge comme le sang était apparu.

Alphonse la prit et la tourna entre ses mains pour l'admirer.

- Parfaite, à l'image de sa créatrice, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en tendant la fleur à Mia.

La jeune femme dont les joues avaient prit la même couleur que sa fleur prit la rose.

Un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'à que Mia frissonne. Alphonse défit sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Viens, il faudrait mieux rentrer, il commence à faire froid.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase car une fine pluie commença à tomber sur eux, bientôt remplacé pas une véritable averse.

- Merde, viens on va être trempés si on reste ici. Il faudrait mieux retourner à l'école.

- Le temps qu'on arrive à l'école, on sera complètement trempé. Dit Mia en riant.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?? demanda Al stupéfait.

- J'adore la pluie, ca ne me dérange pas du tout d'être trempée.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu dises encore la même chose quand tu te retrouveras dans ton lit avec 40° de fièvre. Allez viens, l'appartement de mon frère est tout près d'ici. On pourra y rester en attendant que ca se calme.

- D'accord.

Ils se précipitèrent hors du parc en courant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient plongés dans le lac tout habillé tellement ils étaient trempé.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour te réchauffer. Dit Al à Mia. Première porte à droite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alphonse frappa à la porte de la salle de bains.

- J'ai trouvé des vêtements que tu pourras mettre en attendant que les tiens sèchent, je les laisse devant la porte. Dit-il à travers la porte.

Mia ouvrit la porte juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir. Elle était enroulée dans une simple serviette de bain, laissant apercevoir ses longues jambes.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Demanda-t-elle.

- Des…des …vêtements. Bafouilla Alphonse qui essayait _(à grande peine) _de regarder Mia dans les yeux.

La jeune femme aperçu les vêtements sur le sol où Al venait de les déposer quelques secondes auparavant.

- Oh merci. Dit-elle en se penchant pour les ramasser.

Alphonse déglutit.

- Je… je vais dans… la salle de bain… euh le salon. Dit Al.

- D'accord.

Et elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Alphonse s'effondra sur le canapé, essayant de se remettre les idées en place.

- Ils sont à qui ses vêtements ?? Demanda Mia en entrant dans le salon.

Alphonse releva la tête pour la regarder.

- Winry. Dit-il tout en l'admirant. Ils n'habitent pas encore ensemble mais ils y a plein de trucs à Winry dans ses appartements.

- Elle ne serait peut-être pas contente si elle me voyait les porter.Dit-elle inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais bien Winry et je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de se calmer !! Dit Mia.

- On a plus qu'à attendre alors. Dit Al.

Il prit la fleur que Mia avait déposée en entrant sur la table basse.

- Ca ne doit pas être très utile des fleurs lors d'un combat. Dit Al songeur.

- Ah tu crois ca ?? répondit-elle ironiquement. Tu ne devrais pas sous estimer le pouvoir des fleurs.

- Si tu le dis, mais je dois voir pour le croire.

- D'accord un jour, je te ferrais une démonstration.

- J'attends ca avec impatiente. Dit Al avec un sourire.

. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si je pense que j'ai peut-être un peu exagérer sur la déclaration de Laurens. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Laissez-moi plein de commentaires s'il vous plait.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Par une nuit d'orage.1ère partie.**

Mia tournait en rond dans l'appartement tandis qu'Al était allongé sur le canapé à moitié endormi.

- Tu dors ?? Demanda Mia en penchant sa tête vers celle d'Alphonse, lissant tombé un rideau de cheveux vers le visage du jeune homme.

- Non, dit-il en souriant.

- Je m'ennuie. S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

- Pire qu'Ed, impossible de rester sur place. Murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ??

- Moi ?? Rien.

Mia soupira.

- Tu fais quoi normalement pour t'occuper quand tu es ici ??

- Ca dépend, le plus souvent je reste dans ma chambre à lire. Ou alors je range ou je fais la cuisine puisque mon frère est incapable de la faire.

- Quoi !! Tu sais cuisiner ?? S'étonna Mia.

- Ben quoi ?? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel, il le fallait si je ne voulais pas mourir de faim. Noah détestait préparer les repas et mon frère était trop occupé, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait mais en faite il en n'avait tout simplement envie. Donc, c'est moi qu'il m'y collait. Répondit Al en haussant les épaules.

- Noah ??

- Une amie qui a habité quelques mois avec mon frère et moi.

- Une amie ?? dit Mia en regardant Alphonse dans les yeux. Elle était jolie ton amie ??

- Très jolie. Répondit Al avec un sourire qui s'élargit encore à la vue de l'expression du visage de Mia. Mais pas du tout mon style de fille.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?? Demanda Mia qui sentit son cœur se délivrer de la pression qui était apparu quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, elle n'a jamais été qu'une amie. Et puis, elle était un peu trop obsédé par Edward. La pauvre, elle a tout fait pour qu'Ed s'apercevoir qu'elle l'aimait et lui ne l'a jamais remarqué. Combien de fois, je l'ai vu espérer à chaque fois que Edward lui souriait, alors que lui ne pensait qu'à Winry.

- Et ca te fait rire, toi ??? Il n'y a rien de plus horrible et douloureux de connaître un amour à sens unique. Regarde Laurens, je l'ai vu des milliers de fois déprimer à cause de Lila et je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi rire. S'exclama Mia furieuse.

- Mais, ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Je suis sur que Laurens aime vraiment Lila, alors que Noah n'aimait que l'image qu'elle s'était faite de Ed. La preuve, c'est qu'elle nous a vendu quelques temps plus tard à la _Gestapo_.

- La Gestapo ?? C'est quoi ??

- Euh… Ce n'est rien. Dit Al précipitamment en s'apercevant qu'ils entamaient un sujet _tabou._

- Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous viviez tous les deux seul, où étaient tes parents ??

Les yeux d'Alphonse s'assombrirent de tristesse.

- Mort. Murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. dit Mia, peinée d'avoir rappelé des mauvais souvenirs à son ami.

Elle avait l'air si sincère qu'il sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et toi tu sais cuisiner ?? demanda Al pour changer de sujet.

La jeune fille ria de bon cœur.

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas préparer une omelette sans le cramer. Pourtant ma mère a essayé de m'apprendre, mais j'ai vraiment deux mains gauches en ce domaine. Pour elle, cuisiner était plus qu'un devoir, une tâche ménagère, s'était une passion. Je pense qu'elle a vraiment été très déçu quand elle a vu que je n'avais pas hérité de son talent.

- Et elle a abandonné, elle n'essaie plus de t'apprendre ??

Mia sourit tristement.

- C'est impossible, elle est morte.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- C'est la journée des gaffes on dirait. Répondit-elle avec toujours ce petit sourire triste.

- Bien alors, je vais t'apprendre. Dit-il en se levant.

- Apprendre quoi ??

- A faire une omelette !!! Attend moi ici, je reviens dans dix minutes. Dit-il en enfilant un manteau.

- Mais tu vas où ?? s'étonna Mia. Il pleut toujours autant dehors.

- Le magasin est juste à côté.

- Mais…

- Mais rien, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu t'ennuyais, alors je vais chercher de quoi t'occuper.

Et il sortit de l'appartement précipitamment.

Laurens était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la millième fois de la journée. « Mais pourquoi ais-je été tout lui dire » pensa-t-il. « Elle était mon amie, ce n'était pas déjà si mal. Mais maintenant, j'ai tout fichu en l'air, elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler ». Le jeune homme repensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours car Lila ne lui parlait plus et se dit que maintenant, se serait permanent. Il se gifla mentalement encore une fois. « Mais quel imbécile j'ai été !! ». De plus, il aurait bien voulu en parler à quelqu'un, mais Al n'était toujours pas rentré. A cette pensée, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Il put apercevoir à travers le rideau de pluie qui tombait, le soleil commencer à se teindre en orange et à disparaître sous l'horizon. Il regarda l'écran du réveil pour vérifier l'heure. 21h. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?? Dans une heure, le portail sera fermé. » Pensa-t-il.

A ce moment, une personne frappa à la porte, sortant Laurens de ses pensées. Il alla ouvrir la porte.

Il resta la bouche grande ouverte de surprise devant la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil.

- Lila. Souffla-t-il quand sa capacité à parler lui revient.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Mia ?? Elle n'est toujours pas là et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de partit comme ça. Normalement quand il pleut et quand orage se prépare, elle reste cloitré dans sa chambre et….

- Boit des litres de chocolat chaud, je sais. Continua Laurens. C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour oublier…enfin tu sais.

- Oui.

- Non, désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu. Alphonse non plus n'est pas là, elle est surement avec lui.

- Ah, et ben merci quand même.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

- Bon, au revoir. Dit Lila en se retournant.

Laurens allait fermer la porte quand la jeune fille se retourna d'un coup.

- Pourquoi ?? S'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi moi ?? Continua-t-elle. Pourquoi c'est de moi que tu es amoureux ?? Il y a plein d'autres filles bien plus belles, plus intelligentes et plus « fréquentable ».

- Je n'en sais rien. Et puis arrête de te dénigrer. Tu es magnifique, tu es loin d'être bête et pourquoi tu ne serais pas fréquentable ??

- Parce que je suis considéré comme la pute de cette école. Cria-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux. Et arrêtes de me faire des compliments.

- Ce n'est que la vérité.

- Mais arrête d'être gentil !! hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme les autres garçons ?? Pourquoi tu ne me considères pas comme une trainée comme les autres.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Soudain, elle releva la tête. Laurens pu y lire tout le désespoir qui y régnait.

- Je suis vraiment trop bête. Se dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle poussa Laurens dans la chambre et y entra à sa suite en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Je suis trop naïve, toi aussi, la seule chose que tu veux c'est mon corps.

Elle enleva son T-shirt.

- C'est bon, tu peux l'avoir, je te l'offre.

Et elle commença à défaire son jeans quand Laurens attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter.

Une partie de l'esprit du jeune homme qui n'obéissait qu'aux envies de son corps était tenté de continuer ce que la jeune fille avait commencé. Mais très vite, il se dit que s'il faisait ça, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que les autres garçons et il ne la mériterait pas.

Il ramassa le T-shirt de la jeune fille.

- Rhabille- toi. Lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant son T-shirt.

- Mais pourquoi ??

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lila.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas seulement ton corps. Je veux ton âmes, ton esprit, ton cœur et ton corps, je veux tout de toi, je te veux entièrement. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour me satisfaire que de ton corps, si je fais ça, cela voudrait dire que je ne te mériterais pas et je veux te prouver le contraire.

Elle tomba à genoux en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Après une longue hésitation, il finit par la bercer doucement dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. murmura-t-elle avant de s'abandonner contre le corps du jeune homme pour pouvoir y pleurer à son soule.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alphonse revint avec un sac sous le bras. Mia se précipita vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu as été faire ??

- Chercher de quoi faire l'omelette, il n'y a plus rien ici puisque mon frère est parti pour plusieurs semaines. Allez viens.

Al et Mia passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à la préparation de leur omelette. Mia pu convenir qu'Al était loin d'être un mauvais cuisinier. Même pour une recette aussi simple, la jeune fille put voir en l'observant que ses gestes étaient précis et presque automatique. Cela se voyait qu'il faisait souvent la cuisine.

Mia de son côté éprouvait des difficultés. Même cassé des œufs sans laissées tombée des coquilles lui était impossible.

Après quelques minutes, Alphonse, à moitié mort de rire devant l'incompétence de son amie même pour un plat si facile, vint se placer derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour essayer de guider les gestes de la jeune filles. Mia pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Alphonse sur sa joue, se qui la perturba énormément. Quelques minutes après, l'omelette était prête, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une omelette. Alphonse la regarda en souriant.

- Hé ben heureusement que tu ne dois pas cuisiner pour quelqu'un, car je le plaindrais. Déclara Al.

- Tu insinue que je suis nul ?? Demanda Mia en prenant un air faussement outragé.

- Oui, exactement.

Mia éclata de rire.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, on entendit plus que le rire des deux jeunes gens.

Ensuite, ils décidèrent de manger les omelettes qu'avaient préparé Al, ils ne se risquèrent pas de goûter celle de Mia. Ils commencèrent à parler de leur semaine, des cours, des professeurs et de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Alors que le débit de conversation s'était un peu calmé, Mia regarda par la fenêtre et s'aperçut avec stupeur que les étoiles étaient déjà hautes dans le ciel. Elle tourna le regard pour observer la pendule.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai il est déjà si tard. Dit-elle en voyant qu'il était 22h.

- Merde, les portes de l'école sont fermées. Et puis de toute manière, la pluie ne s'est pas du tout calmée, elle a même empiré. On dirait qu'un orage se prépare. Dit-il en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre.

Mia pâlit légèrement à l'annonce météorologique d'Alphonse.

- Le mieux. Continua-t-il .C'est de rester dormir ici. Tu n'auras que prendre la chambre de mon frère.

- D'accord. répondit Mia.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Al était dans la salle de bain.

- Alphonse, tu n'aurais pas un T-shirt à me prêter ?? Demanda Mia à travers la porte.

- Regarde dans mon armoire. Lui répondit-il de la même manière.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement où se trouvait la chambre d'Alphonse. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut étonnée. Tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait était désordonné, et s'était souvent aux femmes de venir nettoyer. Mais Al était une exception à ce qu'elle voyait. Sa chambre était rangée : son lit double était fait, les papiers sur son bureau rangés dans un classeur ou parfaitement entassés dans un coin, et aucun objet ou vêtement ne trainait par terre.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et trouva en quelques secondes son bonheur ; un large T-shirt noir qui pourrait facilement lui servir de robe de nuit.

Elle allait refermer l'armoire quand un morceau de papier s'en échappa. Elle le ramassa et lut les quelques mots inscrits dessus : « Ed (16 ans) et Al (15ans) ». Quand elle retourna le papier, elle s'aperçut que s'était une photo représentant le frère d'Alphonse en plus jeune, 16 ans à croire la légende, et une grande armure qui devait mesurer près de deux mètres.

- Alors tu as trouvé ?? demanda Al en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Oui… Al, c'est toi sur cette photo ?? Pourquoi tu portes une armure et trop grandes pour toi en plus ??

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Répliqua-t-il en arrachant presque la photo des mains de la jeune fille.

Mia un peu vexé et surtout surprise par le ton qu'avait utilisé Al, lui qui était toujours si gentil, sortit de la chambre sans ajouter un seul mot.

Alphonse jeta la photo sur sa table de nuit et s'allongea sur son lit, regrettant déjà le ton qu'il avait employé avec son amie.

Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs traversaient le ciel dans une lumière aveuglante et la pluie frappait toujours aussi fort sur les carreaux. Dans son lit, Mia était enroulée dans ses couvertures, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux rougis. A chaque éclair, une image de cette fameuse nuit lui revenait en mémoire. À chaque coup de tonnerre, les cris, les cris désespérés qu'elle avait entendu il y a si longtemps, se faisaient de nouveau entendre. Elle avait beau fermer très fort les yeux et boucher ses oreille, c'était peine perdu, tout était de nouveau là. L'horreur, la panique, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, s'empara de nouveau de son corps. Après quelques minutes, elle ravala sa fierté et sa gêne et se leva.

Alphonse dormait paisiblement quand il sentit quelqu'un se glisser dans son lit et se blottir contre lit. Etonné, il se retourna.

- Mia ??

Il se frotta les yeux à la vue de la jeune fille pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Il s'interrompit en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit juste à ce moment là. La jeune fille se blottit encore un peu plus dans les bras d'Alphonse.

- C'est juste un petit orage, il ne te fera pas de mal. Dit-il en berçant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- C'est aussi ce que ma mère m'avait dit avant que…

Le reste de la phrase de la jeune fille fut étouffé par un sanglot.

Alphonse fronça les sourcils.

- Avant que quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Avant que tout le monde meurt. Répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Alphonse étonné la redressa pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient hantés par des démons intérieurs. Elle avait du vivre des moments affreux dans le passé pour être dans cet état.

- Que s'est-il passé ?? Demanda Alphonse.

Voila, je m'arrête ici ou ce chapitre allait être beaucoup trop long.

Comme vous avez surement devinez le prochain raconteras la vie de Mia. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez des commentaires.

PS : J'ai cré un forum avec une amie, allez y faire un tour. Et n'hésitez pas à y publier vos fic!!

http://apprentis-artistes. size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : Par une nuit d'orage.2ème partie**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

- …la pluie ne s'est pas du tout calmée, elle a même empiré. On dirait qu'un orage se prépare…

(…)

Un coup de tonnerre retentit juste à ce moment là. Mia se blottit encore un peu plus dans les bras d'Alphonse.

- C'est juste un petit orage, il ne te fera pas de mal. Dit-il en berçant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- C'est aussi ce que ma mère m'avait dit avant que tout le monde meurt.

Ses yeux étaient hantés par des démons intérieurs. Elle avait du vivre des moments affreux dans le passé pour être dans cet état.

- Que s'est-il passé ?? Demanda Alphonse.

Sa voix était si douce, si réconfortante que Mia finit par tout lui raconter. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, ramena ses jambes contres sa poitrines et commença à raconter l'histoire de sa vie.

- Quand j'étais petite, je vivais dans une petite ferme isolée du reste du monde, autours de ma maison, ce n'était qu'herbes, forêts et ruisseaux à perte de vue. Mes parents n'étaient pas très riches, mais on se débrouillait. Et puis ma famille ressemblait à l'une de ces familles parfaites que l'on décrit dans les contes pour enfants. Mes parents formaient un couple toujours aussi amoureux, même si ca faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Ils nous aimaient énormément. Je me souviens encore des soirées d'hiver devant la cheminée où mon père nous racontait des histoires ou nous jouait quelques petits airs de musique sur son vieux piano. Je n'aurais pas pu connaître une enfance plus heureuse. Je passais mes journées à courir dans les prés ou à jouer dans les ruisseaux avec mon grand frère et ma petite sœur. Une vie parfaite !! Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne dura pas. L'échange équivalent !! Ricana-t-elle. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une de la même valeur. Avant le jour de mon huitième anniversaire, cette phrase n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour moi. Mais maintenant, je l'ai très bien comprise. Pour tout ce bonheur que j'avais reçu, il fallait que je paye et j'ai payé. Le soir même du jour de mon anniversaire, un orage a éclaté. J'avais toujours eu un peu peur des orages, comme n'importe quelle petite fille. Alors, ma mère avait prit l'habitude de venir me réconforter avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et des paroles rassurantes à chaque fois qu'un de ces maudits orages éclataient. Mais ce soir-là, il était beaucoup plus violent que normalement et mon père était parti rassuré ma petite sœur à l'étage tandis que ma mère était avec moi. Mon frère, lui, était bien trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait peur et était parti dormir dans sa chambre qui se trouvait sous les toits. « Ce n'est qu'un petit orage, il ne te fera pas de mal » me répétait ma mère pour me rassurer. Quand on est petite, on croit que nos parents ont toujours raison, mais cette fois-là, je me suis vite aperçue qu'elle était trompée.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveaux de larmes.

Alphonse prit les épaules de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Présentant que ce qu'elle allait lui raconter lui serait très douloureux, il pensa à l'arrêter.

- Mia, tu n'es pas obliger…

- Si. L'interrompit-elle. Je veux que tu le saches. Je veux que tu saches qui je suis vraiment.

Alphonse se contenta de resserrer son étreinte. Et la jeune fille continua.

- Cette lumière aveuglante, je la revoie tous les jours en cauchemar. Un éclair s'était abattu sur de notre maison, entrainant la chute d'une bonne partie du toit. A cet instant mon père est descendu, ma petite sœur dans les bras et est entré en trombe dans ma chambre. Quand il a vu que mon frère n'était pas avec nous, il a déposé ma sœur dans les bras de ma mère et nous a ordonné de sortir de la maison le plus vite possible pendant que lui allait chercher mon frère dans sa chambre. Alors, on lui a obéit et on est sorti. Dehors, on a pu voir avec horreur que la partie du toit qui s'était effondrée, était celle juste au-dessus de la chambre de mon frère. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai comprit que la mort m'avait déjà prit l'un des membres de ma famille. Le reste du toit était dévoré par des flammes gigantesques qui s'éteignirent très vite grâce à la pluie qui tombait. Mais s'était trop tard, la structure de la maison avait été trop endommagée par l'éclair et le feu n'avait rien arrangé. En une seconde, la seconde qui changea toute ma vie, toute la maison s'écroula sous les cris désespérés de ma mère. C'est fou quand même, dit Mia avec un sourire triste. Il faut a la nature neuf mois pour créer une seule vie, et de nombreuses années pour que cette vie trouve sa place en ce monde et devienne heureuse. Et en une seconde, une seule petite seconde, tous peu disparaître, tous ce que mes parents avaient mit des années à construire, est parti en UNE seconde. Quand j'y pense, je me dis qu'on est vraiment rien.

Alphonse repensa à son séjour sur cette île, où ils avaient dû résoudre, son frère et lui, cette énigme : Un est tout, et tout est un.

Ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que Mia : On est rien dans ce monde.

- Ma mère a couru vers ce qui restait de notre maison. J'ai juste eu le temps de l'attendre hurler et de voir deux formes sombres inconscientes sur le sol avant de m'évanouir sous l'effet de la peur, la fatigue et de la fièvre qui commençait à apparaître. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais brulante. Ma sœur était allongée, endormie, à mes côtés. Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais là, dehors sur l'herbe humide. Après quelques tentatives, j'ai enfin réussi à me lever malgré la fièvre et j'ai aperçu ma mère un peu plus loin devant deux monticules de terre. Tout m'est revenu, l'orage, l'éclair, le feu et la destruction de ma maison. J'ai essayé de me précipiter vers elle et les tombes de mon frère et de mon père, mais la fièvre avaient rendu mon corps trop faible et mes jambes n'ont pas supporté mon poids. Je me suis écroulée de tout mon long. Quand ma mère m'a entendu tombée, elle s'est levée, a essuyé une larme sur sa joue et est venue m'aider à me relever. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue pleurer. Après, elle a réveillé ma sœur, elle m'a prit un bras pour m'aider à marcher et on est partis, sans un regard en arrière. Je ne même pas été sur la tombe de mon frère et de mon père, elle ne l'a pas voulu et je pense que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Chaque jour, je le regrette. Je voudrais tant dire au revoir à ma famille. Je me suis promise qu'un jour, je retournerais là-bas.

Cette phrase laissa place à quelques secondes de silence. Mia resta silencieuse un petit moment, on aurait dit qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose.

- Dis Al, est-ce que tu voudras bien m'accompagner là-bas ?? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Je n'aurais pas la force d'y aller toute seule.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'y va pas avec Laurens ou Lila ?? Demanda Al surpris.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je n'aurais pas du te le demander, c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne veuille pas y aller,…

- Non, tu n'as pas compris. La coupa Al. Évidement que je veux bien y aller avec toi mais j'étais juste étonné que tu me le demande à moi.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune fille _(hé non pas de sa bouche, raté !!)_.

- Merci. Lui souffla-t-il.

Mia tressaillit quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Alphonse si proche de son visage. Elle se rendit enfin compte d'où elle était : Dans le lit du jeune homme et de plus dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de se dégager, comme elle l'aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances, elle se blottit encore plus contre son torse nu,_ (Ben oui, il dort torse nu !!)_ et elle reprit son histoire.

- On a marché toute la journée sous ce soleil de septembre qui ne réchauffe que très peu. Ma fièvre empirait mais ma mère était à côté de moi pour m'encourager. Quand le soir est enfin arrivé, on était arrivé dans une petite ville. Ma mère a loué une petite chambre et a appelé le médecin du village. Comme on n'avait plus rien, elle a du vendre la dernière chose qui la reliait encore à l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, son alliance, pour avoir un peu d'argent. Dès le lendemain, elle a commencé à chercher du travail. Elle ne supportait pas de nous voir, ma sœur et moi, dans un endroit si mal fréquenté. Elle est tombée sur le propriétaire d'un restaurant qui cherchait une cuisinière et il l'a tout de suite engagée. Il nous a même fournit un petit logement dans un quartier pauvre. Ma mère était une femme très belle. Le patron de ce restaurant est tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais elle, ne l'aimait pas, elle ne pensait qu'à son défunt mari. On a vécu un an ainsi, mais un jour Didier, le patron de ma mère a vendu le restaurant. Il venait d'hériter d'une petite fortune et d'un super château à Central. C'était vraiment un homme ambitieux, son ambition lui avait déjà fait perdre, il y a plus de dix ans, sa première femme avec qui il avait eu un enfant. Il avait l'intention d'ouvrir tout une chaine de restaurant luxueux dans tout le pays. Mais avant de partir à Central, il a demandé la main de ma mère et elle a accepté. Je pense qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimé, mais c'était terrible pour elle de voir ses enfants dans un tel quartier, et elle a pensé que au moins si elle se mariait avec lui, ses enfants ne seraient plus jamais dans le besoin. Ce n'est peut être pas très honnête ce qu'elle a fait mais je la comprends, je ferais pareille si un jour j'ai des enfants qui seraient dans le besoin. Donc, on est parti à Central et on a emménagé dans un luxueux château. C'est là-bas que j'ai enfin rencontré mon demi frère, enfin non, en faite c'est mon frère par alliance.

- Laurens ??

- Oui. Au début, on ne s'entendait pas très bien. Non, ce n'est pas ça, en faite, on ne se parlait presque pas, on ne faisait que se croiser.

- Mais comment ça se fait alors que maintenant vous êtes si proche ?? demanda Al.

- Ca a changé le jour où ma sœur est morte.

- Quoi ?? s'écria tout à coup Alphonse.

- Elle a attrapé une maladie grave et incurable et elle est morte trois mois après notre emménagement. A ce moment, Laurens était venu près de moi pour me réconforter, tu sais à quel point il est attentionné. Et c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai commencée l'alchimie. Laurens m'apprenait un peu l'alchimie médicale qu'il commençait à étudier, mais moi je préférais les plantes. Ma mère ne supporta pas la mort de ma sœur, elle avait déjà connue trop de malheur. Et depuis ces trois dernier mois, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir épousé un autre homme que mon père, ca la rendait malade. Mais la mort de ma sœur a été le coup fatal. Elle est morte un mois après l'enterrement de ma sœur. Et je me suis retrouvé seul, dernière survivante de ma famille. Je n'avais plus qu'un beau-père et un frère adoptif. Alors, je me suis plongée dans l'étude de l'alchimie végétale. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Lila. A l'école j'étais quelqu'un de très renfermée et je n'avais aucune amies. Plusieurs filles avaient déjà essayées d'engager une relation amicale avec moi, mais en vain à chaque fois. Lila, elle, est arrivé et a fait tomber cette muraille que j'avais dressé autours de moi. Grâce à elle et à Laurens, j'ai réussit à survivre. Mais je me suis toujours juré que je ne m'attacherais plus à personne. Puisque toutes les personnes à qui je tiens disparaissent. Les seuls que je me suis permis de garder dans mon cœur sont Laurens et Lila. Et j'avais réussie à respecter cette promesse. Mais tu es arrivé et toutes mes convictions sont en train de tomber à l'eau…

Elle s'interrompit. Et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

- Alphonse ??

- Oui. Répondit Al qui était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter.

La voix de Mia était devenue tout d'un coup très basse et très timide. Ses joues prirent une belle couleur brique.

- Je crois que… je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.

Elle avait dit cette phrase dans un souffle, d'une voix presque inaudible. Mais, elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue et comprise car les bras qui s'étaient enroulés autours de son corps, se desserrèrent.

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois Mia, tu pense être amoureuse de moi, mais ce n'est qu'une image que tu connais.

Mia sentit les larmes lui revenir.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du me douter que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque, surtout maintenant que tu connais ma vie.

Elle sortit du lit et se précipita hors de la chambre sans un regard pour Alphonse de peur qu'il voie ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire trois pas dans le couloir qu'une main l'attrapa par la taille. Alphonse la serra tout contre lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et ses cheveux pour pouvoir respirer son odeur.

- Je tiens énormément à toi Mia. C'est justement pour ça qu'on ne doit pas devenir plus que des amis. Quand tu apprendras la vérité sur moi et mon passé, tu seras tellement dégoutée que tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir. Ce sera déjà très dur de te perdre si on reste seulement des amis, mais ce sera encore plus affreux si on devient plus.

- Et qui te dis que je serais dégouter. Je ne suis seule juge quand il s'agit de mes sentiments.

Alphonse garda Mia encore quelques secondes dans ses bras, tout en se disant que ce serait la dernière fois.

- D'accord. je vais te raconter et on verra bien.

Il la lâcha à regret. Il alla se coucher sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

Mia vint s'installer à côté de lui. Et il commença à lui raconter l'histoire de sa vie. Il lui raconta tout. La mort de sa mère, la transmutation ratée, ses aventures avec Ed dans cette maudite armure, la séparation avec ce dernier, son séjour dans l'autre monde et surtout le moyen par lequel ils étaient revenus. Quand il eut fini son récit, le jour commençait déjà à se lever. Il n'avait pas quitté le plafond du regard de peur de croiser celui de Mia. Lire dans les yeux de la jeune fille tout le dégout qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment pour lui, le terrifiait.

Il savait que c'était lâche de sa part mais il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

- Voila, maintenant je suis sur que tu ne crois plus être amoureuse de moi. Dit Al d'un ton triste.

- Tu as raison. Dit Mia.

Alphonse sentit une horrible douleur au niveau de son cœur.

- Maintenant, je suis sûre de t'aimer. Continua-t-elle.

Alphonse se rassit sur le lit en se retournant vers elle et croisa enfin les yeux de la jeune fille. Il s'était tout à fait trompé, il n'y avait pas une once de dégout dans le regard de Mia. Il n'y avait que de la tristesse et de la compréhension.

Le cœur d'Al se desserra.

- Maintenant, j'en suis sure. Je t'aime Alphonse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Mia.

Il se pencha doucement vers la jeune fille qui était assise, adossé contre le lit. Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin, les yeux de Mia se fermèrent naturellement. Pourquoi Lila ne lui avait pas dit que embrassé un garçon que l'ont aimait procurait de telles sensations.

En faite si, Lila lui avait expliqué cette sensation au moins un million de fois, mais elle n'avait jamais rien compris. On ne peut pas comprendre un sentiment tant qu'on ne la pas vécu personnellement.

Ils ne séparèrent que quand ils furent à bout de souffle. Leurs yeux se mêlèrent comme l'avaient fait leurs lèvres quelques instants plus tôt.

Un pal soleil brillait. Il ne restait de l'orage d'hier soir que les quelques gouttelettes sur les feuilles et les brindilles d'herbes, ainsi que deux mains entrelacées dont les propriétaires parcouraient le sentier menant aux dortoirs. Ils étaient arrivés à la porte du bâtiment quand Mia soupira devant toutes les personnes qui les observaient Al et elle.

- Ma réputation de cœur de pierre est vraiment bien imprégnée dans les esprits de ces imbéciles. Dit-elle exaspérée.

- Ben on va la casser tout de suite cette mauvaise réputation. Dit Al avec un sourire.

Sans signe avant coureur, il prit Mia dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Quelques sifflements se firent entendre quand ils se séparèrent.

- Tu te rends compte que à cause de ça, je me suis mit la moitié des filles de l'école sur le dos. Ria Mia.

En effet, plus d'une fille jeta un regard noir à Mia quand ils passèrent devant elles.

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall avec un dernier baiser.

Quand Al entra dans sa chambre, il découvrit Laurens assit sur le canapé un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Et Lila allongée sur ce même canapé, la tête posé sur les genoux du jeune homme. Alphonse les regarda avec un regard d'incompréhension et s'apprêtait à poser des questions à son ami quand celui-ci l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche.

- Il ne faut pas la réveillée. Dit Laurens d'une voix extrêmement basse.

- Je suis réveillée, dit une petite voix. En faite ça fait bien une demi-heure que je le suis. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, j'étais trop bien comme çà.

Laurens rougit.

Lila se releva.

- Merci. souffla-t-elle à Laurens.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Mia est rentrée ?? Demanda-t-elle en passant devant Al.

- Oui. Répondit celui-ci.

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop fatiguée. Dit Lila avec un sourire.

Le teint d'Alphonse passa du blanc, causé par sa fatigue, au rouge vif.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… on a juste… on n'a rien fait…enfin je veux dire…

- Ce que je crois ?? Répéta Lila d'un ton innocent. Mais je ne crois rien du tout.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre pliée en deux devant l'expression d'Alphonse.

- Donc, si j'ai bien comprit. Dit Laurens en souriant. Tu es le premier petit ami de ma sœur.

- Oui, mais on n'a pas… commença Al.

Laurens se leva et se plaça juste devant Alphonse. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Son expression n'avait plus rien d'amicale.

- Ne t'avise pas à la blesser, ou je te jure que je n'aurais pas besoin d'être bourrer pour te foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Mia a déjà énormément souffert. J'espère que tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu ne te fous pas d'elle sinon, tu peux déjà oublier ta jolie petite gueule d'ange.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a traversé et je ne suis pas ce genre de mec qui joue avec les sentiments des autres et surtout pas avec ceux de Mia. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes.

- Alors, ca va. Dit Laurens avec un grand sourire.

Voila chapitre 30. Encore un chapitre consacré à Al et Mia, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Le prochain sera consacré à Ed/Win !! Et un peu de Roy/Riza, parce que ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus parlé de ce couple. Je l'ai un peu oublié, c'est loin d'être mon couple préférée mais je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fan de ce couple donc je vais l'achever.

Laissé plein de commentaires, SVP.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Promesses.**

Le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler à une vitesse folle, Edward s'ennuyait à mourir. Il soupira :

- Tu crois qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui lisait à côté de lui.

Winry regarda le ciel qui prenait peu à peu une teinte orangée.

- A mon avis, on devrait arriver à la frontière dans un peu moins d'une heure. Là-bas, il faudra quitter ce train et en prendre un autre en destination de Xing le lendemain matin. Je nous ai réservé une chambre à l'hôtel pour cette nuit. Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit Edward froncé les sourcils.

- Ah…

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de reprendre sa contemplation du paysage.

La jeune femme reprit sa lecture et le silence retomba entre les deux tourtereaux.

- Winry. Dit Edward sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

- Oui ?, répondit-elle.

- Je t'aime.

Winry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Ed de montrer ses sentiments. Evidement, il lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait mais pas comme ça, pas tout un coup. Il ne lui disait que dans des moments importants : Leur premier baiser, leur première nuit ensemble ou quand il essayait de la réconforter. Normalement, il était plutôt du genre timide et pudique envers ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Parce que c'est ce que je ressens. Dit-il étonné qu'elle lui pose cette question. Et puis…

Il se retourna vers elle, posa son front sur le sien et se plongea dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Et puis… si je mourrais…

- Tu ne mourras pas, l'interrompit-elle.

- Peut-être, mais si je mourrais, je…

- TU NE MOURRAS PAS. cria-t-elle en se levant et en tournant le dos au jeune homme.

- Win… souffla-t-il.

- Le maitre de Laurens va te soigner, et tu retourneras à Central en pleine forme, tu l'as promis à Al et à moi aussi tu à promis de ne pas mourir. Continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Souviens-toi du jour quand Al est venu nous dire qu'il allait devenir alchimiste d'état, tu m'as promis que tu ne mourrais pas.

- Je sais Win, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance que je m'en sorte cette fois-ci. Dit Ed avec une mine dépitée.

- NON !! hurla-t-elle. Je t'interdis d'abandonner. Maitre Yao est le meilleur médecin qui pratique l'alchimie. Il va te guérir, tu vas voir. Tu es alchimiste d'état, tu devrais avoir confiance en l'alchimie, non ??

- L'alchimie n'est pas une réponse à tout, ce n'est pas la solution à tous nos problèmes. Dit-il. C'est quelque chose qu'Al et moi avons compris en essayant de ressusciter notre mère.

Winry s'arrêta d'un coup. Edward put voir les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaisser et sa tête tomber contre sa poitrine. Il voulu se lever mais la douleur se réveilla le laissant à bout de souffle quelques secondes. Heureusement, la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas. Il se leva de nouveau extrêmement lentement et se dirigea vers elle. Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras.

Winry se retourna en sentant les bras musclés de son petit ami s'enrouler autours de son corps et se blottit contre son torse tout en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Edward sentit les larmes de Winry couler sur ses joues pour finir dans son cou.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Edward. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ce serait trop dur, je n'y arriverais pas.

Edward l'attrapa par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

- Si, tu le supporteras Winry, dit Ed d'une voix un peu brusque. On avait presque l'impression qu'il lui donnait un ordre.

- Ah oui ?? Et pourquoi, je devrais le supporter ?? Pourquoi ca devrait être à moi de vivre le départ de l'autre ?? répondit Winry de plus en plus en colère.

- Parce que tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie pour moi. Quand je mourais, je veux que tu m'oublies, que tu vives ta vie et surtout, je veux que tu me remplaces. Je suis sûr, que tu auras très facile. Dit-il avec un sourire triste, tu es si belle.

- Et moi, je te dis que TU NE MOURAS PAS !!

- Winry, même si je ne meurs pas de cette blessure, je mourrais tout de même un jour ou l'autre, c'est la loi de la nature. C'est ça la vrai loi qui régit le monde ; tous le monde doit mourir un jour. Répondit Ed.

- Ca, je le sais. Mais quand tu mourras, tu seras très vieux, et on se sera fait pleins de beaux souvenirs ensembles. Et puis, c'est moi qui mourrais en première. Ce sera à toi de connaître la perte de l'autre, ce sera à toi de souffrir pas à moi.

Un petit sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire est très égoïste.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

Edward se pencha vers la jeune fille pour lui effleurer les lèvres.

- D'accord, je ferais tout pour guérir, c'est promis mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Winry qui avait fini par se calmer.

- Quand je serais guéri, enfin si je guéri…

- EDWARD !!! intervint Winry.

- Oui, d'accord, quand je serais guéris, car c'est sur que je vais guérir, ca te va comme ça ??dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui.

- Donc, quand je serais guéri, je veux que tu viennes habiter avec moi, dans mon appartement. Évidement, tu garderas ton studio pour ton atelier mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Winry lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser.

- Ca va dire oui ?? demanda Ed quand il reprit son souffle.

- Évidement.

Alors qu'ils replongeaient en apnée, le sifflet du train retentit.

- Déjà !! Soupira Edward.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui en avait marre et qui espérait être bientôt arrivé ?? Demanda Winry amusée.

- Si, mais maintenant qu'on s'est trouvés une activité passionnante, je n'ai plu très envie de descendre de ce train. Dit Ed en essayant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de sa belle.

Mais celle-ci plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

- On n'a pas le temps, allez viens, il faut descendre.

Edward soupira et prit les valises en mains. Mais il les lâcha rapidement en sentant la douleur le relancer.

- Mais tu es cinglé, c'est moi qui prend les valises. Le gronda Winry.

- Surement pas, je sais que je suis loin d'être un parfait gentleman, mais quand même, je ne vais pas laisser une femme porter les bagages.

- Pourtant, il le faudra bien. Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Mais… protesta-t-il.

- Les mecs et leur fierté mal placée !! Soupira la jeune femme.

Elle empoigna les valises et sortit du wagon, un Edward ronchonnant sur ses talons.

A la sortie de la gare, elle héla un taxi.

- L'hôtel Sakura, rue des cerisiers. Dit Winry au chauffeur en regardant un morceau de papier où elle avait marquée l'adresse quelques jours plutôt.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel pas très grand mais qui avait un certain charme.

Ils sortirent du taxi qu'Ed paya. Il s'empara des bagages avant que Winry ne puisse les prendre.

- Mais Edward…commença Winry.

- Ce n'est pas moi. Répliqua-t-il. C'est ma fierté mal placée.

Il lui tira la langue (_quel gamin !!)_ et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Elle le rattrapa en courant et lui prit sa main libre. Il sourit en sentant sa main dans la sienne, se tourna vers elle, l'embrassa légèrement et ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel.

- Tu as réservé à quel nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Elric.

- Ok.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la réception main dans la main.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, on a réservé au nom d'Elric. Dit Ed.

L'homme regarda dans les quelques papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui (_ben oui, pas d'ordinateur à cette époque !)_.

- Une chambre pour deux personnes pour une nuit ??

- Oui.

- Je vois, votre lune de miel ? Dit-il avec un large sourire en leur tendant une clef. Passez une bonne nuit.

- Q…quoi… bafouilla Ed.

- Non, on n'est pas marié. Dit Winry dont les joues avaient pris une belle couleur brique à l'image de celles de son soi-disant mari.

- Oh veillez excuser mon erreur. Dit le réceptionniste qui avait le plus grand mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête de ces deux tourtereaux.

Le réceptionniste fit signe à un jeune garçon qui accourut vers le couple, toujours aussi gêné, pour prendre leurs bagages.

Quand le bagagiste ferma enfin la porte de la chambre derrière lui, le joues des deux jeunes gens avaient plus ou moins repris leur couleur normale.

Edward alla s'allonger sur le lit. Les quelques mètres qu'il avait fait avec les valises, avaient bien fini par raviver la douleur de sa blessure.

- Ca va ?? demanda Winry qui avait remarquée la grimace de douleur qui venait d'apparaître sur le beau visage d'Edward.

- Oui, oui. Répondit-il avec un large sourire qui avait pour but de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Edward Elric, tu es vraiment un piètre menteur. Répliqua Winry en venant s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Ok, ca fait mal et après… Ce n'est pas un drame.

Winry se leva fouilla dans un petit sac à dos qu'elle emportait partout où elle allait et en ressortit quelques comprimés.

- Tiens, avale ces médicaments. Dit-elle en les lui donnant ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

- D'où tu sors ça ??

- Le médecin me les a donnés avant de partir en me conseillant de te les donnant dès que la douleur serait plus forte.

Edward avala les comprimés avec une grimace de dégout.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Dit Winry en se dirigeant vers une porte de l'autre côté de la chambre avec quelques affaires qu'elle venait de prendre dans sa valise.

- Ouais.

Il enleva son T-shirt et se rallongea sur le lit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Winry revint dans la chambre habillée d'une légère très légère chemise de nuit bleu clair où seulement deux fine bretelles retenaient un bout de tissu qui ne cachait que le strict minimum du corps de la jeune femme. Elle se glissa dans les couvertures aux côtés de son amant qui se demandait comment cette créature divine pouvait être la petite fille de son enfance.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes à Edward pour commencer à embrasser la nuque de sa belle, tandis que ses mains se déposaient sur ses hanches.

- Non, Edward. Murmura Winry tout en retirant les mains de son compagnons.

- Quoi !! Mais pourquoi ??Demanda-t-il dépité et tout à fait perdu.

- Tu es blessé.

- Et alors ??

- Et alors, le médecin a dit pas d'activités physiques. Dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Mais, je veux juste te prouver que je t'aime ma chérie. Répondit Ed avec ton charmeur.

Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

- Arrête Ed, si ta blessure se ré ouvrait, ça pourrais t'être fatale.

- Personnellement, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle mort. Dit-il d'un air songeur.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, et dors.

Sur ces paroles, elle lui tourna le dos. Quand Ed s'aperçut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il sentit la frustration montée en lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu as mis quelque chose d'aussi léger pour aller dormir alors ??

- Parce que je n'avais rien d'autre. Dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

- Tu te fou de moi, là ??

- Pas du tout.

Il se retourna boudeur, comme un gamin auquel on viendrait d'enlever son jouet préféré. (_Ce qui est plus le moins le cas !!)_.

Winry alla se coller au dos d'Edward.

- Allez râle pas. Lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- …

- D'accord, dès que tu es guéri, je serais à toi entièrement.

- Promis ? dit-il en se retournant soudain intéressé.

- Promis.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Six heures sonnaient quand le dernier des hommes de Mustang sortit du bureau. Normalement c'était à ce moment que Roy se levait de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui, qu'il ait fini son travail ou non. Mais ce soir, aucun raclement de chaise ne se fit entendre. Le général de brigade Roy Mustang était toujours assit, plongé dans un dossier qui avait l'air de la captiver au plus au point.

- Roy, tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?? Demanda Riza tout en mettant son manteau. (_Ben oui j'ai dit que les hommes de Mustang étaient sortis pas les femmes, LOL)_.

- Non, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son front.

- Non, tu n'as de fièvre. Pourtant, je croyais vraiment que tu étais malade. Dit Riza avec un sourire.

- Mais pourquoi je serais malade ? je vais très bien. S'étonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire des heures supplémentaires.

- Peut-être, mais là c'est différent.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle essaya de lire le dossier sur lequel il était en train de travailler mais il lui cacha.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le lise ?? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Pour ne pas te décevoir si ça ne marchait pas.

- Hein ?? mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??

- Je te le dirais si ça marche.

Riza haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon.

- Je peux venir chez toi, ce soir ??? demanda Roy pour changer de sujet.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de mon accord. répondit Riza. Même si je refusais, tu viendrais quand même.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Dit-il en riant. Mais je suis sûr que ça ne te gêne pas.

Elle éclata de rire. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez!! Dit Roy. Tandis que Riza reculait de quelques pas.

Un jeune soldat d'une vingtaine d'année apparut. Après le salut militaire protocolaire, il délivra son message.

- Générale de brigade Roy Mustang, le parlement ainsi que les autres générales vous attende dans la salle 45

- Merci. J'arrive tout de suite.

Le soldat se retira après un autre salut militaire.

Riza regarda Roy avec stupéfaction.

- Pourquoi les dirigeants de ce pays au complet t'attendent??

Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit du bureau en emportant le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

Il devait être presque 22h quand Roy frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Riza. Il venait de passer les deux dernières semaines à travailler d'arrache-pied sue ce dossier, mais ça en valait la peine, car maintenant…

- Ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Dit Riza en ouvrant la porte. Je désespérais de ta venue.

- Désolé, ça a été plus long que prévu. Répondit Roy avec un sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a été plus long que prévu?? Où étais-tu?? Demanda-t-elle curieuse Pourquoi tous les dirigeants de ce pays se sont rassemblés aujourd'hui??

- Je te le dirais en temps voulu ma puce, mais pour l'instant, je dois y aller.

-QUOI!! Mais tu avais dit que tu passais la nuit ici??

- Je sais, mais j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire.

Riza soupira.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu es venu si tu ne pas rester?? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais bien passer toute la journée de demain en ma compagnie?? J'ai une surprise pour toi. Dit Roy d'un air mystérieux.

- Quoi??

- Mais ce ne serais plus une surprise si je te le disais, ma puce. Alors, tu veux bien??

- Oui, bien sur, mais…

- Ok, c'est parfait. La coupa-t-il. On se voit demain.

Il l'embrassa légèrement et s'en alla sans aucune explication.

, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.

Laissez-moi plein de commentaires.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32: Surprises dans tous genre.**

« Le train en direction de Xing partira dans cinq minutes à la voie 3, je répète, le train… »

- Edward, on va le rater si tu ne te dépêche pas.

- J'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux tourtereaux avaient réussi à monter dans le train.

Ils entrèrent dans un wagon encore vide et s'y installèrent. Un peu plus tard.

- Pardon, est-ce que ces places sont libres?? Demanda un jeune homme en montrant les deux sièges devant Ed et Winry.

- Oui. Répondit Winry poliment tandis que le jeune homme accompagné d'une autre personne rentrèrent dans le wagon.

- Je me présente, je suis Ling… commença le jeune homme.

- Maître Ling, je ne pense pas qu''il soit convenable pour votre sécurité de révéler votre nom à de parfaits étrangers.

Ling soupira.

- Désolé dit-il en s'adressant à Ed et Winry. Donc, je disais que je m'appelais Ling, et rien d'autre puisque je ne peux rien dire. Et que ma charmante compagne…

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par « sa charmante compagne » qui le menaçait d'un couteau.

- Qu'avez-vous dit maître Ling?? Demanda-t-elle.

- Heu…

Il regarda quelques instants la lame du couteau qui avait l'air si aiguisée qu'il aurait pu lui trancher la tête sans aucun problème.

- Je disais que la personne qui m'accompagnait était mon garde du corps, Ranfan. Et rien d'autre, ce n'est pas du tout ma compagne.

La lame du couteau disparut en un éclair pour se ranger dans un étui à la taille de sa propriétaire.

Edward et Winry se regardèrent perplexe devant l'attitude de ces deux étrangers.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne courrait plus aucun danger, autrement dit que le couteau fut rangé, il se tourna vers Winry.

- Et vous charmante créature, comment vous appelez-vous?? Demanda-t-il charmeur.

Edward lui lança un regard noir tandis que Winry rougit quelque peu.

- La charmante créature, comme vous dites, s'appelle Winry et est MA petite amie. Répondit Ed sur un ton de défi.

Ling prit un air penaud.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les jolies filles soient prises?? Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Et vous comment vous appelez-vous??

- Edward Elric.

- Edward Elric?? Réfléchit-il à haute voix, j'ai déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part… A mais bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il, vous êtes le fullmetal alchemist. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Edward regarda quelques minutes avec hésitation la main qu'il lui tendait avant de la lui serrer.

- Enchanté. Murmura-t-il à contre cœur.

Ca faisait maintenant deux heures que le train avait quitté la gare. Edward était sur le point d'exploser, ce nouveau compagnon de voyage qu'il lui avait été imposé était loin d'être le compagnon idéal lorsqu'on avait besoin de repos. Toujours en train de parler de tout et n'importe quoi, de remuer dans tous les sens. Sans oublier sa garde du corps qui, quand elle n'était pas occupée à calmer son maître, jetait des regards noirs à l'alchimiste. A l'incompréhension de celui-ci.

Et le pire, c'est que Winry avait l'air d'apprécier ce Ling.

Ed qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, prit un livre que Laurens lui avait prêté et commença à le lire.

- « L'alchimie médicale de notre temps » lu Ranfan à haute voix, qui parlait pour la première fois à une autre personne que son « maitre » depuis le début du trajet. Pourquoi donc un alchimiste d'état s'intéresse-t-il à la médecine?? Demanda-t-elle avec froideur, normalement les alchimistes sont plutôt là pour envoyer les personnes sans défenses à l'hôpital et pas pour les guérir.

Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur les lèvres du fullmetal.

- Culture générale. Répondit-il. Et pour ce que vous venez de dire, sachez que je préfère envoyer des personne à l'hôpital plutôt qu'à la morgue comme on me le demandait lorsque King Bradley était au pouvoir.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une voix parfaitement calme mais on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux une lueur de colère.

Ranfan se tut devant cette réplique tandis que Ling pouffait de rire.

- Alors là, bravo. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes la première personne à par son grand père qui est arrivé à la faire taire.

A partir de ce moment, la tension qui régnait dans ce wagon augmenta d'un cran, ce qui n'affecta en aucun cas Ling qui continuait toujours à parler (au plus grand désespoir d'Edward).

Il n'était pas loin de midi quand Ling se leva.

- Bon, moi je meurs de faim. Je pense que je vais aller faire un petit tour dans le wagon restaurant.

Il sortit suivi se sa garde du corps.

Edward soupira.

- Ouf!! J'en peu plus, il ne s'arrête jamais de parler celui-là??

- Moi, je le trouve très gentil, charmant, très beau et puis…

- C'est bon, tu as fini?? Répliqua Ed rageusement. Tu as vu comment il te regarde?? Il n'est pas net ce mec;

Winry éclata de rire.

- Mais c'est que tu es jaloux!!

- Pas du tout.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « tu en es sûr ??? ».

- Ouais, bon ok, juste un petit peu.

La jeune femme repartit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu es jaloux. Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Après quelques minutes, ils se levèrent pour aller manger.

Toc, toc.

- J'arrive!! Cria Riza.

Elle mit une dernière touche de mascara et enfila ses chaussures en vitesse.

- Voilà! Dit-elle essoufflée en ouvrant la porte.

- Tu es magnifique. Répondit Roy dès qu'il aperçut Riza.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ces paroles étaient d'être appropriées pour l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il n'était pas « pas mal », il était sacrément canon.

« Un vrai dieu » pensa Riza.

- Tu viens?? Demanda Roy.

Elle ferma la porte de son appartement et prit le bras que lui présentait son petit ami.

- Où va-t-on?? demanda-t-elle.

- Surprise, mon ange.

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'immeuble et entrèrent dans la voiture de Roy.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis à ne table d'une petite terrasse.

- Je sais que c'est ton restaurant préféré, donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en premier déjeuner ici. Dit Roy à sa tendre.

- En premier?? Pourquoi, que va ton faire après??

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Ria Roy.

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi sur cette terrasse et passèrent le reste de la journée à aller dans les endroits favoris de Riza.

Il devait être pas loin de 19h quand ils sortirent du parc floral que Riza aimait tant. Ils marchaient à présent dans la rue principale de Central main dans la main.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dangereux de se promener ici?? Demanda Riza anxieuse. Si quelqu'un nous reconnaissait…

A la plus grande surprise de Riza, Roy sourit devant l'inquiétude de sa compagne.

- Bon, je pense que je peux te le dire à présent.

- Me dire quoi??

- Attend, pas ici.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et se dirigèrent à l'endroit où avait eu lieu leur premier rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent donc sur la petite colline où ils avaient pique-niqué il y a peu.

- Ca fait deux semaine que j'insiste auprès du parlement et des généraux pour qu'il y ait un rassemblement et hier, j'ai enfin réussit à l'avoir. Commença Roy.

- Oui ça, j'ai vu. Mais pourquoi??

- Parce que selon les nouvelles lois qui ont été rédigées après la chute du King Bradley, il faut que toutes les personnes qui ont autorité sur ce pays soient là pour le changement où la suppression d'une loi.

Riza soupira.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as demandé que les femmes engagées dans l'armée portent des mini-jupes, parce que je peux te dire qu'il n'en…

- Chut. Murmura Roy en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa bien aimée. Non, ce n'ai pas ça, j'ai demandé la suppression de cette stupide loi contre la fraternité entre les membres de l'armée.

Riza écarquilla les yeux.

- Et… ils t'ont approuvé???

- Ca a été dur, mais oui, cette maudite loi est supprimée.

- Ca veut dire que… murmura Riza qui avait du mal à y croire.

- Ca veut dire, continua Mustang, que maintenant plus rien ne m'empêche de faire ceci.

Avant que Riza ne puisse dire quelque chose, il prit ses deux mains entre les siennes.

- On s'est connu alors qu'on était que des adolescents. J'étais venu en stage chez ton père pour qu'il m'apprenne les secrets de l'alchimie de flamme. Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je t'ai vu. Garçon manqué qui se bagarrait avec tous les garçons de son école. J'ai vraiment été étonné car moi qui avait été enlevé dans un milieu aisé où toutes les filles et les femmes s'habillent avec des vêtements de grands couturiers et se maquillent même pour rester chez-soi, voir une adolescente, les cheveux court, sans une trace de maquillage, habillé d'un vieux jeans et d'un sweet-shirt trop large et délavé, je peux te dire que ça change. Au fil des jours, on a appris à mieux se connaître et j'ai vite découvert que sous ces sarcasmes que tu lançais à tout le monde se cachait une magnifique jeune femme au visage d'ange. J'ai appris ton secret et j'ai essayé de le porter avec toi le fardeau que ton père t'avait mis sur les épaules. dit-il en passant une main sur le dos de Riza où se trouvait le tatouage qui représentait le secret de l'alchimie de flamme. Les années passaient, tu devenais de plus en plus féminine, et de plus en plus ouverte avec moi. Je pense que c'est à cette époque que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte car ton père est mort. Il m'avait fait promettre de prendre soin de toi.

Il soupira.

- Je n'ai jamais tenu cette promesse. Tu es parti vivre chez ton grand-père et moi je me suis engagé dans l'armée. On ne sait retrouver que quelques années plus tard à la guerre d'Ishball. Ensuite tu es entré dans mon service et c'est toi qui pour finir devait me protéger. Il m'aura encore fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi mais maintenant…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et serra encore un peu plus ses mains.

- Riza, de nombreuses années j'ai cherché la perle rare, de nombreuses années j'ai collectionné les femmes en espérant trouver la bonne, de nombreuses années gâchés par ma bêtise, de nombreuses années gaspillées à la recherche de quelques choses que j'avais déjà sous les yeux. Il m'aura fallu de nombreuses années pour m'apercevoir que sous cet uniforme militaire, se cachait une femme magnifique avec beaucoup de qualités. Mais aujourd'hui, je le sais, j'en suis même convaincu que cette perle rare, que cette femme parfaite, c'est toi. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble, mais je suis sûr et certain que ce que je ressens. C'est même la première fois que sait ce que je veux. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ose te demander.

Il se mit à genoux devant-elle et sortit une petite boîte avec en son centre une magnifique bague.

- Riza, je t'aime et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Veux-tu m'épouser??

Les yeux de Riza se remplir de larmes et elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Les entraînant tous les deux dans une chute. Ils dévalèrent la faible pente tout en s'embrassant.

- Oui. Oui je veux être ta femme. Je t'aime Roy.

Il prit une nouvelle foi la main de Riza, lui passa la bague à son doigt et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

- Il faudrait peut-être attendre le retour d'Edward avant d'annoncer nos fiançailles. dit Riza quand elle put de nouveau respirer.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais il faudra demander à ton grand-père de garder le secret.

- Il est au courant?? Demanda perplexe Riza.

_Flash-back_

Roy marchait dans les couloirs du QG. Il venait à peine de sortir de la salle 45. Il était assez fier de lui, car maintenant que cette loi allait être supprimée, il pourrait vivre tranquille avec Riza.

- Général Mustang!! Cria une voix derrière lui.

IL se retourna et découvrit l'ancien général Grumman lui demandant de venir auprès de lui. Il s'exécuta.

- Monsieur Mustang, venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Quand il fut tous les deux assirent dans un confortable fauteuil, Grumman reprit la parole.

- Roy, je peux vous appelez comme ça, n'est ce pas??

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Puis-je vous poser une question??

- Oui?? Répondit Roy qui se demandait vraiment ce que lui voulait le grand-père de Riza.

- Si vous avez demandé la suppression de cette loi, c'est que vous êtes avec une militaire??

Roy le regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était dangereux de lui dire la vérité mais le respect qu'il portait pour cet homme ne lui permettait pas de lui dire de mensonges.

- En effet.

- Et cela doit être sérieux pour avoir entamé une telle démarche.

- Je pense, en effet.

- Maintenant répondez moi avec la plus grande sincérité possible. Aimez-vous réellement Riza??

Mustang ouvra la bouche de stupeur.

- Mais comment savez-vous …??? Commença-t-il.

- Oh, arrêtez. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle vous aime et j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, votre regard à complètement changé envers ma petite fille.

Roy ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Reprit Grumman. Aimez-vous vraiment ma petite fille???

Il n'eut même pas à réfléchir.

- Oui, je l'aime énormément.

- Très… commença le vieillard, mais Mustang le coupa.

- C'est pourquoi, je vous demande la main de votre petite fille.

Grumman le regarda étonné quelques secondes mais un sourire éclaira bientôt son visage.

- Hé ben dit donc, on peut dire que vous ne traînez pas.

- J'ai déjà perdu bien assez de temps pour m'apercevoir ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle.

Grumman éclata de rire.

- C'est d'accord. Je vous accorde la main de ma petite fille.

_Fin du flash-back_

- Tes parents n'étant plus de ce monde, c'était à lui que je devais demander ta main. Répondit Roy.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, Edward soupira. Il serait bientôt arrivé. Bientôt, il serait si oui ou non il avait une chance de s'en tirer. Le train filait comme une flèche vers la capitale de ce pays si différents d'Amnestris, quand le train freina tout à coup. Edward qui ne s'attendait pas à cet arrêt brutal, bascula en avant et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Ed, cria Winry en se précipitant vers lui. Ca va??

L'alchimiste essaya de se lever mais la douleur qui s'était un peu calmé, se réveilla à cause du choc. Elle lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'un poignard s'était de nouveau enfoncé dans son ventre. Il essaya de se relever mais ce fut peine perdu. Il plaça sa main sur sa blessure et sentit rapidement un liquide chaud s'y répandre. Il vit le visage inquiet de Winry en apercevant le sang et puis plus rien, le trou noir. Il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla une semaine plus tard dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Winry sur le bord du li, une main dans la sienne.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé!! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant un peu plus sa main.

- Où sommes- nous?? Demanda Edward.

- Chez moi. Répondit une voix inconnue.

C'était une voix profonde et très grave qui ressemblait presque un rugissement. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, très grand, mince apparut derrière Winry. Sa carrure était imposante et le trait de son visage inspirait le respect, mais il y avait dans son expression de la sympathie.

- Bonjours, comment vous sentez vous?? Demanda-t-il.

- Mieux. Dit-il. La douleur à presque disparut. Mais… excusez moi mon impolitesse, qui êtes-vous??

- Auguste Ling Yao. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Ah, vous êtes le maître de Laurens.

- En effet, j'ai eu il y a peu la chance d'avoir le jeune Laurens comme disciple.

- Mais comment je suis arrivé ici?? Dit-il en regardant la chambre où il se trouvait.

- Pour ça, il faudra demander à votre jeune amie, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

Edward se retourna vers Winry en attende d'une explication.

- Pendant le trajet vers Xing, le train s'est arrêté brusquement à cause d'un éboulis de pierre qui recouvrait la voie et tu es tombé. Avec la chute, ta blessure s'est rouverte et tu perdais énormément de sang. Et puis, Ranfan est venu près de toi, elle a tracé un cercle de transmutation autours de ta blessure et le sang s'est arrêté de couler. Elle a répété ce geste plusieurs fois le temps qu'on arrive. Ensuite, on t'a transporté ici et monsieur Yao t'a soigné.

- Soigné, c'est beaucoup dire. Intervint le vieillard. On va dire que je suis en train de le soigner. Il faudra encore au moins deux bonnes semaines avant que vous ne soyez complètement guéri.

- Je vais vraiment guérir?? Demanda Ed.

- Si vous ne bougez pas de ce lit et que vous restez calme, oui.

Edward sourit et se relaissa tomber sur ses oreillers.

- Maintenant reposez-vous. La médecine alchimique est extrêmement fatigante pour le patient, surtout pour des blessures aussi importantes que les votre.

Ce chapitre n'est pas super, mais j'ai eu un peu du mal à l'écrire. J'espère que vous n'avez quand même pas trop été déçu. Laissez pleins de commentaires!!!

PS: Pour les fans du couple Roy/Riza, je suis désolé mais je ne raffole pas de ce couple c'est pour ça que j'en ai pas beaucoup parlé et que je le clôture si vite. J'espère que la demande en mariage vous à quand même plus.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33: famille encombrante!!**

- Bonjours tout le monde!! S'écria Ling en entrant dans la chambre d'Edward.

- Bonjours. Répondit Edward avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici??

- J'habite ici. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Winry ne t'a prévenu??

Edward tourna vers sa petite amie qui était encore assisse à son chevet.

- Monsieur Yao est l'oncle de Ling. Répondit-elle.

L'alchimiste soupira.

- Il fallait que ça sa tombe sur moi. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi habites-tu avec ton oncle??

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'habiter au palais.

- Au palais?? S'exclamèrent Ed et Winry ensemble.

Ling regarda derrière lui et soupira soulagé.

- Ranfan n'est pas là, donc je peux vous expliquer. Vous voyez ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ranfan. Elle est vraiment très belle et je m'entend très bien avec elle, mais elle est un peu… comment dire… impulsive et très à cheval sur le règlement.

Ling resta quelques secondes pensif.

- En faite, c'est un peu normal puisqu'elle est mon garde du corps. Dit-il pour lui-même.

Edward toussota.

- hum, hum. ( a la manière de Ombrage, pour les fans de Harry Potter!!!!).

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- Ah oui, pardon. Voyez-vous, mon père, Ling 11ème du nom, est le roi de ce pays… vous devriez fermer vos bouche, vous allez finir par gober un mouche. Ria Ling en observant la tête que faisait les deux autres à cette annonce.

- Tu es sérieux?? Demanda Ed.

- Oui, très sérieux.

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que… commença Winry.

- Que je suis le prince de ce pays, oui en effet. Continua Ling. Et de plus, l'unique prince, donc l'héritier.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as un garde du corps! Dit Ed toujours aussi stupéfait.

- Oui, chaque personne de la famille royale possèdent un garde du corps attitré, sauf mon oncle.

- Mais comment ça se fait que ton oncle est devenu médecin??

- En faite, c'était à lui que revenait le trône, puisqu'il était l'aînée. Mais il n'a jamais été intéressé par tout ça, contrairement à son frère cadet, mon père. Mais, il a été obligé d'apprendre tout ce qu'un prince héritier doit savoir. Et un jour, il a commencé à apprendre les bases de la médecine alchimique. Car il existe dans ce pays une loi qui dit que chaque adolescent doit apprendre les bases de la médecine alchimique. Et depuis qu'il a découvert cette matière, c'est une vrai obsession pour lui. Il a continué à l'étudier en secret et à l'âge de 18ans. Il a annoncé officiellement qu'il n'avait pas l'attention d'accéder au trône, qu'il le laissait à son frère. Car lui, avait l'intention de devenir médecin. Et c'est ce qu'il est devenu, il est même passé au rang de maître.

Ling resta quelques secondes silencieux.

- Je l'admire. Dit-il en soupirant. Il a tout abandonner, la richesse et le pouvoir pour suivre sa passion. J'aimerais faire pareille.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?? Demanda Edward.

- Parce que je ne peux pas, je suis l'unique, héritier. Refuser mon trône, reviendrait à abandonner mon peuple. Et ça, je ne peux me le permettre.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, puisque tu ne peux pas refuser ton trône??

- Normalement, les héritiers deviennent roi à l'âge de 18ans. Mais je n'étais pas prêt, alors j'ai demandé à mon père d'attendre encore trois ans. Étant obsédé par le pouvoir, il a tout de suite accepté en imposant tout de même une condition.

Ils le regardèrent avec un regard interrogateur.

- La condition, reprit Ling. C'est que au bout de ces trois années, je devrais avoir trouvé ma reine. Et mon mariage serait célébré le même jour que mon couronnement.

- Et tu as quel âge?? Demanda Winry.

- J'aurais mes 21ans dans deux semaine. Soupira Ling. Donc, dans deux semaines, je serais roi et marié. Vous vous imaginez même pas l'agitation qu'il y a au palais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu profité de mes derniers moments de liberté ici.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Ling se leva et s'excusa auprès des deux tourtereaux car il devait aller s'entraîner à l'épée avec son garde du corps.

- Vous êtes en retard. Dit une voix féminine, lorsque le jeune prince entra dans une petite pièce circulaire.

- Je sais, désolé Ranfan, j'étais avec Edward et Winry.

Au nom de l'alchimiste, le visage de Ranfan se referma, ce qui n'échappa à Ling.

- Arrête, il n'a rien à voir avec les autres. Et puis, tu l'as sauvé.

- Je l'ai fait plus pour sa petite amie que pour lui. Je sais à quel point c'est affreux de voir quelqu'un qui nous est chère mourir sous ses yeux.

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de froideur. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, cette jeune femme aurait semblée froide et dénuée de sentiments. Mais pour le futur roi, qui la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'une sorte de masque qu'elle portait en permanence pour paraître forte. A ces moments, il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ces bras pour la rassurer, la réconforter. Mais c'était impossible. Ils commencèrent l'entraînement mais la garde du corps s'arrêta rapidement.

- Maître Ling, vous n'êtes pas concentré.

- Mais si. Répliqua-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

La jeune femme attaqua son maître à une telle vitesse qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Seul ses réflexes lui évita de prendre la lame en plein ventre. Au lieu, elle lui effleura son flan en laissant tout de même une profonde entaille.

- Vous voyez que vous n'étiez pas concentré. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais tu es complètement dingue. Tu aurais pu me tuer!! Et ça fait mal. Se plaignit-il en plaçant une main sur sa blessure ensanglantée.

- Douillet. Soupira la jeune fille.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Enlevez votre T-shirt.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ling.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille Ranfan. Dit Ling d'une voix suave.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement de son jeune maître.

- Je voulais vous soigner mais si vous voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Non, ça va. Si on ne peux même plus rigoler. Soupira-t-il.

Il se débarrassa de son vêtement, laissant apparaître un torse musclé entaillé par une belle taillade sur le côté qui saignait abondamment.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et traça un cercle de transmutation autours de la blessure avec le sang qui s'en écoulait. La blessure disparut dès qu'elle posa ses mains sur son torse sans laisser la moindre cicatrice.

- Merci. Dit-il en se relevant.

- Maintenant essayez d'être un peu plus concentré.

- …

Il reprit sa lame dans la main et se prépara à une nouvelle attaque mais la rabaissa bien vite.

- Dit Ranfan, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît?? Demanda Ling avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix.

- On m'a confiée votre vie depuis l'âge de 16ans. Répondit Ranfan.

- Non, je veux dire depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré??

- Depuis l'âge de huit ans.

- A oui, je m'en souviens. Ton grand-père est venu au palais avec toi pour nous présenter car tu devais devenir mon garde du corps. Par conséquent, tu devais t'habituer à moi et donc vivre à mes côté.

- Ce qu'y s'est passé.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé en te voyant??? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Franchement, je ne préfère pas le savoir.

- Pas grave, je te le dirais quand même

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca je m'en doutais, tu es incapable de garder une pensée pour toi, il faut absolument que tu parles.

Ling sourie.

- J'ai pensé comment une petite fille aussi mignonne et fragile va pouvoir me protéger.

- La preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Ria Ranfan.

Ling la regarda rire, un magnifique sourire apparut sur son visage.

- J'adore te voir rire. C'est si rare. Je déteste l'air sérieux que tu prends à chaque fois que tu fais ton rôle de garde du corps.

- C'est normal, j'ai été élevé pour ça, je dois vous protéger.

- un intellectuel assit va moins loin qu'un con qui marche

- Arrête de me vouvoyez, on est que nous deux, tu peux revenir en mode ami maintenant.

- D'accord, mais alors dis moi ce qui te préoccupe tant pour que tu ne t'intéresses pas à ton entraînement??

- Ce n'est rien d'important.

- Je te connais Ling, normalement seul ton entraînement arrive à te sortir tous tes soucis de la tête et si cette fois-ci, ça n'a pas réussis, c'est que tu dois vraiment être troublé.

Ling soupira.

- C'est juste que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et que je n'ai pas trouvé la femme de ma vie. Ce qui veut dire, que je devrais en épouser une que je connais même pas.

- Ling, tu as eu trois ans et je pense que tu es sorti avec trois femmes en tout et encore c'était juste pour un dîner. On ne peut pas dire que tu as vraiment cherché.

- Ouais ben, aucune ne m'intéressait. Dit Ling en soupirant.

- Pourtant, il y en avait des jolies. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Ouais, mais elles avaient toutes un petit poids à la place du cerveau, et en plus aucunes ne savaient manier une épée.

- C'est normale, le maniement des armes n'est pas une discipline pour les filles.

- Et toi, tu es bien une filles non?? Répliqua Ling en louchant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Ce regard n'échappa à Ranfan, ce qui valu à Ling un coup sur la tête.

- Ce n'est pas pareille. Je suis ton garde du corps avant d'être une femme. Mon seul but dans la vie est de te protéger.

- Peut-être, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avec aucun garçon. Et j'ai jamais rencontré aucune de tes amies.

- Où veux-tu que je trouve le temps de trouver des amies ou un petit-ami, je dois te suivre à chaque fois que tu sors du palais et comme tu n'y reste presque jamais, je suis toujours avec toi.

Le jeune homme baissa a tête.

- Je suis désolé. Je vais tout de suite rentré au palais. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

- Pas la peine, profite de tes derniers moments de libertés. J'aurais tout le temps de vivre quand tu sera marier.

- Tu ne sera plus mon garde du corps??

- Tu en aura pas besoin, le palais est bien gardé. Et quand tu sortira du palais, se ne sera plus moi mais un autre beaucoup plus performant.

- Ca veut dire qu'on ne se verra plus?? Demanda Ling tristement.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

- Mais si, tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux, tu es ma meilleure amie. J'arrête pas de faire des conneries quand tu n'es pas près de moi.

- Même quand je suis à tes côtés, tu fais plein de conneries!! Ria-t-elle.

- Je suis sérieux pour une fois. J'ai pas envie que tu me laisses tout seul. Avec qui je vais passez mes soirées à parler, et à me disputer pour des bêtises??

- Je ne sais pas… fit semblant de réfléchir Ranfan… avec ta future épouse!!!

- Je ne vais pas parler de ma vie avec une parfaite inconnue!! S'indigna-t-il.

- N'oublie pas que tu dois lui faire de beaux petits héritiers à cette parfaite inconnue!!

Ranfan ria devant la tête que fit Ling à cette « annonce ».

- Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas marrant. Dit-il maussade. Tu te rend compte que je devrais passer ma vie avec cette femme.

- Ben alors, trouve toi vite une femme que tu aimes.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!!

- Arrête ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais aimé une fille de ta vie.

- Si une seule. Dit-il les yeux rêveur.

- Et où est cette chanceuse qui a réussi à faire battre ton petit cœur?? ironisa la jeune femme.

- Juste devant moi.

Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos.

- Non Ling, ne recommence pas avec ça.

- Et pourquoi?? S'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te dire ce que je ressens pour toi??

- Parce que. Se retourna-t-elle en criant. La dernière fois qu'on est allé au bout de nos sentiments, ta gouvernante nous a surpris.

- Et alors, elle n'a rien dit à personne. Elle m'a même dit plus tard qu'elle était contente pour nous deux car elle nous avait toujours imaginée ensemble.

- Ca m'étonnerais que ton père soit du même avis!! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment qu'il laissera son fils, prince héritier de ce pays, sortir avec sa garde du corps, une simple fille sans aucun titre de noblesse??

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais??

Ranfan lui lança un regard éloquent.

- Bon d'accord, il n'acceptera jamais.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- De toute façon, je n'épouserais jamais une autre personne que toi. Dit-il en essayant de l'embrasser.

Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres et se retourna pour le reg arder dans les yeux.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'épouser??

Il sourit à cette question.

- Parce que tu aimes. Répondit-il.

- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi, mais qui te dit que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés durant ces trois dernières années??

- A chaque fois que tu me regardes, il y a toujours cette petite flamme dans tes yeux qui brûlait il déjà y a trois ans. Ranfan, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes toujours.

La jeune femme rougit quelque peu.

« Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive à lire en elle si facilement. Il avait raison, ils se connaissaient trop bien. Elle aussi arrivait à voir les regards passionnés qu'il lui lançait. »

Elle soupira un énième fois.

- Je suis désolée Ling mais non. Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Elle s'appuya quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en place. Trois minutes plus tard, elle avait retrouvée ce visage impassible.

Ling regarda la porte se fermer sur son amie. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de la pièce, et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Il y avait déjà deux semaines que Al et Mia sortait ensemble. Au plus grand désespoir de la moitié des filles de l'école, ce couple s'entendait à merveille. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble.

- Salut les deux tourtereaux. Dit Laurens en s'approchant de Al et Mia qui déjeunaient sous un arbre.

- Salut. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Bon anniversaire Mia!! Déclara Laurens en lui donnant un jolie petit paquet orné d'un magnifique ruban écarlate.

- Merci. Et elle s'empressa de le déballer pour y découvrir un bracelet en argent gravé à son nom.

- Très joli. Dit-elle en le passant à son bras.

Il regarda amusé les boucles d'oreilles et le collier qu'elle portait.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le premier à t'offrir ton cadeau. Remarqua-t-il en regardant Alphonse du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement.

- Oui. Répondit Mia joyeusement. Ils sont magnifique.

Elle effleura les lèvres de Alphonse pour le remercier une nouvelle fois.

- Hum, hum. Toussota une voix derrière Laurens.

En moins de trois secondes celui-ci s'était relevé et se tenait droit devant le nouvelle arrivant.

- Papa, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là??

- Veillez-vous éloignez de ma fille, jeune homme. Dit monsieur Bertrand en s'adressant à Alphonse.

Mia et Al se relevèrent sans se lâcher la main.

- Je ne suis pas ta fille. Dit Mia avec colère.

L'homme resta désarçonné devant cette réplique quelques secondes.

- Mais voyons ma chérie. Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

- Tu es juste mon beau-père.

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Oui, tu as raison, je ne suis que ton beau-père. Mais j'ai tout de même le droit de m'inquiéter de tes relations. Dit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Alphonse. Je pourrais au moins savoir votre nom, jeune homme?? Demanda-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi froid.

- Alphonse, je te cherchais. Dit une voix derrière le cadet des frères Elric.

- Général Mustang. Répondit celui-ci en se retournant. Que faites-vous ici??

- J'ai reçu des nouvelles de ton frère, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserais.

- Évidement. Alors, il s'est réveillé?? Demanda Al qui avait déjà été prévenu des évènements du train.

- Oui, et j'ai parlé quelques minutes avec monsieur Yao, et il a assuré que le fullmetal allait s'en sortir.

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Alphonse. C'était un tel poids qui s'enlevait de son cœur. Il avait eu si peur, mais maintenant c'était fini, son frère va s'en sortir, il va vivre.

Mia qui avait senti toute l'angoisse que ressentait Alphonse était si contente pour son petit-ami qu'elle lui sauta dans les.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il s'en sortirait. Souffla-t-elle.

Il la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa.

- Mia!! Cria monsieur Bertrand qui était muet depuis l'apparition du général. Un peu plus de retenue, tu n'es pas en présence de n'importe qui. Ajouta-t-il en louchant vers Mustang.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, monsieur…?? Dit Roy en lui tendant la main.

- Monsieur Bertrand, je suis le père de Mia.

- Beau-père. Souffla Mia.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, général Mustang. Continua-t-il comme si il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Il est déjà 13H. Soupira Mustang. Veillez m'excuser mais je dois partir. Il faut que j'aille travailler.

- Bien sur.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Mustang partit.

- Moi aussi, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai mon entraînement avec Haizen. Déclara Alphonse. au revoir monsieur. Ajouta-t-il en saluant le père de ses deux amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?? S'exclama Mia des que Alphonse fut hors de vue.

- Je suis venu pour ton anniversaire, évidemment. J'ai organisé un dîner ce soir en cette honneur.

- Je ne passerais pas ma soirée assis à une table avec des personnes soi-disant importante qui ne me connaissent pas et que je connais encore moins.

- Je pensais à un dîner juste entre nous et un ou deux de tes amis. Donc, on se voit ce soir. Je demanderais à Richard de venir vous chercher.

Il fit quelques pas en direction du portail quand il se retourna.

- Invite ce jeune homme, je voudrais un peu mieux le connaître.

Et il partit sans rien ajouter. Mia et Laurens restèrent quelques minutes abasourdis.

- Tu crois qu'il a vu que j'étais là?? Ironisa Laurens. Parce que sinon, ça s'appelle se faire snober.

- Fais pas attention. Il ne mérite pas un fils comme toi.

Un chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier. Pour ceux qui lise les tomes de fullmetal alchemist, vous devez déjà sûrement connaître Ling et Ranfan. Mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai fait que prendre leur nom. J'ai changé leur histoire et surtout leur caractère.

PS: Pour ceux qui n'aime pas le Ling/Ranfan de mon histoire, je vous rassure que ça ne durera que quelques chapitres.

Voilà, laissez moi pleins, pleins de commentaires!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Soirée d'anniversaire.**

- Waouh !!

Ce fut la seule chose qu'Alphonse put dire en arrivant devant la maison des Bertrand.

- Moi je la trouve moche. Répliqua Mia.

Lila, qui avait été invité à ce diner par Mia, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es vraiment difficile. Tu habites dans une des maisons les plus importantes et les plus belles de Central et tu arrives encore à te plaindre. Je ne te comprendrais jamais. Soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis d'accord avec Mia. Intervint Alphonse. C'est sa grandeur qui m'a coupé le souffle. Mais personnellement, je préfère une maison plus modeste, entouré de fleurs, aux couleurs vives et où on pourrait entendre des rires d'enfants. Cette maison est trop…

- Triste et sans vie. Acheva Mia.

- Oui. Répondit Alphonse en se tournant vers Mia.

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- Si je n'en étais déjà pas certain, je dirais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Pouffa Laurens derrière les deux tourtereaux qui rougirent instantanément.

C'est vrai que Mia comptait énormément aux yeux d'Alphonse mais dire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre était un peu exagérer. « Être fait l'un pour l'autre » est une expression qui rythme trop avec mariage, famille et enfants.

« Complètement insensé » pensa-t-il. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis deux semaines et puis, ils n'avaient que 18ans, c'était encore bien trop tôt pour penser à des choses pareilles.

Il secoua la tête pour se résonner.

Le groupe d'amis s'avancèrent dans l'allé pour arriver à une énorme porte en chaine.

Laurens n'eut même pas le temps de frapper qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune fille sauta au coup de Laurens qui s'écroula par terre.

- Laurens chérie, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais rentré de Xing ?? Ce n'est pas bien, mais je te pardonne, tu es tellement mignon !! dit-elle en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

- Anita ?? Mais que fais-tu ici ?? demanda le jeune homme complètement perdu.

- Je suis venue te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué. Répondit-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît Anita, lâche-moi !! supplia Laurens au bord de l'étouffement.

La jeune fille se releva suivit de Laurens.

- Ah vous voila !! s'exclama monsieur Bertrand en arrivant sur le seuil de la porte.

- Papa, tu aurais pu me dire qu'Anita était là. Dit Laurens en jetant un regard noir à son père.

- Je ne voulais pas te gâcher la surprise. Je sais que tu adores voir ta fiancée. Répondit-il avec ironie.

Mia sentit sa meilleure amie sursauter.

- Bon, on ne va pas passer la soirée dehors, entrez !!

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Une jeune fille vint leur prendre leurs manteaux. Et ils traversèrent le hall pour s'arrêter devant une double porte que monsieur Bertrand ouvrit. Une douce musique et des éclats de voix s'en échappèrent.

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était juste un diner entre nous !! S'exclama Mia en observant la pièce déjà occupé par une cinquantaine de personnes.

- J'ai juste invité quelques uns de tes camarades de classe.

Mia observa la pièce et ses occupants une nouvelle fois.

- C'est bizarre, il n'y a que les enfants des familles les plus riches dans cette pièce.

- C'est vrai ?? fit semblant de s'étonner monsieur Bertrand. Ce n'est pas du tout intentionnel.

Il entra dans la salle. Mia soupira.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Je suis désolé Alphonse. Dit-elle en se tournant ver le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste pour une soirée.

- Ouais.

Elle soupira de nouveau et entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Une heure, ca ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils étaient là. Une heure épouvantable, où Mia avait reçu les félicitations de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

- Je m'en vais. Souffla Lila à son amie.

Mia se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lâcha immédiatement la main d'Alphonse qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée et prit celles de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- Rien. Il faut juste que je parte.

- Attends.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille d'Alphonse.

- On va faire un tour, on revient tout de suite.

- Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Supplia Alphonse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans trois secondes mon beau-père viendra te parler, il attend que je m'éloigne de toi depuis le début de la soirée pour venir. Répondit Mia.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?? ironisa-t-il.

Mia sourit.

- On revient très vite.

Et elle s'éloigna en trainant Lila derrière elle.

Elles s'enfermèrent dans la pièce où étaient rangés tous les manteaux des invités.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Demanda Mia.

- Je n'en peu plus. Ils m'évitent tous, on dirait qu'ils ont peur de se retrouver à moins de dix mètres de moi.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Enfin, c'est normal. Ce serait un vrai déshonneur de s'afficher avec moi durant une telle soirée avec la réputation que j'ai. C'est pour ça qu'il faut mieux que je m'en aille, je ne veux pas te faire honte.

- Mais ça ne va pas. Cria Mia. Tu ne me feras jamais honte. Et puis, ça ne te ressemble pas, normalement tu les affrontes tous ces imbéciles.

- Je sais, mais c'est différent.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ?? s'inquiéta soudain Mia.

- Il est là.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mia comprenne l'état de son amie.

Elle l'a prit dans ses bras. Ses gestes étaient doux, mais tout son corps tremblait de fureur.

Comment ce connard pouvait être ici ?? Ce salaud qui avait fait tant de mal à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire qui c'était et encore moins porter plainte. Elle lui avait donné comme excuse que personne ne la croirait. A ce moment, elle s'était déjà doutée que ce salopard était surement un gosse de riche. Mais maintenant qu'elle en était sure et qu'elle savait qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce à côté, elle avait des envies de meurtres. Mais elle ne fit rien, le plus important pour le moment était de rassurer et consoler son amie.

« Putain, elle n'avait que 14ans, ce n'était qu'une gamine à ce moment-là. » Pensa Mia en serrant les dents. Comment des personnes pareilles pouvaient existées, comment pouvaient-ils faire ça à une gamine. Le viol était bien pire que la mort.

Mia essuya une larme de fureur sur sa joue.

- Je vais chercher Alphonse et on rentre. Dit-elle en se détachant de son amie.

- Non, tu dois rester ici. C'est ta fête d'anniversaire.

- Je m'en fou, …

- Ca va aller. L'interrompis-t-elle. Je vais rentrer tout de seule.

- Attend, je vais au moins chercher Laurens pour te raccompagner.

Lila se leva d'un bond.

- Oh non, surement pas. Je ne veux plus le voir celui-là.

- Pourquoi ? je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliés ??

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Laurens.

- Ah vous êtes là !! Mia, tu devrais rejoindre Al, papa est près de lui et il n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards suppliants pour qu'on le sorte de là.

- Je ne serais pas, je suis…

- C'est bon vas-y. intervint Lila.

- D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. Répondit-elle à son frère.

- Ca va Lila ?? Demanda le jeune homme en remarquant les yeux rouge de la jeune fille.

- Elle veut rentrer. Répondit Mia. Tu pourrais la raccompagner ??

- Je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas. murmura Lila.

- Arrête, c'est juste Laurens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé mais il est temps d'enterrer l'hache de guerre.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant ses deux amis seuls.

- Ca va ?? répéta Laurens en faisant un pas vers Lila.

- Toi, tu ne m'approches pas !! Je suis vraiment trop conne. Je commençais à te croire. Tu as bien du te marrer !! cria-t-elle au jeune homme.

- De quoi tu parles ?? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment le pire des salauds, tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais tu as déjà une fiancée. Va rejoindre ta Anita, son « Laurens chéri » doit lui manquer.

Et elle sortit en courant de la pièce.

Laurens resta quelques minutes sans pouvoir bouger trop estomaqué par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

- Lila. Espéra-t-il en se retournant.

Ce n'était pas la jeune femme, mais son père qui entra.

- Ne me dit pas que tu étais encore avec cette trainée ?? dit-il froidement.

- Ne répète plus jamais ça. Répliqua Laurens.

- Répétez quoi ? Ria son père. Que cette fille est une trainée ?? Je le dirais autant de fois que je le veux, car tu sais que c'est la vérité. Il n'y avait que regarder l'attitude des hommes présents aujourd'hui à cette fête, aucun ne voulait s'approcher d'elle.

- Et ce sont ces mêmes « hommes » qui n'ont pas hésité à passer une nuit avec elle quand ils étaient sûrs que leur cher papa ne pourrait pas l'apprendre. Répondit froidement Laurens.

- Ce n'est pas en la défendant que tu arriveras à la mettre dans ton lit. Les gentils garçons n'ont jamais attirés aucune fille !! Estime-toi déjà heureux que j'ai réussis à te trouver une fiancée aussi belle, car je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été facile !!

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui arrivait, son poing frappa le visage de son père avec toute la fureur, la frustration et la colère qu'il avait emmagasiné durant toutes ces années. Sa force fut telle que monsieur Bertrand décolla de quelques centimètres pour aller s'écraser contre le mur juste derrière lui.

L'homme regarda son fils avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que son fils n'était plus un enfant mais un homme. Et de plus un homme bien bâti.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté qu'il intègre une école où l'entrainement physique est primordial ?? » pensa-t-il avec regrets.

Le père se releva doucement en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Alors tu te crois revenu à l'époque du Moyen-âge ?? Tu défends ton honneur et celui de ta belle, enfin ce qui lui en reste. Quel romantisme !! Ria-t-il. Surtout quand la belle ne veut pas du preux chevalier.

Tout le corps de Laurens tremblait sous la colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

- Maintenant, si tu veux que je te pardonne pour ce que tu viens de faire, tu vas retourner dans la salle de fête et rester auprès de Anita, ta fiancée. Et comporte-toi comme si vous étiez le couple le plus amoureux du monde.

Laurens ricana.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?? Voila plutôt ce que je vais faire, c'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps, je vais monter à l'étage, rassembler toutes mes affaires et quitter cette maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Il s'éloigna de son père et se dirigea vers la porte entre ouverte.

- Si tu fais ça, je te déshérite. Cria-t-il.

- Ben déshérite moi !!

Ce fut au tour du père de rire.

- Et tu vas faire comment pour vivre sans argent ??

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais très bien me débrouiller.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à vivre, tu es comme moi, tu aimes être riche, tu as le gout du luxe. Tu adores le monde dans lequel tu évolues depuis qu'on s'est installé à Central.

Laurens regarda son père avec mépris.

- Tu as raison, j'aime les belles choses et être riche mais je déteste ce monde où l'on traite les autres comme des esclaves. Je ne suis pas comme toi et c'est pour ça que j'arriverais à me passer de toute cette richesse !! Et puis franchement, je préfère vivre sous les ponts que de rester emprisonner même si c'est dans une prison d'or !!

Et il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il cru apercevoir un reflet roux disparaître au bout du couloir. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était surement qu'un effet de son imagination.

Il passa devant la salle où la fête se déroulait sans s'y arrêter et monta les escaliers qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand.

- Lila. Dit-il surpris en trouvant la jeune femme en pleure devant sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ???

Le reflet roux lui revient en tête.

- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ??

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- J'étais revenue chercher mon manteau quand j'ai entendu vos voix par la porte entre ouverte. Je ne voulais pas écouter mais quand j'ai compris qu'on parlait de moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Répondit Lila entre ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que mon père a dit.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Il s'attendait qu'elle le repousse comme tout à l'heure mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle vint même se blottir dans ses bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Murmura-t-elle. Peut-être que si tu vas t'excuser, il te pardonnera.

- Peut-être mais j'en ai aucune envie.

Il s'écarta d'elle.

- Attend, je vais chercher quelques affaires dans ma chambre et on s'en va d'ici.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit un sac et entassa le peu d'affaire qu'il lui restait ici, puisque le reste était déjà à l'école.

Son sac sur le dos, il attrapa la main de Lila et sortit de la maison.

- On rentre ?? Demanda Alphonse. Ton père a fini par me dégouter à vie des soirées dans ce genre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un garçon vint à sa rencontre.

- La reine de cette soirée m'accorderait-elle cette danse ?? Lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant sa main.

- Désolé, mais Alphonse vient justement de me le demander ?? Répondit Mia en trainant Alphonse sur la piste de danse.

- Je dois avoir des trous de mémoire. Ria Alphonse. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé à danser ??

- Oh ça va, si tu veux je vais aller danser avec ce type. Déclara Mia en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Non. Répondit Al en passant son bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme. Et un slow en plus. Murmura-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'ils dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Tu choisis bien tes danses !!

Pour toute réponse, elle effleura légèrement ses lèvres.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit mon cher beau-père ?? demanda Mia.

- Oh, il m'a juste posé des centaines de questions sur mon passé, sur ma famille, sur ma situation sociale, sur ce que je possède,… Et puis, il m'a rappelé l'influence et l'importance qu'avait son nom. Et pour finir, il m'a bien fait sous entendre que j'avais rien à faire avec toi, que tu étais trop bien pour moi.

- Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !! s'exclama Mia

- Ben c'est vrai que je ne suis pas l'un de ces mecs super riche, ni… commença Al.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Moi je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Al souri.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le morceau se termina juste au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser.

- Allez viens, on part. dit-elle en l'entrainant hors de la salle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir désert.

- Mais tu vas où ?? demanda Alphonse à la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre.

Le jeune homme soupira. Mais finit par la suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande chambre où trônait au milieu de la pièce un magnifique lit à baldaquin. Le reste de la pièce était meublée richement par des meubles d'époque.

Mia se dirigea directement vers le lit et s'abaissa pour retirer en dessous de celui-ci une petite boite en fer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?? Demanda Alphonse.

- Je ne sais pas, ma mère me l'a donnée un peu avant sa mort, et elle m'a juste demandée de l'ouvrir que quand j'aurais 18ans.

- Et tu ne l'as jamais ouverte ?? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Jamais. J'ai failli le jour de sa mort, mais je me suis raviser en me disant que je devais respecter le dernier vœu de ma mère.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa le carton sur ses genoux.

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment. Murmura-t-elle en approchant sa main de la boite.

- Tu ne préfères pas l'ouvrir quand tu seras seule ?? Demanda Al.

Mia releva la tête surprise, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence.

- Non, justement, je veux que tu sois là, près de moi.

Elle tendit sa main pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et enroula l'un de ses bras autours de ses épaules.

Elle ouvrit doucement le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvait un simple collier en argent, une liasse de papiers, une lettre et plusieurs vielles photos usées par le temps.

La jeune femme prit une photo entre ses mains. Un triste sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'Alphonse resserra son étreinte. Sur la photo, un couple se tenait la main en souriant. Alphonse n'eut pas besoin de remarqué les long cheveux bruns de la femme et les magnifique yeux bleus de l'homme pour comprendre que ce couple était les parents de Mia.

La jeune fille prit une autre photo où l'on pouvait apercevoir trois enfants devant une petite maison entourée de fleurs.

- Tu étais très mignonne. Souffla Alphonse.

Mia eut un léger rire avant de prendre la troisième et dernière photo. La famille entière était présente sur cette photo souriant à l'objectif.

« Ils ont l'air si heureux » pensa Al.

Mia contempla cette photo quelques minutes avant de la poser sur les deux autres photographies.

Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et ouvrit la lettre.

Ma chérie,

Premièrement, je voudrais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. 18ans, tu es surement devenue une magnifique jeune femme. J'aurais aimée être à tes côtés durant tous les moments importants de ta vie, mais mon cœur ne pourra plus résister très longtemps, trop affaibli par tous les drames que notre famille a connus. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre.

Je suis surement morte à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre. Le petit coffret a été, par je ne sais quel miracle, épargné par les flammes, il est tout ce qu'il reste de notre ancienne vie. Il contient quelques photos que je gardais précieusement, le collier que ton père m'avait offert pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage. Il était très important à mes yeux, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu le portes en souvenir de tes origines. Il y a aussi l'acte de propriété de notre ancienne maison et des terres environnantes. Tout ça t'appartient. Je comprendrais très bien que tu n'es pas le courage d'y retourner après tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Si c'est le cas, vend la, L'argent te servira surement.

Tu es le dernier membre de cette famille, n'oublie jamais tes origines et surtout n'oublie jamais que ton père, ton frère, ta sœur et moi-même t'aimons énormément et qu'on sera toujours là auprès de toi.

Ps : je n'ai jamais oublié ton père, il a toujours été le seul homme dans mon cœur. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai épousé Didier.

Ta maman qui t'aime énormément.

Mia se blottit contre le torse d'Alphonse et laissa ses larmes couler. Le jeune homme s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement et lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort.

Quand elle fut calmée, elle s'écarta des bras de son petit ami, essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues et prit le collier en argent pour l'accrocher à son cou.

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, laissez moi plein de commentaires !!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : « Laisse-moi te prouver mon amour ».**

Il soupira une fois de plus.

« Pourquoi ais-je fais ça ? » Pensa-t-il. « Enfin, au moins maintenant je n'aurais plus à me préoccuper d'en trouver une, il ne me suffira plus qu'en choisir une dans le tas ».

_Flash-back._

Ling arriva au palais toujours aussi frustré et en colère contre le monde entier à cause de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa garde du corps une heure auparavant.

- Bonjours père. Dit-il en entrant dans un petit salon.

Le roi était confortablement installé dans un des canapés présents dans la pièce. Le jeune prince se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de son père.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ??

- …

- « D'accord, encore dans un de ses mauvais jours » pensa l'homme. Alors, tu es près à prendre les commandes de ce pays ?? demanda-t-il

Il émit un grognement en guise de réponse.

- Tu compte me présenter quand ta fiancée ??

- Je n'en ai pas !!

- Dois-je te rappeler que ton couronnement et ton mariage ont lieu dans moins de deux semaines ?? dit le père en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merci, mais je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Répliqua le jeune homme.

- Ben alors, trouve toi une femme !!

- Pas envie.

- Ling, tu vas avoir 21ans et non pas 5, alors arrête de te comporter en enfant capricieux !!

- Essaye d'en trouver une toi, tu verras comme c'est facile.

- Excellente idée !! Je vais rassembler toutes les jeunes filles respectables qui seraient digne de ton rang et je te les présenterais. Tu n'auras plus qu'à en choisir une.

Ling resta bouche bée devant l'attitude de son père. Il prenait vraiment les femmes pour du bétail qu'on pourrait choisir et laisser tomber à sa convenance. Mais il finit par hausser les épaules.

- Si tu veux, de toute façon que ce soit moi ou toi qui la trouve, je ne l'aimerais pas, donc ça reviens au même.

- Depuis quand faut-il aimer une femme pour l'épouser ??

Ling écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh… Depuis que le mariage est censé unir deux personnes jusqu'à la mort les séparent parce que ces deux personnes s'aiment et veulent construire quelque chose ensemble.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

- C'est foutaise, c'est bon pour les pauvres et les gens du peuple (_il irait bien avec le père de Laurens celui-là !!)_ mais le mariage chez les personnes comme nous, c'est surtout un moyen d'unir deux familles pour éviter une guerre où pour rassembler leurs richesses.

- Et maman tu ne l'aimais pas ??

- Elle était très belle et possédait de nombreuses terres. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais elle était un peu trop fragile, enfin au moins, elle a réussit à me donner un héritier avant de mourir.

_Fin du flash-back_

Ling frissonna de dégout envers son père en repensant à ses paroles, comment pouvait-il traité les femmes comme des objets que l'ont jette sans aucun regret quand ils deviennent inutile.

Lui n'était pas come ça, mais pourtant, il allait faire juste pareille. Il soupira de nouveau.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour se plaindre, demain, aurait lieu une petite soirée où il devrait annoncer le nom de sa future femme et le lendemain, il deviendrait un roi marié.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux autres personnes présentes dans le couloir.

- Bonjours Ling. Dit Winry.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête.

- Oh bonjours Winry… Edward !! S'exclama-t-il en apercevant l'alchimiste debout à côté de sa belle. Tu es guéri ??

- A peu près. Il faut juste que je fasse de l'exercice pour que mon corps reprenne des forces.

- C'est super !! Vous pourrez assister à mon couronnement. ainsi qu'à mes fiançailles et mon mariage. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton triste.

- Je ne sais pas… commença Edward.

- Oh s'il- vous plait !! insista Ling. J'aurais vraiment besoin d'amis pour surmonter ce calvaire.

- « Depuis quand on est ses amis ?? » pensa Edward.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on sera là. Répondit Winry en jetant un regard noir à son petit ami comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il venait de penser. Mais pourquoi dis-tu calvaire ?? Continua Winry. Ca devrait être le plus beau jour de ta vie, non ??

Ling ria tristement.

- Demain, un groupe de jeunes filles de « bonnes familles » que je ne connais absolument pas seront à une petite fête organisé par mon père. Et je devrais en choisir une parmi elles pour qu'elle devienne ma femme. Donc, je dirais que me lier pour la vie à une femme que je n'aime pas ressemble pour moi à un cauchemar et non pas au plus beau jour de ma vie !!

- Essaye d'en prendre une jolie au moins !! Plaisanta Ed.

- Edward !!! Le gronda Winry.

- Le pire, intervint Ling, c'est qu'Ed a raison. Le physique de ces femmes sera le seul élément qui me permettra à faire mon choix.

Il soupira encore une fois. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis ces deux dernières semaines.

- Bon je vais vous laissez seuls. Dit Ling en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les trois jeunes gens. Passez une bonne journée. Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant du couple.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à se promener dans les couloirs et les jardins, réfléchissant à tous les changements qui allait survenir dans sa vie.

A l'heure du diner, il mangea en compagnie de son oncle, d'Edward et de Winry.

Il regarda avec envie le couple assit en face de lui. Winry avait l'air si heureuse qu'Edward soit de nouveau en pleine forme. Un magnifique sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres de tout le repas, tandis qu'Ed lui lançait des regards remplis de tendresse toutes les trois secondes.

Quand ils sortirent de table, il entendit l'alchimiste dire à sa belle quelque chose du genre : « Maintenant que je suis guéri, n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis ». « Tu devras attendre Central » souffla Winry en guise de réponse. Ling ne put entendre la réponse de l'alchimiste, mais il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord.

Ling se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte.

- Je dois te parler !! Cria-t-il en plein milieu du couloir qui semblait désert.

Et il entra dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se referma.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis pas aperçu que tu as passé tes journées de ces deux dernières semaines à me suivre ?? déclara le jeune prince.

- Ma mission n'était pas terminée, il fallait que je vous protège. Répondit la garde du corps.

- Et quand sera-t-elle terminée cette mission ??

- Elle c'est terminée au moment même où vous avez passez le pas de cette porte. Ce sont des gardes plus expérimentés qui prendront votre sécurité en main dorénavant.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer !! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton un peu dur. Surtout si c'est nos derniers moments ensembles. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

- De quoi voulais-TU me parler ??

- De nous.

- Ling !! Gronda Ranfan. Ne recommence pas…

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que les lèvres de Ling s'empara des siennes pour un baiser passionné.

Pendant un moment de pure folie, elle se laissa faire mais elle se raisonna rapidement.

- Non !! dit-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimée, car je ne te croirais pas un seul instant. Répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Ranfan se maudit. Évidement qu'elle avait apprécié, elle était encore sous le choc de cette déferlante de sentiments qui s'étaient abattus de son corps dès que Ling avait posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ce n'est pas la question !! répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

- Si justement, ça prouve que tu m'aimes toujours !!

- Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que demain tu seras fiancés et que le jour d'après tu seras devenu le roi de ce pays. Moi je ne serais toujours qu'une simple garde du corps.

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant je ne suis ni roi, ni marié et même pas fiancé. Souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu es quand même un prince. Dit-elle tandis que le visage se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

- Rien à foutre. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est toi et moi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau mais elle n'opposa plus aucune résistance, incapable de résister aux charmes du jeune héritier. Elle avait oublié qui il était, qui elle était, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle embrassait l'homme de ses rêves.

Les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent bientôt dans le cou de Ranfan, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction au passage. Ses mains, se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme. Ce ne fut que quand elle senti Ling la soulever du sol pour l'allonger sur le lit qu'elle revint sur terre, se rendant compte que ça allait trop loin.

- Ling, arrête !!

- Pourquoi ?? Lui murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Ca ne serait pas raisonnable,… commença-t-elle.

- Une nuit, juste une nuit. Je veux connaître une vraie nuit d'amour avec la femme que j'aime.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche.

- Qui te dit que tu ne vas pas aimer la femme que tu vas épouser ??dit-elle quand elle put de nouveau respirer.

Il arrêta de couvrir son visage de petits baisés pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Moi. Je sais que je n'aimerais personne d'autre que toi car je suis persuadé que tu es la femme de ma vie. Même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de passer ma vie à tes côtés, tu resteras pour toujours dans mon cœur car tu es mon âme-sœur et ça j'en suis certain. Laisse-moi te prouver mon amour juste pour cette nuit.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Mais elle n'était qu'une femme après tout, un simple être humain avec ses envies et ses défauts. Les baisers brûlants de Ling fit vite taire la voix de la raison pour ne laissez parler que son cœur et son corps.

Ca devait faire un peu près une heure qui la regardait dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle !! Il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Elle semblait un peu perdue, puis perplexe en apercevant Ling à ses côtés et complètement affolée quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Mais bientôt les dernières traces du sommeil disparurent et les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- 8h, je pense.

- Quoi !! S'écria-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?? T'imagine le scandale si quelqu'un me voyait sortir de ta chambre ??

Le visage de Ling se décomposa.

- Je suis désolé, mais je voulais te garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que dès que tu auras passée cette porte, il faudra que je revienne à la réalité. Ce qui signifie, ne plus jamais te voir.

Ranfan se pencha pour l'embrasser ce qui étonna énormément le jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais osé l'embrasser, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle se leva er s'habilla en vitesse. Elle allait partir sans se retourner, mais il la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte.

- Je veux juste savoir. Murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ??

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

- Non je ne regrette pas car moi aussi j'en suis persuadée que tu es l'homme de ma vie, mon âme-sœur. Je sais que je ne serais jamais totalement heureuse sans toi, mais la vie est cruelle. Il faut qu'on se sépare, on n'a pas d'autre solution. Prend soin de toi Ling.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, adieux.

Et elle sortit.

- Adieux. Murmura Ling quand elle eut refermé la porte.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Ranfan. Elle l'essuya rapidement et s'efforça de retrouver une attitude normale. Quand elle fut arrivée devant la porte de ses appartements qu'elle partageait avec son grand-père, elle avait retrouvé un visage impassible.

Elle entra dans une petite pièce qui servait de salon-salle à manger, son grand-père était installé sur l'un des canapés.

- Assied-toi. Ordonna-t-il à sa petite fille.

Ranfan s'assit en face du vieil homme.

- Où étais-tu ?? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Prendre l'air.

- Je voulais dire cette nuit. Où as-tu dormis cette nuit ??

- Dans ma chambre. Je suis rentrée très tard, et levé très tôt, c'est surement pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vu.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ?? S'exclama-t-il en se levant ??

- Non…

- Ben alors, arrête de me mentir. Je sais très bien que tu n'as passé la nuit ici mais dans la chambre du jeune prince Ling !!!

Ranfan déglutit. Terrifié que son grand-père ait tout découvert.

- Alors as-tu oui ou non passé la nuit dans la chambre du jeune Ling ??

- …

- Répond-moi quand je te pose une question. Cria-t-il.

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Et je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que vous avez passé votre nuit à parler et à jouer aux cartes !!

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Son grand-père lui infligea une gifle monumentale qu'elle encaissa sans rien dire.

- Tu devrais avoir honte !! Hurla-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler qui il est et qui tu es ??

Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Il est le prince héritier de ce pays et demain il en sera le roi et toi, tu n'es qu'une simple garde du corps. Un homme de son rang n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme toi, compris ??

- Oui, murmura-t-elle encore plus faiblement que la première fois.

- Sans oublié, ajouta-t-il, que ce soir il sera fiancé.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une mais des dizaines de larmes qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

L'expression du vieil homme changea radicalement.

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Dit-il d'une voix infiniment plus douce en la prenant dans ses bras. Dès le premier regard que vous avez échangé, j'ai su que ça se finirai ainsi. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Quel grand-père indigne je suis, j'ai fait passer le travail avant le bonheur de ma petite-fille.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-elle. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais…

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ??

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- J'ai toujours su que je ne devais pas, j'ai tout fait pour essayer de ne pas m'attacher à lui, de ne pas l'aimer. Mais je suis quand même tombée amoureuse de lui.

- On ne peut pas contrôler nos sentiments, Ranfan. On ne peut pas choisir pour qui notre cœur va battre. Si vous êtes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est que c'était votre destin et rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire aurais pu empêcher cet amour de naitre. Malheureusement, c'est un amour interdit et tu devras vivre sans lui. Vous n'auriez jamais du céder à vos sentiments, et sortir ensemble et encore moins passer une nuit ensemble. C'est cela que je te reproche et non pas ton amour pour lui, tu comprends ??

- Oui grand-père.

- Oh ma chérie. Dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Ce fut à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le vieil homme se détacha de sa petite-fille pour aller ouvrir.

- Bonjours, dit-il en ouvrant à l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

Il hocha la tête et lui tendis une enveloppe.

- Voici les ordres pour ce soir.

Et il s'en alla.

Le grand-père ouvrit l'enveloppe. Ses yeux parcoururent la feuille d'une traite. Quand il eut fini, son visage afficha une légère grimace de contrariété.

- Ranfan, je suis désolé, mais on est tout les deux demandé pour assurer la sécurité de ce soir.

- A quelle porte suis-je assignée ?? Demanda-t-elle en espérant de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas la principale.

« C'est déjà assez dur de l'oublier, pas besoin de le voir passer main dans la main avec sa future épouse ».pensa-t-elle.

- Voyons Ranfan, la sécurité des portes est assurée par de simple garde, nous devrons effectuer une tache un peu plus délicate.

Ranfan fronça les sourcils.

- Il y aura de nombreuses personnes importantes à cette soirée, par conséquent la sécurité sera renforcée. Nous devrons nous fondre dans les invités pour les protéger au mieux si quelque chose arrivait.

La jeune femme pâlit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Comprit. Répondit-elle en reprenant un visage impassible.

Le vieil homme contempla sa petite fille. Il l'admirait de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiment, du moins en apparence, aussi rapidement, malgré la situation dans laquelle elle était. Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant, qu'elle savait parfaitement que l'ordre qu'elle venait d'accepter lui imposait de garder un œil sur Ling et sa future fiancée durant toute la soirée.

Il prit son portefeuille et donna quelques billets à sa petite-fille.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

- Pourquoi me donnes-tu de l'argent ??

- Pour t'acheter une robe et tous les trucs qu'une femme à besoin pour se faire belle. Si tu veux te fondre dans la foule, il faudra te faire passer pour une invitée, ce qui veut dire, robe, chaussure à talons et tout le tralala.

La jeune femme regarda son grand-père horrifié.

- Mais, mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre !! Je n'y connais rien moi aux trucs de filles. Et je ne serais pas me battre avec des hauts talons, ni marcher même !!

- Trouve-toi une femme qui pourra te donner des conseils.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se retrouva devant une porte.

- « Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux accomplir cet ordre ».

Elle soupira et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme vint l'ouvrir.

- Oh bonjours Ranfan !! Dit Winry surprise.

- Bonjours mademoiselle Rockbell, désolée de vous déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. mais s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Winry.

- Bien sur… Winry.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ??

- Ben, j'ai besoin de ton aide enfaite. Parce que ce soir je dois assurer la sécurité des invités mais pour cela il faut que…

- Que tu te fasses passer pour une invitée et tu viens me demander des conseils pour te préparer, c'est cela ??

- Oui. Répondit Ranfan un peu honteuse.

Elle s'attendait que Winry lui rit au nez mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Oh mais c'est génial !! S'exclama Winry. C'est toujours plus marrant de ce préparer à plusieurs pour une soirée. Et justement, j'allais sortir m'acheter une robe et tout ce qui me fallait, on va y aller ensemble.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ?? demanda Ranfan surprise.

- Mais bien sûr et puis c'est grâce à toi qu'Ed est en vie et pour ça, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Allez viens, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Petit chapitre sur Ling et Ranfan, j'espère qu'il vous a plut parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !!!! Laissez-moi plein de commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce couple, et de mon histoire par la même occasion !!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Une rose dans ses cheveux.**

- Cette ville est magnifique !! S'extasia Winry tandis qu'elle parcourait les rues de la capitale en compagnie de Ranfan.

La garde sourit.

« C'est sûr que comparer à Central, n'importe quelle ville de Xing paressait magnifique » pensa-t-elle.

- Viens, ce magasin à l'air très bien. Dit Winry en tirant la garde du corps vers la vitrine très colorée.

Elles entrèrent dans un grand magasin. Très vite Winry fut émerveillée par la beauté des vêtements de Xing.

- Tu as pensée à quel genre de robe tu voulais ?? demanda Winry.

- Non, je sais juste qu'il faut que ma robe n'entrave pas trop mes mouvements au cas où je devrais me battre.

Winry alla faire un tour dans les rayons à la recherche de cette perle rare. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle poussa un cri de joie. Elle donna sa trouvaille à Ranfan pour qu'elle aille l'essayer.

- Parfaite. Elle est tout simplement parfaite. S'exclama la mécanicienne ravie quand la jeune garde eut revêtu la robe.

Ce fut au tour de Winry de trouver sa robe. Ranfan avait l'impression que son amie avait déjà essayée une vingtaine de tenue quand elle l'aperçu. C'était une robe d'un magnifique bleu. Elle sourit de nouveau. Ce bleu, c'était exactement le même que celui des yeux de la mécano.

- Je n'en trouve aucune. Soupira Winry en arrivant près de Ranfan.

- Essaye celle-ci. Répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant la robe bleu qu'elle venait de trouver.

- Si tu veux. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et elle repartit pour la énième fois dans les cabines d'essayage.

En sortant des cabines, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La garde du corps répondit à son sourire.

- Ben je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de chercher, celle-ci est vraiment plus que parfaite.

- Oui, répondit Winry. Je le pense aussi, elle est vraiment magnifique.

- Bon, maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à payer et retourner... commença Ranfan.

- Retourner ?? L'interrompis Winry. Tu plaisantes ? Il nous faut encore aller des chaussures et du maquillage, car je n'ai pris avec moi que le strict minimum pour tous les jours. Je n'avais pas prévue assister à des fiançailles et un mariage.

- Du maquillage ?? déglutit Ranfan.

- Ben oui, tu n'en as jamais mis ??

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre du maquillage pour me battre !! répondit-elle.

- Ouais c'est sûr. Bon aller il ne faut pas trainer si on veut avoir le temps de nous faire belle !!

- Mais il n'est que 11h30 et la soirée ne commence qu'à 19h. enfin, moi, il me faudra que j'aille voir mon grand-père un peu plus tôt.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, on a intérêt à se dépêcher.

Ling entra dans la salle à manger de son oncle pour y prendre son déjeuner. Ce repas serait surement le dernier avant très longtemps qu'il prendrait dans cette maison. Car dès qu'il aurait mangé, il devra aller au château pour se préparer pour ses fiançailles.

Il trouva son oncle et Edward déjà assit à la table. Ils commencèrent tous trois à manger.

Ling prit son verre en main pour boire quand il s'aperçut de l'absence de la mécanicienne.

- Où est Winry ?? Demanda-t-il à Edward.

- Elle et Ranfan sont parties acheter leur robe pour ce soir.

- Ah. Répondit-il.

Il amena son verre calmement à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée.

- QUOI !! S'écria-t-il en recrachant sur Edward l'eau qu'il venait de mettre en bouche.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas. S'exclama l'alchimiste en essuyant son visage.

- Pour…ce…soir… ??? Elle vient ce soir ?? Balbutia Ling.

- Tu nous as invités, Winry et moi, si tu ne te souviens pas ??

- Je ne parle pas de Winry, elle je sais bien qu'elle vient. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Ranfan doit insistée à cette foutue soirée ??

- Pour faire son travail, évidement !! Dit maitre Yao. Et elle devra aussi insister à ton mariage.

- C'est hors de question !! cria-t-il en se levant.

- Elle n'a pas le choix, c'est un ordre. Et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Répliqua l'oncle.

- Je suis le prince héritier de ce pays et demain j'en serais le roi !! J'ai quand même assez de pouvoir pour annuler l'ordre d'une mission !!

Maitre Yao ricana.

- Et tu vas leur donner quoi comme raison ?? Que tu ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à tes fiançailles ni à ton mariage parce que tu as des relations intimes avec elle, et que tu as peur de la voir souffrir ??

Ling resta sans voix quelques secondes.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?? murmura Ling.

- J'étais déjà au courant de votre relation il y à trois ans. Mais j'ai rien dit, croyant que ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse, des adolescents de 18ans avaient bien le droit de s'amuser. Et puis, vous veniez de rompre quand je l'ai appris, donc, j'ai rien dit. Je croyais que toute cette histoire était finie, jusqu'à ce matin où j'ai eu la visite du garde qui devait te surveiller…

Ling resta bouche bée. Mais quel idiot, comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il y aurait surement un garde pour remplacer Ranfan ??

- …Il est venu me rendre son rapport et me dire que tu n'as pas « dormis » seul la nuit précédente !!

Le jeune prince rougit légèrement.

- Tu sais ce qui pourrait lui arriver si ton père l'apprenait ??

Ling blêmit.

- Il faudra me tuer d'abord si quelqu'un veut lui jeter ne s'aurais se qu'une seule pierre. Dit le prince avec fougue. (_Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, elle serait lapidée)._

- Ling !! gronda maitre Yao. Tu t'assieds et tu te calmes tout de suite. Dit-il avec sévérité. Et n'essaye pas d'user de ton pouvoir de prince héritier avec moi, tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas.

Edward qui assistait à la scène regarda maitre Yao surpris qu'il puisse parler si durement. Normalement, il était la gentillesse et la bonté même.

- Si tu veux que personne ne sache rien, tu vas finir de manger en silence, retourner au château et ce soir, tu te fianceras avec une des belles demoiselles que ton père apprécie.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec l'une de ces greluches.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Le peuple attend un roi. Tu ne vas pas quand même l'abandonner ??

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ?? Ricana Ling. Toi qui n'as pas hésité un seul moment pour abandonner ton peuple juste pour une passion ?? Moi, tout ce que j'adorais, ma passion pour le combat à l'arme blanche, et surtout ma liberté, j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier. Mais là, tu me dis de renoncer à la femme que j'aime et en plus de me marier avec une autre sous ses yeux ?? Jamais.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

Ling parcourait les couloirs, fou de rage contre son oncle mais surtout contre son père et ses maudits principes.

- Maitre Ling ?? dit une voix qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Bonjours Who, dit-il en relevant la tête.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore parti au palais ?? Vous devriez vous dépêcher, vous savez bien que votre père veut vous parler avant que commence la soirée de vos fiançailles.

- Je n'irais pas. Aucune envie de me marier…, enfin pas avec une de ces greluches.

Who soupira.

- Puis-je vous parler comme le grand-père de Ranfan et non comme l'un de vos serviteurs ?? Demanda le vieil homme.

- Bien sûr.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa réponse qu'il se retrouva projeté deux mètres plus loin. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son ancien garde du corps venait de lui envoyer une belle droite.

- Ceci, c'était pour avoir prit la virginité de ma petite fille et pour l'avoir fait pleurer. Dit Who en regardant fou de colère son jeune maitre.

- Elle…elle a pleuré ?? Demanda Ling surpris.

- Bien sûr que oui. Vous l'avez fait souffrir et elle souffrira encore pendant un certain temps, si ce n'est pas toute sa vie !!

Le prince baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aime Ranfan et je n'ai aucune envie de renoncer à elle.

- Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Il attrapa le col de la chemise de Ling et le souleva. (_Hé c'est qu'il est costaud le papy !!)_.

- Vous allez rentrer gentiment au château et écouter ce que votre père a à vous dire. Et ce soir vous vous fiancerez comme convenu, sans vous plaindre. Vous avez déjà assez fait de mal à Ranfan, maintenant oublié la, c'est ce qui à de mieux pour vous deux.

Il le lâcha et toute trace de fureur disparut de son visage. Il s'inclina profondément devant Ling.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez choisir ma punition.

- Pas la peine, je vous avais donné l'autorisation de me parler comme le grand-père de Ranfan, et puis je l'avais mérité.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il était temps de se rendre au palais.

Il ne devait pas être loin de 15h, lorsque les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent chez maitre Yao, après avoir finit toutes leurs emplettes.

- Bon et si on allait dans ma chambre pour commencer à se préparer ?? Demanda Winry à la garde du corps.

Il était 18h et Ranfan n'était toujours pas prête.

- Vite, je dois rejoindre mon grand-père dans moins d'une demi-heure. S'exclama Ranfan qui était assit sur une chaise tandis que Winry la maquillait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai presque fini. Attend… voila !! s'écria Winry.

Elle se recula pour admirer son amie.

- Tu es magnifique !! dit-elle.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Mais toi par contre, tu es sublime.

- Merci. Mais je te jure que toi aussi tu es magnifique. Viens te voir dans le miroir avant de dire le contraire.

Ranfan se leva pour se diriger vers le miroir.

- Attend, dit Winry. Met tes chaussures avant.

La jeune garde se rassit et soupira.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris ces chaussures. Je n'arriverais jamais à marcher et encore moins me battre avec ces talons !!

Elle finit d'enrouler la lanière en cuir autours de sa cheville.

- Allez marche. Dit Winry.

Ranfan se releva péniblement. Elle fit quelques pas maladroits mais très vite sa démarche commença à s'assurer. Après avoir parcouru quelques fois le tour de la chambre, elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que je l'aurais cru. Dit Ranfan. Bon, c'est sûr que je ne suis pas prête de courir un marathon, mais ça devrait être assez pour ne pas me planter.

- Allez maintenant, viens t'admirer. Sourit Winry.

Elle prit son amie par la main et la plaça devant le miroir.

- « C'est vraiment moi ?? » Pensa la garde en passant une main sur la mèche de cheveux qui ressortait du chignon que Winry venait de lui faire.

- Alors tu en penses quoi ??

- Merci. répondit Ranfan en se tournant vers son amie.

- De rien.

Ranfan sourit une nouvelle fois puis se dirigea vers les vêtements qu'elle portait tout à l'heure. Elle les rangea dans le sac où se trouvait sa robe auparavant, mais alors qu'elle allait mettre son pantalon dans le sac, un objet tomba par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?? Demanda Winry en le ramassant. Oh il est magnifique. S'exclama-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte que c'était un magnifique collier. Une chaîne en argent avec un cœur en argent. C'était tout simple, mais magnifique.

- C'est à toi?? Demanda Winry.

- Euh… oui.

- C'est génial, justement j'étais en train de me dire qu'il te manquait un collier pour achever le tout. Porte celui-ci, il sera parfait.

- Je ne pense pas que…commença-t-elle.

La mécanicienne ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle lui passait déjà le collier autours du cou.

- Bon, tu devrais mieux y aller, sinon tu vas vraiment par être en retard.

Au même moment la pendule sonna la demi-heure.

- Oh non, je suis déjà en retard. Merci Winry.

Et elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas précipité.

Ling venait de revêtir son costume d'apparat qui se composait d'un simple pantalon, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste or où figurait l'emblème de sa famille. Et sur son côté, était placé une superbe épée qui servait plus comme une décoration qu'un moyen de défense.

Il se dirigeait vers le petit salon où l'attendait son père.

- Bonjours. dit Ling en entrant dans la pièce.

- A te voila enfin !! J'ai à te parler avant que nous partions.

- Si vous voulez. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bon voila, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce clan dans le nord de notre pays avec qui nous avons des relations tumultueuses ??

- Oui, mais père, vous croyez vraiment que ce soit le moment de me faire un cours de politique ?

- Oui. Car vois-tu ce clan refuse d'accepter notre autorité et d'année en année la situation s'est empirée et aujourd'hui ils sont à deux doigts de nous déclarer la guerre.

- S'il vous plait, vous me parlerez de tout ceci lorsque je serai roi,…

- Tai-toi, je n'ai pas fini. Donc comme je disais, nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre et comme tu dois le savoir notre armée ne tiendra jamais contre la leur. C'est pourquoi j'ai cherché à trouver un arrangement.

- Et quel est-il ?? Demanda Ling présentant quelque chose de mauvais pour lui.

- Ce pays était dirigé par un jeune homme qui venait de se marier avec la fille de l'ancien roi. Mais celui-ci est mort il n'y a même pas un mois, sans laisser un seul héritier.

- C'est bon stop, j'ai compris, je dois épouser la veuve de ce défunt roi, c'est ça ??

- Oui.

Ling soupira.

- Arrête de râler, c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Si tu l'épouses, tu n'auras plus cette histoire de guerre sur les bras. Et puis c'est vraiment la femme qui faut à un roi. En plus de tout ce qu'elle va apporter au niveau financier, c'est une très belle jeune femme de vingt ans, possédant une éducation parfaite.

- C'est d'accord, j'épouserais celle-là.

Edward se dirigea vers la chambre de Winry. Il était déjà 18h45. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, ils seraient en retard.

- Winry ?? dit-il en frappant à la porte.

- J'arrive !! Cria-t-elle.

Deux minutes plus tard elle sortit de la chambre.

Edward la regarda bouche bée.

- Tu es magnifique !! Souffla-t-il.

- Merci, tu es très élégant toi aussi. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elégant n'était pas vraiment correct, « à tomber par terre » aurait été plus juste. Pourtant, il ne portait rien de spécial. Juste un costume dès plus normal.

- Bon on y va ?? Demanda-t-elle.

- Attend. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Winry le regarda surpris.

- Ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit et ferma ses paupières. Elle sentit quelque chose de lourd et de froid dans son cou.

- Voila.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les porta directement à son cou. Un magnifique collier s'y trouvait à présent.

- Edward…

- Je l'ai vu en vitrine ce matin, et j'ai pensé que ça te plairait.

- Mais évidement que ça me plait, il est magnifique. Merci.

Et elle sauta à son coup pour l'embrasser.

- Hum, hum… toussota quelqu'un derrière eux.

Les deux amoureux se décollèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Maitre Yao. Dit Winry dont les joues avaient quelques peu rougit.

- Désolé de vous déranger. Je venais juste vous demander si vous vouliez profiter de ma voiture pour aller au palais ??

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Et il s'éloigna.

- Bon, on y va ?? Demanda Edward en offrant son bras à sa belle qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

Ling entra dans la salle de fête avec son père. Il alla s'asseoir sur son trône placé sur une petite estrade.

Ca faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il était là.

- Tiens, regarde la voici. Dit le roi à Ling. Leila Shin, dirigeante du clan dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

Le prince observa la jeune femme blonde. Elle était pas mal, en effet. Mais il préférait de loin Ranfan.

Il parcourut la salle des yeux et là, il la vu. Il en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Elle était sublime. Son corps entouré d'une robe jaune pale. Il rit intérieurement. Elle avait vraiment choisi une robe qui n'entraverait pas trop ses mouvements. En effet, le bustier de sa robe la moulait comme une deuxième peau et la jupe était longuement ouverte, ce qui la laissait libre de se battre au cas où. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon d'où s'échappait de nombreuses mèches, son visage était maquillé, très légèrement, mais ça lui allait merveilleusement bien. Il descendit le long de son décolleté. Il en resta stupéfait, son collier, le collier qui lui avait offert pour son 18ème anniversaire, elle le portait.

- Ling !! répéta son père pour la centième fois.

Le prince sursauta.

- Oui ??

- Tu devrais aller inviter à danser ta future femme.

Il se leva à contre cœur. Toutes les jeunes filles qui étaient là en espérant devenir reine le regardèrent descendre de l'estrade.

Il se dirigea vers cette Leila.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?? demanda-t-il poliment en s'inclinant.

Elle accepta d'un sourire et ils se rendirent ensemble sur la piste de danse.

Ling commençait déjà à lui parler et la complimenter sur sa beauté comme sa bonne éducation lui ordonnait quand la jeune femme le stoppa.

- Pas la peine. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Je connais très bien l'arrangement que nos pères ont fait. Je sais très bien que vous êtes obligé de m'épouser comme je suis obligée de devenir votre femme.

- Je vois que ce mariage vous enchante autant que moi !! répondit-il en ricanant.

- Désolé mais comprenez-moi, j'ai eu la chance d'épouser l'homme que j'aimais. Sa mort m'a complètement détruite mais mon père veut absolument me voir remarier, alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire mon deuil. Je n'ai aucune envie de me remarier pour l'instant, la douleur est encore bien trop présente dans mon cœur.

- Et moi, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie mais je ne peux pas l'épouser.

- On est vraiment des cas désespérés. Dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Ranfan avait observé toute la scène du coin de l'œil. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Pour finir, il l'avait vite oublié.

Winry et Edward la rejoignirent. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils discutaient quand :

Ses gestes furent rapides, Edward eut à peine le temps de voir la main de Ranfan s'emparé d'un petit poignard et de le lancé en direction de la piste de dance. Des cris de frayeurs suivirent. Une trentaine d'homme apparurent armé d'armes blanches. Le poignard que la garde du corps venait de lancer s'enfonça dans le thorax d'un des hommes qui s'apprêtait à tuer Ling.

En moins de dix secondes, les gardes du corps présents dans la foule, encerclèrent les invités pour les protéger des asseyant qui ce faisait de plus en plus nombreux. Ling regarda quelques instants l'homme raide mort derrière lui. Il reconnu tout de suite le poignard et chercha des yeux Ranfan. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car déjà un homme se précipitait vers lui. Il sortit sa lame de son fourreau. Ling arriva très vite à se débarrasser de son adversaire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçut enfin Ranfan.

La garde du corps qui n'avait pas baissée sa garde un seul moment avait tout de suite aperçut cette homme derrière Ling. Après avoir lancé son poignard, elle avait directement rejoins les autres gardes du corps pour protéger la foule.

Maintenant elle était en train de se battre avec le dernier poignard qui lui restait, ce qui la désavantageait grandement en face de cet homme qui maniait sa lame avec grand talent. Evidement, si elle avait eu sur le moment ses armes préférées ainsi que des chaussures plus appropriée, le battre aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Mais Ranfan n'était pas prête de se laisser faire, elle se battait avec fougue, se disant que si elle n'arrivait pas à le battre, il s'en prendrait aux invités et peut-être même à Ling. Elle reprenait doucement le dessus quand sa jambe d'appui se déroba, à cause du mauvais équilibre que lui procuraient ses chaussures à talons. Elle tomba sur le sol, sa cheville fit un bruit horrible. C'était fini, elle le savait. Cet homme ne laisserait jamais passer cette chance. Il leva son épée et l'abattit en direction de la jeune fille. Ranfan s'apprêtait à sentir l'épée s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, un bruit métallique se fit entendre, un lame venait d'intercepter et arrêter le coup qui lui aurait surement été fatal. Elle releva les yeux vers son sauveur et fut surpris de voir Ling se battre avec l'homme qui avait bien failli la tuer.

Dans la salle, on entendait plus les bruits sourds de deux épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Le reste des malfrats étaient soit mort soit emprisonnés par les barreaux que venait de faire apparaître Edward.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes et des coups mémorables que Ling put enfin neutraliser son assaillant.

Les gardes s'occupèrent de nettoyer la salle des malfaiteurs tandis que Ling s'agenouilla près Ranfan pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ca va ?? demanda-t-il quand il la lâcha enfin.

- Merci. souffla-t-elle sans le regarder dans ses yeux.

Il déposa sa main sur sa joue et la descendit sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et la forcer à le regarder.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie des centaines de fois, il fallait bien qu'un jour, les rôles s'inversent. Dit-il en souriant.

- Ce n'était pas votre devoir, vous avez risqué votre vie inutilement. Dit-elle en se dégageant gentiment de l'emprise du prince.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?? Il ne voit donc pas que tout le monde ont les yeux braqués sur nous » Pensa Ranfan.

Elle essaya de se relever, espérant s'éloigner de Ling le plus vite possible. Mais elle retomba directement en étouffant une exclamation de douleur. Ling se tourna et appela son oncle.

- Ce n'est pas la peine monsieur. Dit-elle. Les gardes qui surveillaient le château doivent surement être gravement blessés si ce n'est pas mort. Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

Maitre Yao ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Les malfrats avaient surement du rencontrer les gardes, et si ils avaient pu passer, c'est qu'ils les avaient surement battu.

Il cria quelques ordres à ses élèves présents et s'agenouilla auprès de la garde.

- Ne bouger pas. lui dit-il pendant qu'il soignait sa cheville.

Il guérit ensuite l'entaille qu'elle avait sur l'épaule et en profita pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Si je ne vous avais pas soignée, Ling m'aurait tué sur le champ.

- Merci. répondit-elle.

Le maitre se releva et sortit de la salle d'un pas précipité pour aller aider ses élèves.

Ranfan essaya de se relever mais Ling la retint.

- Je ne considérais jamais comme inutile de mettre ma vie en danger pour te protéger. Je mourrais pour te protéger s'il le fallait. Tantôt, j'ai vraiment cru pendant deux secondes que j'allais te perdre. Ce fut les deux secondes les plus horribles de ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, c'est pourquoi,…

Il sortit de sa poche un magnifique bijou en forme de rose et la déposa dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs exclamations de stupeurs se firent entendre dans la salle.

Edward regarda l'expression d'étonnement sur le visage de Winry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Demanda-t-il. C'est quoi cette rose.

- C'est un bijou qui passe de génération en génération dans cette famille. Quand le prince héritier dépose cette fleur dans les cheveux d'une femme, cela signifie qu'il a choisis cette femme pour devenir son épouse, c'est un peu comme une bague de fiançailles.

L'alchimiste sourit.

- C'est une plaisanterie ??!!! Cria le roi.

Ling se leva en entrainant Ranfan.

- Pas dut tout. Répondit-il. Ce sera elle ou personne d'autre. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, je renonce au trône, ce qui veut dire que l'autorité de ce pays irait entre les mains d'une autre famille.

Ranfan regarda Ling étonnée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, son corps entier dégageait le pouvoir et le respect.

Le roi ria un peu effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Une autre famille que la sienne au pouvoir , jamais.

- Voyons Ling, tu crois vraiment que le peuple voudrait d'une simple garde du corps pour reine.

- Oui. Dit une voix dans l'assemblée.

Ling se retourna stupéfait. Leila se dirigeait vers le roi.

- Mon clan s'inclinera devant l'autorité de votre famille, à une seule condition : Je veux cette jeune femme pour reine. Elle n'est peut-être pas de sang royal, mais elle est bien plus noble que la plupart d'entre nous. Personne n'avait pensé aux gardes qui étaient surement en train de mourir, mais elle oui. Et puis, un vrai mariage d'amour changera des arrangements financiers qui ne se font depuis des années.

Ensuite elle s'avança vers le couple et se fondit dans une profonde révérence devant Ranfan.

- Je voulais être la première a félicité ma future reine. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le reste de l'assemblée s'inclinèrent à leur tour devant leurs futurs souverains.

Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude mais je voulais absolument y mettre les fiançailles. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Laissez-moi pleins de commentaires.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : mariage princier**

Ranfan s'allongea sur son lit. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en repensant à cette soirée qui venait passer. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce matin, elle n'était toujours qu'une simple garde du corps, certes sa famille était reconnu comme les meilleures gardes du corps du pays, ce qui les élevaient un peu du simple peuple, mais tout de même, elle ne possédait aucun titre de noblesse.

La jeune fille s'étonna de la vie et de son fonctionnement, comment sur une seule journée, pouvait-on connaître deux sentiments tout à fait opposer ??? Ce matin, elle avait du renoncé à l'homme qu'elle aimait. A ce moment-là, elle avait senti son cœur se briser mais maintenant, à peine une dizaines d'heure plus tard, chaque fibre de son corps transpirait de bonheur, car en seulement quelques minutes, elle était passée du statut de garde du corps et femme brisée à celui de future reine, fiancé à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle releva doucement la tête. Son grand-père apparut à l'embrassure de la porte suivis par un magnifique jeune homme. Ranfan sourit en reconnaissant son futur mari.

- Vous avez dix minutes. Je veux vous voir sorti de cette chambre après, est-ce comprit ?? dit le vieil homme à Ling.

- Oui, oui répondit-il. Mais son esprit ne l'écoutait déjà plus, toute son intention portait déjà sur la jeune femme.

Who soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Ling se précipita vers Ranfan pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais tu étais vraiment magnifique ce soir. Dit-il dès qu'ils purent de nouveau respirer.

La jeune fille sourit doucement, mais son visage s'assombrit bien vite.

- Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris en me donnant « La Fleur », si Leila n'était pas intervenue ça aurait pu tourner très mal.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Répondit-il en riant.

- Toujours aussi inconscient !! soupira Ranfan.

Ling fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce une façon de parler à son futur mari ?? Dit-il faussement en colère.

Le rire du prince résonna à peine quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre, mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Son esprit avait décrochés dès le moment où les mots « futur mari » avaient été prononcés. Elle les murmura doucement, les yeux dans le vague.

Ling la reprit dans ses bras.

- Un problème ?? demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

- Non, c'est juste que…

- …que tu n'arrives pas à croire que demain ont sera déclaré mari et femme.

Elle hocha la tête, d'un air un peu absent.

- Ouais moi aussi ça me fais bizarre, j'ai l'impression de rêver et que bientôt, je vais me réveiller en constatant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve magnifique provoqué par mon désir le plus profond.

Ils restèrent en silence, dans les bras de l'autre, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

Mais Ranfan sortant de la torpeur qu'il l'avait envahit depuis l'annonce de son mariage, se redressa tout à coup.

- Et si je n'avais pas voulu me marier avec toi ?? Parce que je te signale que moi je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que je t'avais demandé auparavant si tu aurais bien voulu être ma femme s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces interdictions, tu te souviens ??

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareille. Quand tu disais sans les interdictions, j'incluais le faite que tu sois un prince.

- Ben alors, tu m'aurais rendu la fleur et j'aurais eu l'air d'un parfait idiot, se prenant un énorme râteau devant les personnes les plus importantes de ce pays.

La réplique n'arriva pas à faire sourire la jeune princesse. Au contraire, elle se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- Mais Ling, ouvre les yeux, ton père a raison, je n'ai rien d'une reine. Je n'ai pas l'éducation pour, aucun enseignement, rien.

- Ne dit pas de conneries !!! Tu étais là à chaque cours que je recevais et tu les comprenais bien mieux que moi. n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'aidais pour mes révisions.

- Oui, mais…

Ling la bâillonna d'un baiser.

- Arrête, ou je vais finir pas croire que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de moi.

- Les dix minutes sont écoulées !! Cria Who en frappant à la porte.

Ling se leva, effleura les lèvres de Ranfan et se dirigea vers la porte.

- A demain. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il posa sa main sur la poigné, prêt à sortir quand la jeune femme lui prit la main.

- Je t'aime… Lui souffla-t-elle avant de le pousser hors de sa chambre.

Edward rentrait, accompagné de Winry chez maitre Yao complètement hilare.

- Non mais tu as vu la tête du père de Ling ?? répéta pour la centième fois l'alchimiste, plié en deux.

- Il y avait de quoi être stupéfait tout de même. Répondit Winry avec un sourire.

- C'est sure !! Il est tout de même incroyable ce mec, je me demande s'il avait réfléchit aux conséquences avant d'agir ?? surement pas.

- Moi, je pense que si. Le choix qu'il a fait ce soir, n'était pas à prendre à la légère surtout avec toutes les responsabilités qui pèsent sur ses épaules. Les conséquences auraient pu être énormes, ça aurait pu provoquer une guerre. Il a du y réfléchir très longuement.

- Ça m'étonnerait !! Déclara Edward. La seule chose à laquelle il pense, c'est à son ventre.

- Ne prend pas ton cas pour un cas universelle Edward !! Le taquina gentiment Winry. C'est vrai que la plus part du temps, il affiche un air rieur et aimable mais n'oublie pas qu'il est le prince héritier de ce pays. Il possède une très grande maturité, il sait se faire autoritaire quand c'est nécessaire.

- Mais là, franchement il a prit énormément de risques. dit Edward de nouveau sérieux.

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'aimait à ce point. Évidement, j'avais remarqué qu'ils éprouvaient quelques choses l'un pour l'autre, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les regards qu'ils, enfin surtout Ling lui envoyait quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué !!! déclara Edward.

Winry eut un petit rire.

- ça ne m'étonne pas, les filles sont souvent beaucoup plus sensible pour ces choses là. Regarde par exemple le nombre d'années qu'il t'a fallu pour comprendre que je t'aimais.

Edward sourit et prit Winry dans ses bras.

- Tu peux toujours parler !! toi non plus tu n'étais pas rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi.

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Oh si, seulement j'avais bien trop peur de me tromper et d'être déçue. Et puis on peut dire que tu es loin d'être l'homme le plus démonstratif quand il s'agit de sentiments.

Le sourire de l'alchimiste s'élargit et une lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux.

- oh mais si ce n'est que ça, je peux tout de suite y remédier. Souffla-t-il d'une voix plus grave et sensuelle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Winry se dégagea des bras de son amant.

- Non, je t'ai dit que tu attendrais Central.

- Mais pourquoi. Demanda Edward avec la mine boudeuse d'un gamin à qui on viendrait de lui reprendre son jouet.

- Parce que… répondit-elle mystérieusement avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Edward soupira et rejoignit sa propre chambre SEUL.

- Ca va ?? Demanda Winry.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

- Hé ho, tu m'écoutes ?? dit-elle en secouant ses mains devant le visage de son interlocutrice.

- Oh oui pardon !! Sursauta Ranfan.

Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans une petite pièce non loin de la salle où devait se dérouler le grand événement. La coutume voulait que la mariée reste seule avec sa mademoiselle d'honneur les quelques minutes qui précédent la cérémonie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal que tu aies des doutes, toutes les mariées en ont avant la cérémonie. Ca se comprend, mais je suis sure que Ling est parfait pour toi…

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis inquiète. Je sais très bien où en sont mes sentiments envers Ling et hier j'ai eu la preuve de la sincérité des siens.

- Ben alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu es l'air si soucieuse.

- J'appréhende juste ma future vie, je me demande vraiment si j'arriverais à faire ce qu'on attend de moi, je n'ai rien d'une reine.

Elle se retourna vers Winry.

- Mais regarde moi, je n'ai pas l'allure d'une reine.

- Tu ne te sois pas regardé dans un miroir depuis que tu as enfilées ta tenue.

- Non, mais tu sais j'ai un peu peur de bouger dans cette tenue, j'ai l'impression que tout va s'écrouler si je fais un pas.

- Mais pourtant il faudra bien que tu rejoignes Ling devant l'autel. Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Allez viens te voir.

Ranfan poussa un soupire et se leva avec infiniment de précautions.

Elle admira son reflet dans le miroir quelques minutes. Elle ne se reconnaît plus avec son magnifique Kimono blanc, tellement serré qu'il lui interdisait tout mouvement brusque, ce qui lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être face à une poupée fragile et hautement distinguée. Ses cheveux plus noirs que la nuit sans lune étaient attachés à un chignon où avaient été déposées quelques fleurs ainsi que La fleur que lui avait offerte Ling.

- Winry ??

- Oui ?

- Merci. souffla Ranfan.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

- Si, tu as accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur alors qu'on ne se connaissait à peine et tu es encore là à me réconforter. Et puis, tu es avec moi depuis le commencement de ce matin de cinglé, où on a du passer du couturier, di maquilleur et du coiffeur. C'est pout tout ça que je te dis merci.

- Mais, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci, c'est un vrai honneur d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'une future reine. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tout le monde peut se vanter.

Elle lui sourit.

- Dit Winry, je peux te poser une question ?? demanda Ranfan.

- Bien sure. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- Comment arrives-tu à respirer ??

Winry éclata de rire.

- Mais ce n'est pas marrant, la robe d'hier c'était déjà pas mal, mais celle-ci je suis complètement comprimé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des choses dans le genre, je ne porte que des vêtements souples qui me permettent de bouger librement.

- Ben, je pense qu'il faudra t'y habituer.

La jeune fille fit une grimace désespérée.

Edward était assit dans le coin de la pièce, regardant le défilé de domestiques qui se courbaient toutes les trois secondes devant le futur roi.

Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise dans son simple kimono noir.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ?? » se demanda l'alchimiste pour la centième fois. Quand tout à coups l'expression suppliante de Winry lui revint en mémoire. Il soupira. «Je me fais à chaque fois avoir ».

Il observa Ling. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Habillés d'un kimono de cérémonie, il abordait une expression dure et autoritaire qui convenait à son titre. Toute sa personne dégageait une impression de grandeur, de noblesse et de respect. Winry avait peut-être raison, ce sourire n'était en faite qu'un masque.

- Oui je sais bien, que la cérémonie commence dans un quart d'heure. S'énerva Ling. Vous me l'avez répété au moins dix fois, je ne suis pas sourd.

Le serviteur blêmit.

- Pardonnez-moi. dit-il en se courbant profondément.

- C'est bon, laissez-moi tranquille maintenant.

Les domestiques sortirent en vitesse, laissant Ling et Edward seul dans la pièce.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort ??

- Ils m'énervaient. Comme si je ne le savais pas que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer !! Je suis déjà assez stressé ainsi !!

Il soupira et s'assit à même le sol.

Edward le regarda étonné, il venait de trouver son expression joueuse et gamine.

- Merci Edward d'avoir accepter d'être mon garçon d'honneur, je ne savais pas vraiment à qui demander. Ce n'est pas facile de se faire de vrais amis avec une situation sociale telle que la mienne.

- Ben, tu me revaudras ça, j'ai l'air d'un clown de cet accoutrement !!! S'exclama Edward la mine revêche.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on à l'air ridicule là dedans. Quand j'étais petit je devais toujours en mettre pour les cérémonies, mis j'avais une sainte horreur de ça, alors je courais dans tout le palais pour échapper à ma gouvernante. La pauvre, s'exclama Ling avec un sourire, je l'ai vraiment fait tourner en bourrique !! j'étais vraiment un gamin insupportable, la seule qui arrivait à me calmer s'était Ranfan.

Le visage de Ling s'illumina quand il prononça le nom de sa belle.

Edward éclata de rire.

- Et l'amoureux transi, réveille-toi !!! cria-t-il à l'adresse du futur roi.

- Bon, pour en revenir aux kimonos, répondit Ling en revenant sur terre. Je disais que tu allais vite me pardonner quand tu auras vu Winry avec le sien, car les hommes ont peut-être l'air con avec, mais pour les femmes c'est différent !!

Ce fut autour de Ling d'éclater de rire devant l'air béta de l'alchimiste.

- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qu'on pourrait qualifier « d'amoureux transi » !!

Trois coups à la porte se firent entendre sortant Ling de son hilarité. Il se releva d'un bond et reprit son air « royale ».

En haut d'un énorme escalier, au milieu de la grande place qui se trouvait devant le palais, se dressait une immense fontaine d'un marbre blanc éclatant où résonnait une eau des plus pures. Le bruit que faisaient les milliers de personnes qui était présent était épouvantable. Chacun parlait avec son voisin de l'événement qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Tous voulaient en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme qui allait devenir leur nouvelle reine. Les commentaires ne manquaient pas. Les mauvaises langues racontaient que c'était une honte de laisser une simple fille du peuple monter sur le trône tandis que d'autres vantaient sa beauté et sa bonté d'âme.

Tout un coup, tout le monde se tut. Le prince suivit de son garçon d'honneur, du roi et d'une dizaine d'hommes de fois arrivèrent. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le petit autel qui avait été aménagé devant la fontaine.

Les conversations n'eurent pas le temps de repartir qu'une douce musique s'éleva. Une horde de femmes arrivèrent les une après les autres. L'alchimiste les regarda s'installer tout autours de la fontaine et de l'autel ne laissant plus qu'un passage pour les dernières femmes. Edward fallut s'étouffer en apercevant Winry arriver et se placer de l'autre côté de l'autel. Ling avait raison, les femmes étaient très belles avec des kimonos, mais Winry, elle, était plus que sublime.

Ranfan arriva au bras de son grand-père. Personne n'osait dire un mot, trop éblouit par la majesté de la jeune femme. Ling croisa le regard de Ling, elle lui fit un petit sourire, son stresse disparut, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Peu lui importait la réaction du peuple, tout ce qui comptait pur le moment était qu'elle soit unis à lui pour la vie.

Quand la mariée fut enfin aux côtés de son fiancé, l'un des hommes s'avança, il prit un grand livre couvert d'or et commença à lire dans une langue inconnue d'Edward. Après de longues minutes, il prit un cordon rouge dans les mains, tandis qu'une des jeunes filles apporta un petit plat en céramique contenant un peu de l'eau pure de la fontaine. Après que l'homme qui devait être quelques choses comme un prêtre pour eux, ait béni la corde, il la tendit à Ling qui se tourna vers Ranfan. Il lui sourit et noua l'un des deux bouts à son petit doigt, dès que ce fut fait, Ranfan prit l'autre bout et la noua au petit doigt de Ling en disant : « Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia ». Ils se sourirent et se prirent la main. La jeune fille qui tenait la céramique s'approcha et versa doucement l'eau pure sur les mains jointes. Le roi s'approcha et se plaça juste devant son fils.

Il enleva doucement la couronne qui lui ornait la tête. Il la tendu en dessus de lui.

- Moi, Ling 2ème du nom je lègue mon pouvoir officiellement à mon seul et unique fils, Ling 3ème du nom. Il déposa lentement la couronne sur la tête de son fils.

Ling qui s'était incliné pour recevoir ses nouveaux pouvoirs, se redressa.

- Moi, Ling 3ème du nom, j'accepte la nouvelle tache qui m'est confié et je m'engage à respecter mon peuple et à tout faire pour que celui-ci prospère en paix. Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée. Et pour que je puisse mener ma tâche à bien, je prendrais l'aide de ma femme ici présente.

Une autre jeune fille s'avança avec un petit diadème posé sur un cousin.

Ling le prit en main et le déposa sur la coiffure de sa fiancée qui était maintenant sa femme.

phrase en latin qui veut dire ; là où tu es, Gaius, moi, Gaia, je veux être. Durant la civilisation romaine C'est une phrase que prononçaient les époux durant leur mariage pour se jurer fidélité mutuelle.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je me suis inspiré de plusieurs culture pour le mariage, ainsi que de mon imagination. J'espère que ca vous a plus !!

Maintenant, je dois absolument m'excuser pour tout ce retard, deux mois j'admets que c'est beaucoup !! Mais faut me comprendre, j'étais déborder de travail. Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain. Bon laissez-moi pleins de commentaires !!

PS : merci Sophie de lire ma fic !!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 : Promesses tenues.

Alphonse marchait à grands pas dans le parc de l'école. Il venait juste de terminer son cours avec Haizen pour améliorer sa « spécialité ». Et maintenant, il la cherchait. Enfin, il l'aperçut. Elle était assise sous un arbre plongée dans l'un de ses livres. Elle était si belle, ses long cheveux brun tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que les lunettes enlaidissaient mais Alphonse n'était pas de cette avis, enfin en ce qui concernait Mia, ses lunettes lui donnait ce petit air intelligent et mystérieux qui correspondait si bien à son caractère. Sa silhouette bien faite, ses interminables jambes, il aurait pu encore l'admirer durant des heures. Mais il sortit de sa rêverie pour aller la rejoindre.  
Il s'assit à ses côtés, elle ne fit aucun geste pour lui montrer qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence.  
- Mia ?? L'interpella Alphonse en lui passant une main devant ses yeux.  
- Je t'ai vu Alphonse, je voulais juste terminer ma page.  
Elle plaça un morceau de papier dans son livre, le ferma et daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui.  
- Je suis content d'apprendre que ton livre est plus important pour toi que moi !!  
- Ca dépend quel livre !! Celui-ci, on va dire qu'il a plus ou moins la même importance que toi mais si j'avais été en train de lire un livre sur l'alchimie végétale, là, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance !! Déclara Mia un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Ah oui ?? Lui répondit Alphonse.  
Il l'attrapa par la taille. Elle se tortilla et réussit à lui échapper mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres en riant qu'il l'attrapa et l'emprisonna de ses bras. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager pour pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu, mais il la serrait trop fort contre lui. Elle finit par abandonner.  
- J'ai gagné, je mérite bien une récompense, non ?? Demanda Alphonse.  
- Oui. répondit-elle simplement avant de passer ses bras autours de son cou et de l'embrasser.  
- Hum, hum... on ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?? Dit une voix derrière eux.  
Alphonse s'éloigna de Mia et se figeât en entendant la voix.  
- Edward...souffla-t-il encore sous le choc de revoir son frère.  
En effet, le fullmetal se tenait devant lui en compagnie de Winry.  
- Alors frangin, tu as perdu ta langue ??  
- Tu...es...revenu ?? Bafouilla-t-il.  
- Mais non, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas là. Plaisanta-t-il.  
- Depuis quand ??  
- A peine dix minutes, on vient d'arriver. Et avant que tu me le demandes, oui je suis guéris et même en peine forme.  
Le sentiment de surprise se dissipa et le cerveau d'Alphonse recommença a fonctionné.  
-En pleine forme ?? Ricana l'étudiant. Tu as l'air de tenir à peine sur tes jambes. Tu ne résisterais même pas cinq minutes durant un entrainement.  
- Ah oui ?? répondit Edward.  
- Je te parie que je te mets au tapis en moins de trois minutes. Le défia Alphonse.  
- Pari tenu.  
Il lâcha la main de Winry qu'il tenait jusque là et enleva sa veste pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Alphonse fit pareille de son côté.  
- Arrête Edward, tu viens à peine de te remettre d'une grave blessure. Dit Winry en regardant les deux frères s'approcher le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Alphonse, tu ne vas pas te battre contre ton frère alors qu'il vient d'être gravement blessé. Ajouta Mia.  
- Les femmes!! Soupirèrent à l'unisson les deux frères en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est juste un petit entraînement. Répondit Edward.  
- Pour affûter son esprit, il faut tout d'abord entraîner son corps. Renchérit Alphonse.  
Ils se mirent face à face.  
- Sans ta boite de conserve, tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes. Plaisanta Edward.  
- Ne rêve pas.  
Ils s'élancèrent, les poings de chacun cherchant les faiblesses de la défense de l'autre.  
C'était un combat impressionnant, impossible de dire qui était le meilleur, chacun portait des coups spectaculaires, mais tous étaient évités avec une rapidité incroyable. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils se battaient, les élèvent attirés par l'agitation commençaient à se ressembler autours des deux alchimistes.

 Zing détestait les bagarres entre élèves, il enseigne les arts martiaux et pas les combats de rue. Quand il s'aperçut de l'agitation, il joua des coudes et de son autorité pour atteindre la première ligne, prêt à séparer ses deux élèves, mais une fois arriver, il s'arrêta net, stupéfait. Le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était loin de ressembler à un combat e rue, non c'était même tout le contraire. Bien sûr le maître d'arts martiaux voyait encore les quelques failles et défauts mais c'était tout de même impressionnant. Il reconnu l'un des deux combattants comme l'un de ses meilleurs élèves, Alphonse Elric. L'autre lu ressemblait énormément et quand Zing vit scintiller le bras du deuxième combattant, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur son identité. Il s'agissait du grand frère, le célèbre fullmetal alchemist.  
Alphonse plongea et crocheta la jambe de son frère mais en même temps Edward lui envoya une droite qu'il ne put éviter. Les deux frangins finirent en même temps au sol. Ils se relevèrent le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Pas mal. Sourit Edward  
Ling regarda, étonné, les deux frères sourire et échanger leur point de vue sur leurs faiblesses.  
- Edward/Alphonse Elric. Crièrent deux voix féminines à l'unisson.  
Les frères se retournèrent en parfaite synchros. L'expression de leur visage exprimait l'inquiétude ou plutôt la véritable angoisse qu'ils ressentaient depuis qu'ils avaient entendu les voix colériques de leur petite amie respective. Les deux jeunes femmes s'avançaient d'un pas décidé, laissant leur cheveu voler au vent.  
Alphonse tout comme Edward se dirent qu'ils avaient bien de la chance d'avoir des petites amie aussi belles, mais en voyant leurs expressions, ils commencèrent à se maudire de n'avoir pas choisis des filles avec moins de caractère.  
Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent libérer leur colère, le professeur Zing intervint:  
- Jeunes hommes?? Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez en plein milieu du parc.  
- Désolé professeur,... commença Alphonse.  
- Désolé, c'est de ma faute. Le coupa Edward. Je voulais juste vérifier que mon petit frère avait fait des progrès.  
- Douteriez-vous des capacités de ses enseignants?? Demanda Haizen une pointe de contrarié dans la voix.  
- Non, je ne doutais pas du tout de vos capacités d'enseignant mais de celle de mon frère à apprendre.  
- hé!! Lança Alphonse.  
Le professeur eut un petit sourire au coin.  
- Edward Elric, le fullmetal alchemist je présume. Constata-t-il.  
- En effet. Répondit l'intéressé.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule.  
Le professeur examina Edward quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Alphonse.  
- Jeune homme, même si vous possédez d'un statut spécial dans cette école. Dit Haizen. Je vous prierais, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez vous entraîner même contre votre frère, d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement, elle est faite pour cela, compris?  
- Oui, professeur. Répondit Alphonse.  
- Bien, à part ça, c'était un très beau combat.  
Et il tourna les talons.  
- Bon et bien si on allait manger, je meurs de faim moi!! S'exclama Edward.  
La foule commença à se dissiper tandis que les deux frères Elric et Mia récupérèrent leurs affaires sous l'arbre. Les deux femmes avaient eu le temps de se calmer durant l'intervention de Haizen et elles décidèrent de passer l'éponge… pour cette fois.  
Ils sortirent discrètement en ville (ben oui, Mia n'en a pas le droit) et s'installèrent à la terrasse d'une restaurant profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. L'automne avait déjà commencé et ils savaient que d'ici quelques jours, le temps allait sensiblement se refroidir.  
Ils avaient à peine commencé à manger que le général Mustang suivi de sa subordonné arrivèrent.  
- Pas encore mort fullmetal?? Demanda Mustang un petit sourire aux lèvres. Enfin au moins ça m'évitera la corvée d'assister à ton enterrement.  
- Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir Général!! Répliqua Edward.  
Il s'assit sur une chaise libre entre le fullmetal et Alphonse tandis que Riza s'assit entre les deux jeunes femmes ou Winry se précipita pour présenter Mia au lieutenant.  
- Alors fullmetal comment s'est passé ton petit voyage? Il paraît que tu as réussit à te faire inviter au couronnement du roi, ainsi qu'a son mariage. Tu n'en rate jamais une pour te faire remarquer tout de même!!  
- Ahhhhhhh  
Toutes les personnes de la table se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Winry qui venait de pousser ce hurlement.  
Celle-ci tenait la main de Riza en la regardant émerveillée.  
- C'est génial, félicitation!! Dit-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amie.  
- Ce sera quand?? Demanda la mécanicienne dès qu'elle eut lâché son amie.  
- Le 15 novembre. Répondit Mustang.  
- félicitation!! Dirent Mia et Alphonse dès qu'ils virent la main de Riza.  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous?? Demanda Edward qui ne comprenait toujours pas.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès?? Répliqua Winry. Regarde sa main.  
- Oui ben quoi, elle porte une bague, elle est très jolie d'accord mais...une bague...  
Il regarda successivement Roy et Riza avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Félicitation général!! Vous vous êtes enfin décidé, il vous en aura fallu des années, depuis le temps qu'on vous voit vous tourner autours.  
- J'avais quelques trucs à régler avant. Répliqua-t-il  
- Les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir!!  
- Et toi Edward, toujours pas de mariage à l'horizon? Demanda Roy jugeant qu'on avait assez parler de lui.  
Edward recracha l'eau qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres. Son visage prit une jolie teinte rouge tandis que ses yeux faisaient tout pour éviter le regard de la blonde assise à ses côtés.  
Le reste des personnes assit à cette table éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression gênée des deux intéressés.  
Une heure plus tard, les trois couples se séparèrent pour prendre des directions opposés, l'un vers l'école, un autre vers le QG et le dernier vers leur appartement.

Un silence gêné s'était installé entre la mécanicienne et l'alchimiste d'état. Quand ils arrivèrent en face de l'immeuble d'Edward, aucun des deux n'avaient encore osé dire un mot.  
- Il faut mieux que je retourne chez moi pour ranger un peu ma boutique pour que je puisse ouvrir demain. Dit Winry.  
Edward se retourna.  
- D'accord, je passerais tantôt t'aider à emballer tes affaires.  
Winry le regarda stupéfait.  
- Ben oui, on avait dit que tu viendrais emménager chez moi dès qu'on serait revenu. Répondit Edward.  
Winry sourit et lui sauta au cou. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ai oublié cette promesse.

La journée s'était passée normalement, Edward avait profité de cette après-midi pour faire de la place dans ses armoires pour Winry. C'était tellement étrange pour lui que quand il avait commencé à faire de la place dans la salle de bain, il avait éclaté de rire en imaginant leur deux brosse à dent l'une à côté de l'autre. Ça faisait tellement « vieux couple ».  
Vers 17h, il arriva devant le magasin d'auto mails de sa petite amie. Il grimaça en constatant que la porte était ouverte. C'était à peine croyable, elle s'était faite agressée il y a quelques semaines et elle ne s'inquiétait toujours pas de sa sécurité.  
Il monta à l'étage en l'appelant, pas de réponse. Il s'étonna et cria son nom une nouvelle fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Il monta d'un pas vif les dernières marches qui le séparaient du palier et se précipita dans le studio inquiet par le manque de réponse.  
Les pires scénarios avaient déjà traversés son esprit quand il trouva Winry couchée sur son lit aux côtés d'une valise où s'entassait en vrac une tonne de vêtements. Il respira de nouveau normalement, elle était juste endormie. C'était normal après tout, entre le mariage de Ling et le voyage en train, ils avaient eu très peu de temps pour se reposer. Il sourit en pensant qu'une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus. Il recouvra Winry d'une fine couverture, s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormis aussitôt.

Roy et Riza décidèrent de rentrer au QG, car même si ils avaient tous les deux un jour de congé aujourd'hui, ils considéraient qu'ils étaient peut-être temps d'annoncer leur mariage à leur proche et donc à leurs collègues. Maintenant que la loi qui s'opposait aux relations entre les membres de l'armée, avait officiellement été supprimé, ils avaient le droit de faire connaître leur relation. Et ils ne s'en privèrent pas. En effet, arrivé au QG ils « oublièrent » de se lâcher la main avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, ce qui provoqua un bon nombre de chuchotements sur leur passage.  
- Tiens, il me semblait que votre mission durant laquelle vous deviez faire semblant de sortir ensemble était fini ?! Dit Havoc quand son supérieur et son lieutenant rentrèrent dans la pièce main dans la main.  
- C'est le cas. Répondit Mustang.  
Les pauvres hommes se regardèrent sans comprendre.  
- Mais alors pourquoi... commença Falman.  
- Bon ont ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps messieurs. Déclara Riza. Roy et moi, étions juste venus vérifier que vous êtes le 15 novembre.  
Roy ?? Depuis quand l'appelle-t-elle par son prénom ? pensèrent tous les hommes présents dans la pièce, à part Mustang évidement !  
- Alors vous seriez libre ?? Redemanda Mustang.  
- Oui, normalement mais pourquoi ??  
- Pour notre mariage !!  
Des bruits sourds se firent entendre dans la pièce, provoquée par la chute des dossiers qui tenait Breda quelques secondes auparavant.  
- Quoi ?? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.  
Les fiancés éclatèrent de rire devant les airs ahuris de leurs collègues.  
La suite ne fut que questions et explications que durent donner les deux tourtereaux.

Quand Winry se réveilla, le soleil était déjà presque couché. Elle se maudit en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie durant la préparation de sa valise. Elle pensa tout d'abord a appelé Edward mais abandonna vite son idée quand elle s'aperçu qu'il était déjà là, juste à coté d'elle.  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
- 'lut. Dit-il encore à moitié endormi.  
- Bonjours toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?? répondit-elle.  
- Je n'avais pas envie de dormir tout seul. Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.  
- C'est bizarre mais j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Ria-t-elle. (Voir chapitre 20)  
- Oui moi aussi.  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tandis que ses mains s'aventurèrent sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme.  
- Moi je me rappelle surtout la suite. Sourit-il avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Winry.  
Elle se recula.  
- J'ai encore ma valise à faire. Répliqua-t-elle.  
- Tu la feras plus tard, et puis de toute façon n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis !!  
Elle fit la moue, voulant toujours continuer à faire sa valise pour pouvoir enfin emménager chez Edward. Mais une caresse de l'alchimiste la fit vite changer d'avis. La valise était oubliée, tout ce qui importait pour l'instant était de tenir au mieux sa promesse.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!  
A qui ?? A cette fiction !!  
Demain lundi 3 mars ça fera juste un an que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fan fiction.  
Oulala que je suis fière de moi !! Bon ok j'arrête de me vanter !!  
Car je dois des excuses pour le retard !! Je sais je dis toujours pareille !!  
Bon je vais essayer de reprendre de bonnes habitudes et de publier un chapitre toutes les, une ou deux semaines, mais je ne vous promets rien !!  
Bon laissé moi des commentaires ça m'encourage et merci de continuer à lire ma fiction.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : Quand l'amour fait souffrir.**

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis le retour d'Edward et de Winry de Xing, ceux-ci vivaient désormais ensemble, profitant au maximum de leur vie de couple. Edward avait reprit son travail à l'armée un mois plutôt et Winry se rendait tous les jours à sa boutique qui était toujours et même encore plus renommé qu'auparavant. Roy et Riza organisaient leur mariage avec le plus grand soin et surtout avec un étonnant sens du détail. Al et Mia, eux, continuaient leurs cours qui étaient de plus en plus difficiles puisque les premiers examens se déroulaient déjà dans un mois.

- Lila…murmura Mia  en donnant un cou de coude à son amie.

L'intéressée tournant la tête.

- Ouais ?? Répondit-elle.

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plait, diriger votre regard vers moi et non vers monsieur Laurens. S'exclama Haizen.

Elle sourit tandis que le pauvre Laurens prit une teinte vive.

- Cela dépend, monsieur. Dit Lila.

- Et de quoi, je vous prie ?? Demanda le professeur

- Ben de vous. Si vous donniez vos cours torse nu, peut-être que là je vous regarderais, mais en attendant je préfère regarder Laurens. Et elle se retourna de nouveau, les yeux fixé sur le pauvre jeune homme qui n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher sous son banc. La classe partit dans un énorme fou rire.

- Vous avez du répondant jeune fille et je peux comprendre que l'amour vous fasse tourner la tête !!... La classe repartit dans un nouveau fou rire en comprenant le jeu de mot de leur professeur. …Mais je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de m'écouter pour être sûre que vous sachiez exactement la matière à étudier pour les examens !!

Lila se tourna lentement, posa sa tête dans ses mains et fixa le tableau d'un air absent.

- Merci. lança Haizen. Maintenant, reprenons le cours.

Le reste du cours se déroula normalement. Quand la sonnerie sonna, les étudiants se levèrent d'un bond, heureux que ce soit enfin fini !!

- Alors tu t'es enfin décidée ?? Demanda Mia à Lila en rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac.

- A quoi ?? S'étonna Lila.

- A sortir avec mon frère !!

La jeune étudiante sourie.

- Peut-être… Répondit-elle d'un ton mystérieux. Mais arrange-toi pour que Laurens soit seul ce soir dans sa chambre. Juste au cas où…

Et elle tourna les talons. Mia soupira, son amie ne changerait jamais. Elle se dirigea vers Alphonse, cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait aller avec lui ce soir puisqu'on venait de lui assigner la mission d'éloigner Alphonse de sa chambre ce soir.

Quand Mia arriva aux côtés d'Alphonse, celui-ci entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Alphonse…susurra-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle et quand il vit les yeux de biche qu'elle lui faisait, une alarme s'alluma en lui.

- Oui ?? Dit-il naturellement même si il était persuadé que sa petite amie avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Tu sais, on est vendredi aujourd'hui. Lui dit-elle toujours avec ce petit sourire charmeur.

- Merci Mia, mais je pense que je connais les jours de la semaine.

- Je n'en doute pas mais tu sais ce que signifie le vendredi ??

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- Cela signifie que demain on n'a pas cours.

- Bon si tu me disais ce que tu veux directement au loin de tourner autours du pot, on ira plus vite.

- Oh rien de spécial je me disais juste qu'on pourrait aller quelque part ce soir.

- C'est tout !! Souffla Alphonse. Je croyais que tu allais me demander pire que ça.

Mia sourit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser ça ??

- Oh je ne sais pas moi, ton comportement câlin peut-être. Plaisanta-t-il

- Oui surement. Et elle l'embrassa.

Le soir venu, dans leur chambre, les deux filles se préparaient. Après avoir essayé une centaine de tenues différentes et s'être coiffée et maquillée avec application (ce qui provoqua une petite dispute pour savoir qui aurait le miroir de la salle de bain !! question existentielle, n'est ce pas ?? MDR). Mia et Lila étaient fin prêtes pour passer une « agréable soirée » avec les deux beaux jeunes hommes de la chambre 77-78.

Alphonse terminait de boutonner sa chemise quand six heures sonnèrent.

- Tu es déjà en retard. Dit Laurens.

- J'en ai plus que pour deux minutes, ce n'est pas un drame ! Répondit Alphonse.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseillerais de te dépêcher, veux-tu que je te rappelle comment réagit Mia quand elle est en colère ? l'avertit Laurens.

Alphonse grimaça en se souvenant d'une certaine gifle qu'il avait reçu deux mois plus tôt.

Enfin prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Laurens se leva et se plaça devant lui, bras croisés.

« Aie ! Le grand frère protecteur est de retour ! » Pensa Al.

- Tu la ramènes avant minuit ! Ordonna-t-il.

Alphonse ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se résigna au dernier moment.

- Ok.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand :

- Elric !

Alphonse se retourna lentement vers son ami, prévoyant le pire à l'utilisation de son nom.

- Oui ?

- Tu oublies toutes tes idées indécentes. Répondit Laurens tout à fait sérieux.

- Tu me prends pour un pervers ?? Se choqua Alphonse.

- Exactement. Répliqua-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

L'alchimiste sourit.

- Et toi que comptes-tu faire durant ta soirée ??

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Ria le jeune homme en montrant sa tenue décontractée, ses cheveux décoiffés et la pile de bouquins qui trainaient près de la table basse. Je vais étudier.

Al soupira.

- Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas ?? Encore aujourd'hui, une fille, très jolies soit dit en passant, t'a demandée de sortir avec elle ce soir. Pourquoi as-tu refusé ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller ou Mia va vraiment te tuer. Répondit-il pour changer de sujet.

Alphonse piqua un sprint jusqu'au hall, encore désert à son plus grand soulagement. Dix minutes plus tard, Mia et Lila apparurent.

- Désolé pour le retard, on voulait se faire belle.

- C'est réussit. Répondit Alphonse avec un sourire. Mais tu sais, tu en avais pas besoin, tu es toujours magnifique. Souffla-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ben je vais y aller. Dit Lila qui commençait à se sentir un peu de trop.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir des garçons.

- Un nouveau copain ? Demanda Alphonse. J'espère que Laurens ne les verra pas, il n'a pas le moral aujourd'hui non plus. Il va encore passer sa soirée à étudier.

Mia ricana.

- Ca m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il réussisse à étudier quoique ce soit, à part l'anatomie peut-être.

Alphonse la regarda incrédule.

- Tu veux dire que… Ils avaient rendez-vous ?

- Non, elle veut  juste lui faire une petite surprise. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire aux bouts des lèvres.

- « Et c'est moi le pervers » pensa Alphonse.

Et ils partir tout deux dans un long fou rire.

Dans la chambre 77-78, Laurens était allongé dans son fauteuil, un livre sur l'alchimie sous les yeux et grignotant chips, bonbon, biscuits et plein d'autres saloperies si mauvaises pour le corps mais si bonnes pour l'âme.

Soudain, deux coups discrets sur la porte se firent entendre. Laurens se releva, persuadé que c'était Al qui avait du oublié quelque chose.

- Je suis que je t'avais dit de la ramener avant minuit, mais là… commença le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte.

Il demeura perplexe devant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Minuit ?? Tu es dure comme grand-frère ! Je plains tes futurs enfants ! Plaisanta Lila avec un sourire.

- Lila ? Mais que fais-tu ici ??

- Oh pas grand-chose. Comme Mia et Alphonse ont un rendez-vous ce soir, je me sentais un peu seule et je me sui dit que toi aussi peut-être. Donc autant s'ennuyer ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? Répondit-elle.

- …

- Bon tu me laisse entrée, où dois-je encore poiroter longtemps sur ce pallié ?

- Euh… oui. Dit Laurens en s'effaçant de la porte pour la laisser entrée.

Il ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour la regarder. Elle était magnifique comme à son habitude.

- Tu allais quelque part ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es habillée comme pour sortir.

- Ca ne te paît pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- Euh…Si, tu es très belle mais…

- Merci. Le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé.

- Dit tu comptes rester debout toute la soirée ou tu viens me rejoindre sur le fauteuil ?

Il traversa la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le coussin le plus éloigné de celui de la jeune fille.

- Tu as peur de moi ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Non, mais je suis toujours en train de me demander quelles sont tes véritables raisons qui t'on fait venir ici ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit… commença-t-elle.

- Arrête tes conneries !! Cria-t-il. Si tu t'ennuyais, je suis sure que n'importe quel mec aurait pu te distraire cette nuit.

Laurens fut étonné de ses propres paroles et du ton dans lequel il les avait dites. Mais elle était mal tombée, il était de mauvaise humeur ce soir et part sa faute de plus.

Lila resta clouée sur place. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on la traite de pute, mais pourquoi ce que Laurens venait de lui dire lui faisait si mal ?

Elle sentit les larmes montées mais elle les empêcha de couler.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Laurens ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu si froid aujourd'hui ?

- Froid ? Ricana-t-il. Et toi, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ces derniers temps ? dit-il avec humeur.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quelle attitude il parlait.

- Je veux dire par exemple, c'était quoi cette scène que tu nous as joué ce matin en cours ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle se leva raide comme un piquet.

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangée Laurens. Si tu veux le savoir, j'étais juste venue te remercier pour ta gentillesse durant l'anniversaire de Mia et pour toutes les autres fois. S'exclama Lila d'une voix énervée, qu'elle utilisait non parce qu'elle était vraiment en colère, mais plus pour cacher la tristesse qui s'emparait de son corps et de son être en entier.

- Ben voila. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux partir, non ? A moins que tu aies quelque chose d'autre à me dire ! Répliqua froidement Laurens.

- Oui, j'étais aussi venir te dire que ces derniers jours je m'étais rendue compte de quelque chose d'important.

Elle inspira profondément.

- J'étais venue te demander de sortir avec moi parce que je… je t'aime Laurens.

La colère du jeune homme retomba immédiatement pour laisser place à la stupéfaction.

- Comment pourrais-je te croire, je parie que tu as dit ces mêmes mots à des dizaines de mecs. Dit Laurens d'une voix remplie d'amertume.

- Non, c'est la première fois. Je sais bien que c'est un peu ironique de dire cela mais je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement romantique et pudique dans ses sentiments. S'il te plait, crois loi ! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il croisa son regard remplis de larmes. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, la prendre dans ces bras mais la douleur et l'amertume qu'il avait ressentit en la voyant avec tous ces garçons lui revint en mémoire. Bien sure, depuis l'anniversaire de Mia, il y avait eu moins de mecs, beaucoup moins, mais il y en avait eu, alors qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur.

- Je voudrais te croire, mais…

- Tu peux…

- Non, ce n'ai pas si simple, laisse-moi du temps. Souffla-t-il.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux.

- Je comprends.

Une seule et unique larme coula.

- Bon, je vais y allée. Murmura-t-elle avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Elle couru le long du couloir et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Alors là seulement, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin et pleura en silence dans le noir. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'allumer. Ce n'était pas une petite lampe qui arriverait à mettre un peu de lumière dans son cœur.

Le weekend et la semaine suivante se déroulèrent sans nouveaux accidents. Bien sûr Mia en trouvant Lila dans sa chambre ce fameux soir, fut assez étonné mais ne dit rien. Elle viendrait lui parler quand elle s'en sentirait prête. Elle avait juste glissé à l'oreille de Lila un « je serais là si tu en as besoin ». Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle se sente abandonnée.

Le samedi 15 novembre arriva enfin. L'agitation primait un peu partout. Le mariage d'une des personnes les plus importantes du pays, ça ne se manquait pas, et surtout que toutes les grosses pointes d'Amnestris avaient été invitées, ainsi que beaucoup, mais alors là,  beaucoup d'autre personne !!

9h, la cérémonie commençait dans une heure. Les derniers détails se réglaient vite avant que les invités n'arrivent. Mais l'église et la salle de réception n'étaient pas les seuls endroits où régnait une agitation folle. Dans une belle maison un peu hors de Central, un homme aux cheveux noir défaisait les premiers boutons de sa chemise en se regardant devant un miroir. Il étouffait …d'anxiété.

- Alors, nerveux, Général ? Plaisanta quelqu'un.

- La ferme Fullmetal ou je t'envoie devant la cour martial pour offense à un plus haut gradé.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !! Cria Edward.

- On se calme vous deux. Intervint Havoc, coupant ainsi la réplique que Mustang était sur le point de dire. Edward n'énerve pas le futur marié, tu vois bien qu'il est déjà assez nerveux !!

- Hors de ma vue !! Hurla Mustang aux deux hommes pliés de rire derrière lui.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on s'adresse à son témoin. Dit Havoc, un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres.

- Normalement, le témoin devrait essayer de rassurer le marié et non l'inverse ! S'écria Roy.

Jean haussa les épaules.

- le coureur de jupons de Central sur le point de se marier, vous en faites des malheureuse, général. Ricana Edward.

- Maintenant, toutes les femmes seront à moi. plus de concurrence. Rajouta le témoin un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous vous rendez comptes que dès que vous aurez prononcé le fameux « oui », le lieutenant devra être la seule femme.

- Où est le problème ? Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une autre femme tant que j'aurais Riza auprès de moi ? Répondit Mustang.

Edward et Jean se regardèrent stupéfait avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable

- Je n'y crois pas, il est vraiment amoureux !

- Si ça continue comme ça, bientôt il deviendra come Hugues.

- LA FERME FULLMETAL, va rejoindre ta « belle blonde » et laisse-moi en paix.

- Impossible, elle tient compagnie à VOTRE « belle blonde ».

Roy soupira d'épuisement. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir ces deux gus à ces côtés ?

Ensuite, une pensée alla vers son défunt ami : Maes Hugues. S'il avait été toujours vivant, il serait surement là, à ses côtés, entrain de lui expliquer que le mariage était la plus belle chose dans la vie.

Roy fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une femme. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

- Mon Rorounet d'amour ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Roy. Que tu es beau !

L'alchimiste de flamme rougit légèrement devant ce stupide surnom mais passa à un rouge vif quand il entendit ces deux « amis » pouffer derrière lui.

- Maman, tu veux bien me lâcher et arrêter de pleurer. Dit-il doucement.

- Mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu te maries enfin !! je croyais que ca n'arriverais jamais à cause de ce stupide travail.

Roy sourit. Le sujet « mariage » était celui qui revenait à chaque réunion de famille ou même à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec sa mère. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu dire « Mais quand vas-tu te marier, mon poussin ?? »

Dans une autre maison de Central, tout aussi animé que l'autre. Une mariée souriait au miroir tandis que la coiffeuse/maquilleuse, que la mère de son futur mari avait engagée, terminait les de mettre une dernière épingle sur sa coiffeur plus que complexe.

- Tu es magnifique. Sourit Winry en s'asseyant auprès de son amie.

- Merci. Répondit Riza en souriant.

- Et tu as l'air très heureuse.

- Je le suis. Tu vas me trouver idiote, mais depuis le temps que j'attends ce jour !! je crois que j'en ai toujours rêvé de ce jour depuis que je connais Roy.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais il y a longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Il est venu étudier l'alchimie chez mon père alors qu'il avait 15ans, donc, je devais en avoir 14.

Winry sourit.

- Non, tu n'es pas une idiote. Aller maintenant, on doit y aller. Tu ne vas tout de même pas arriver en retard à ton propre mariage !

Une église superbe, des fleurs incroyables, des mariés d'une beauté époustouflante, de nombreux invités. Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour faire une cérémonie parfaite. De plus, la sincérité des sentiments des mariés était si évidente que beaucoup se demandèrent comment ils avaient fait pour ne par remarquer cet amour plus tôt. Ce fut une cérémonie grandiose. Tout le monde était d'accord. Et quand les premiers convives entrèrent dans la salle de réception, ils se dirent que non seulement la cérémonie avait été parfaite, mais que toutes la journée le serait. Et ce fut le cas !! La fête se déroula dans une magnifique salle décorée avec goût. Les mets étaient délicieux et le service impeccable.

La journée fut ponctuée de moments inoubliables.

En effet, Roy n'était pas prêt d'oublier le discours de son témoin !

Il commença par féliciter les mariés, pour l'instant rien d'anormal. Mais après, il se mit dans l'idée de retracer l'histoire des deux tourtereaux, de leur rencontre à leur mariage. Bien qu'il ne raconta pas tout, puisque leur vie était trop impliquée dans l'alchimie et l'armée pour que certains détails soient révélés. Mais les passages les plus amusants n'échappèrent pas à l'histoire d'Havoc et il insista bien sur le nombre d'années qu'il lui avait fallu « à notre cher Général » pour arriver à faire tomber le masque de glace du lieutenant. Il n'oublia pas non plus de préciser que si on lui avait il y a un an que le plus grand coureur de jupons de Central j'ai nommé « le général Mustang » allait finir par se laisser passer la corde au cou, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Déjà que maintenant, il avait du mal à y croire.

Mais bon, tout ça ce n'était encore rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait après. Ce fut au moment où Havoc annonça qu'il avait préparé avec l'aide de madame Mustang et du général Grumman, une petite surprise pour les mariés, que Roy comprit qu'il devait vite se trouver un endroit où se cacher. Mais trop tard, deux serveurs apportaient déjà un projecteur.

- Mesdames et messieurs ! Annonça Havoc, j'aimerais vous présenter Roy Mustang…à 3ans !!

La salle explosa de rire quand la photo d'un petit garçon couvert de boue et aux vêtements déchirés apparut sur le mur blanc.

- Comme vous le voyez, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Toujours aussi casse-cou !!

Riza esquissa un sourire, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était vraiment trop chou son mari à 3ans.

- Lieutenant, ne riez pas trop vite, sourit le témoin, j'ai aussi quelques photos de vous !!

Riza perdit immédiatement le sourire. Surtout quand un bébé aux yeux bleus et vêtu d'une simple couche apparu sur le mur.

Ainsi continua l'exposition de photos de plus en plus embarrassantes pour nos jeunes mariés. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Havoc termina enfin (au plus grand soulagement de Roy et Riza).

- Pour terminer, je voudrais vous montrer une photo que très peu de personne connaisse puisque qu'il en existe qu'un seul exemplaire et que le marié la gardait précieusement dans sa table de nuit.

La photo de deux adolescents s'afficha. Agé d'environ 16 ans, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ces « presqu'adulte » avaient l'air heureux.

- Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux adolescents si naïfs finiraient par se marier ? Murmura Riza.

Roy sourit à son tour avant d'embrasser sa femme sous les applaudissements des invités.

Le soleil couché, les dernières assiettes vidées, l'orchestre monta sur la scène. Les nouveaux mariés furent invités à aller sur la piste pour ouvrir le bal. Un doux slow commença, les deux corps commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la mélodie.  Bientôt, ils furent rejoins par d'autres couples. Al invita immédiatement Mia un peu récitante à laisser son amie seule, Laurens était parti discuter avec une connaissance.

- Mia, arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres et va t'amuser. Lui ordonna Lila.

Elle sourit en signe de remerciement et partit au bras d'Alphonse.

Lila regarda les couples danser. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux. Décidément, l'ambiance d'un mariage ne lui correspondait pas du tout pour le moment. Mais bon, elle s'était tout de même bien amusée et elle avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Winry et la mariée. Dans l'ensemble, ça avait été une agréable journée mais maintenant que les couples s'affichaient clairement et que l'air était encore plus romantique, son moral baissa. Elle repéra Laurens des yeux. Il était encore en train de parler à cette blonde. « Juste une amie d'enfance » Lui avait dit Mia pour la rassurer. Amie ou pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas arrêtée de le coller toute la journée.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, Laurens et cette fille venaient de rejoindre la piste de danse.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle orienta sa promenade vers les jardins. Le ciel était magnifique. Aucun nuage ne venait cacher ces magnifiques étoiles étincelantes et cette lune qui brillait d'un doux éclat. On aurait pu se croire en été si la température n'avait été aussi basse. Lila frissonna.

- Idiote, tu vas tomber malade si tu continues comme ça, dit une voix derrière elle, tu aurais au moins pu prendre ta veste.

- Je n'ai pas froid Laurens. Répondit Lila en se tournant vers lui.

- Mais bien sur. Ricana-t-il. Tu frissonnes et tu as les lèvres toutes bleus, mais non à part ça, tu n'as pas froid.

Au même moment une rafale de vent glacée passa. Lila ses bras autours de sa poitrine par réflexe.

Laurens s'approcha d'elle et déposa sa veste sur les épaules de Lila.

- Normalement je t'aurais dit de rentrer, mais je voudrais bien qu'on parle un peu avant.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin.

- J'ai réfléchit. Commença-t-il sans préambule. Et j'arrive toujours à la même conclusion. Dit-il en regardant le ciel.

Il se tait un instant. Le cœur de Lila battait à tout rompre.

- La seule chose dont je suis certain c'est que…je t'aime Lila…

- Mais il y a un mais. L'interrompit-elle.

- Oui, il y en a bien un, je n'ai pas envie d'être un de plus. un simple parmi d'autre…

- Tu…

- Je ne cherche pas une aventure sans lendemain, ça ne m'intéresse pas, en tout cas pas avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit Lila, ce que je veux c'est ton cœur et pas seulement ton corps.

- Mon cœur ?? répondit Lila, mais il y a longtemps que tu l'as.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. « Tanpis s'il souffrait, il l'aimait trop pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras une seconde de plus »

Ses bras se refermèrent autours de son corps, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs lèvres se gouttèrent enfin …pour la première fois.

Enfin fini !! Je veux dire le chapitre pas l'histoire évidement !!

Premièrement, je sais que ce chapitre est centré su Lila et Laurens et que peu de monde aiment ce couple, mais moi je l'adore !! Mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé. (un petit commentaire pour m'encourager serait le bien venu !!)

Deuxièmement, je tiens à dire que j'avais fait une faute de personnage dans le chapitre précédent que je me suis empressée de corriger.

Troisièmement, désolé pour l'attente mais je ne serais pas faire autrement !! Alors prenez votre mal en patience.

Quatrièmement, merci de lire ma fic, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et SVP un commentaire, je sais que ça prend tu temps mais à moi, ca me fait tellement plaisir !!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : Changements**

Edward émergeait doucement de ses couvertures. Il avait l'impression que toutes les cloches du monde sonnaient en même temps dans sa tête. « Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que je boive ? » Se demanda Edward quand il se redressa. Il lui fallait une aspirine et vite. Non, plus qu'une, la boite entière. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Winry qui dormait toujours et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine.

Winry ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil brillait dehors. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Elle avait un client extrêmement important à 13h. Elle se mit debout mais retomba immédiatement sur son lit. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si nauséeuse ? Elle avait dur boire plus qu'elle croyait hier soir. Avec précaution, elle se redressa, elle eu de nouveau un vertige. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une douche bouillante devrait la remettre sur pied.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entra dans la cuisine, une forte odeur de café lui souleva le cœur. Elle avait vraiment du attraper la crève au mariage, elle aurait du choisir une robe un peu plus chaude.

Edward la regarda s'asseoir.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu es blanche pourtant tu n'as quasi rien bu hier.

- J'ai du attraper froid, rien de grave…

Elle interrompu sa phrase quand elle se rendit compte de l'activité que pratiquait Edward au moment même.

- Tu cuisines ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Ben quoi ? Je n'allais pas te réveiller juste pour que tu me prépare à manger, je sais me débrouiller seul tu sais.

Elle lui sourit. Il avait tout de même un peu muri.

Il déposa une tasse devant elle.

- Tiens, tu te sentiras surement mieux après avoir avaler du café.

L'odeur du breuvage amer arriva à ses narines et lui souleva de nouveau le cœur. Elle couru jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard étonné d'Edward.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en apercevant Winry assisse plus blanche qu'une morte sur le sol de la salle de bain.

- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Allez au lit ! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la déposa sur le lit et la couvrit des couvertures.

- Repose-toi, je vais appeler un médecin.

- Non, pas la peine et en plus j'ai un client à 13h.

- Hors de question que tu travailles aujourd'hui, dans l'état où tu es et de plus un dimanche !

- Je sais, mais c'est un client vraiment très important.

Elle lui fit ses yeux de biche, Edward soupira.

- D'accord mais repose-toi jusque là, je te réveillerais à midi.

- Merci.

Quand midi sonnèrent, Edward alla réveiller Winry à contre cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue mais il lui avait promis. Et elle serait très en colère si il ne tenait pas sa promesse. Et une Winry en colère était pire que sept homonculus  réunis.

Quand Winry souleva ses paupières pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Elle avait en effet reprit des couleurs, mais l'alchimiste voulait tout de même rester prudent.

- Tu peux aller voir ton client à une seule condition. S'exclama-t-il. Que tu ailles voir un médecin après.

- Mais je vais…D'accord. finit-elle par répondre quand elle croisa le regard déterminé de son petit ami.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Winry sortit de l'appartement pour se diriger vers sa boutique tandis qu'Edward s'installait à son bureau pour travailler. Mustang et Hawkeye étant en voyage de noce, c'était lui qui se tapait tout le boulot, et il y en avait une tonne !

Emmitouflés dans des vestes biens chaudes, le soleil ne réchauffant plus beaucoup, Mia et Alphonse se promenaient main dans la main.

- C'est la dernière fois que je présente une jolie fille à quelqu'un ! lança une vois derrière le couple.

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et Alphonse sourit en voyant son professeur arrivé vers eux.

- Bonjours professeur Haizen.

- Regarde-moi celui la qui me fait un grand sourire pour se foutre de moi !!

- Non, je n'oserais jamais. Déclara Alphonse dont le sourire qui s'élargit détrompa ses dires.

- Dit Mia, je ne comprends pas. tu avais un homme mur, séduisant, sexy, intelligent,…

-    Et incroyablement modeste… murmura Alphonse.

- …à tes pieds et toi, tu choisis ce petit vermicelle à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère. Continua Haizen.

- C'est fou comme la vie est bizarre. Enchaina Al. Je ne comprends pas du tout comment elle a pu choisir un jeune homme bourré de talent tel que moi alors qu'un vieux crouton lui faisait la cour ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants en silence dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Mia assistait à la scène avec stupéfaction. Al lui avait dit qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec le professeur Haizen, mais là, on aurait dit de vieux amis de longue date qui se taquinaient comme des gamins.

- De quoi vous plaignez-vous professeur ?? Vous étiez en admirable compagnie hier au mariage ! Remarqua Mia avec un sourire.

En effet, Haizen s'était affiché la veille avec une belle blonde aux formes généreuses.

- ouais, ben tout dans les seins, rien dans la tête. Soupira-t-il (Je n'ai rien contre les filles à grosses poitrines, puisque je suis très mal placé pour les critiquer vu ma propre taille de soutien !!). Je devrais prendre exemple sur Roy et me trouver une jolie petite épouse qui s'occuperait de moi.

- Pauvre femme ! Souffla Al

- Je vous souhaite de la trouver. Sourit Mia.

Haizen attrapa les deux mains de Mia et les porta à ses lèvres.

- Une femme si belle et intelligente telle que toi, serait un rêve. Qu'en dis-tu Mia, tu accepterais de m'épouser ? Dit-il en lui embrassant les deux mains.

- Hé !! pas touche. S'interposa Alphonse en reprenant Mia dans ses bras. Elle est déjà prise, aller voir ailleurs.

Le professeur soupira de nouveau.

- Mais quel égoïste cet Alphonse. Ben allé, je vais vous laisser les jeunes. Et Mia, pense à moi dès que tu en auras marre du blondinet ! dit-il en tournant les talons.

- Promis ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hé !! Protesta Alphonse à côté d'elle.

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Ne  y'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas encore marre de toi.

A l'intérieur d'un café un peu plus loin, un homme regardait par la vitre le couple s'embrasser

-  Trouver ! Murmura-t-il. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

Alphonse s'écarta brusquement des lèvres de Mia.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde.

- Tu m'étonnes ! on s'embrasse en plein milieu de la rue. C'est normal que tout le monde nous regarde. Pouffa-t-elle.

- Oui surement. Répondit Alphonse qui n'était pas du tout satisfait par la réponse de Mia.

Winry avait enfin finit avec son client. Elle était satisfaite. L'homme qui était en faite le directeur de l'hôpital de Central, aimait le genre d'auto mails qu'elle créait et ils avaient signé un contrat pour qu'elle soit la première productrice de membres artificiels de l'hôpital. Elle deviendrait une sorte d'annexe de l'hôpital tout en restant indépendante. Toutes personnes ayant besoin d'une auto mails seraient conduites chez elle, bien sûr, ils pourront choisir si ils demanderaient les services de Winry ou si ils iraient voir la concurrence. Elle ferait tout pour qu'ils soient satisfaits et qu'ils restent.

La jeune femme sortit de son magasin et se dirigea vers le cabinet de son médecin puisqu'elle l'avait promis à Edward.

Il devait être près de 17h quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur la mécanicienne. Edward qui venait enfin de finir une partie de son travaille, se leva et partit l'accueillir dans le hall. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand il aperçut l'expression de sa belle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

- J'ai été chez le médecin comme tu me l'avais demandé. Répondit-elle.

L'alchimiste commença vraiment à s'inquiéter.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Viens dans le salon, il faut mieux que tu t'assois. Dit-elle en passant devant lui.

Il la suivit dans le salon, elle se tenait debout près de la fenêtre.

- T u sais, quoi que tu aies je suis sûr que le grand-père de Ling pourra te soigner, même si c'est une maladie grave.

Winry se retourna surprise et sourit doucement.

- De quoi parles-tu Edward, je ne suis pas malade.

- Mais alors pourquoi… ? s'étonna Edward.

- C'est juste que je n'aie pas encore très bien assimilé la nouvelle.

Il la regarda perplexe.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et Winry vint auprès de lui.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, elle avait réfléchi à comment lui annoncer, trois milles scénarios étaient passés dans sa tête. Pour finir, la meilleure était surement la façon directe.

- Je suis enceinte. Avoua-t-elle sans lâcher le regard de son amant.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans l'espoir de produire un son, mais en vain, il resta muet de stupéfaction.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Winry commença à s'inquiéter. Voulait-il l'enfant ? Après tout peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt d'endosser une telle responsabilité. Elle, elle était prête et elle ne voyait pas du tout cet enfant comme une responsabilité. Bien sûr, elle était encore très jeune, pas encore mariée et sa carrière était sur le point de prendre un tournant radicale mais elle était sûre de deux choses : Elle aimait Edward et elle voulait avoir cet enfant qui grandissait en elle.

- Edward ? Souffla-t-elle. tu es en colère ? Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?

Il se pencha doucement, ses mains se posèrent quelques instants sur le ventre de Winry avant de s'emmêler autours de sa taille. Il la serra contre lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un enfant ici ? Dit-il la tête toujours pour poser sur le ventre de Winry.

- Oui, notre enfant, enfin pour l'instant c'est plutôt notre embryon.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu en pensais ? Remarqua Winry.

- Attend, je suis un peu décontenancé. Moi, papa ? Tu me vois avec un gosse dans les bras ?

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Winry se leva pour aller ouvrir. Edward étant encore trop sous le choc pour réagir.

- Salut ! S'exclama Alphonse.

- On ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Mia.

- Bonjours. répondit Winry.

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Alphonse entra dans le salon tandis que Winry et Mia se disaient bonjours et discutaient entre elles.

Quand elles franchir le seuil du salon, Alphonse était en train de secouer sa main devant le visage de son frère.

- Hé frangin, reviens parmi nous !

- Quoi ?? Sursauta l'alchimiste de métal Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dit Winry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Ironisa le frère cadet.

Edward et Winry se regardèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce que celle-ci hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Eh qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Alphonse.

- Oh rien de grave, tu vas juste bientôt avoir un neveu.

- …ou une nièce. Compléta la mécanicienne.

Alphonse pétrifié regarda son frère. Et posa une bête question sur le cou de la surprise.

- C'est toi le père ?

- Non, c'est le voisin !! Bien sûr que c'est moi imbécile ! Répliqua Edward.

Il garda encore quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide puis fut soudainement prit d'un fou rire. Ce fut au tour de l'alchimiste d'état de ne plus rien comprendre.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

- Désolé, je viens juste de t'imaginer avec un enfant dans les bras. Comment te die, c'était …surréaliste.

- Merci je suis au courant. Répondit Edward avec humeur.

- Aie ! ca fait mal ! Cria Alphonse.

Mia venait de lui infliger une claque sur sa tête.

- Tu as fini d'être aussi méchant ?

Elle se dirigea vers Winry pour la féliciter. Le cadet des frère Elric s'assit auprès de son frère.

- Alors comment se sent le futur papa ?

- Etonné, à côté de la plaque et… inquiet. Répondit celui-ci l'air un peu perdu.

- Allez ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que vous ferez de très bons parents.

- Al, promet-moi que si un jour je me conduis envers ma famille comme notre père, frappe-moi.

- Promis. sourit Alphonse. De toute façon, il y a très peu de chance que tu abandonnes ta future petite famille, tu aimes bien trop Winry pour cela.

Edward lui sourit.

- Et toi, Al, tu en es où avec ta jolie Mia ? Demanda l'alchimiste avec un sourire narquois.

L'heure était enfin venue de prendre sa Revenge contre tous les « sous-entendus » qu'il avait fait sur lui et Winry.

Alphonse rougit violement.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- A voir ta couleur, mon petit frère n'est toujours pas devenu un homme.

- La ferme. Répliqua Alphonse.

Ed éclata de rire.

- Quand il s'agit d la vie des autres, tu es toujours le premier à avoir l'esprit mal tourné. Mais quand il s'agit de ta propre vie privée, tu redeviens aussi timide qu'un enfant de 12ans.

- Je te signale que tu es pareil !

- On n'est pas frère pour rien !

- Bon, et si on allait quelque part pour fêter l'heureux événement ? Bien sûr, l'addition est pour le futur papa.

- Quoi !!

Laurens chiffonna le morceau de papier qu'il avait en main.

- Pour qui il se prend ? Je croyais pourtant lui avoir spécifié que je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec lui.

Lila regardait son petit-ami bouillonner de rage contre…son père à en croire le sceau sur l'enveloppe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui tendit la lettre pour qu'elle la lise, pour l'instant, il était incapable de parler calmement.

La jeune femme prit le morceau de papier et le défroissa. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

- C'est incroyable ! Dit-elle dès qu'elle eut fini.

- Oui, c'est incroyable qu'il ait osé m'envoyer ceci après l'anniversaire de Mia.

- Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir, il t'offre tout de même un avenir en or servi sur un plateau en argent.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de son poste à la con et de tout ce qui va avec.

Juste à ce moment, une personne frappa à la porte, personne qui ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'on l'invite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cria Laurens à son père qui venait d'entrer.

- Je viens te chercher évidemment. Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ?

- Tu parles de ça ? Dit-il en lui jetant à la figure le bout de papier que Lila venait de poser sur la table.

- Jeune fille, je vous demanderais de partir, j'aimerais parler à mon fils seul. Dit monsieur Bertrand à Lila.

Elle fit un pas vers la sortie mais Laurens la retint par le bras.

- Elle n'ira nulle part, par contre toi, tu vas prendre la porte et immédiatement, car c'est non. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ton chien dont tu peux diriger les faits et gestes d'un simple claquement de doigts ? j'ai pourtant été clair. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi.

- Oui, je pense que ça, je l'avais comprit quand j'ai reçu un courrier de l'école qui m'avertissait que ce n'était plus la peine de payer ton année puisque tu t'en chargeais toi-même. Mais je ne peux l'accepter. Tu es mon fils et par conséquent, tu me dois obéissance et respect.

- Le respect doit aller dans les deux sens. Si tu voulais du mien, tu aurais du en premier être respectueux envers moi-même et la femme que j'aime.

- Femme ? Je ne pense pas qu'il lui reste encore assez d'honneur pour être appelée « femme ».  Laurens arrête de faire l'idiot, je te propose tout de même un poste d'assistants du directeur de l'hôpital le plus réputé du pays. Assistant qui ne tardera pas à prendre la place de son patron. De plus, tu auras l'une des plus belles maisons de la région…

- …Et une famille que tu m'auras choisie. Acheva Laurens. Franchement, je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas encore fixé la date de ce mariage arrangée avec Anita.

- Le 15 février prochain. Intervint le père.

- Je n'y crois pas. soupira le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Ecoute-moi bien, je n'épouserais pas Anita et je n'accepte pas ton offre. Je veux tracer mon futur par moi-même. Ce sera surement bien plus difficile mais un jour je pourrais me retourner et contempler le chemin que j'aurais parcouru en étant fier de moi.

- Laurens, je te préviens, si tu n'acceptes pas, je te renie et tu n'hériteras de rien.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit à l'anniversaire de Mia, je n'en ai rien à faire. Renie-moi, je préfère ma liberté à une prison, même dorée.

Monsieur Bertrand se retourna une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte qui le séparerait à jamais de son fils.

- c'est ta dernière chance, dès que j'aurais franchi cette porte, on ne sera plus que des inconnus.

- On la toujours été. Adieu. Répondit-il.

Le père tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Laurens se laissa tomber sur le canapé, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Lila l'entoura de ses bras.

- je suis soulagé d'être enfin libre. Murmura-t-il, mais je n'arrive pas à être heureux. Même si l'on ne s'entendait pas, c'était tout de même mon père.

Alphonse et Mia rentraient ensemble à l'école. La soirée avait été longue. Edward avait fini par les inviter dans un petit restaurant dans le centre ville de central.

Il était près de 23h, Mia ne tenait plus debout à cause de la fatigue accumulé grâce à ces deux soirées. La tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Alphonse, elle somnolait.

Tout un coup, elle le sentit se crisper et se mettre sur ses gardes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de la réponse car elle sentit à son tour la présence d'une personne qui approchait.

Sa fatigue la quitta immédiatement. L'adrénaline commençant à monter à l'approche d'un danger.

D'un coup, le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds, elle eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond de côté. Alphonse qui avait fait pareille, plaqua ses mains contre le sol et créa un gardien de pierre qu'il anima grâce à un fragment de son âme. Ce serait une merveilleuse défense contre les attaques de front.

Mia prit un petit sac dont elle ne séparait jamais et en sortait quelques graines. C'était parfait, avec l'éboulement du sol, le tarmac avait fait place à la terre.

Une lumière éblouissante se dirigea vers eux. Mia resta pétrifiée, elle aurait surement été touchée si le gardien de pierre ne s'était pas interposé. Il explosa en mille morceaux mais avant qu'ils atteignent le sol, Mia avait reprit ses esprits et laissa tomber une graine sur le sol. Elle dessina un cercle de transmutation en moins de trois secondes.

Une plante verte aux tiges ressemblant à de grandes lianes équipées d'épines surgit. Elle poussa à une vitesse vertigineuse et se dirigea vers l'endroit où avait surgi la dernière attaque.

Le cri d'un homme se fit entendre et un autre éclair apparu brulant les tiges environnantes. Mais déjà, d'autres repoussaient.

Trop tard, elles frappèrent dans le vide, l'homme était parti.

- Ca va ? demanda Alphonse en se tournant vers Mia, dès qu'il fut sûr que tout danger était écarté.

Tous les membres de la jeune femme tremblaient. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Alphonse se précipita vers elle.

- Cette lumière, cet éclair aveuglant…murmura-t-elle. non, c'est impossible.

Et elle s'évanouit.

Désolé contretemps. De plus, je dois diminuer le temps que je passe sur l'ordi (ordre de ma mère) donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour taper mes fics même si sur mes cahiers de brouillon mes histoire avancent bien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, moi je ne l'aime pas beaucoup !!

Laisser-moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plait. Merci

.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 : Retour sur le passé.**

- Mia réveille-toi ! Souffla Alphonse.

Le jeune alchimiste était au chevet de sa belle. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'école et l'avait déposée dans le canapé sous les regards étonnés de Laurens et Lila.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- On nous a attaqués. Répondit Alphonse.

Il se pencha vers sa petite amie et lui tapota les joues.

- Est-elle blessée ? Demanda Laurens, prêt à utiliser son alchimie pour la soigner.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'a pas été touchée durant l'attaque mais elle a utilisé l'alchimie. Peut-être qu'elle a subi un contre choc.

- Ecarte-toi un peu. Dit Laurens.

Alphonse recula à contre cœur, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner d'elle.

- C'est bon, elle est juste évanouie. Conclut-il après quelques minutes.

En effet, elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.

- Mia ! S'écria Al en se précipitant vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

- Quelqu'un nous a attaqués, tu as utilisé ton alchimie. Entre parenthèse c'était très impressionnant, je ne regarderais plus jamais une fleur de la même manière. Et puis tu t'es évanouie.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes. Ils la regardèrent étonnés. C'étai rare qu'elle pleure comme ça en public. Le cadet des frères Elric la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle repartit dans sa chambre toujours aussi muette en compagnie de Lila.

Dès qu'elles furent parties, Alphonse raconta à Laurens tous les détails de l'attaque dans l'espoir de comprendre la cause de l'état de Mia. Mais rien ne leur vint à l'esprit. Bien sûr c'étais peut-être du à l'état de choc du combat mais ça ne correspondait pas trop au caractère de Mia.

Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, Mia n'avait presque pas dormie. Dès qu'elle fermait quelques secondes les yeux, l'éclair éblouissant venait la hanter.

« Non ca ne pouvait pas être possible » Pensa Mia en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Elle sentit une pression sur son épaule, Lila venait d'y poser sa main. Elle était déjà habillée et maquillée, prête à partir.

- Quelle heure est-il ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par les larmes versées durant la nuit.

- Près de 8h, les cours commencent dans une demi-heure, mais si tu veux, je peux dire que tu ne te sens pas bien.

- Non ca ira, part devant, je m'habile et je te rejoins.

- Ok.

Une demi-heure plus tard, en effet, les cours avaient commencés. Mia n'écoutait pas vraiment le prof, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Alphonse non plus n'était pas très attentif. Il était bien trop inquiet pour Mia. Même le discours d'avertissement du professeur sur les examens qui avançaient à grand pas n'arriva pas à décoller son attention de la jeune fille.

Quand le premier cours se termina, Alphonse se leva avec les autres mais au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, il s'avança vers une Mia toujours assisse ne s'étant pas aperçue que le cours était terminé.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, elle tourna ses magnifiques yeux bleu étonnés vers lui.

- Viens. Lui souffla-t-il.

Il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir.

- vas-y, je t'écoute. Dit-il sans préambule.

- De quoi parles-tu, je n'ai rien de bien particulier à te dire et puis je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes en train de sécher les cours.

- De toute façon tu n'écoutes pas un mot. Maintenant, dit moi ce qui te met dans cet état ? je sais bien que normalement, je ne devrais pas te forcer la main, le petit-ami parfait attendrait que tu viennes lui parler de toi-même, mais je ne suis pas parfait. je n'ai ni la patience, ni le courage d'attendre.

- Ce serait ennuyeux si tu étais parfait. sourit-elle.

- Explique-moi, s'il te plait. Je me suis repassé dans ma tête le combat des centaines de fois et je ne vois toujours pas ce qui t'arrive. Bien sûr, il y a le choc émotionnel mais je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose.

- C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas, tu n'étais pas là cette nui-là.

Il la regarda perplexe.

- La lumière. Continua-t-elle.la lumière qu'il a produit en me lançant son attaque, c'était la même…la même que celle qui a détruit ma maison cette nuit-là.

Il la regarda bouche-bée.

- Tu en sûre ?

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui revenir aux yeux.

- Mais alors, ca veut dire… commença Alphonse.

- …Oui, cela veut dire que mon père et mon frère ne sont pas mort à cause d'un simple orage, mais qu'ils ont été assassinés.

Cette fois-ci, les perles salées franchirent ses paupières pour rouler avec abondance sur ses joues.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais même la chaleur qu'il lui fournissait n'arrivait pas à combler le vide qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur.

Savoir que c'était un phénomène naturel qui avait prit leur vie, était la seule chose qui lui avait permis d'accepter ce drame. Car elle se disait que c'était la vie, que le destin en avait décidé ainsi, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était un assassinat, tout était remis en question car même si c'était absurde, elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose car, un homme, un simple mortel était bien plus facile à contrer que le destin lui-même.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi. Dit-elle après qu'elle se fut un peu calmée. Pourquoi ils ont été tués et pourquoi il en veut à ma vie.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu en apprennes plus sur ta famille. Proposa Al.

- Oui, mais comment, je suis le dernier membre de cette famille, à qui veux-tu que je demande ? Et il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans les papiers que ma mère m'a donné.

- Tu pourrais peut-être demander à ton beau-père, il a connu ta mère juste après le drame, peut-être qu'elle lui a raconté quelque chose. Et puis, peut-être que tu trouverais des informations dans les ruines de ta maison.

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Tu m'aideras ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu viendras avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Je te l'ai déjà promis, non ?

Ils retournèrent en cours. Parler avec Al l'avait calmée, elle pourrait de nouveau se concentrer, elle le savait. Et puis, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, les examens débutaient dans moins de deux semaines.

Heureusement pour elle, le lundi était une journée « light ». En effet, elle et Al finissaient vers 14heures.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir demandé une permission spéciale de sortie pour Mia « Problème de famille » avait-elle dit, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Bertrand.

Une servante vint leur ouvrir.

- mademoiselle Mia ? Dit-elle. vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ?

- Si, mais je dois absolument parler à monsieur Bertrand. Ce serait aimable d'aller le prévenir.

- Oui, bien sûr. Entrez et installez-vous dans le salon, je vais l'appeler de suite.

- Merci.

Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé aussi élégant qu'inconfortable.

Quand monsieur Bertrand entra, la première chose qu'il dit ce fut : « Non, hors de question ».

Mia et Alphonse le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Il est hors de question que tu épouses ce paysan !!

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent perplexe avec la nette impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Alphonse attrapa la main de Mia et la retourna dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une bague de fiançailles.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé en mariage à moins que j'ai un énorme trou de mémoire.

- Ben alors, on serait deux. Sourit-elle.

- Donc vous ne venez pas m'annoncer votre mariage ?

- Euh…non pas vraiment. Répondit Alphonse toujours aussi abasourdi qu'il ait pu penser un truc pareil.

- Je suis soulagé. Soupira-t-il. Quand on m'a annoncé que vous deviez me parler tout les deux, j'ai eu un moment de panique.

Le jeune alchimiste grimaça. Et bien, on pouvait dire que cet homme ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, en tout cas, pas pour devenir son gendre.

- Non, si on est venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je voudrais bien vous poser quelques questions sur ma mère et sur ma vraie famille. Déclara Mia.

- Mais alors que vient-il faire ici, celui-là ? demanda le père de Laurens en désignant avec mépris Alphonse.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Répliqua Mia d'un ton froid.

- Soutien moral. Ajouta Al.

L'aristocrate s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil.

- très bien, je savais que tu viendrais un jour me poser des questions. Alors vas-y je t'écoute, mais je crains que je ne sache pas grand-chose et puis dépêche-toi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.

- Très bien, allons à l'essentiel alors. Pourquoi mon père et mon frère ont-ils été assassinés ?

- Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. soupira-t-il avec tristesse.

- Donc, ils ont bien été assassinés, ce n'était pas un accident. Conclut-elle.

Monsieur Bertrand jura entre ses dents. « Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? ».

- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Demanda-t-il.

- Peu importe. Mais j'en étais pas sûre, vous venez de me le confirmer.

Il ragea intérieurement.

- Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour entendre ce que je sais.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois savoir pourquoi on en veut à ma vie. S'écria-t-elle.

- On a été attaqué hier par un homme. Raconta Alphonse, et c'était clair qu'il en voulait plus à Mia qu'à moi.

- Non, c'est impossible. Dit-il effrayé et inquiet. J'ai écarté les dangers qui pesaient sur toi en arrêtant cet homme, comme je l'avais promis à ta mère.

« Pourtant je croyais avoir tout fait pour la protéger ».

Il était sur le point de craquer. Mia déposa sa main sur celle de son beau-père.

- Racontez-moi tout, s'il vous plait. supplia-t-elle d'une vois bien plus douce et chaleureuse.

Le voir si fragile et ému l'avait troublée, elle avait oublié à quel point il avait aimé sa mère, même si ca n'avait pas vraiment été réciproque.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, inspira longuement et retrouva son visage impassible.

- Il faut mieux que tu ailles te rasseoir.

Elle alla donc s'asseoir et saisit discrètement la main d'Alphonse au passage.

- Je vous écoute.

- D'abord, il faut que tu saches que tes parents n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils disaient être.

- Pardon ?

- Tu habitais dans une petite maison isolée, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, c'est exact mais je ne vois pas…

- …Et bien, ce n'était absolument pas à cause d'un quelconque manque d'argent, au contraire ils devaient surement être aussi riches que moi. non, c'était juste une question de sécurité.

- Désolé, mais je ne comprends rien.

- C'est simple, tes parents n'étaient pas de simples paysans mais de célèbres alchimistes spécialisés dans la recherche.

- C'est impossible. S'écria-t-elle. j'étudie l'alchimie. J'ai déjà lu des tonnes de livres sur l'alchimie. S'ils avaient été des alchimistes et en plus connus, j'aurais surement vue leur nom.

- Crois-tu que des gens qui ont prit la peine d'aller se terrer dans un trou perdu pour leur sécurité allaient publier leurs ouvrages sous leur vrai nom ? Ricana-t-il.

- Mais alors qui étais-ce ?

- Elric ! Interpella monsieur Bertrand. Puisque vous êtes considérez ton frère et toi comme des petits génies en alchimie, tu as surement déjà entendu parler de l'alchimiste Paracelse ?

- Bien sûr. C'était un alchimiste très connu grâce à ses écrits sur les moyens de produire artificiellement un être humain. Pas pour ressusciter quelqu'un mais pour créer un humain. Théorie intéressante qui ne faisait pas intervenir la transmutation humaine car cela se rapproche plus de la chimie que de l'alchimie. Et puis, il a découvert beaucoup de médicaments qui ont fait pas mal avancé la médecine.

- Bravo, tu connais mieux le père de ta petite-amie qu'elle-même.

Mia regarda son beau-père avec des yeux rempli d'effroi.

- Non ce n'est pas possible…

Elle revit parfaitement les quelques livres qu'elle avait lu sur les travaux de cet alchimiste, elle avait tout de suite comprit que c'était un génie mais elle ne se serait jamais douté que…

- Ta mère participait ou faisait toutes ces recherches. Ils faisaient un duo impressionnant, mais évidemment toutes leurs découvertes n'étaient publiées que sous le nom de Paracelse, qu'on croyait être un homme mais qui étai en faite leur petite équipe. Les écrits d'un homme sont prix bien plus sérieusement que ceux d'une femme.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. de quoi se protégeaient-ils ?

- Es-tu naïve ? Avec des découvertes et théories pareilles, ils s'étaient fait beaucoup d'ennemis et d'envieux.

- Et que s'est-il passé la nuit…la nuit où ils sont morts ?

- Un ennemi de tes parents, surement, les a retrouvé et a détruit votre maison en espérant y tuer ton père. Puisque évidemment l'assassin croyait que seul ton père était alchimiste. C'est pour cela  qu'il vous à laissé vivre dans cette petite ville un an. Comme tu t'en souviens c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré ta mère et que j'en suis tombé amoureux. A sens unique malheureusement, je l'ai très vite remarqué. Mais bon, on est tout de même devenu de très bons amis et un jour, elle m'a tout racontée, enfin qui elle était vraiment. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui avait poussé cet homme à haïr Paracelse. Elle disait que c'était un secret bien trop lourd à porter mais surtout trop dangereux pour être partagé. Quand j'ai su son passé, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle vivait dans cette endroit sordide elle aurait pu créer un peu d'or, même si s'était interdit, je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait fait pour vous offrir une meilleure vie à ta sœur et toi. Mais en faite, elle n'était plus capable d'effectuer la pus petite transmutation… Le choc psychologique surement, mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi, le cerveau est encore bien trop inconnu à ce jour. Et tout l'argent qu'elle possédait sous le nom de Paracelse lui était inaccessible. On n'aurait jamais que c'était une femme qui était ce fameux alchimiste.

- Mais…Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

- Vas-y, je verrais bien si j'y réponds ou non.

- Si vous saviez qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de vous, pourquoi avoir épousé ma mère et pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ? Et ne me dites pas qu'elle vous a aimés par la suite, je n'y croirais pas une seule seconde.

Son regard posé sur Mia se remplit de tristesse.

- En effet, elle ne m'a jamais aimé ou en tout cas, pas du même amour que je nourrissais pour elle. mais le jour où l'assassin de ton père et de ton frère a découvert qui se cachait réellement sous ce surnom de Paracelse, il a essayé de la tuer ainsi que ta sœur et toi. Après tout, vous aviez le génie de vos parents dans les veines, il était fort probable que vous deveniez alchimiste à votre tours. Et que vous continuez les recherches de vos parents. Donc après une attaque où j'ai pu sauver in extremis ta mère, je lui ai proposé de l'épouser afin de pouvoir mieux la protéger. Car la fortune que je venais d'hériter rendait votre protection bien plus facile ainsi que le nom, puisqu'il était connu que nous avions une milice privées très performantes.

- Et elle a acceptée ? Alors qu'elle ne vous aimait pas ?

Monsieur Bertrand ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« Décidément, cette jeune fille avait le don pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie »

- Oui, elle a accepté…pour votre protection. Et puis, Mia, il faut que tu saches que ce n'était pas vraiment un mariage habituel. On ne faisait que vivre sous le même toit et porter le même nom, puisque celui était indispensable à sa sécurité. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de vous adopter ta sœur et toi. Et puis, je n'ai jamais touché ta mère, je ne lui ai même jamais donné le moindre baiser.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite.

- Mais que vous apportait ce mariage à vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pouvais voir ta mère tous les jours, même si la garder comme simple amie me faisait souffrir, c'était mieux que rien.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Vous avez dit que vous avez attrapé l'assassin.

- Oh, pas tout de suite, malheureusement. Le coup du mariage, le garda à distance durant trois mois. mais alors que je croyais que tout était terminé, j'ai été imprudent. Alors que ta sœur avait attrapé une maladie bénigne, j'ai engagé une nouvelle servante afin d'aider ta mère car elle restait jour et nuit au chevet de ta sœur. Après tout, elle avait déjà perdu deux membres de sa famille, il était normale qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle s'épuisait. Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de finir de préparer le médicament pour ta sœur, elle s'est endormie. Et moi, pauvre idiot, j'ai ordonné à la servante que j'avais engagé de lui donné ce médicament. Je n'aurais jamais du. Ta sœur était morte le lendemain. La servante avait changé les doses du médicament qui était l'un de ceux inventé par Paracelse. Il était impressionnant quand il était bien dosé, mais mortel à mauvaise dose.

- Vous voulez dire que ma sœur elle aussi a été assassiné ?

- Oui et tout cela par ma faute. Le lendemain, la servante avait disparue. La police la retrouvée deux semaines plus tard, dans une ruelle, égorgée.

La tête de Mia tournait, c'était trop de nouvelles d'un coup, mais il lui fallait connaître la fin de l'histoire.

- Continuez, s'il vous plait.

- Ta mère a été anéantie après cela. Elle s'en voulait énormément alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien, c'était moi qui lui avais promis de vous protéger. Peu de temps après, elle est tombé malade. Enfin, non, elle avait juste perdue toute envie de vivre. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser seule mais je pense qu'elle n'avait plus assez de forces. Son cœur à force de prendre des coups avait du se détruire. Mais avant de mourir, elle m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi, de te protéger le mieux possible.

Flash-back.

- Promet le moi. Souffla une voix affaiblis par les années de chagrin.

L'homme normalement si fière et noble était avachit au côté du lit qui contenait la femme qu'il aimait à en mourir, même si c'était à sens unique.

- Bien sûr que je te le promets. Je remuerais ciel et terre pour retrouver cet assassin afin de protéger Mia. Alors, s'il te plait, reste avec elle et avec moi.

La femme leva doucement sa main pour la poser sur la joue de l'homme, cet homme qui avait tant fait pour elle et ses filles mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aimer. Son seul et unique amour étant déjà partis au point de non retour.

- je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. J'ai profitée de ton amour sans y répondre et je me déteste pour cela.

- Tu ne dois pas, je te l'offrais, je voulais que tu le prennes.

- Approches-toi. Murmura-t-elle.

Sa vois était de plus en plus faible. Elle lui frôla les lèvres.

- Merci.

Et elle ferma pour toujours ses beaux yeux.

Fin du flash-back.

Cette scène il ne la dévoila pas, il la gardait au plus profond de son cœur. Il n'avait jamais pu l'embrasser, mais il avait reçu ce seul baiser, elle n'avait qu'effleuré ses lèvres que quelques secondes. Il n'y avait ni passion, ni amour, juste un remerciement et il le savait parfaitement.

- Ensuite après des mois de recherches intensives, un de nos agent a enfin retrouvé cet homme qui a avoué avoir détruit ta maison, engagé une femme pour tuer ta sœur puis l'avoir tuée. Cet homme a été exécuté. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais mais maintenant que tu me dis que tu as été attaquée, je ne sais plus. A moins que ce ne sois quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fourra sa tête dans ses mains. « Et voila que je perds encore le contrôle de mes émotions. » Il respira à fond afin de retrouver son calme.

Mia regarda son beau-père d'un autre œil maintenant. Comment avait-elle oublié à quel point il aimé sa mère ? Et maintenant qu'elle savait tout ce qu'il avait pour elle. Elle eut un peu honte de son comportement rebelle de toutes ces années. Elle se leva et à la plus grande surprise de tous les hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, elle prit dans ses bras son beau-père.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Quand Alphonse et Mia sortirent main dans la main de la maison Bertrand une heure plus tard, une fine pluie tombait sur les pavés de la rue.

- On dirait que le temps est morose lui aussi.

Alphonse passa un bras protecteur autours des épaules de Mia. Il venait de négocier avec monsieur Bertrand pendant des siècles sur la sécurité de Mia.

Lui aussi était inquiet pour sa bien-aimée, mais pas au point de l'enfermer dans sa chambre le temps que l'on retrouve l'homme qui les avait attaqué.

Pour finir, en plus des hommes de mains des Bertrand qui suivraient dans l'ombre Mia, il avait du promettre de la protéger au péril de sa vie. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose puisque c'est ce qu'il comptait faire de toute façon.

Pour information :

Paracelse n'est pas un nom inventé, mais c'est le pseudonyme d'un grand alchimiste du 15 ème siècle.

Si vous voulez lire sa biographie voici un site où vous pourrez la trouver : roland.narboux.chez-alice.fr/alchgrand.htm

Comme vous avez remarqué le vrai nom de cet alchimiste est Théophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas, cela prouve que Hiromu Arakawa a fait beaucoup de recherches avant de commencer fullmetal alchemist.

Bon voila, j'espère que ce chapitre 41 vous a plu. J'ai voulu faire un Didier Bertrand plus émotif et plus humain, pour montrer que tout homme peut changer quand il est amoureux.

On entre dans la dernière ligne droite de ma fic !! J'ai refait le compte et il y aura 45 chapitres au final.

Si vous pouviez me laisser des commentaires ce sera sympa parce que j'ai été vraiment déçu d'en avoir eu si peu (ou pas du tout pour certain site) pour le chapitre précédent. Je peux vous dire que ça décourage.

Enfin bon, merci de m'avoir lue.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42: Retour au bercail

Le cliquetis des stylos-billes contre les bancs, le crissement des souliers qui frottent le sol inconsciemment, une personne qui tousse, une autre qui renifle, les allés et venues des surveillants. Des milliers de petits bruits si courant dans un auditoire regroupant des centaines détudiants plongés sur leurs feuilles dexamen.

Le bruit dune porte qui souvre doucement. Le professeur Haizen entra dans lauditoire. Il commença à déambuler dans les allées pour sassurer que personne navait de problèmes de compréhension sur un quelconque exercice.

Une main se leva, il se dirigea vers cette personne. Il répondit à la question, idiote soi-dit-en-passant, de létudiant puis descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre lestrade faisant face aux gradins. Un des surveillant, se leva et indiqua sur le tableau le temps qui restait avant la fin de lexamen. Une heure. Haizen observa la réaction de lauditoire devant cette annonce. Il put en apercevoir qui grimacèrent et se replongèrent vivement sur leur feuille. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant la jeune et belle Mia, celle-ci avait lair de rêvasser. Il fut tenter daller la sortir de ses pensées. Mais à peine cette idée effleura son esprit quun bruit sec dun siège retentit dans lauditoire faisant sursauter Mia et la sortant enfin de sa rêverie. Haizen vit avec soulagement que la jeune femme avait de nouveau replongé dans son examen. Ses yeux continuèrent le tour de lauditoire pour chercher la source du bruit précédent.

Le professeur croisa les yeux dAlphonse Elric. Celui-ci rassemblait ses dernières affaires et sapprêtait à rejoindre lestrade pour rendre sa copie. Haizen neut aucun mal à entendre plusieurs 　Déjà?　 échapper aux autres élèves.

Alphonse arriva à la hauteur de son professeur à qui il tendit ses feuilles de réponses avec un sourire. Haizen lui rendit son sourire et regarda le jeune homme sortir. Une fois la porte fermé, il ne pu sempêcher de jeter un il aux réponses données par celui quon considérait comme un petit génie. Il savait parfaitement quAlphonse était doué, bien plus que lui en pratique, mais il naurait jamais imaginé à quel point il le surpassait aussi en théorie.

Toutes les questions étaient suivies dune réponse. Des réponses précises et judicieuse. Comment avait-il pu faire tout cela en si peu de temps alors quil avait deux fois plus de matière que les autres élèves puisquil passait en une fois tous les examens de lannée entière. Il prit la dernière feuille, celle où se trouvait la plus difficile des questions, celle qui permettait de voir si lélève avait vraiment des talents dalchimiste. Ce quil y lu le stupéfia. Cétait donc cela un génie?

Mia sursauta. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser distraire dans un moment aussi important? Les révélations de son père adoptif lavait bien plus troublée quelle ne voulait bien le penser. En même temps, qui ne laurait pas été? On venait de lui annoncer que tout son passé, toute sa vie navait été quune suite de mensonges. Elle avait passé ces deux semaines à repasser en boucle dans sa tête ses souvenirs denfance. Et en effet, maintenant quelle y pensait, il y avait toujours eu cette pièce ou plutôt cette cave où elle navait jamais eu le droit dentrer. Et puis, les longs voyages que son père effectuait. Elle se souvenait aussi de ses questions denfants qui recevaient des réponses bien trop savante pour sortir de la bouche de simples paysans. Mais bon, ce nétait pas le moment de repenser à tout ca. Elle remercia intérieurement Alphonse de lavoir inconsciemment sortit de ses pensées et se replongea dans son examen.

Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de lauditoire accompagnée des autres étudiants. A part Alphonse, aucun étudiants navaient trouvé une seule des minutes imparties à cet examen superflues.

Alphonse regarda sa petite amie sortir de lauditoire. Ses joues avaient prit une légère teinte rouge sous leffet de la concentration. Ses cheveux ébouriffé tombait en désordre sur ses épaules. La connaissant, elle avait du passer sa main dans ses cheveux une bonne centaines de fois durant lexamen. Il savait que cétait un geste quelle accomplissait inconsciemment lorsquelle se concentrait et il trouvait cela adorable. Tout comme quand elle se mordait les lèvres ou plissait les sourcils lorsquelle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Alphonse rejoignit Mia avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors comment ca cest passé? Demanda-t-il.

- Cétait long et difficile. Répondit-elle avec un soupire las. Mais toi, tout cest très bien passé à voir ton sourire.

- Oui, cela ressemblait à lexamen écrit du concours dAlchimiste dEtat en plus facile. Enfin je suppose que cétait pas plus facile mais ce que mon frère et moi avons traverser nous a apprit tellement de chose, que ce quil fallait connaitre pour cet examen me parait nêtre que des bases de lalchimie que je maitrise depuis longtemps.

- Tu ne me remontes pas le moral, tu sais? Précisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être rassurée, je suis certain que tes résultats seront magnifiques comme dhabitude.

- Tais-toi!. Cria-t-elle tout en touchant son pendentif en bois.

- Quest-ce que tu fais? Demanda Alphonse surpris.

- Je touche du bois afin que ce que tu viens de me dire ne me porte pas la poisse. Je porte toujours quelque chose en bois sur moi. Expliqua Mia.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent au plus le sourire de son petit ami sélargissait.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais superstitieuse. Dit-il tout en essayant de calmer son début de fou rire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! Sexclama-t-elle. Et puis, je ne le suis pas vraiment. Passer sous une échelle, briser un miroir ou les chats noirs ne mont font rien. Cest juste que jai attrapé cette manie de toucher du bois à chaque fois que lon prononce quelque chose qui pourrait mapporter de la malchance.

Alphonse laissa échapper son rire et du sarrêter pour essayer de se reprendre.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! Répéta-t-elle avec énervement.

- Désol arriva-t-il à dire avec peine entre deux fous rire.

Elle lui frappa lépaule et reprit le chemin afin de séloigner de lui. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

- Je suis désolé, jarrête promis.

Mais elle souriait déjà. Il sourit à son tour, glissa sa main dans celle de Mia et ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence empli de tendresse.

- Aller, plus que lexamen dart martiaux et ce sera fini. Déclara subitement Alphonse.

- Oui vivement que ce soit fini. Et si nous allions nous entrainer un peu ensemble? Proposa Mia.

Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans la salle dentrainement qui commençait déjà à se remplir. Beaucoup venait sentrainer une dernière fois avant lexamen du lendemain. Après un rapide passage aux vestiaires, ils se trouvèrent un endroit un peu à lécart. Ils effectuèrent quelques gestes de base pour séchauffer avant de commencer un combat amical. Enfin, amical nétait peut-être pas le mot qui convenait car aucun des deux ne retenaient ses coups. Alphonse savait que Zing ne pardonnait pas la galanterie. Les conséquences étaient le plus souvent de nombreux bleus et des membres douloureux à la fin de chacune de leur séance. Ceux qui les regardaient dans ces moments se demandaient souvent sils sortaient vraiment ensemble ou même sils ne se détestaient pas.

Assise, ou plutôt effondrée sur le sol, Mia ne savait plus bouger le moindre petit muscle. Cela faisait trois heures, trois longues heures quils sentrainaient avec seulement une petite pause de cinq minutes après deux heures.

Alphonse se laissa tomber à ses côté et lui donna une bouteille deau quelle vida immédiatement à grandes goulées.

- Jespère que nous arriverons encore à bouger demain. Déclara Mia en reposant la bouteille vide sur le sol.

- Mais oui, à chaque fois, il nous faut moins de quelques heures pour nous en remettre entièrement. On a encore le reste de la journée et la nuit pour se reposer, cest amplement suffisant.

- Oui cest vrai et demain une heure dexamen et ensuite vacance! Sexclama-t-elle avec joie.

- En parlant de vacance, tu as prévu quelque chose pour les fêtes? Tu vas les passées avec ton beau-père?

- Normalement, jassiste avec Laurens au bal de Noël que mon beau-père organise, cest une belle occasion pour lui de faire des affaires. Mais Laurens ma dit que cette année, il allait passer les fêtes avec Lila dans sa famille. Je ne sais pas si jaurais la volonté de me rendre à ce bal seule. Et toi que comptes-tu faire?

- Edward et Winry ont prévu de retourné à Rizembul pour annoncer lheureux événement à mamie Pinako. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne lai plus vu, je comptais les accompagner. Et puis je ne voudrais rater pour rien au monde la tête de mamie Pinako quand elle va appendre que Winry est enceinte. Elle nest même pas au courant que ces deux là ce sont mis ensemble.

- Ah je vois. Répondit Mia avec une voix où transperçait un brin de tristesse.

- Tu pourrais my accompagner? Proposa Alphonse.

- Cest vrai!? Sexclama-t-elle avec un air émerveillé.

- Bien sur, jaimerais passer les fêtes avec toi et te montrer lendroit où jai grandis.

Trop heureuse pour pouvoir exprimer ce sentiment par des mots, elle lui sauta au cou. Elle regretta vite son geste quand ses douleurs aux muscles se réveillèrent.

Mia, sa main dans celle dAlphonse, ne pouvait sempêcher de sourire tandis quils attendaient sur le quai le train qui les conduirait à Rizembul. Alphonse était heureux de la voir si joyeuse et il ne pouvait lui non plus empêcher ses lèvres de sétirer en un magnifique sourire. Ce tableau contrastait énormément avec celui que formait Edward et Winry.

Plus pâle que la mort, ils avaient parcouru le chemin qui menait à la gare en trainant les pieds.

Leur future et prochaine, trop prochaine rencontre avec Mamie Pinako ne les rassuraient pas du tout. Elle nétait pas au courant de leurs relations alors quelle durait depuis déjà quelques mois. Elle risquait de leur reprocher de ne lui avoir rien dit et paradoxalement, elle les blâmerait de vivre ensemble si tôt. Mais quand elle apprendra la grossesse de Winry, si jeune et hors mariage, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau. Et cest sur ces pensées morbides quils entrèrent dans le train.

Le voyage en lui-même se passa très bien. Aucun accident ne fut à signaler si ce nest un Edward livide qui voulu sauter par deux fois du train en marche pour échapper au futur affrontement. Winry sur le moment ne trouva pas lidée déplaisante, heureusement quAlphonse et Mia étaient là pour les raisonner. Et ce fut dans cette ambiance un peu étrange quils arrivèrent enfin pour certain, déjà pour les autres, à destination.

Ils remontèrent le chemin vers la maison. Mia et Alphonse ne sétaient pas lâché. Winry et Edward, qui trainaient à une dizaine de mètres derrière eux, par contre ne se touchaient pas. On aurait pu faire passer deux cheveux de front entres eux sans problème. Ce qui fit sourire largement Alphonse. Plongé dans ces moqueries envers son frère, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la pression un peu plus forte quexerçait la main de Mia sur la sienne. Il se tourna vers elle pour rencontrer son regard un peu inquiet.

- Quest-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il curieux de cette soudaine inquiétude.

- Tu crois quelle va maimer? Demanda Mia à mi-voix.

Alphonse resta silencieux sous la surprise.

- Bien sur, pourquoi ne taimerait-elle pas? Répondit-il enfin avec un sourire.

Cela sembla détendre un peu Mia.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Pinako comme à son habitude fumait sa pipe sur le pas de la porte. Elle sourit en les apercevant

- Et bien, ce nest pas trop tôt! Sexclama-t-elle en se levant.

Mia regarda la minuscule vielle femme se diriger vers eux. Elle vit le sourire dAlphonse sélargir et son regard sattendrir devant celle qui avait toujours été plus quune simple voisine.

- Une invitée? Demanda-t-elle

- Mia, mamie Pinako, mamie Pinako, Mia. Présenta rapidement Alphonse.

La vielle femme scruta la jeune femme des pieds à la tête ensuite elle observa le couple en entier et leurs mains jointes pour finir par sourire.

- Bon choix. Lentendit murmurer Mia à son plus grand soulagement.

Alphonse resserra son étreinte sur la main de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- Et vous quavez-vous à trainer de la sorte!? Sexclama soudainement Pinako.

Edward et Winry savancèrent jusquau niveau de Mia et dAlphonse. Pinako les observa et fronça les sourcils devant sa petite fille.

- Quest-ce que ce nouveau style vestimentaire? Tu as décidé de nous faire dans le sac à patate?

En effet, la mécanicienne faisait partie de ces femmes qui prennent vite les formes du à la grossesse. elle avait enfilé damples vêtements afin de cacher au mieux ce ventre qui sarrondissait de jour en jour. Elle était déjà à son troisième mois de grossesse, elle navait pas hésité un seul instant à enfiler le T-shirt le plus large quelle possédait. Et il était vrai que le résultat était un peu difforme surtout quand on comparait avec ses petits short sexy et ses hauts moulants dil y a six mois.

Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux de Winry et dEdward. Pinako leva un sourcil détonnement en apercevant la mine de sa petite fille.

- Tu as grossi. Constata-t-elle. Cest étrange normalement, tu ne prends pas un gramme même si

Et la pièce tomba dans le cerveau de la vielle femme. Elle fixa la main de Winry et ne trouva pas, comme elle sen était doutée vu lair de panique de Winry, une quelconque alliance ou bague de fiançailles.

- Sais-tu au moins qui est le père ou es-tu encore plus dévergondée que je ne le pense?

- Évidemment quelle connait le père!

Cétait la voix dEdward qui sétait élevé.

- Petiot, reste en dehors de ça, ça ne te concerne pas.

- Si justement. Répliqua-t-il.

De nouveau une lumière de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de Pinako. Son visage devint encore plus grave.

- Alphonse, pourrais-tu aller installer ton invitée dans la chambre dami pendant que je parle à ces deux là. Dit-elle sans lâcher Winry et Edward qui se liquéfiaient sous ce regard menaçant et un peu du.

Alphonse nhésita pas un seul instant et entraina Mia dans la maison. Il vit clairement ce dessiner le mot 　lâche　 sur les lèvres de son frère. 　Je nai rien à voir avec ça, assume tes actes　 semblait répondre le regard dAlphonse.

Le cadet des frères Elric déposa le sac qui servait de bagage à Mia sur le sol de la chambre dami.

- Il vaut mieux se planquer ici le temps que mamie se calme.

- Elle avait lair très en colère. Constata Mia.

- Ne tinquiète pas, elle est surtout choquée pour linstant mais elle se calmera quand elle se rendra vraiment compte quelle va devenir dans quelques mois arrière grand-mère.

- Jespère, Winry ne devrait pas subir trop démotion forte, non?

Alphonse eut un petit rire.

- Il ne faut pas non plus tinquiéter pour cela. Edward essaie déjà de la forcer à rester coucher toute la journée alors quelle nest quau début de sa grossesse. Winry nest vraiment pas le genre de fille à ne rien faire, donc elle ne se laisse pas faire et cela créer de nombreux désaccords. Cest assez drôle à regarder. Ricana Alphonse.

Ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur larrière de la tête.

Alphonse appuyé contre le canapé admirait le sapin de noël qui ornait lun des coin du salon. A travers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir quil avait neigé durant la nuit, recouvrant Rizembul dun manteau blanc. Le jeune alchimiste sourit. Il y avait longtemps quil navait plus connu de noël blanc, ni de noël en y pensant bien. La guerre ne leur avait pas permit de fêter noël dans lautre monde. Il nétait peut-être que 8h du matin, mais il sentait que le réveillon de ce soir allait être lun des plus beau de sa vie. Il sourit en entendant quelquun entrer dans le salon. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois quil la connaissait et pourtant il pouvait déjà reconnaitre ses pas entres milles seulement à lécoute, ainsi que son parfum.

Il se tourna et rencontra les yeux de Mia.

- Tu as bien dormi? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, très bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne métais plus endormie et réveillée sans les bruits de la ville en arrière fond. Il fait si calme ici, sen est presque déconcertant.

- Cest la neige qui donne cette impression. Tous les bruits sont étouffés avec la neige.

- Le bruit peut être étouffé par la neige seulement car il est doux ici contrairement à celui de la ville.

Alphonse sourit une nouvelle fois, il navait jamais autant sourit depuis quil la connaissait.

Ils entendirent une autre personne descendre les escaliers. Vu lheure cela ne pouvait être que Winry. Pinako était levée depuis longtemps et Edward devait encore paressé dans son lit.

Quand Mia et Alphonse entrèrent dans la cuisine, lambiance y était très lourde. Winry prenait son petit déjeuné alors que Pinako dégustait son café tout en regardant Winry dun il critique. Cependant, elle étira un sourire en apercevant Mia et Alphonse.

- Venez manger. Je suis désolé pour la piètre image que renvoie ces deux irresponsables de notre famille, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Alphonse nest pas comme caenfin je lespère. Ajouta-t-elle dune voix un peu plus forte tout en lançant un regard menaçant à Alphonse qui faillit recracher sa gorgée de café quil venait de prendre.

Au même moment Edward entra dans la cuisine.

- Cest à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves?! Sexclama Pinako.

Le fier fullmetal rejoignit sa chaise sans un mot. Lui qui ne se levait normalement pas avant midi, avait fait un énorme effort, mais pas suffisant de toute vraisemblance.

- Encore des gamins! Entendit-il clairement souffler Pinako.

Le silence retomba. Durant quelques minutes on nentendit plus que le bruit des tasses reposées sur la table.

- Winry tu maideras pour le repas de réveillon de ce soir. Ordonna la vielle femme en brisant soudainement le silence. Voudrais-tu nous aider Mia?

Ce nest pas le soudain passage au tutoiement qui paniqua Mia mais bien la proposition de son ainée.

- Mia est nulle en cuisine. Intervint Alphonse qui avait remarqué la lueur de panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Alphonse, cest quoi ces manières, onSexclama Pinako étonné du manque de galanterie du jeune homme.

- Il a raison. La coupa Mia. Je suis incapable de cuisiner le plus simple des plats.

- cest surement du à un manque de pratique, sicontinua Pinako.

- Je tassure quelle est vraiment irrécupérable, je nai jamais vu personne calciner une omelette comme elle.

Pinako parut un peu surprise.

- Mais je veux bien vous aider pour nimporte quoi dautre, éplucher des légumes mest plus ou moins accessible, il faut juste que je méloigne des casseroles et autres genre dustensiles. Et je ne suis pas trop mauvaise non plus pour décorer une table.

Pinako sourit

- Voila donc qui est réglé. Edward, va donc couper du bois et sans alchimie. Alphonse fait ce que tu veux mais ne traine pas dans mes pattes et fais quelque chose dutile.

Et la journée passa donc ainsi .

Pinako au fil de la journée paraissait de moins en moins en colère. Mia remarqua quelle regardait de plus en plus le ventre de Winry avec une certaine tendresse. Lambiance en fut plus facile. Dehors, les garçons, Alphonse ayant décidé de rejoindre son frère, soccupaient de toutes les taches les plus physique afin de se réchauffer dans ce froid glacial.

Le soleil commençait à disparaitre quand ils purent enfin rentrer dans la maison.

Le réveillon fut joyeux contrairement à ce quavait redouté Edward. Pinako semblait sêtre calmée et avoir acceptée la situation.

Le lendemain, Alphonse entraina Mia à travers le village. Il voulait absolument quelle découvre cette partie de lui. Ils passèrent par les ruines de lancienne maison de la famille Elric et finirent par le cimetière.

- Joyeux Noël maman. Murmura Alphonse en arrivant devant la tombe de sa mère.

Un silence tomba durant lequel Alphonse sembla prier.

- Jai amené quelquun aujourdhui maman. Reprit-il à mi-voix. Je voulais te la présenter.

Maman, voici Mia. Elle est celle qui prend une place aussi importante que la tienne dans mon cur.

Mia prit la main dAlphonse, émue par ce quil venait de dire.

- Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrais soin de votre fils. Murmura-t-elle à la pierre tombale.

Main dans la main, ils descendaient la colline où était installé le cimetière.

- Jaimerais aussi te présenter à ma mère. Souffla Mia.

- Nous nous y rendrons dès notre retours à Central. Répondit Alphonse avec un sourire.

- Elle nest plus à Central.

Lalchimiste tourna ses yeux étonnés vers elle.

- Mon beau-père a voulu lui faire un dernier présent. Expliqua-t-elle. Et il la fait déplacer, ainsi que ma sur, auprès du reste de ma famille.

- Te souviens-tu du chemin?

- Plus ou moins.

- Es-tu prête à y retourner malgré ce que tu as appris récemment.

- Si tu maccompagnes.

- Alors allons-y.

- Quand?

- Tout de suite.


End file.
